Walking Forward--AU Fanfiction
by Sushi Cake2020
Summary: It all started with guild members attacking the nobles' quarter killing Yuri's girlfriend's family one night. Now it's a search for her killers, and even though they may be able to find them, it's the aftermath that takes the biggest toll. Secrets get revealed, people get killed and lines get drawn. YurixOC FlynnxEstelle. Part Two is now up. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1-0

**I don't own any ToV characters and such. **

**This is my first fanfiction in four years. I'm excited about this and already having so much fun with it. The pace maybe a bit rushed, but I hope you like it. :) **

* * *

**As for the characters, the AU part of it is that Yuri stayed in the Knights even after the whole Garista being a complete butthole thing happened (watch the movie if you're confused), and so it details one of his missions after the whole incident. ( I'm am having SO much of the pleasure of writing about.) Please Favorite and review...I don't care if its 'HEY, I like it." please post something...it makes me think you're reading it don't like it and leave when you don't**

**Hurts my feelings. :( Anyway, I hope you like Walking Outward and would like to continue reading beyond this point. :)**

* * *

**Part One: Bonds**

* * *

**It was warm and steamy.** Quiet...his lips were slightly damp his posture a bit off from leaning back on the table. I wanted to giggle as I curled up into the bed covering my breasts with my knees. He was beautiful, a sculpture. The playfulness in his eye was dizzying and the half smile quirk could make me faint. The room was filled with tension euphoria as the time slipped on by slowly. I wanted to look at him all night, imagining what it felt like for him to touch me, for me to hear him, to feel him. I wanted him, and although I had him, I wished we'd stay like this all night. My eyes staring at him as he stood there with his shirt partially unbuttoned, his pecks taut. He came to bed and kissed my forehead good night and then my lips. I felt the dense cotton of his shirt as I smelled the scents of the Lower Quarter.

It was so...bad. I was so bad. It was uncouth of a lady to be in bed with another man but-

"You okay, Amelia?" he said. He was closed to me. This man right here, he loved my thin legs and my bony feet. My meager chest and messy red hair. He wanted all of it.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just not used to being in bed with a man." I say. It was true. i felt the concern completely. The guilt. It was innocent, we were dating. An Imperial Knight and a Lady. Seemed fine, but almost like a harlequin novel. He stroked my legs and I left my head on his shoulders, my face fraught with fever. He chuckled softly.

"You that nervous, huh?" he said. "It's like you've never been outside the Nobles' Quarter."

I knew that wasn't true. I had visited many times, mostly for cooking ingredients. Nothing like homemade food with home grown ingredients. Something that he loved. I was in a nightgown one of her friends helped out with at the tailors. It was small and rufflely, perfect for any other night. But not this night. This was _the _night. I was 20 and now it was time. My face was now in his hands and he kissed me once more. He was delicate with his kiss and the more passionate it was the more I melted. It was sweet. Snow started to fall outside faintly. He scooped me up in his arms, holding me close by my bum and I pulled away quickly, feeling half dizzy, because I could feel everything.

"What?" he said. His voice was low and sultry now. I tried not to freak out because I was so close to him. I could smelled the sage oil I gave him in his hair. This was happening and-

"Are you sure sure you want to do this? Tonight?" I think I say but probably warbled.

"I have condoms in case you're worried." he said. He looked away. "We don't have to do this tonight, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm not ready." she said. "I'm sorry."

He smiled which made me melt. "Okay." He kissed my lips again. "I'm gonna be in the bathroom."

He chuckled as he got off the bed.

"Reminds me of our first kiss. You were so nervous."

"Yeah...because it meant I choose you over him."

* * *

Amelia was riding down a dirt road into Zaphias, tired and a bit hungry. She was the young age of 14 when she came. She stared out the window as she looked at them passing the Lower Quarter. Her hunger and thirst caught the best of her and she asked the driver to stop.

He did so, wondering why she'd ever wanted to stop here. Amelia soon left the carriage in search of food of any sort. She walked up to a merchant with bread and simply asked. "How much for two loaves?" She pulled out her small purse and took a few bills out to pay. "Thank you." She replied.

Before she could return to the carriage, she heard boys voices. She noticed a short-haired blond and a boy with long raven black hair. The blond looked nervous at the sight of her and his raven haired friend ushered him toward her. She bit into her bread ravenously and chewed. It was amazing, much better than the expensive breads she was used to having.

The blond haired boy came up to her, his face red. "Um..." he began. Amelia placed her loaves in her satchel and twiddled with her umbrella. "Hey, um. My name is Flynn. I think you're really pretty." He managed to utter. The raven haired boy came up and wrapped his arm around Flynn, giving Amelia a classic smile.

"I heard there was a princess coming through the lower quarter." He said. Flynn looked like was going to faint, which made Anelia both feel flattered and become concerned."Flynn here was wondering where you going to stay? May we could chill some time."

"If you're busy we understand." Flynn interjected. "I know you must have a busy schedule."

Amelia giggled. The raven haired boy was very confident, to say the least. And the blond was sweet and polite. "I'm living here now and actually, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys anytime. I just won't be wearing a stuffy dress when I do." Amelia replied.

"Cool. What's your name?" Yuri replied.

"Amelia Allgood." She said. "You two are?"

"Yuri Lowell." said the black haired one.

"Flynn Scifo, your..."

"Please. I hate it when people address me as Highness. Call me Amelia."

The carriage driver shouted for her return. She started walking back. "I'll see you later, you two." She said with a wave.

Out of earshot, Yuri said, "She's...different."

Flynn looked at him. "Back off, Yuri."

* * *

"So, the driver told me you met some boys today, dear." said a woman in her middle 40s. She smiled as she sat in her chair, fanning herself and asking for another glass of iced tea. She was delicate and small, but had fiery red locks. Her eyes were small but expressive. "Some cute fellows on the way back from your aunt's."

"Yes, ma'am," Amelia responded as one of the maids started to undress her. They were in Amelia's room as she tried not to smile. It was nice meeting boys, after all, she had been surrounded by high society girls all her life who had no clue what a guy was really like. Two years ago the conversation changed from doll clothes to the latest dresses and the cutest boys. Amelia didn't mind the talking, and she felt great knowing that a cute boy flirted with her. She'd be the talk of the club for weeks. The popular girls would call her a harlet, but the really cool girls would be asking for details.

"You know you aren't too young to start courting." her mother said.

"Mother I'm not a woman yet. The other girls have became women. I want to wait." Amelia replies as she stands in her corset. She was flat chested. "And we just moved to Zaphia."

"Well, now now...there's no reason to wait. Now who is this boy?" her mother said getting out of her chair.

"His name is Yuri." Amelia said. "He has black hair and pretty eyes. And he's taller than me."

"Oh? Well then ask him for dinner tomorrow, and bring his friend along as well. Estelle is getting near courting age." She said with a a smile, she gently touched her daughter's shoulders. She leaned into her ear. "You can even wear my pearls."

* * *

"Yuri?" I said waking up the next morning. He wasn't next to me. And I heard the clinking of metal. I looked around, knowing that I'd be seeming clingy. "Yuri?" MY night gown bounces against my thighs for I am out of bed and looking for him.

He was rushing to put on his boots and I walk over and pulled up his hair into a ponytail. I took my hair ribbon and tied it up for him. He soon rose and kissed me on the cheek. "Babe I gotta go. I wish I can stay for breakfast but-"

"It's okay. How long are you going to be gone?" I ask. I really felt like soon the night would come when we were to become one, but I had to push the idea away for now. I just didn't want him to take on a trip he couldn't handle, which as every trip but sometimes the stories of Flynn were enough to giver her gray hairs.

"About two weeks." Two weeks. Two weeks without contact maybe a couple letters but that was it. I guess my face was readable because he looked a bit saddened himself. "And that was the face I was trying to avoid."

"Well, soon I'll be taking my mother's place, and she wants me to have you there. And you know who your dancing is." I say. He smiles at me.

"Talk over a letter. In plus," he said as started gathering his bag. "I like to rip it up, and it ain't pretty." he added shaking his butt. I giggled. He kissed me on the lips once more and said, "Gotta go. "

He stopped. "I have a surprise for you, but I'll give to your at your Ball. Okay?" He looked oddly nervous. Then he left and shut the door. I put my hand on my mouth. I couldn't that he...no.

* * *

It was the next day, the little redhead was in the Lower Quarter in her navy shorts and a blousy red and white striped top. Her hair was in a topknot secured with many pins in it. Her mother even gave her a bit a lipstick much to her disdain. She just wanted to talk to them and maybe play soccer with them. She could hear the girls saying he was her boyfriend. He sure beat the other boys with their blond locks and gaudy clothes. Yuri was simple, Yuri was different. Yuri was-

"Hey, Princess!"

Right there. She turned around. He was 5'10 and had hair past his shoulders. She brushed her hair back as she paid for an apple at the cart. She brushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear and she flushed before opening her mouth.

"Hey, Yuri." Amelia said. "I kinda was coming here to get some ingredients for apple tarts."

"Really? You cook? I cook!" he said smiling. "I work part time at the inn."

` Amelia kept on gushing and tried not to look too stupid. "That's cool. Where's your friend Flynn?"

Yuri shrugged. "I wanted to challanged him to a swordfight today, but I guess he chickened out."

"You swordfight? I hope with just wood."

"It's like fencing. We're saving up for a sword though. just plain ole' metal. You want to come and watch?"

"Sure," Amelia said smiling. She bought about 6 more apples and walked with him. She soon saw Flynn and waved to him. He was clumsy and dropped his fake sword.

"Hey Amelia." Flynn stammered.

"Hi, Flynn. Yuri said you two were gonna swordfight?"

* * *

Yuri was swift and honestly could've kept his shirt on. As well as Flynn because they were going at it in the middle of the field, going against each other in a heated battle. Amelia sat far away watching them go, and hearing the clanging of metal. She bit into one of her apples as she watched them parry and finally go into a strength match. It was nice being around them for once but she was still clueless about men.

The boys were locked in battle and Flynn gritted his teeth. Yuri smiled. "You lose, Flynn." he said. Flynn begged to differ and pushed him back. They kept going even after they were both tired. There was now a girl in their wake and neither one of them wanted to seem like the weaker in front her. She was cute and thin and tall. She was royalty for goodness sake and they both wanted a piece. They both want a date with her, and a kiss.

Flynn gave a hard blow and knocked Yuri down to the ground. His rod pointed at Yuri's face.

"You lose, Yuri." he said huffing.

"Rematch. Best two out of three." he said. They were both breathing heavily.

Amelia was sitting patiently watching the tiebreaker match go. These boys had a lot of stamina but the hits were starting to look a bit sloppy. It was about time for her to head to dinner...which meant she had to ask a very important question.

"My mom's making dinner. I'm making dessert tonight...she said you guys could come over...my driver is out back at the market." she tried to yell. They heard her and Flynn looked at her. They stopped and considered her offer. What was better to two teenage boys than going to a pretty rich girls house to eat?

* * *

It was nerve wracking being in a store like this. There were so many inclinations when a young man walks into a jewelry store. If you were committed then you were really serious. There was an expectation. Not that Yuri cared for it. He had a night in between for himself and he thought after writing the letter, that it was prime time for him to get serious about him and Amelia. Last night they were going to have sex for the very first time...his first and hers. She was so beautiful and he was nervous too. He still had no idea what to do with her once she was naked. Barely even knew how to put on a condom let alone...

He want to get something that made Amelia not worry about him leaving for a while. He knew to a degree she was fretting for him, especially since he got riled up so easily. But he wanted something made and finished while he was out here. A token for his affections. After all, it was a bit out of place for him to be a froo-froo shop like this. Even in his armor.

"Can I help you, sir?" said a woman said to him. "We have a great selection here."

"Yeah, I was looking for something I could get for my girlfriend. Something that looks like her." he said. "She's a redhead, blue eyes, kinda quiet and shy."

The woman's face lit up and she walk over to this necklace. It was made of pearls and blue gems. Well one blue gem in the shape of a circle. There was a matching white gold cuff with diamonds. He hoped whatever he bought was worth skimping on everything for a year. Then there it was: A simple little sapphire and opal locket.

"How much is that?" he said, pulling out his small bag of cash.

"That's 7,000." she said. He sighed. "I'll get it then,"

"We can have it engraved, for 200 more. "

"Sure." he said. She couldn't wait to see her open her gift. "It doesn't cost anything to get a gift box for it right."

"Do you want her name on it?"

"No."

The it's 10 dollars extra then."

Yuri pulled out his cash and paid for it without another word.

* * *

"What's with the box, Yuri?" said Flynn. Yuri was pinning yet another letter to Amelia near the window later that night.

"A gift." he said to him, still scribbling with his quill. His hair was down and he was in his pajamas. "Amelia's about to become 3rd to the throne. And I want her to know that we're serious."

"You've been dating her for two years. I think it's serious enough." he said. He looked at Yuri comb his bangs with his fingers. "Are you thinking about asking for her hand?"

"No. I'm 21." he said. "Just...I don't know. I want her to stop worrying about us being so close. Last night we were about to...you know and she stopped mid-kiss and said she wasn't ready, and man she was in this little bitty dress and-argh."

"So it's a bribe?"

"No, you idiot. I'm trying to show her that okay if we're far away and she can get close."Yuri replied. "She wants me to go to her coronation ceremony when we get back, but doesn't want to get any closer when we're alone. She wanted to last night."

"Maybe she's waiting for her coronation in order to get her feelings out." Flynn said. "So, maybe the gift will make her feel more at ease."

* * *

She was waiting and twiddling her thumbs. Amelia was going through her jewelry and couldn't find a piece suited for her. She had worn everyone, and she didn't want a new one. She sighed sitting in front of her vanity. While he was out she was getting schooled in her speech, shooting arrows and finding the perfect dress. She wanted it tailored. But something else was bit at her subconscious.

The night before last. When she at her most emotionally bare...when in about ten seconds they'd be both bare. The closeness made her want to reevaluate her dating him. he was well...a loose cannon and always acted rashly, and even if it did turn to a victory, it was still stressful. Amelia had to be serious now about him. It wasn't some young spring fling anymore, it was a real relationship...which felt like a good friendship with some kissing because he still hadn't said the 'L' word, which frustrated her. She knew how she felt about him. But she was starting to worry if he'd feel the same about her.

She fretted that he didn't and curled up in her chair, her knees into her chest.

"A letter, milady." said one of the servants handing her a package of parchment to her. It was thick and there was brown butcher paper covering a box. A small note was attached to the top of it.

_I couldn't wait. _It said. and neither could she. She knew that handwriting. It was Yuri's scrawl all over the page. Even with a wax stamp rather than the typical string tie. Something was important to be said. She opened it, leaving a sight rip and started to read.

_Hey, How are you? Hope you're not stressing out about your upcoming corronation. I'm currently in a small town about 45 miles out from the Capital and we're having a decent time, nothing to worry about, I did get into any bar fights or anything. _

_Hey, about the other night, it wasn't about closeness or being nervous...i get it. I don't think we're ready for sex yet. You have to make some hard choices right now, so I wanted you to have one less stress. _

_Now I was going to wait until I got back, but I didn't. I don't know maybe it'd be too late to give it to you the night before. But it's nothing too extravagant. It cost me a hell of a lot of money so I know it's worth it. So go ahead and open it, and see what's inside. _

_Yuri_

Simple and to the point as always. Amelia giggled a little at Yuri's candor at the end. She looked inside. It did cost him a helluva lot of money. It was a simple opal locket with a sapphire in the middle in the shape of a heart. She clicked it open and little sheet of paper was inside. She pulled it out and looked underneath. Inscribed was: _You are my aer. -Yuri-_

She looked at the little paper next. It said: I hope you like it.

It was a sweet gift...but I love you. It bothered her that there wasn't an ILY to be around-

She looked at the letter.

Nothing.

* * *

The boys were amazed. The amount of extravagance in the this girls foyer was unbelieveable. Even in their best linens, they felt out of place. Which meant the stakes between their duel were much higher than they expected. There were pillars and porcelain floors and gold gilded doorknobs on every right and left. The guards were in armor, the maids in their dresses.

Amelia was walking them in. "Mother!" she yelled. "Mama!" She walked around with the two visitors that brought whispers between the servants and maids. "Mother?"

A small maid with gray hair, Matilda, came to her and said. "She has unfortunately fallen ill and cannot make it to dinner tonight, milady."

"And Estelle?" Amelia asked. Her mother lately had been getting sicker more frequently. Many thought that she was in a delicate condition, which had caused her to fall ill more frequently. She felt a bit awkward having boys in the house when her mother wasn't there. But her mother already knew who she was bringing to the dinner which meant now that they'd be sitting alone being catered to.

"She will be arriving shortly. Your mother says for you to have a good night with your friends." said Matilda. Amelia nodded.

How what she order and how'd she entertain the guests without her mother? She had to cook as well.

"You haven't said you loved her yet?!" Hisca squeaked. "You've been dating for two years?"

Yuri, Flynn, and twins Hisca and Chastel were walking to a nearby bar for dinner. It was a bit warm out and right now, Yuri didn't want to hear one of Hisca' s screech sessions. It was bad enough that he had to deal with his girlfriend who was wishing he'd be more...stable. He didn't want anyone's input. Not that Hisca didn't care much for the hint.

The redheads were murmuring as they walked the streets. Chastel giggled.

"Yuri, you love this girl, right?" she asked him. Yuri didn't say anything about the subject. He liked Amelia with all her beauty and brains and her great fighting skills that she learned from her dad, among being an archer.

"He does." Flynn replied. Yuri looked blankly up at the sky. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"I know it, just not how it feels." he said simply. "Amelia's practically perfect for anyone else. She cooks and cleans and does all that high society stuff, but she's still grounded."

"How do you not know how it feels?" Hisca asked. "When you love someone you can't wait to be around them. You know how they smell, the thought of them being happy make you happy. It feels like the world gets brighter when she's around, you know?"

"Okay, someone's been reading way too many romance books." Yuri replied. Hisca huffed.

"So in other words she would make a better girlfriend to Flynn than you?" Chastel said, brushing her red hair back. "She's completely like Lady Estellise."

"Except she knows how to fight. She play fights when we're alone sometimes. She can shoot an arrow and hit a target about 300 ft away. She's not to be messed with either."

"She's a bit impulsive. She managed to get her hands on a blastia and almost killed herself trying to use it, to prove a point that she could use artes." Flynn said. "She's exactly like Yuri in that sense."

"She sounds like a homegrown rich girl. Like new money." Chastel replied. "She seems perfect for both of you."

Flynn raised his eyebrows and there was an awkward silence. It was thick. Yuri sighed.

"How far is this place? It seems like we've walking forever. I'm starving!" he said.

* * *

"Hey mother," I say looking at her. She resting in bed and it was high time for me to respond to Yuri's letter. It was so cordial and friendly...it was for just a girl...friend. Not a girl he was dating for two years.

"Hey, darling. What'd he say?" she said in a soft whisper. .Leave it to my mother to be able to tell what I thinking.

"Do you think he loves me? He never says it. "It's like he doesn't want to commit fully. and It's frustrating. He calls me all these endearing things but I'm waiting for the day he finally says it . Those three little words. "

My mother chuckled and coughed a bit at the fact I was so stressed about this whole situation. "Amelia, Yuri isn't the type to say those things aloud. He loves you , he does...he's just..."

"Immature." I say. I didn't want to face it...but...he was. Any man that afraid to tell me that he cared about a woman was beyond immature...

"No, just waiting. He's young. So, he's still trying to sort everything out right now." Maybe you can talk about when he's back home.

* * *

Yuri scribbled down yet another letter after they left. It was awkward saying those three little words. It meant something different instead of something couples say. It meant that something profound was happening, and Yuri wasn't on for being profound. He knew what he thought it felt like after one night with her. She was in a pale green dress and she looked at the sky in the middle of winter watching the fireworks.

But that was before they were even dating. She was 17 with her hair halfway down her back and she looked perfect. But nothing said, "Yep, she's the one." Not yet. He loved different parts of her, but nothing quite clicked. She was just a girlfriend.

A knock came to the door. It was Chastel. Thank goodness.

"It's 3 in the morning, Yuri. You need to sleep." she said.

"I need to finish this first." he replied. He was still in uniform and he yawned. There were a few crumpled balls of paper next to him.

"Don't force it." Chastel said. "You'll be miserable if you talk about feelings before they become true."

Yuri gave her a look.

"You really like her and you're this close to falling in love with her. You just need that one little push and then you'll be set." she responded. "So get some sleep."

4 days later.

He woke with a start. It was 2 in the morning. No one else was in the room put a pitter-patter of feet was outside. They were small. And dainty steps. with them were larger steps.

Then the door opened.

"Morning." he grumbled. He pulled the covers over his head to keep the light from getting in. There was a mission this morning and he needed his sleep. Soon the door shut, and he kept back to sleep. Or at least tried to. He ended up being up until the sun came up. Today the team was scouting the the area near the lake for strange activity. The aer was strange there and very dense in nature.

Simply, they needed to take care of it and if it meant an excuse to fight then Yuri was all for it. He stretched and prepared for the day. He saw the stoop a small white package. It was a letter and by the look of it a long one.

"Yuri! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" yelled Flynn. Yuri sighed and took the letter and placed it in his pocket. He could tell it was from Amelia. It smelled like cinnamon rolls.

* * *

Amelia never knew cooking would be this hard. It was simple little tarts, but she had a bit of trouble with them already. The crust was hopefully decent enough, and she was still whipping up some cream while the other were chatting outside. It was quiet in the little kitchen and the redhead still kept fumbling with her hands, hoping to get it just right.

Normally, tarts were easy, very easy, and while she stuck them in the oven she would be doing other dishes like pasta or maybe even a salad. But right now, even the simplest of tasks were hard when boys were at her house.

Well, a mild crush and his friend. Amelia didn't mind Flynn. He was sweet and seemed like a country boy. He was just so...intense. Serious...he looked like a person who thought deeply. Which was great, better he'd be deep than shallow. And Estelle took to him rather quickly and they hit it off. And by that, Estelle was doing most of the talking while Flynn would put in his two cents and Yuri cracked jokes.

Amelia was mildly fascinated by the black haired boy. He wasn't mysterious at all. Just funny. And silly. He was just there, all him all the time. It was off putting to a degree that he was so comfortable with himself, but Amelia found his confidence appealing. And his jokes and rash witty humor very funny. It matched her own with the girls at any gathering. They called her mean, but honestly she was just teasing, no harm involved. And she was tomboyish to them because she enjoyed more masculine things like archery. She could now shoot arrows 100 ft without missing a bull's eye,and of course hit the apple on top of someone's head. Someday she hoped to show him. She started getting rosy cheeks as she put the pan in the oven.

"So, Estelle." Flynn said. "How old are you?"

Estelle smiled and she looked adorable. She was petite and the bottom half of her was almost swallowed by her dress. She wore gloves and had a delicate demeanor. Like she could even hurt a fly if her life depended on it.

"I just turned 12." she said.

"Whoa," Yuri replied.

"Yuri, shut up." Flynn replied. Yuri rolled his eyes and sat in his chair in an overly relaxed manner.

"Not my fault you're a cradle robber, Flynn." Yuri said with a smile.

"Do you have to be like this all the time?" Flynn asked, exasperated.

"Come on. Just trying to help you relax, you're so uptight." Yuri replied.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so uptight if-" Flynn shot back.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes...the tarts in 20. Everything going okay?" Amelia asked walking out. The boys attention became fixated on her. She had a medium sized bandage on her hand.

"Another cooking accident, Ames?" Estelle asked. Amelia giggled a bit. "I promise you, you can hold a bow just fine but you fumble so much in the kitchen."

"Bow? Archery?" Yuri asked. Amelia nodded.

"It's a pasttime." she said a bit sheepishly.

"Hey there lights on in the courtyard, maybe while dinner's getting ready you could show us." he replied.

"I'm not that good and in plus...There's duck."Amelia replied. Everyone liked duck right?

"Don't be modest." Yuri said again.

"Yuri, she said-" Flynn sharply interjected.

"I know what she said. Any girl with a lot of talent never says she does."Yuri said."Unless she didn't want a challenge."

Amelia giggled. The young lady charm switched off. "A challenge?"

"Oh now you've done it." Flynn said.

"Shut up Flynn." Yuri shot back. "Yeah, a can it a target that's 200 ft away.I'll go home, right now, but if not, you gotta kiss me by the end of the week."

Flynn looked at Yuri and honestly wanted to punch man gives a wager to a woman and who-

"Sounds fair...but you know it's pretty dark at night this time of year." Amelia replied. "Marina! Fetch me Betty and my arrows."

* * *

"Yuri don't go off on your own again." said one of his commanding officers. Yuri didn't say anything further on the subject. They were walking through a swamp and finally made it to the beach. It was quiet and the waves rushed against the shore. It was high tide so with every wave was a large amount of red aer. He checked his pocket making sure the letter wasn't ruined. He looked in there touched it.

Still dry. And with a wax stamp with one of those special metal plates on top. He'd have to ask Chastel for her letter opener again.

The waves settled and it became quiet..too quiet. Flynn and the others had their weapons ready as the water about 75 feet our burst with a large dragon. A horrible pang went through Yuri's chest. The redness of it was too familiar. With the veins and living whiskers like snakes.

"Lambert.." He said standing frozen. The world fell silent and he looked at it as it approached quickly. It hit the shore in a matter of seconds. It raged and kicked up sand, trying to destroy everything in its wake. Yuri started to run toward it.

"Yuri!" yelled the Commander. The monster's red vines came out and shot at Yuri. He looked and put his sword in front blocking it. He cut them and started toward the head which made it low enough on the ground for him to jump the distance.

"Tch." Flynn said coming after him.

The raven-haired young man managed to get up in the beast's head and his sword pierced it. The thing went wild shot back up into the sky, and whipped back. Hard, flinging the 21-year old far out into the ocean.

"Yuri!" screeched Hisca.

* * *

_Thok! _

The arrow wedged itself in the target and it was close the bull's eye even at 200 feet. Amelia sighed feeling a bit guilty that she'd have to send Yuri home without dinner . But she really wanted him to have her tarts. She started making her way back up to the dining hall , ignoring everyone's amazement. Yuri shrugged.

"Hey, Amelia!" he said raising his voice. Amelia turned around. "Good job."

She tucked one of her locks behind her ear once more.

"How you're nice when your being kicked out?" she said coyly.

"I'll be back." he said making his way out. Flynn noticed the redhead and her gushing, even though it was becoming more hidden. There was tension there between them. And she seemed perfect for him. Impulsive...but she had a delicacy about her. A softness that he liked. She was dedicated to be a member of the Nobles' Quarter and still take to her feminine duties. She played by the rules and she was used to this life. But she used it as a tool, but a crutch. When she wanted, she could be strong, if not stronger than most of the girls in the Lower Quarter...not to mention she was a lot more attractive than most of them. Porcelain skin and slate blue eyes, like a doll, and her dark fiery locks made her alluring.

He wasn't going to let Yuri have her. He wasn't backing down without a fight.

Too bad he realized he was standing out in the corridor by himself.

Yuri put his hands behind his head as he walked in the darkness. All he thought about was how he'd get her. How he'd make sure that stick-up-his-butt Flynn didn't get to her first. He knew where her sweet spot was competition, but she was a lady. A legitimate Lady of the Royal Family. She had grace and lived all her life in the Nobles' Quarter. But he wasn't disgusted toward her. In fact, he liked her. She was feisty and hot. She could handle her own and although she was a year younger, he didn't mind. She was like a tomboy whom he had to try and win over. He chuckled to himself.

"Oh, Flynn..." he said.

Two Days Later...

Yuri awakened in his bed. He was groggy and his shoulder hurt. His head hurt, his back was killing him. It was hard to breathe. He laid there, looking around hoping someone would give some valium because he was hurting so much.

He let out a long sigh and groaned. He looked at the window and saw the letter, somehow still dry. The little patch wasn't metal.

It was a blastia metal alloy rigged to make a force field when it was about to be damaged. He should've known.

He heard a voice. And smelled eggs and biscuits. _Breakfast. _

"What's cooking?" he tried to yell. He heard quick steps.

"He's awake!" said Chastel. Hisca came next and looked at me with an angry look. Flynn as usual didn't even bother to see him, but then he saw red. Red-face and red-hair.

"Amelia?" he croaked. She looked a mess in her simple tunic and burlap pants with boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked at him. She looked like she was about to burst. She covered her mouth, but she walked away.

But she was wearing the locket. It bounced on its chain as she walked to the bathroom.

"She came by the night before last. She said she wanted to speak with you, because she had a bad feeling." Chastel replied.

"Man, she's better at predicting him screwing up than anyone." Hisca added. Yuri looked and saw Flynn walking in the same direction as Amelia, not even noticing him laid up in twins came in and looked him over.

"You dislocated your shoulder when you skidded across the water. It wouldn't of been this mild if it wasn't for your girlfriend rigging that later. She saved your life. You would've drowned. " Chastel replied.

"See what happens when don't take orders?! Always being reckless with yourself. Constantly making up messes for everyone else to clean up." Hisca added.

"Hisca, he just woke up. He needs rest." said a soft voice. It Amelia. Her face was blotchy and she walked in the room. "Give us a moment please."

She had been crying, a lot. Her eyes were puffy underneath. She stood there not saying a thing. She placed the tips of her fingers on her mouth.

Chastel and Hisca were at the door after it was shut, listening. Flynn walked by biting into a biscuit and looked at them.

"Really?" he said to them.

"Shut up." they both harshly whispered.

Yuri could tell Amelia didn't know what to think or to say to do at this point. She sighed and sat on a chair next to him. He kept looking at her.

"How could be so...stupid..." she whispered. "You told me you were going to be safe, and...then...this."

"Amelia..." Yuri said. He never liked seeing this face.

"No. You could've died!" she yelled. "You could've been at the bottom of the lake right now, you that?" She huffed. "I know you want to be the hero...I get it. But there are ways to do it without making your girlfriend have a stroke!"

Yuri looked at her. She wanted to cry. But he hoped that the next thing that came out of her mouth wasn't that couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm glad you are okay. Just...you're an idiot sometimes."

"He was right there." he said.

"I don't care! Think about someone other than yourself." Amelia said to him. Yuri looked away and moistened his lips.

"I'm sorry." he said. The room became silent.

He heard Hisca say 'Holy crap!' from the door. Amelia folded her arms and looked away.

"Yuri, this isn't-"

"I care about you. A lot. Lately, I haven't been able to stop wondering why you've been so distant, but I hated it." he said. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I didn't expect for the thing to throw out into the water like that. I should've waited."

He heard Flynn say 'Well, I'll be."

"I can hear you guys out there, you know." Yuri said raising his voice. Amelia was still not looking at him. The light in the room got a little brighter. He knew she was mad. More upset that she almost had to have to attend her boyfriend's funeral. "Amelia..."

"I'm going to go and eat breakfast. Come if you can. If not, I'll have Hisca bring it in for you." Amelia said in a low tone. She soon walked out the door, walking past the group to the kitchen. Yuri sighed. The twins followed after Amelia and Flynn started to close the door when he said "See what happens when you don't follow orders?". He then shut it.

Yuri turned over into his pillow the best he could and yelled into it. He then sighed. The room was bright that's for sure, even with the thunderstorm coming in. The room felt different. He didn't know whether or not he should climb out of bed, or have to deal with Hisca. He let out a deep breath and combed his bangs back with his left hand, wincing at the pain it caused from his shoulder. He started to get out of bed and he hoped that Amelia didn't use the locket as a tenderizer.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward. The tension was palpable at the table as Amelia and Yuri sat across from each other. He kept looking at her, now noticing the intricacies of her face, her lips. the wavy, spiral, curls in her hair. Her eyes so crisp they seemed full of life.

It was peaceful being around her, but he desperately wanted to speak with her. Talk to her. Make her happy, because now it bothered him on the new level.

Amelia giggled and Yuri looked at her. She was getting more at ease, but still...she was bothered. She didn't want to speak with him quite yet, especially around a bunch his fellow Knights and other patrons to the Inn's cafe. He could still tell she was trying to patch herself up and try to get herself back to normal.

The tension at the table was growing with every bite. Yuri really was sorry, and it didn't help that Amelia was being passive about it. He still wished they could've talked more, Maybe fixed things up, before going to breakfast.

"So, we never really had any time to actually talk you, Amelia." Chastel said.

"Yeah, you seem really..."

"Different?" Amelia piped up. It was true. She looked a lot different from the rest of them. She very thin, with little curves and dainty. Even the bandage on her hand looked soft. She just looked soft and calm, with an emotional wall thin as glass and twice as brittle. Her lips were almost a watermelon color with lipstick and her eyes were a fierce blue. She looked like she was born in a completely different world than theirs.

"No, out of his league." Hisca replied. Amelia smiled and gave a sigh.

"I get that alot, but it doesn't bother me very much." she replied. "Most people, are actually shocked that I'm courting a person so interesting anyway."

_Very much? _Yuri thought at the comment. She was beautiful, very beautiful and sweet, but her bite was so much harder than her bark. She knew how to say things to get into people's head with only a few words. And what did she mean by _interesting_?

"How do you put up with him on a daily basis?" Chastel asked.

"We don't see much of each other so when we do normally he lets his guard down a bit." Amelia answered. "He's actually quite sweet if you let him be."

"Him?" Flynn asked., pointing his fork at the young man. "You talking about him right?"

"Hey," Yuri responded.

"Yes," Amelia replied and chuckled a little bit. "He's sweet. You talk about him like he's a demon child or something."

"Might as well be." Hisca barked.

Yuri rolled his eyes and kept on eating.

"He's not. He frustrates me so much sometimes though. He honestly means well, he's just..."

"An idiot?" Hisca replied.

"Hey!" Yuri said, insulted.

"No, he's just, as my mom puts it...spirited." she said. "Lively, full of energy, very emotional it's just sometimes he directs it in the wrong fashion."

Yuri felt a slight nudge under the table on his leg from her foot.

"Sometimes?" Flynn says. "He's like a woman when he's mad. He just gets in a rage and always looks for a fight."

"Should he be like you and watch?" Amelia said in a razor sharp undertone. It was masked by a playful overtone. "I mean after all, his impulsiveness managed to save my life. You know that."

"Whoa, what happened?" Hisca asked. Amelia ignored Flynn's embarrassed and almost infuriated expression.

"I was out a couple winters ago when the aer was disturbed near Zaphias. I was getting some sage and chamomile for a body oil I liked that too expensive. I knew some artes then but mostly defense." Amelia began.

Yuri could feel the warmth on his face. The twins were so curious to hear.

"I was walking back when wolves started coming around and soon I started fighting them. I could nail a few and some more, then one got me from behind. It sunk its teeth in and I knocked it off. Then I heard Flynn's voice. The boys had just became Knights. Flynn said, 'We need reinforcements!'. Then another one pinned me down and started snapping at my neck. Then Yuri saved me. I managed to get up and soon we had them running for the hills." She added.

Flynn looked at her.

"They soon took me back to the inn and had one of their men take care of my injury." Amelia said. She giggled a little. "It was the most fun I had in a forest. Fighting. And I was actually pretty good. My father was proud of me and he kept those good words with him, which reminds me, Yuri?"

Yuri looked up at her, in the middle of eating a small pastry.

"My father's coming in to see me. He wants to see you. Speaks of great news for you."

"Who's your dad?" Chastel asked.

"Richard Allgood. Why?" Amelia said.

"Like what does he do?" Flynn added.

"He's who Commandant Alexei answers to." Amelia replied. "I hate saying his title, but he's the leader of the military. He really has been inkling to promote Yuri, especially when I tell him about his moxie, as my dad calls it. He says Yuri reminded him of his younger days. Then he goes into this anecdote about him and the huge sea beast." She said pressing her fork into a piece of fruit. "He says that because of recent talk of political unrest in Zaphias, he'll need someone who thinks outside the box and he wants to ask you about something. He wouldn't tell me what though."

"So Yuri's getting promoted because he acts like an idiot." Flynn said with sense of anger in the timbre of his voice. He wasn't standing for this at all. He always followed the rules and more than anything, he was sure that he earned that position.

"Flynn, stop." Yuri snapped across the table.

"And idiot with conviction and direction. He has the voice for it, and the gumption." Amelia said giving another playful nudge to Yuri's leg.

"He doesn't follow the rules." Flynn shot back. "How is supposed to lead when he always goes off and does stuff whenever he feels like it?"

"Because he can make people do things they thought they could ever do." Amelia said in her sweet tone, which really meant she wasn't dealing with any of Flynn's prattle.

Flynn opened and closed his mouth, careful not to say anything to her for it was just bury him in a bigger hole.

There was an awkward silence. Then Chastel had a slight grin on her face.

"So, you two are serious?" Chastel asked.

"Mhm." Amelia said. "Why do you ask?"

The twins looked at each other. "We kinda wanted to ask you something, but right now wouldn't be the best time."

"It can't be that out-of-place." Amelia said. She brushed off Flynn's royal crunching like it was nothing. After all it was the truth. He was a tightwad that always followed the rules and almost got her killed. Amelia bit into a piece of fruit and began to chew.

They looked at each other with a worried and embarrassed look.

"How is he is bed?" they both asked, looking at her.

Yuri spat out his juice. "Okay it's time for you guys to go." he said hoarsely.

Amelia blushed. Flynn looked up at the ceiling thinking he'd rather be anyplace but here, right now.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't had sex before." Amelia said gently. She took another bite of eggs and chewed. She looked directly at Yuri. "We're saving it for a very special night."

"Wait you've been dating for two years and you two haven't slept together?" Hisca asked.

"Not even heavy petting?" asked Chastel.

"No, now let's get off the subject, Chastel." Yuri grumbled.

"Just what? We're both virgins so it's not like we've done anything with other people, right?" Amelia said. Yuri put his glasses down as Hisca and Flynn stifled a laugh. He desperately wished he was able to train just so he get off this subject. He knew Amelia was being genuinely sweet and caring about it. She thought it was great that he never slept with a girl, but to the others it was down right hilarious.

"You're a virgin?" Hisca asked. "With your impulses?"

"Hey," Yuri said.

"Dude, you're serious?" Flynn asked. "Wow, you have more self-control than I thought. I guess Amelia's dad was right about giving you a promotion."

"Shut up, Flynn." Yuri spat.

"I think it's sweet he's saving it for Amelia." Chastel said. "I never thought of Yuri as one who'd want to do anything like that. That's so...sweet."

Flynn let out a short laugh. "More like weak."

"You know you could be happy for me getting a promotion. You're just mad because your daddy couldn't get you in this time." Yuri said.

The table fell silent. "This isn't a competition."

Yuri smiled. "Heh heh...loser."

"Yuri..." Hisca said. Amelia chewed her fruit.

"Come on, it's about time I got something, you got everything when we were kids."

Amelia paused her chewing and swallowed.

"If you have a problem with it Flynn, you can take it up with my father. He's coming to this town in a day and a half." she said.

* * *

The next morning there were murmurs. Everywhere. Estelle and Amelia were the talk of the social along with the boys. They were women now doing womanly things like talking to boys. Amelia had on her mother's pearls and her favorite dress and walked around, flitting from table to table for sweets. She loved how curious everyone was about her late night dinner with the boys. They were all fascinated about Flynn the one with a Knight for a father, but not much on Yuri, the one she was really wanted.

She knew that Flynn would be more popular here. He was the typical rich girl crush. blond and blue eyed with a cute face and regality about him. To her, he was a stick in the mud and need to loosen up like his friend. She wondered why Estelle didn't make it though. Girls were talking and spitting and a bit fired up that a 12 year managed to captivate a 15 year old, never mind the fact that Amelia herself managed to captivate two 15 years at 14. It was awkward and exciting to see what would unfold next, until she heard the word.

"Harlet."

* * *

-2 days later-

I was in the room with them...and things were interesting when my father came to the Capital . He was a very busy man with a lot of things to do and accomplish. But nothing said important like when you meet him. I stood next to him as he sat in a desk in the Commander's quarters. When it came to seeing his daughter for the first time in 4 years, he had to make a pit stop here.

"Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell." he said. He pressed his thumbs together and gave him a look. He had brown eyes but they were dark, like daggers. "I see you've been dating my daughter for a while, Yuri."

My father had a thing for putting fear into people when he really didn't mean to. He just wanted information and well, he got it...just it scared people...a lot.

"Yes, sir." Yuri said. He looked away and bit his bottom lip.

"And your father was a Knight, was he not, Flynn?" he asked. I shivered.

"Amelia, why did you bring them in here?" he said.

"Well, it seems Flynn has an issue with you promoting Yuri."

"I see. Why do you think it's a problem, Sergeant? " my father asked him.

"Because, Yuri doesn't display the proper qualities of a leader. He'll get all of his men killed because he doesn't follow orders. He always takes on too much on his own and has a disregard for his commanding officers. " he replied.

"I saved people's lives, Flynn." Yuri shot back. "Isn't that our job?"

"And risked the whole teams. And yours. " Flynn said. "Grandmaster, Yuri is unfit to lead a squadron of men."

My father looked at him closely. "You ever read Beowulf?, son?"

"No sir." Flynn said.

"Ah, you haven't." my father replied getting out of his chair. He walked over to the front of his desk and leaned back against it. "Beowulf, was written in the 8th or 11th century, in the Unknown Era, about a man who went and killed monsters no one else could defeat on their own. He took it as burden even though it caused him problems and ultimately his life. There are many knights like you Flynn. Good, faithful, promoted, deserving. But there are few nights who know the true meaning of being a Knight. You are a tool, but, it's how well you wield yourself, that makes all the difference."

"But sir-"Flynn started and then stopped.

"Don't overthink it Flynn. Just go with it. In due time, you will see it as well." my father said. "When people see the impossible, they do the impossible. That's what separates the wolves from the sheep, son. Don't be a sheep. People hate sheep...they _eat_ sheep."

The room became silent once more and I watched as Flynn kept silent. Yuri was a bit shocked but mostly nonchalant about the whole thing. After a while, I guess he had to have calmed down. My father sighed. "This is to all of you. There will be a time when there is no structure. No rules. All the people will be the sheep running around in panic. They need someone who is level headed but brave to lead them."

Dad?

"Yuri Lowell, as of today, you've been promoted to Captain. Act wisely and keep your head. Flynn, I'll give a word to your commanding officer about your faithfulness to the code. You are dismissed." he said.

Flynn made a quick nod and left the room. Yuri started behind him when I heard my father clear his throat.

"Yuri, stay here. Amelia, do you mind going out and getting us some of those cinnamon rolls you make so well from the kitchen." he said with a smile.

"Yes, Father." I say. I guess the talk would come a little earlier.

The silence in the room was prevalent. Yuri tried to look every where else to not look his girlfriend's dad in the face. He was in his mid-50's and he looked like he'd kill him if he even said a word.

"You've been the much talked about trouble maker, lately, Yuri Lowell." he said. Yuri didn't say anything. Mr. Allgood got out from his chair. He stood in front of his desk and leaned back on it. "And my daughter has taken quite a liking to you, but your antics lately have been too much."

Yuri didn't say anything, just smelled cinnamon and looked at the floor.

"You're job as a Knight to protect the innocent , and that includes my daughter. She's the sole heir to the military branch and you almost got yourself killed during a mission, violating direct time think before you act rashly."

The Chief looked at him quietly. Yuri looked a bit elated but mostly stressed.

"I like you, Yuri. I like what you've accomplished."

Yuri looked him in the face. It was odd. Every other officer would have had him sent back home, but the one who commanded them all didn't.

"What?" Yuri said.

"You're young. I was almost kicked out of the Knights myself when I was your age. Got into one too many bar fights with the guildsmen, other members. Always did my own thing and in the end, I'm here." he said. "Please sit down, you look like you're about to piss yourself, son."

Yuri looked at him and sat on the couch in front of his desk. Amelia's dad sat next to him and he started to relax.

"I remember having a friend like yours, Yuri. Flynn...ah. Helman, he was a good Knight. Always followed protocol and saved my ass a few times." he chuckled a bit and exhaled from his nose. "Don't let a woman end your friendship with him."

Yuri looked at him. "I'm confused."

"My daughter tells me everything, even when she was 14." he answered. He cleared his throat. "There's only three reasons why a war begins: Money, Power and Women." he said. Yuri chuckled.

"Now, I think you know why I keep bring up your relationship with my daughter. She's a good girl. A strong girl. Knows a lot of things and is continuing to learn more and more everyday. She's destined for greatness that girl."

"I get it." Yuri said. "We're not having sex."

"You catch on quick." he said to him. He looked at Yuri. "But on a serious note. I know you've been dating my daughter for 2 years."

"Yes sir."

"She's a beautiful girl. Very smart. Very capable, strong, cooks well." he said.

"That's for damn sure." Yuri said, starting to think of her potato croquettes. Amelia's father stared at him. "Sorry, sir."

"You have a promotion but..." he looked nervous. He cleared his throat. "Amelia invited you to her ceremony. I want you to be on your best behavior. She told how you are around nobles."

"Yes, sir." he said.

"On another note, my daughter has become very distressed lately due to the deterioration of her mother's health. Her mother's condition is not getting any better and any day she could go."

"Yes sir." Yuri replied. "She tells me everything."

"I won't always be around to support her if and when that happens, but you will be." The man handed him a small silver package. "This is a pass to have you taken back here if and when that happens. I haven't been there for years for her, but you've known her since you were 14."

Yuri had no idea what to say. He knew that Amelia's mother had always been sickly, but he figured that it was nearing the end. He nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here. Be there for her. Cater to her every need. And let her grieve." he said.

He nodded. Maybe that was another reason why she didn't want to get close. Her mother's illness was getting worse. "You want me to stay here with her?"

"Yes. When she's upset she doesn't like very many people around her. And the servants will be grieving as well, especially Matilda. Everyone needs someone to keep the house alive."

As for now, stay here for the night. There's not a chance in hell you'll be on the field tomorrow." he said getting up. He walked toward the door and stopped. "How old are you, son?

"21 sir. " Yuri said.

"Hmm." he replied. "There's Scotch in night drawer in my bedroom. Don't let Amelia near the stuff." He started to make his way to the door and stopped. "Yuri, when the tim

He left.

Yuri sat there silently. I was had been an eventful three days. He almost lost his v-card, almost died,got promoted and injured himself in just 72 hours. He sighed. He practically lost connection with Flynn who had been all over his duties and work ethic for the past couple years. He knew something else was bothering him. Probably they were young, they never said who could go after her, so he still wondered why he was somessed up over it...if he still was.

Which led to another pang. Amelia still wasn't talking to him like she usually did. He got she was mad. She was very mad. She just hid it well. Yuri smelled cinnamon and heard the door open.

"Dad?" she called.

"He just left," he said. Amelia looked at him. "Come on, sit down we can eat them together,"

Amelia sat down next to him quiet. He had no idea what to do when a girl was quietly frustrated, but-

"Those smell nice." he said.

"So, you and my father talked about?" Amelia said, her eyes a thousand miles off.

"Just what's been going on. Gave me some advice." he said. "He talked to me about your mother. She's very ill."

"I know."

"He says I can stay here when the time comes."

Amelia took a cinnamon roll and bit into it. She stopped mid-bite and pulled it back out.

"That's gross." he said. She started moving it toward his mouth. He bit into it.

"Eww!" Amelia said giggling. "That's gross, you silly."

* * *

The following morning, Amelia was in the markets and trying to find a decent kind of cloth for her new dress. It would be amazing and cool for her court ceremony. That was the night she'd become a woman, and finally be able to start sifting through her suitors. But most of them...weren't they weren't her type. She wanted a cool guy who was fierce. Someone to protect her and stand by her, but some boy toy. After all, she wasn't dainty or a darling...or a harlot for that matter. She wanted to left alone. But-

"Hey! You should get that in navy." It was Estelle. The only one who didn't think of her as a slut for having boys over house. "It makes your hair and skin look amazing."

"Really? I think I want it to have navy lace from the boobs up to my neck and no sleeves. I want to see if I can get it made backless."Amelia said, her eyes gleaming, because it was the closest to sexy she could possibly get without her mother having a stroke and her father making an abrupt trip back to town.

"The navy would make it dramatic." Estelle said. "My mother is designing mine. She wants it to be cute and white. It washes me out."

"But it brings more attention to your face." Amelia replied. "What do think about me wearing my hair up in a topknot with it?"

"Are you trying to find a suitor or customer?"

"I never said the dress was backless, Estelle." Amelia said. "Just a thought."

"You know he's not going to be there right?" Estelle said. Amelia knew who exactly she was talking about. "Yuri. He's not going to be there, so why are you trying so hard to look pretty. You've already picked a person."

"But he's of...a different background. I don't think my father would allow it."

"Maybe...but maybe..." Estelle said clapping her hands together. "I read in a book once, that if a guy really likes you, then he'll do anything to gain your affections. Maybe you just have to drop a few hints in order to prompt him."

"I don't think I can. The boys were swordfighting yesterday. They both were overexerting themselves. They were still exhausted and kept going."

"Maybe they both like you."

"Oh, that's rash. Flynn obviously took a liking to you."

"But you're saying that Yuri might have feelings for you."

"But I don't know him...and it's a short season here. I don't need a summer love."

"Who says that he'll be just a summer love."

"Me, I'm too young to be thinking of such things."

"You can be like Queen Elizabeth in the Unknown Era and have a lover."

"Estelle!" Amelia exclaimed. Obviously, the young pink-haired girl was hearing things from the women that were practically 18 years old. They were always talking about things that he mother said that she had no reason to be hearing, but she knew. They were talking about men and sex and other awkward things. "You need to stop listening to those talk about sex."

"But a lover is a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, but a boyfriend that you do 'it' with. I don't want to do 'it' with Yuri." Amelia said flustered. "In fact I don't want to do it until it's absolutely perfect."

Day

"Me too. It sounds so gross when the girls talk about it."

"I know. I don't get why they want to give themselves away."

They were already speaking of their future. It was awkward and exciting knowing that soon they'd be called by boys to be on dates. Estelle pulled out a lace applique in peach and Amelia made a disgusted face.

"This is what my dress will be covered with...I know." she said with a sigh.

* * *

"I'm joining the knights when I'm 16." Yuri replied. He sat on a window sill and bit into a loaf of bread. Flynn was practicing his swings and stopped looking at him.

"Why?" Flynn said. "You're nothing but trouble."

"I don't know. I guess I'm sick of looking around for a fight."Yuri replied.

"And Amelia? You want her to like you?" Flynn said.

"What? Heh heh, someone's scared I might take his girl?" Yuri said with a smile.

"No, cuz you won't have her. I will."

"You want to take a challenge to that?" he said. He felt a poke at his side from Flynn's wooden sword. Yuri smiled. "I am so gonna kick your ass."

"No, I'm gonna kick _your _ass." Flynn said.

Yuri got off the window sill and rushed and got his wooden sword.

"Come on, loser." Yuri said.

* * *

_Amelia was damn sexy. I can't stop looking at her as she walks around the kitchen in her little shorts. I love it when she wears that red shirt with the lace at the bottom and those little shorts. The apron isn't helping, and neither is looking at her cooking. The way her mouth looks. _

"I'm making soup, you wanna try some?" she says. Yuri blinked for a second coming out of his trance.

"Sure." he said walking away from the island and over to her. He tasted it and recoiled a bit.

"Wow, that's a little hot..." he said, coughing a bit.

"A barely put any hot sauce in it. You have a weak tongue." she said giggling.

"Says the person who can barely make an arte cantation. Took you 6 years but you finally did it."

"Oh hush." Amelia said. "Better late than never. I'm cool with my artes, Mr. Savage Wolf."

"You don't even have a mystic arte, yet."

"Oh contraire, Yuri. Oh contraire. Just haven't told you. I have two." Amelia said sticking her tongue out. "How you like me how?"

"A lot. Good job. What are they?"

"You'll see at my coronation." she said. "That reminds me. What are you wearing?"

"To the ceremony? My uniform I guess. Why?"

"Why do you want to wear that? There will be plenty of knights there."

"That's the point." Yuri said.

"But you're my special +1." Amelia said inching closer. "Everyone is dying to see you there."

"Heh heh...right." he said. Amelia put her spoon down on the stove and lowered the heat.

"Well, I'm dying to see you there." Amelia said in a lower tone. She put her arms around his neck. "All spiffed up and cute."

"I'll be there." he said. Amelia's face quirked a smile.

"You have any idea what my father was talking about when he said 'They'll be a time when there are no rules. Was he trying to make Flynn stop being so uptight?"

"Yep." he said. He kissed her and held her there for a moment before grabbing her butt. She squealed and moved his hands up back on her waist.

"Nice ass." he said.

"Shut up." Amelia said. She stuck her tongue out. "No soup for you."

"Aw." Yuri replied.

* * *

There are three things you never see your boyfriend doing. Ever. I saw one today. Yuri was in his room still trying to work through his shoulder injury and was insistent that he could put on his clothes himself.

He couldn't. I walked into the room and saw him trying to put on some pants and was flailing around the bed trying to get them on.

"What the hell did your maid do to my clothes?" he said. I laughed hard watching him as he laid there, pants around his thighs and shirt buttoned with one button. He was exasperated.

"Nothing...those are my pants." I say. He smiled and started laughing. "Dude, you're trying to wear my pants."

We both laughed until we sighed and I laid on him. "Like my girly pants?"

"Do they make me look fat?" he asked. We both started laughing again.

* * *

"We're going out for breakfast?" Yuri asked me. I held his hand as we walked. He was as casual as they came in his clothes. "That's different."

"We'll today's a really special day." I said to him. My face was on fire and I couldn't stop smiling. "I'm going to move on up today."

"I could've cooked breakfast for us then." He looked at me saying that.

"You have an injury, don't you know when to settle down?" I reply. I promise you, this guy is always all over the place. He'll hurt his shoulder more if he moves around too much.

"Well, I'm finally out the sling." he said. "Why are you so worried?"

"You always go out of your way, even when it's time for you to rest." I say. "Let me be a woman and take care of you."

"The injury wasn't that serious." he said. "It just needed to heal up, that's all."

"Yuri?" I say. Here it is. I swallow and the background noise around me has faded away."..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's gotta be something."

"It's nothing, just...be careful. Don't push yourself too hard." I say. I rest my head on his right shoulder and he puts his arm around me. I couldn't say it. I wasn't time yet. It was there and I felt it completely...but I couldn't say it.

- 3 hours later

"He's just young. Maybe he needs for you to say it first." Estelle said to me. She was being fitted for her dress for tonight and she looked at me through the mirror. "I bet he's pondering it right now. "

"We're too young you know?"

"You're never too young to fall in love." Estelle said with a smile. "I'm meeting one of my suitors tonight. My mother says that he's great, so he probably is."

"MY father and mother like Yuri. Alot . And it bothers me. What if he gets freaked out about it?" I say. It was an honest question. The way I thought of him. and still think about him was very much...well loving I guess. We clicked and got each other's quips but I was still unsure of it being just some romance never reaching anywh-

"Yuri is just...he'll say what's on his mind and act on it too. But maybe he's scared to act on it with you. Maybe it's like when a little kid gets a puppy and he hugs it so hard he snaps its neck. Maybe he's super crazy about you and doesn't want to drive you away."

It was a hard thing to grasp. He was an outspoken, ever impulsive guy that would do anything to protect everyone, but maybe...he didn't want her to be anything else than just his girlfriend...not his love.

"You think I should break up with him?"

"Where did that come from?" Estelle said turning around with her arms out.

"Yuri...if he doesn't say it, then he doesn't believe it . And I don't want to wait around for him to start to believe it." Amelia said. "It's stressful."

"Don't jump ship yet. Give him a little time. And who knows, maybe one day when you look back at this you'll say, Estelle was right. We were meant to be."

I sigh and on the inside I'm holding my breath.

* * *

Today was a strange day. Amelia was about to become 2nd to the throne and she still couldn't say it.

**I love you.**

Man, it was powerful. But why not say it himself? Because it meant something he was scared to comprehend? Why was it that he could run kill anything for any other person, but when it came to one girl, he could say the one thing that had been in his head for six months. He couldn't help it. Everything about her was perfect. Her lips, her smile, the way she tries to be funny, her wit. Her strength.

That was it. She was resilient, just like him. That's why he loved her. She was the one that would get up after being injured to fight dogs, knowing she'd be losing blood quicker. She was up at three in the morning studying artes and practicing her archery for a day that maybe she needed it. She wanted everything the world had to offer and she was preparing herself for it. For the day she could finally see it.

Just like him.

Laying in his bed at her huge home he just relaxed. She was still at the tailor's with Estelle, talking to her as she got fitted for tonight's dress.

He still hadn't seen Amelia's dress. He was curious to know what she'd be stepping out in. Either way...she'd be beautiful.

And either way, he'd still love her.

"Absolutely not!" said Amelia's mother. "This is the day we've been waiting for since you were born. You are not wearing a dress like that."

"But-"

"No...what has gotten into you lately?" Amelia's mother asked her. Amelia clenched the fabric and she bit her lip. "Is that boy influencing you to dress this way?"

"No, mother. It's just. He makes me feel more confident. He's just a friend and he makes me feel like I can do anything, not in a weird illegal way...but in a sweet way. In a...just fine the way you are...kind of way."

Her mother was silent. She sighed and looked at her daughter. That boy and his friend were the fist friends she had made outside of the high society, and looking back on her husband's younger days...she understood why Amelia was so starstruck by the idea of having a different path.

"I will have a dress made with the fabric and lace, but it will be decent looking. You're still too young to be trying to look like the older girls. You just started to mense." Amelia's mother finally said.

"Mother!" Amelia said. She became quiet. "Thank you."

* * *

I was being poked and prodded in the mirror. My scalp was scratched poked ,lathered and slathered with oils and soaps as was the rest of my body. I sighed and closed my eyes...I deeply wondered if tonight would be the night that I would just say it. Just go for it.

"Good evening, Amelia."

"Mom?" I say. "Mother you should be in bed. Why are dressed?"

"I wanted to see my little girl turn into a woman tonight." she said, her eyes watery. They were sunken in and she was thinner than usual. Her face was slightly pale. But she was in her finest dress and her best pearls. "You have come so far, my darling ."

"Mother." I whisper.

"I remember when it was my time to be on that stage. I was pregnant with you and 32. But I'll never forget that night. It was beautiful and simply," she said before coughing. "Now you, my dear."

"Mother?" I say.

"Yes?"

"I think I love Yuri." I say. I moisten my lips and hear the silence.

"How come you're telling me this now?"

"Because, I wanted to hear what you had to say. Mother...I love him. And I think I'm scared to tell him."

"I figured as such." she said. I could feel towels drying my arms as woman started on my hair and another started on my makeup. "I knew from the time you were 14 that you'd be after that boy for the rest of your life."

"When I asked about the dress?"

"No, when you told me why you changed. Amelia, a man is supposed to bring you up and you're supposed to do the same with him...together you become one person. And I knew if a boy could change you into your assertive self from being mousy and shy, he was a good kid."

"Mother, are you saying that because Daddy likes him?"

"No, I'm saying this because you're about to transition into a new chapter of life." my mother said. "That boy was rambunctious and determined, just like your father. Still is, and every headstrong, but I think you are the reason that he'll end up settling down into a great man. And if he's half the man your father was you won't have to worry about children. Just say when."

"Mother!" I say. I laugh. "Thank you."

* * *

This party was...quiet. Lots of murmuring and lots of music...but no one was dancing. Just talking. And there wasn't anything non-alcoholic in the whole ballroom. Yuri looked around eating some small sandwiches and got a slice of cake. Amelia still wasn't here. And neither was her father. He knew no one at the party and he didn't really want to talk about how people had their cushy lives and cushy jobs and what not. He wanted the ceremony to come and be ove-

"Yuri?"

It was Estelle, arm in arm with...Flynn. She seemed so perky, and Flynn still seem like he had a sore wound from last night's discussion on the meaning of a true knight. Among other things.

"Hey Estelle." he said to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supporting Amelia. Duh." she replied. "Flynn's my +1. How come you aren't going around talking to everyone?"

"He can't stand nobles, Estelle." Flynn said.

"He's right. I'd rather just watch the ceremony and go home." Yuri said. "In plus, I think tonight's gonna a special night. So why not support her."

"Oh." Estelle replied. "Well, best wishes to both of you." She smiled. "Oh, Rachel! Hey!" she squeaked and then started walking away. It was silent between Flynn and Yuri. Flynn took a sip of wine and sighed.

"Sorry about yesterday in general." Flynn said. "If the Grandmaster thinks of you as Captain material, who am I to complain."

"Well I'll be damned." Yuri said. "You're actually apologizing?"

"Don't expect it often, Yuri." Flynn said. "In plus, the only reason he gave that position was because you saved his daughter even though on the report it said I did."

"Hmm. I guess the man believes his own daughter over a sheet of paper."

They both laughed a bit.

"She's seems happy." Yuri said.

"Last minute date I guess." he said. "You think...?"

"Do ask just do it. I'm glad to see you're finally over Amelia."

"Well, if she's with you then I can't compete."

"Oh ho, where is that is writing?"

"Flynn!" chirped Estelle.

"Gotta go." Flynn replied.

"Enjoy the cradle-robbing." Yuri said with a smirk. He leaned against a table and started eating the cake. It was small. What was with these people and eating small food all the time?

He heard the clinking of a glass and looked toward the foyer. Like in all the plays and stories, a beautiful woman would walk down and she'd be in dress that beyond beautiful, looking like a goddess. But this wasn't a story.

It was about to happen. Yuri looked at Amelia's father and mother on the stage. They looked so proud of their daughter. She was strong and powerful now, and only the and him knew that. How long she struggled to get to where she could be able to take over. Every night, every hour, every second every minute.

"Tonight, we would like to introduce the guest of honor, our daughter, Amelia Annabelle Allgood, as the new Duchess of Zaphias!" Amelia's mother said. Yuri hoped that she didn't keel over after exerting her voice.

But the amazing part, was seeing her coming out. He saw her feet, in those black shoes and then cream. Her dress was cream, with lace covering it completely from the dress itself to the tiny sleeves. She had her hair up and this large blue thing in her head with lace that covered the top part of her face, matching the lace on her black gloves.

_Wow..._Yuri thought, just looking at her as she made it to the podium. She looked into the crowd and smiled.

"Good evening, everyone." she said, speaking gently. "Thank you for coming out." She laughed nervously. "Actually, I wasn't told there was a quick speech until I was about to walk down so, bear with me." She cleared her throat.

"I simply want to say, I hope that I can help usher in a new era of hope for everyone. Where everybody and be happy and be free with everyone." she said. "I'm happy that everyone made it out here tonight, especially my dad, who is very busy man. My mother who has been bed-ridden for two weeks, and my boyfriend, Yuri, who just recovered from an injury out on the field serving our country. Hey babe. Um, anyway...I hope everyone has a safe night and great time. Thank you."

And applause came from the crowd of people and she helped her mother walk off the stage and back to her room so she could rest.

The recognition was nice, and it made up for the fact that he let her put his hair in a 'ponytail', as she called it, (Pain as he called it from being tenderheaded) his hair and him wearing an old uniform of her fathers as a Commander. It was different from what the others were wearing, but it was something.

"Excuse me sir." Yuri heard a voice. He turned around and it was a man near his age standing next to a girl that looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Yes?" Yuri responded.

"You're Amelia's boyfriend?" said the girl. He barely remembered her, what he remembered her for was still clear.

"You're the girl who tried to sabotage my girlfriend's suitor party by painting slut over her portrait?" he responded. "If you're going to do something deceitful, make sure your names not on it."

The girl looked dumbfounded, wondering how he even knew if was her.

Yuri gave them a smile and replied "Have a good night, "

He started walking away, taking his second slice of cake. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. The guest of honor.

"Hey," he said.

"So it fits." Amelia replied, touching his arm. "Great. Sorry about the lame speech."

"It's cool, just a speech. Congratulations, go on and enjoy your night."

"I am. I told Estelle that I had to do some diplomacy stuff so I could ditch. These shoes are killing me."

"Why?"

"They're high."

"No, why are you leaving here? This whole night was made for you."

"And this whole night I want to spend. With you." she said.

"You sure you want to get out of here? People will notice, with your giant bird and all."

"You don't want to leave?" Amelia asked.

"Trust me, I want to, but you have an obligation to stay here." Yuri replied. He looked at her, and she seemed a bit disappointed.

"But there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Amelia said. She got closer to him. "Something I just can't say here." It's not the place for it."

"Why not?" he said.

"Can we go out back?" she said taking his hand. They started walking out and she found the back door. She heard the music blare and become louder as they left.

* * *

It was the moment of truth. I looked a him and held both o his hands. "Um, I don't know how to begin. But it's been great, hanging out with you and everything. It has. It was great and fun and all that, bt now I have a huge responsibility."

Yuri looked away and looked back at me. For the first time in my life I actually saw him look hurt. Even though it didn't register much on his face. It still registered. He was think that-

"You're breaking up with me?" he said.

"No, I'm not." I say. Now I'm nervous to the core. I started looking at the ground between us. "Um, Yuri, I really want to thank you for coming out. I know you hate these kind of things but-"

**"I love you."** he said. He had this expression on his face I had never seen. It wasn't happy or relived or anything. It was him...actually looking anxious. Like puking anxious. "Amelia, I love you, okay? I think you're beautiful and all that other stuff on the surface, but...I'm just-I don't know. I can't stop thinking about you, and you know the way you get when you shoot arrows and just how you never want to give up on anything. You want to see everything and the whole world and make a difference even if it seems bad that you tried...but you still try. You never give up, you're incredibly stubborn and sweet and sexy and witty and I don't know what to do with you. or myself when I'm with you. You are the reason I even joined the Knights, just so I could be at the same level someday with you and I can't help the fact that I just. I love you. I want to hold you and squeeze you, Amelia. " He stopped and swallowed. "You're the one I always want to come home to. Tell me what makes you happy and I'll do it."

I stood there. It happened. I had no idea what to do really. I walked up to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I had no idea what to say. Or to think. I just stood there with him. I looked up at him. His eyes were dark and brimming with a myriad of emotions. He was looking past me and inside of me. This person he loved...he was serious. What I was looking at was nothing anyone else had seen. He looked raw and held me . I didn't know if I wanted to kiss or just stand there and take it all in.

There was screaming. Lots of screaming. Yuri's eyes go back to their normal ways for a split second and I look. There was blood everywhere and people were running in all directions. I saw guildsmen, hundred at least inside, killing people. Then I saw it.

My father was cut down trying to save Estelle and my mother. My mother was gutted and Estelle's throat was slit open. I make a noise like I'm in pain and Yuri just takes me. He takes me and runs out down the stairs and through the courtyard. The last thing I saw was his shoes.


	2. Chapter 1-1

We were in a cottage about 10 miles out from here. I was in Yuri's shirt and I smelled tea from the kitchen. I was in bed. I hoped it was all a dream and it wasn't. All the memories came back.

I screamed. Yuri came quickly into the room and I was curled up into a ball. He touched me and held me. And I cried pounding his chest, screaming in between. It was like that for about an hour and half. I was a mess, and a puddle in Yuri's arms. He kissed my forehead.

I watched everyone die. Everyone I ever cared about was inside that ballroom...cut down by guildsmen. I wasn't even sure if Flynn was still alive. It was morning now.

I yell and just sit up. Crying wasn't going to do much in this situation...but I was mourning. There were many more deaths to come if I were a mess. My knees cover my chest and I sigh...

I couldn't move, I couldn't think...I was scared. We were too close to the city and could still be hunted down. I was shaking and I wrapped my arms around my legs. Then the unthinkable happened.

"We have to go back." I say. I remembered we were stranded here with no blastia, no supplies, nothing. Just the food that was in this cupboard. "We need to get back to my house. Your sword is there, my arrows are there and some blastia. And my father's Artuary."

"Artuary?"

"A book, chronicling all possible artes, Burst, Limit Breaks, Mystic Artes. Everything and how to create them," I say. I wished the day that I could finally use my artes would come. And it did .

Too bad almost everyone I cared about died before they could see them.

* * *

It was strange seeing Amelia be so brave. So...just different. He knew she needed to cry, but she knew that the only way she'd get everything she lost back was to fight for it. She spoke of returning to their house and although she was an emotional wreck on the inside, she wanted to be strong on the outside. She started to shake it off.

"You ready? We're going through the Lower Quarter." she said to me. She pulled on her shirt at the bottom. My shirt and when out the room to another to find a closet. She found some pants and started slipping them on along with a pair of women's boots she managed to find. She tied up her hair. "It'll take us three hours in order to get back into town. When another two in order to get to my house. We need to be strategic. WE return back to the inn in the Lower Quarter."

"I think you're not thinking clearly." I say to her. She was still reeling from the chaos of last night and she really needs to rest..

"Coming out of your mouth?" she said. "Those people killed my parents. They all deserve to die. But in due time."

"I never said that they didn't. What I'm saying is that before you go out and start trying to find a way to get your life back, You might want to think a bit."

"Who are you and what did you with my boyfriend?" she says. I laugh. She has a point but-

"All I'm going to say is that you need for me to take you back. You were unconscious the whole of time."

"Oh. Cool. And we need to find Flynn."

"You think he survived?" Yuri said.

"You and him are on the same level. He survived." she says to me. She had a point She went into the kitchen and found a drawer full of knives. Some hunting. She threw one to me. She looked in the pantry and found an axe. Then she had a look like she just realized something.

"This house has electricity right?" I didn't follow but I nodded.

"This house is run with a blastia or two. Small but functional. We need to find secure them."

"Don't you have to attach them to metal for the to work?" I ask.

"Not necessarily." Amelia was digging through the cupboards. We both heard a voice. "Find them now." she said. I ran as she started getting all the small supplies into a bag and the voice grew louder.

It was a man's voice. She half hoped that it wasn't the person that owned this house. There was a knock on the door.

"I know you're in there, Princess." said a gruff voice. There was silence. Then the door opened. The man rushed her and she kicked him in stomach. While he was down she hit him in the back. He staggered back. When he rose, he saw Amelia, now wild eyed.

"You little C***!" he said, pulling out blade. She did the same and began to fight. He soon cut her cheek, trying to get her throat. She stabbed him in the side and kicked him in his lower abdomen back against the door. It slammed shut and the man still tried to get up. She stood against the sink, poised and ready.

"Amelia?!" she heard Yuri say out loud.

"Keep looking, honey! I'm fine." she yelled. She still felt weak, being faced with one of the people that killed her family. She wanted to crave him, and cut him open like a fish for what he did to them. To Estelle, to her mother and father. But despite of that she held fast to the blade as the man sunk back the ground, dropping his blade. She breathing heavily. "Who do you work for?" she asked.

The man spat at her.

"All of you are just the sa-" She walked over to him and knocked the bladeaway from him with her foot.

"Who!?" she screamed. She grabbed his hair. Her voice lowered. "Listen, I can spare your life, or you can just sit here and die. Your choice."

She aged about five years in the course of one night. She was crazy with rage and it was best to stay calm around her. Normally she would never be like this. Resort to killing as a final choice...or even take charge. She never took charge of anything. Honestly, I thought the day she'd ever take on fight was when that girl called her a slut and ended then.

Note to self...never piss her off.

"He won't tell. They never do." I say to her. She backed off. Her hair was down and her make up was faded. She looked at me, her eyes hurting and in pain. The man slipped away to his death and she leaned back and sat there. The bags of food, were behind her and she sighed. She looked at the blade and she started to get up. She was shaking again.

I went I started to walk toward her, she held her hand out.

"You found them?" she asked.

"Yeah. You alright?" I ask.

"I'm think so." she said breathing heavily. She looked like she was about to faint."What kind of cores are they?"

"A couple Bodhi blastia." I reply. My right core and-

"Okay. I didn't expect for a house to use a warp core anyway. Give the green one here. I'll make the best of it." she said. I gave it to her. She looked exhausted. She touched her locket and turned on the stove. She took it off and held it against the fire. The part without the inscription began to melt. She soon took it away from the heat.

Well there's 7K Gald I'm not getting back. She took the small rock and placed it in there, it fitting well enough for it to close and stay in place.

"Making it stay in place" I say. "Cool."

"Sorry about the gift."

"It's cool. Just keep the inscription." I reply.

* * *

"Argh, I hate Eunice!" Amelia yelled. "Only a girl like here could possibly be that rude!" She huffed and Estelle sat on her bed listening. "She's just mad that a cute likes me because she has to but her love and her friends."

Amelia was piping mad from last night's event, and still had a bandage on her face from Eunice's talons. The chick was ruthless. Luckily, Amelia had an excellent right hook that put her out in half a second.

"Well, at least your mother understood. You're the talk of the Nobles' Quarter." Estelle said. "You're like a bad girl now."

"I'm not bad...just I'm so sick of everyone walking pins and needles and calling me princess and all that. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, and I don't want anyone else to walk all over me." She said. "I'm asking my father to get me a blastia for my 15th birthday."

"But that's what knights use!" Estelle said, a bit taken aback.

"I don't care. If people think I'm some sort of manly loose bad girl, I might as well be a guildswoman. And if they want a guildswoman, I'll be one. I'm learning artes." The redhead resolved putting her hands on her still forming hips. "I am not some little girl...I'm almost 15."

* * *

Here I am, walking the forest. We were about 6 miles away from the city and kept walking quietly. It was just one night, and I was already sick of death. I just killed a man and hijacked a house for all it's goods. And why? To avenge everyone I had just lost. I made a motto to myself that wasn't a pampered princess. I was a fighter now. I took my father's job and it meant I was the Grandmaster of the Knights until another was appointed. Part of me wished that I could talk to Flynn, he knew the code left right front and backwards, but I wasn't even sure he was alive. I just hoped he was alive. I really couldn't do all of this alone. We needed to take the city back. But who knew how many other towns and cities were taken from the Emperor's power.

But all I could was to keep walking. I was tired. 9 hours of sleep did nothing for me. Af ll, I wished I could stay asleep and never awaken because, that was a better alternative living. I wished I did die that night.

But then what? I'd leave Yuri, who if he somehow made it out alive, would be changed forever, because after hearing how felt about me, he'd be destroyed. And a man like him being destroyed on the inside would a monumental task that couldn't do and wouldn't do.

I wasn't thinking of a plan...just how to get started. I wanted to get our things and find Flynn. I needed to find him and I knew if we did, he'd probably be a prisoner of a war that just started. He was commanding officer of the knights and thus a target. But their real target more than likely was me. Those bastards had intel. They knew that I'd be taking over most of my mother's duties, which really were signing the paperwork as my father traveled the world doing diplomacy work.

So in essense, I ran the military. I ran the army. Or what was left of it. It was frustrating that I had to think about how to build this whole structure from the ground up, hence another reason why I needed to find Flynn. And needed Yuri, because at least he knew how to fight. I need both of them to make this whole thing happen, the hilt and the blade.

"Amelia?" I heard Yuri say behind me. I stop and turn around.

"Yes?" I say. He had that look again. The same one as last night. Looking into me again.

"You know artes for that core?" he asked me. Translation: Please don't throw your life away.

"Yes. I know enough to be able to get where I can have my purple warp core back."

"Where'd you get a purple warp core?"

"I've been having it since my 15th birthday. It's extremely dangerous if someone else uses it incorrectly." I reply. Yuri looked at me like there was something else.

"Who gave it to you?" He asked me.

"My father. Why are you looking at me like that?" I say.

"Because that's same type of core that Garister used." he said. That's why.

"Yes. It was. But that was 6 years ago almost seven. Then, he wasn't that bad of a man. Just leery. "

"He killed Flynn's dad with his experiments, and you're using the same core as him." Yuri said to me. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Everyday." I say sharply to him. "I care about Flynn, but by the time all of his corruption came to light, I mastered most of my artes for it and then some. I couldn't start over."

He remained silent. "Sometimes, the worst ideas turn out to be the best. Right now it's the best weapon we've got. You've already seen what effects it has."

"Yes, it's highly dangerous and that level of aer in one device can cause it to explode. It' unstable. "

"Yuri, when have you cared about things being stable?" I ask.

I sighed. I got it. He was in love with me after all. He didn't ever really care about anyone except me and Flynn. But certain things took a bit of paramount to his feelings.

"I know you're worried, but I've had it fixed. Garister's blastia was an artificial core with powers derived from the warp core. Warp cores used offensively can alter the physics of the real world. Hence the levatation abilities he had. So it's fine now." I say. "Let's just keep going. We have a long way to go."

* * *

"Hey, Princess." Amelia was in the middle of her huge backyard practicing attack artes. She saw Yuri coming out of the woods with a couple rabbits and a deer with him.

"Hi," Amelia replied.

"What? No name? Don't tell you've forgotten about me already?" he said placing the game on the ground. He started walking up to the redhead and saw her with a sword. "Whoa, were'd you get that sword?"

"My father gave it to me. I'm learning artes." Amelia replied. She practiced her swings, and her technicalities a bit loose. She inhaled. She cut a lock of her hair out and cut it into pieces her srtikes a bit clumsy. A seal opened up underneath her. It had eyes on it.

"Memory Doppelganger!" she squealed. A second her popped up with a sword. "Doppelganger: Copy Y!" She made a swing and another attack, while another did a move that was familiar to smiliar throw and catch of his sword before it disappeared.

"Whoa. That's cool." Yuri replied looking in awe. "Why are you studying artes?"

"I want to become strong. Stop relying on people so much." Amelia said. "I've been at it for two weeks and I have First Aid, Demon Fang, and Sword Rain down but now...I'm trying to specialize. I'm getting better with my sword, too. Heh."

"I see. But you're grip is too loose to fight someone head on. Grip it tight .And even tighter when you use one hand." He said. He came up to her and touched her hand. He pushed down on her elbow.

"Loosen up a bit. The more you exert in your arms the faster you'll get tired. Okay?"

Amelia gave a nod and she put the sword down. It was clear that she spend a long time out here, trying to prove a point.

"You know Flynn likes delicate women." he said.

"Well, sorry I'm not delicate enough for _Flynn._" Amelia replied coyly. "What are you even doing out here?"

"Just said I'm gonna join the Knights next year." Yuri said. Amelia turned back to her book. "What is it going to take to get your attention."

"Get to Captain status." she said to him trying to hide her smile. "Then you'll get my attention, Mr. Lowell."

* * *

We reached about a reach the gate, when she spoke again. "You ready?" she said.

I swallowed and I came up to her touching her back. "There are at least 30 guildsmen out there."

The front here the gate was full of guildsmen, probably waiting to rob travellers of their money. They were boozing it up and laughing it up at other people's expense. I look over at Amelia, whose jaw is clenched. I'm just hope she doesn't lose it again like she did at the house. But she wanted to fight and just decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Then bring 10 more and we'll call it an even match." she said to him with a smile, handing him an axe. She clutched her blastia and grabbed a hunter's knife. Yuri?"

"Yeah?" I say.

"Save me some okay?" she said. They started to walk in casually hiding all weapons. They looked like a couple of guildsmen. On that was fat and bald walked up to Amelia. He had grease stains on his shirt and was accompanied by two others. He was a slimy guy and by judging the amount of women behind him, he ran a brothel.

"Hey," he said. Amelia reciprocated. "You're Lady Amelia?"

"Oh, no..." Amelia said laughing. "I get mixed up for her a lot. I'm Annabelle."

"Ah, Annabelle. I'm Rict from the Workmen Guild. We would be happy to have some of your services. We'll pay you a hefty sum."

"You quite a cutie."said one of his men, a lanky thug with a mohawk. "Got some nice legs on yuh, pretty face and some nice-"

Alright.

" So this is how your run your business?" I interjected. This bastard wasn't going to call Amelia a whore. "You come up to a man's wife and ask them a whore? Smooth move."

Amelia looked embarrassed.

"I dare you to say that again." said the man, walking closer to me.

"You must eat a lot to make up for smaller things." I reply with a smile.

"What?!" he said. Amelia giggled. He came face to face with me.

"Could you back up a little? I don't want you to eat me for lunch." I finally say.

"You little punk!" yelled the fat guy. Amelia did a kick to his face and knocked to the ground. The other guys looked stunned. Amelia smiled at them. She raised her eyebrows.

"What? You never seen a girl fight before?" she chirped and a sickly sweet smile on her face. She lunged at them and punched Mohawk in the face, before kneeing him the stomach, rolling over his back and punching the other one. She elbowed the Mohawk in the back before slamming a fist into the other's face, knocking him out cold.

Ah, women.

We both took it that everyone here was from that guild, because they came rushing us.

"You might wanna sit this one out." I said to her.

"Oh please, you know you never win with your wife." Amelia said to me. She noticed the weapons and pulled out her blade. "I'll make sure to save you some."

* * *

It was strange, actually being in battle. The rush, the paranoia and the freedom to let everything out was so...amazing. It was exhilarating. Every punch, every kick, every throw and thrust was full of passion. Everything else fell by the wayside and I finally felt...better. There was a calm in the fight and some of them backed off, retreating. I knew I had a cut on my face from the sting it had when a cool breeze came by. A woman walked up to us. She had glasses and was buxom. The men around began to cower a bit in fear. She had to be the leader.

"Hey, you're Yuri Lowell, yes?" she said.

"Guess I'm popular." he said. I looked away.

"I didn't even know you were back in town."

She caught my stare at her.

"Mary Kaufman. Leader of the Fortune's Market Guild. I apologize for their idiotic behavior." she said.

"So you're the one running the brothel?" Yuri said.

"Brothel? No." replied. "If there is one then it will be taken care of. Is that why my men frustrated you?"

"Nah, they just insulted my girlfriend by asking her if she wanted to be a whore."Yuri replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry. But I don't blame them. She's a beauty, Lady Amelia."

A murmur came from the crowd. I soon became very nervous and wished to get out of here. These folks knew I was a noble.

"You stalk us or something?" I finally say.

"No, just hear around. I was ears on all parts of Zaphias"

"So you're well versed in the quarters." I reply. This woman was interesting. I still was nervous she might send her men to kill me.

"And you've got balls." she said. "I never knew a princess could even fight."

I let out a wry laugh.

"You think I'm with him because I worry about what dress I'm wearing?"

She laughed with me. She seemed pretty cool.

"So...Yuri, you're dating." Mary replied. "Wow, she must be a dragon to be able to tame you. Or you made a mistake."

I blush and touch my stomach. The whole mistake thing rolled off of Yuri and he didn't catch it.

"Trust me. I'm responsible." I say. But a step in front of Yuri. "No that we have your attention, we need a favor."

"A favor? From a guildwoman?"She says looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Yes. We need to get back to my house. There's a warp-type bodhi blastia there." I reply. "Let me make this simple. The only reason I didn't lay waste to these sleazebags is because I didn't have it. We want safe passage or I will use this crappy green core to ruin everyone's lives." I gave her a smile.

"What with Sonic Thrust?" she replied.

"With the forbidden Mirror Memory Artes," I reply my voice dripping with cordial sincerity. "What else?"

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll spare all your lives." I reply. "But if you stand in my way I'll have to cut you down."

"Honey..." Yuri said. "I know you've been through a lot but..."

"You're bluffing. There's no way you know those artes," Mary said to me.

"You don't want me to prove that I can." I reply. I stick my hand out." So, safe passage?"

"And what you think the thought of you coming back with knights hasn't came to mind?"

"You'll be granted amnesty." I say. "After all I run the Imperial Knights since guildsmen murdered my father. Which by the way, excellent work."

Yuri touched the left side of my waist and I stilled my speech.

"She really is a dragon, huh?" she said. "No wonder you like her. She doesn't take anything from anyone."

Yuri kept a cool face but I knew he was nervous as hell inside.

"I grant you safe passage, unless there's none of my men there, which until the middle quarter, there is. If you want to go the nobles' quarter you're on your own again. Novan ,Basko, follow them up until they reach the nobles' quarter." Mary said . We both nod and I start walking past her with the Mohawk and a bald guy in tow.

"Thank you." I say.

"Wow." he said to me once we were out of earshot of the guild. I exhale and my knees feel weak. I don't know what to do after we get our things. Find Flynn?...but where could he be? He could be anywhere and he could be dead as well. I walked up through the snow, not realizing I was breathing heavily until we were at the top of the lower quarter stairs right in front of the fountain. I dashed a few tears.

I was already exhausted of all this. But I had to do this. This was only step one on the road to recovery. I had to find our things and then hopefully find Flynn. Then what?

"We need to talk to Commandant Alexei." I say aloud.

"What?"

I had a feeling Yuri would object to his help. But we need it. We couldn't go off trying to do all this alone.

"We need to get our things, find Flynn and talk to to 'll know how to handle this situation."

"What makes you think he's worried about what the guilds are doing?" Yuri replied.

"Let me talk to him. He'll understand pretty quickly."I reply.

"Somehow I doubt that. I get you're a noble and all but-"

"What?" I say.

"Alexei doesn't care about just one incident. He has the knights to carry out his missions."

"Well, they failed and it almost took my life." Amelia said. "And yours."

"I have a feeling that he doesn't really care for mine." Yuri said.

"Then stay out the room then." I reply. I was in no mood to have a lover's quarrel with him. Quite honestly I wanted to be there already, but we had another flight of stairs go up and this time at the top there'd be no guild member we'd have affiliations with. I keep walking through the middle-class part of town up to the nobles' quarters. I turn to our escorts. "Thank you for your services."

I looked in front of us and saw the nobles' quarter. It was regular shape. Like nothing ever happened. There were knights everywhere though patrolling the streets keeping a close eye on everyone that looked out of the ordinary, including us. A captain walked up to us.

"Who are you and state your business."

"Grandmaster Amelia Allgood and Captain Yuri Lowell. We've come home, sir." I said to him. We were raggedy and awkward looking. The man took a look at me and noticed the blood and dirt on my clothes.

* * *

Her home was silent when we walked in. No maids, no knights. We were walking through the main corridor and I knew at any second Amelia might collapse again from stress. There were a lot of memories of me being in this house, causing trouble and-

"In here." Amelia said. We entered a room. And old nursery with it's own bed. I take it this was Amelia's nursery. She walked over to a small dresser and opened the top door. She pulled out a book, large and full of small papers sticking out of it. On the front was a large purple jewel on a white cuff rimmed with gold.

It was her blastia.

She made a seal with her temporary blastia and the picture on the became a real life blastia

"Whoa." I reply. Amelia doesn't say anything and puts it on her wrist. She takes the book and leaves the room without a word.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" I say as we walk to her room where my sword is. She looks at me and still doesn't say anything.

"We need to go to the shops next and get some supplies. We don't have enough gels here for the trip, nor do we have life bottles." she said instead. We walked into her room and while I find my things she cracks open the book on a page marked with a red paper. The pages in that section were black. She sat on the bed and kept reading.

"Amelia." I say to her. She's in pain. I can tell. I put my handover the page where she's looking. She looks up.

"I know, it's a forbidden spell." she said. "But most of my artes are forbidden by law to use."

I close the book.

"Amelia, stop." I say.

"Yuri this isn't the time for-"

"You're in pain and you keeping it in and suffering is driving me crazy. You just watched your whole family die in front of you and you just killed a man out of anger. You need to-"

"Yuri, you don't know what it's like to lose everything. Everyone you ever loved is gone. Never coming back." Amelia said. "You don't have parents, or cousins or anyone."

"I have you." I say. "And when you're hurting, it's my job to take care of you. You're suffering."

"I'm sick of crying." she said. "And Yuri, I know you mean well, but why are you talking about this now?"

"I promised your dad that when your mother died I'd be there for you." he said. "Even if the circumstances have changed."

She exhaled loudly. She didn't say anything for a while and then she just laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed. She pushed the book away. She covered her face.

"Why?" she said. "I just want to know why. I want to know why, why did they choose them." Her voice became tight. "Why did they have to die?"

She started making a whining noise and started to cry again. I climbed into bed next to her, and hold her. We should've stayed at an inn because she was in no shape to be trying to fix anything until we-

"I think one of the maids are here, Flynn!" said a voice with heavy breathing. Amelia's eyes widen and she goes to the door. She opens it and sees messy pink hair and girl in an outfit similar to hers.

She cries and hugs her tightly.

"Estelle!" she shrieks. She breaks out in uncontrollable sobs. "Estelle..." Then Estelle starts crying.

I saw Flynn walking down the hall in an outfit just like the ones he wore in the Lower Quarter.

"Took you long enough." I say. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"I'm not shocked you're still alive." he said to me.

"The feeling's mutual." I say.

* * *

Chapter One: "Dahngrest"

I was walking in new clothes by the evening and we were stocked in gels and magic lenses and tents galore ready to meet Commandant Alexei. We needed answers to all of this. But first:

"How did you survive?" I ask both Flynn and Estelle. It was amazing that they were both alive. I lost my parents still which was another problem in at least I had my best friend and best guy friend around. It made the pain a lot easier to bear.

"I healed Estelle with First Aid a few times so she could breathe and I just fought them until we made an exit through the back. We've been hiding in the backyard since trying to hide from the assassins." Flynn answered.

"Assassins?" I say.

"Yeah, assassins. They were too organized to be guildmen. They even had a seal that was unfamiliar to the guilds."

"Maybe it's an off-shoot of a main guild." I say.

"It's worth looking into." Estelle replied. We walked up to a large door and I knocked on it twice, ignoring the guards.

"Who are you miss?" said a lanky one with a thin mustache.

Amelia gave him a 'Look at my face, who do you think this is?'look. He didn't catch on and I sighed.

"I'm Amelia Allgood. Richard Allgood's daughter." I said.

"How do we know you're not an imposter?" said the other, the short fat one.

She smiled. "Trust me I'm not."

They eyed her suspiciously.

"These guys don't listen to anyone." Yuri said.

_I know. _

"We really need to speak to him. It's about the massacre last night." I say. "My parents...they're gone."

Tears start running down my face. Both of the guards take notice. "I've only lived with them for 4 years. They taught me everything and all I want is justice for them." I plead. "Please just let us in.I explain why to your commanding officer."

They both looked watery eyed and nodded. and opened the doors.

"Thank you." I whisper. I walk inside and wipe my face.

"You okay, Amelia?" Flynn asked me. I shake my hands and look at him with a smile. "I know it's rough, but-"

"I never thought you'd use your situation as a sob story, Ames." Yuri replied to me I felt a pang of guilt.

"I didn't really use it in that way. At the same time there were other ways to get entry." I said. "I knew if I explained to them that I needed to see Alexei so I could start finding justice for my parents, then they'd understand. The tears just came out on their own."Yuri remained quiet. "So it's both. I knew that the circumstances would hurt me, but then again I knew that could use them in order to achieve something I needed."

"So in essense, you're-" Estelle began.

"Amelia Allgood?" said a voice. They all turned around and saw Alexei. "You're alive."

"Yes, sir. We need to talk." I said. "Excuse my clothing. It's out of place."

* * *

New perspective :Flynn's POV

* * *

It was different watching Amelia talk to Commandant Alexei. The last time I spoke with him was when the aer was dense with the whole Garister scandal. He wasn't very agreeable, and he definitely wasn't giving. Even though we were all in here, I could feel the tension and kept my eyes trained on Yuri. If Alexei said anything out of line, then he'd punch him for sure.

Amelia was calm, very calm given the circumstances. She was poised like a lady, but guarded. She knew what she needed, but she wasn't getting it for the right means. She wanted justice for her parents, but she was going to do it on her own, without the help of the Empire. The strange look in her eyes as she began told me everything. She was terrified.

"Commandant Alexei, I'm sorry for this being on such short notice, but we need the details of last night's event. All of them and everything you found."

"Well, aren't you a very driven young lady." he replied. "We haven't came up with enough to pin down an exact killer, but given the nature, it was definitely the work of assassins."

"Assassins? From what guild?" I heard Amelia asked. "They had to have worked with them if not under the Empire, sir."

"We don't know yet." Commandant Alexei replied.

"Or maybe you don't want to know." Yuri replied.

Amelia gave him a look. He quieted.

"This is a catastrophe sir. And you haven't had a clue what events took place that night? And yet-"

"It has only been 12 hours."

"An yet there is still nothing. This assassins group as you speak of is not some new group that magically escaped your books, so who are they?"

"Your father would not appreciate you speaking to a high-ranked officer in that tone."

"Then let me go and apologize to him." she said. Silence filled the room and Alexei looked at her. He drummed his fingers on the table.

"You've fallen from grace, Lady Amelia."

"I am quite aware. But you have never lost anyone. All I want is closure so that I can go home and sleep without nightmares anymore." Amelia said. "And secondly, you have another problem on your hands. The safety of the middle and lower quarters. They're filled with guildmembers of all sorts, including the kind that ask women to join their brothels. Please issue some effort there."

"You have a lot of nerve, walking in here and barking orders."

"By birth, I am your superior. I'm sure you are aware of that." she said.

"I'm protecting the citizens that keep Zaphias going."

"You're protecting the very people who don't give a damn and throwing the safety of those that give this place a heart to wind!" she said loudly. She cleared her throat. "You do know of a knight's sacred duty, Commandant. After all, my father was the one who gave you your address."

"Young lady-"

"A knight should be the protector of all, not whomever he chooses for his personal benefit, because if he doesn't protect everyone, he bathes in the blood everyone that dies because of his negligence." Amelia said. We all looked at her. "Commandant, I expect you to work on both the effort to restore peace to the other quarters and the nobles quarter. Not just the nobles. They can find a new place to live."

"And you made this conjecture based on?"

"I've been to the Lower Quarter on many occasions. The people there are lively. They have souls that not even 10 people do in this quarter, if that much. This is the only place they have and thus, it should be taken care of."

"I can't go and try and protect every child-"

"That is not what I am asking of you." Amelia said cutting in. "I am asking that you merely perform a duty that my late father has assigned you and that your new Grandmaster as given to you."

"You have-"

She raised her eyebrows. She moistened her lips.

"Are you objecting my orders, Commandant?" she said. Her face was calm.

"You are just a child, barely an adult. You have the gall-"

"To do what?" Amelia said. "Watch as the person in charge whine like a teething child?"

The tension in the room was thick and we all took a mental half-step back.

"You are to leave. Now."

"And you are to return your uniform to me. Tonight. Alexei, you've been excommunicated from the Imperial Knights for violating the sacred Code, under the law of Terci Lumerus. I need all your swords and shields and all of your blastia."

Yuri looked at her. She walked past him to his back room leaving us all in there. She soon came out with a metal case. The case report.

"We're leaving." she says and Estelle quickly follows her, and Yuri looked a bit stunned. As did Alexei.

She turned toward me and looked at Alexei.

"Alexei, give your blastia and sword to Flynn. He'll be taking your position since you obviously cannot honor the code."

"What?"

"I suggest you do this peacefully. You don't want me to be angry." Amelia said with a half-smile.

The next moment I hear the clinking of metal as the takes of his blastia and undoes his sword from his belt. He walks up to me and hands them over then leaves, waking past all of us.

"Leave your uniform on my doorstep by midnight." Amelia said, with a cutting sweetness.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Estelle chirped as we were walking outside. Amelia was talking with Flynn about the case report about 15 feet ahead of us while Estelle was going about her girl crush. "I wish I could be as strong as her."

I can't say anything because she really has changed. Her demeanor was different. When she walked in that room, she wasn't going in to negotiate. She was going for the kill.

"I wouldn't call it strength." I reply to her.

"Hmm, she's just so. Effortlessly cool. She's like a female you, Yuri." Estelle said with a sight pep in her step.

"Yeah. Except I don't go around making officers do as I please." I reply.

That back there was scary. I've known Amelia for a long time, but I never knew this side of her.

"I think the best place for us to start is in Dahngrest." I hear Flynn say.

"Most of the guilds are there too. Maybe they have answers." Amelia replies.

"We could take a few horses to get there."

"It's like a 3 day trip from Zaphias to Dahngrest. It's worth a shot. We have the supplies." Amelia said.

"Are we leaving tonight?" Estelle chimed in.

"No, we leave in the morning. Tonight...we rest." Amelia said with a sigh.

I had been a while since I stayed in the same room as Flynn. It's only been a week but it feels like it's been a year. I relax and lean back in bed in one of the many bedrooms of Amelia's house.

Amelia has changed. So much in so little time. Her anger was now underneath and becoming more constructive.

"So, I take it, you and Amelia are on the rocks?" Flynn said to me. I open my eyes.

"No, she's just grieving." I say to him. "She's just been trying to take everything in strides."

"Strides or chunks? She just ripped Commandant Alexei into shreds before all of us." he replied.

"I don't blame her. Never really liked Alexei much." I say. The guy was a prick that didn't care much for anything that wasn't for personal gain. And Amelia knew that.

"She's pretty unstable." Flynn said.

"She has a lot to process. She just became Grandmaster of the Imperial Knights and vacated the Commandant position." I reply. "And that's just on the outside."

* * *

I needed to sleep and rest up, but I couldn't. There's a lot to be done. I had to go back tomorrow and find a way to keep the Knights going while we found the assassins. My father wasn't here anymore and there wasn't anyone else to share the load with. I knew Flynn would make for a great Commandant, but she needed him along for the journey. He was a pragmatist and a strategist. He knew the Knight Code frontwards and backwards and it was amazing. He was amazing as a knight and he did his best to live up to the code.

Estelle was what the world needed. A face to believe in. Someone that says that the world is still at peace no matter where they went. Someone to touch lives and give people hope.

And Yuri. I can' think of anything. He's a renegade, but what else. He was brash and very smart-alecky. He always did his own thing and was a great fighter. And that's what she needed. She could handle the artes in battle, but him. He had raw power and raw emotion. Something I needed because there was no way that she'd quit. I couldn't quit with him around. Because he wasn't a quitter.

Then something else hit me that I had to address. Those 3 words he said to me, not even a day ago. He told me he loved me and quite frankly, it was amazing that Yuri felt anything but righteous indignation and being mischievous. But he felt it. Love. He understood it and thought that it was great enough to say aloud.

But I didn't. And since then I've been a walking mood swing, trying to keep myself together and make things happen. I wasn't even sure what I wanted. But I knew who I wanted.

* * *

I was resting looking at Yuri who was sprawled out asleep in bed. He snored and mumbled things in sleep. I was half-awake when she came in. Amelia. She was in her bra and panties and walked over to Yuri's bed and climbed into it. The night was a cold one and he stirred awake a bit and put his arms around her. She snuggled against him and I soon heard a kiss. Then another...and another. Then a groan and moan. And a small squeal. I turn over as silence comes over.

"What was that?" I hear Yuri grumble. I see Amelia' head on his chest.

"I love you..." she whispers in the darkness. "I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry for," he says. Another kiss.

* * *

It was ….awkward. And quick. But sweet and funny. It wasn't like it was in the books, or the explanation my mother gave. Everything was false, but the sweetness of seeing Yuri groan and blush and fumble and fondle. It was about 1 in the morning when we slept and next to each other. He hair was splayed out on the pillow, some of it mixed with mine.

It was the perfect resolution for us. It sealed us. There wasn't really much of a relationship anymore. It was a partnership. It had been that from the beginning. I just felt as if...it was a simple little relationship. To him, I think I was becoming something more. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. He looked at me in a way tha was so unfamiliar, I gave me chills. In the same way last night, he had a rawness about him. Like I stripped him down to the core. He thought of me as something more.

"I love you too." he said. He scooped me up into his lap and I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my back. "Babe?"

"Mhm." I say.

"What can I do?" he said to me. I understood him completely. It was his way of saying he didn't feel needed.

"Be there and don't change." I say. "You are the reason I didn't die."

"And the reason you won't." he says to me. "Have I caught your attention?"

I see his smirk. It was seven years ago that we made that silly wager and I giggle softly.

"You sure do, Captain Yuri Lowell." I say.

* * *

"I passed!" Yuri chirped. He held the paper certified from Zaphias Upper Quarter. He was officially a knight. He recently celebrated is 16th birthday as did Amelia. He couldn't wait to tell her that he finally made it in and soon enough he'd be a Captain.

It'd been six months since he saw Amelia last. She was studying artes and able to do a few. He remembered then of their wager and that she was now even more of a challenge to win the affections of, and a challenge kept the long-haired boy interested. Now it was near the winter festival and maybe, just maybe he could get her to come down and have a good time with him. Maybe even show her how to fight a little since she was into that.

That is if Flynn had anything to say about it. He walked out past the fountain and saw the pretty red hair, full and down this time. She was in another one of her big dresses, but this time she wasn't talking to him. She was talking to Flynn, whose father was a knight himself. She clutched her scarf and giggled and smiled as usual. Then came something else.

A kiss on the lips from Flynn. She covered her lips and looked away. She fidgeted and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He had her. He took her first kiss, right in front of him.

"Hey, Yuri." Flynn said as he came into the inn later on that day. "Amelia came by today, she said that she and Estelle might be able to come down for the festival."

"Great." Yuri says with little inflection. He takes a sip from his warm tea and doesn't even look at his friend as he sits next to him. "I'm going to busy during the festival."

"Doing what?" Flynn asked him knowing that Yuri was lying.

"I took up a shift at the pub." Yuri replied. "I figure make a little extra money for a sword,"

Flynn looked at Yuri's demeanor and smiled a bit.

"We've been trying to make money for that sword for two years." he said to Yuri. Yuri stopped mid-sip and put his cup down.

"I'm pretty sure I can get it on my own." Yuri said to him. "After all, I'm In the knights now so I'll be getting paid for my services."

"You're in the knights?" Flynn said.

"Yep." I say.

"You wouldn't even last a day." Flynn said. "The knights are disciplined. They know rules and boundaries."

"Huh." Yuri said. "Coming from the person that stepped in and ruined my chances with the first girl I ever had feelings for."

He soon got out of his chair and placed a few Gald on the table. He left the inn and turned and walked up the steps. He threw his tea over into the river. He went to this room and shut the door and locked it. He took his metal rod and started moving around his furniture. He knew he had to channel his frustration and he did. He had a small piece of paper and took a pencil and wrote: Dragon Swarm.

It was spring when she saw Yuri again. She took with her father as he gave the address to them before promptly leaving. She looked at the boys as the next speaker made his way: Commandant Alexei. Flynn seemed so focused and Yuri was as usual bored, and she couldn't blame him. Alexei had a way of making people want to cringe and vomit on his shoes.

She watched them in formation. Afterward, Yuri and Flynn kept an oddly large distance away from each other. She touched her lips and understood why Yuri and Flynn weren't speaking. A few months before , she made the mistake of leading on Flynn to think that she liked him and he made a bold move before she declined his courtship.

Which simply meant that she was the reason neither of them were wanting to talk to each other. She got down from the stage and looked at Yuri. She walked up to him, wanting to wish him good luck on his first mission. She walked up to him and he looked at her without a bit of emotion.

"Hey," he said. Amelia fidgeted.

"Hi...um," Amelia said her face feeling hot. "Good luck on your first mission."

Another knight came up behind Yuri before he said anything.

"This is your woman, Yuri? She's a looker." he said. Amelia instantly saw the hurt in Yuri's eyes.

"No, she's not. She's just..." he said. Amelia looked into a her purse and pulled out a small handkerchief.

"Here. I always take it with me when I do public speaking." Amelia said staring at the ground. Her voice became tight and she began to rush in her speech. "I apologize if you were wrongly misled, Yuri. What you saw was merely a mistake on Flynn's part."

She looked at him. "Please take it as a token of luck." she said, her cheeks a rosy pink. Yuri slowly took it and soon Amelia heard her name called. She started lightly running to the source of it.

"What did you do to her?" said the other knight.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just that good huh." he said holding the small piece of cloth. It smelled like fresh linens...and cinnamon rolls.


	3. Chapter 1-2

Chapter Two: The Reason

There was nothing more great than riding a horse. Especially when you don't wear a bra. It was the first day on our trip to Dahngrest and we're all in thicker clothes trying to drive off the cold. /i had my hair down and it was strange looking at Yuri after my unexpected deflowering. He looked the same. But different when he looked at me. Like me and him had a secret, like the fact that he had a donut shaped birthmark on his lower belly. Or that I had freckles on my toes. It was just different. Peaceful I guess.

And while Flynn and Yuri were bromancing it up the only way they knew how (by acting like a married couple with the bickering and mostly Flynn's nagging), I dropped a bomb on Estelle.

"Sorry, I wasn't in my room when you woke up. I was with Yuri for a good portion of the night."

"Really why?" Estelle asked me. I sighed looked at the sky. I quirk a weird grin.

"We did it." I say. Estelle moved her horse next to mine.

"Like 'it' it?" she said. I nod. "How'd it feel?"

"Awkward. I didn't Yuri was so...clumsy in bed. He fumbled around with the hooks of my bra for a good minute or two before getting it off. And we broke one of the bed slats underneath, and I hit my head on the head board. During, it was terrible, and after it was really funny, and he knew he was terrible, so we had a decent quiet laugh about it. He earned the title 'Butterfingers'"

"It was that bad?" Estelle replied. "When I was with Flynn, he just talked to much and it was way too fast."

I giggle. "Yes, it was. It was terrible." I say to her. "But at least the hardware was fine. Nature treated him well."

Wait what?

"You and Flynn?" I say. "You're...dating Flynn?" I say about to fall off my saddle. "When? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to tell you together, but then you were in Aspio, then he was all the way in Nor Harbor. It happened about a year ago."

"Oh, well. Thanks for finally establishing that." I say to her. "The age difference doesn't bother you? He's almost 22."

"Yeah, but he's very mature for his age so I'm Not worried. " Estelle said. "He just came up to me one day visiting me at the castle and asked me out of a date and then after the date he asked me to be his girlfriend. He was so formal about it. He called me Lady Estellise. "

"Sounds very Flynn-y." I say. Leave it to Flynn to be formal even when asking out a girl.

"And how did it happen with you two?"

"It's a long and boring story." I say to her.

* * *

"Yuri!" Flynn yelled. He stomped over to him the middle of the forest clearing. Yuri was holding Amelia's small handkerchief, still fresh withe her scent. He turned toward him sticking in into his pocket. His relationship was weird with Amelia and he wanted to make it better, but the last thing he needed right now was Flynn going off on him.

It was a job well done, their first mission together and great time to fight a little bit and get rough. What was the problem.

Yuri sighed loudly.

"What's wrong this time?" He said while discreetly putting the small lace cloth in his pocket.

"What do you think is wrong?" Flynn began. Yuri wanted to roll his eyes. "Why didn't you stick to the plan?"

"What' the big deal? It all worked out in the end, right?" Yuri said. Flynn fumed. He still didn't understand why he was even in the knights if he'd just shirk the rules.

"We're in this together. Your reckless effects every one of us, not just you!" Flynn continued.

"Geez, get off my case already, you're as fussy as an old lady." Yuri griped.

"And you as responsible as a toddler!" Flynn shot back. Both received a punch on the head.

"Enough you two." It was Captain Niren. "Shut up and calm down."

Both of them groaned and rubbed their heads.

"Go take care of the clean up. No squabbling." he finished.

"Yes sir," Flynn replied. Yuri didn't say anything.

"Thanks because of you I have a bump on my head!" Yuri grumbled.

"It was your fault."

"Shut! Up!" yelled both Hisca and Chastel.

* * *

Yuri sat next to the window the following morning and was eating gels. He looked at the handkerchief again and noticed Amelia's initials sewn on it in small red letters. It sucked. They were just friends. At least to her. And even though that relationship was on the rocks, he still wasn't buddy-buddy with Flynn yet after the whole incident. He broke bro code by going after a girl that they both liked without asking him. He didn't even want to see him after and two weeks later he already moved away from Zaphias. And he didn't see Amelia until a few days ago.

He heard the door open. His roommate was here and then he heard it.

"Are you ever going to put your full uniform on?" It was Flynn and Yuri wasn't in the mood.

"Yes, Mom, I'll put it on in a minute." Yuri grumbled. "Such a stickler It's gettin' old."

"And look at this floor," Flynn continued.

Yuri sighed. "Argh, get of my back. Talk about bad luck. Not only was I assigned the same post but the same room as you. Someone's _definitely _got it out for me."

"Trust me the feeling is mutual." Flynn shot back. "I still don't get why you joined the knights at all."

A knock came to the door. It was Chastel. "I'm coming in!" she said, before entering the room. "How culd you two not be ready yet. It's time to go!"

"I'm sorry." Flynn said.

"So hurry!" whined Hisca.

* * *

"**_Friendship!_** Argh the point of giving him that token was to make him feel better not worse." Amelia said to Estelle. She was at her home in the castle today and she was pacing quickly in one of her nightgowns. "I so royally screwed up with him. And was so cute in his uniform."

"Maybe when he comes back you can solve things."

"Solve?" I say. "What is there to solve? He's probably over it now. You should've seen the look on his face Estelle, he actually looked a bit upset like he didn't even want me there."

"Maybe he's just confused. And possibly hurt."

"Estelle!" Amelia whined. She collapsed on her friend's bed and rolled over. "Argh, this sucks. I totally friended him when I want to be more than just friends."

"Well, then write him a letter." Estelle said. "Tell him that you want to see him again and talk."

"I can't." I say. "I told him that he wouldn't gain my attention until he became a Captain."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I was playing coy and didn't want to seem too available."Amelia said. Estelle sighed.

"You're really not that smart with men." she said. "Pay them a visit. Say your there to see the some diplomacy stuff. Handle new supplies."

"And how am I going to get that over my mother. I'm 16...well almost 17...anyway. She'll kill me."

"Well, tell her you're meeting one of your suitors. After all, one of them is a knight in that area." Estelle said. "In plus aren't giving an address to the new knights in Nordopolica, soon?"

Amelia combed her hair out of her face. She sighed. "Yeah, but I need to get there on time".

"You're leaving tomorrow a full three days before you even need to go." Estelle said. "Flynn is one of your suitors. And his father was a great knight. Your mother wouldn't object, especially since she's been bed-ridden for a week."

"But I rejected Flynn." Amelia said sheepishly.

"Why?" Estelle replied, her eyes huge.

"He just wasn't...my type. He was sweet and smart and very capable of being a great husband, I guess, but I wasn't...something just didn't sit well with me. Like he was too quintessentially good for me to be with. I want a guy that speaks to my very core, not a guy that every other girl would kill to have."

* * *

"Oh no, this place is filled with guildsmen." groaned Chastel as they reached the pub for supper a couple nights later.

"This is just our luck." Hisca added. Yuri was unfamiliar with the guildsmen and just thought of all of them as a bunch of thugs in a bar.

"Guildsmen?" Yuri asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you had them in the lower quarter as well." Chastel answered. "They act like vigilantes but really all they care about is making money. They're part of a larger group called the Union which is run by Don Whitehorse."

"Basically they're a nasty bunch." Hisca concluded.

_Really? _Yuri thought. He Laughed a little bit to himself as he walked down the stairs. _This is going to be fun. _

"Yuri, come back here!" Chastel whispered loudly, following after him.

A bald guy was talking to his friends at table, speaking about he jipped a poor man seeking passage to a town for his money. Yuri locked eyes on them. _They're Real assholes ._he thought. _Someone ought to teach them a lesson. _

"Don't even think about it." Chastel told him. Yuri ignored her. A waitress came up and asked them for what they like to eat.

"Two Mabo curries." he said simply. He looked over the table at a small puppy. Repede."And some of milk please."

The waitress noticed the little dog and gushed. "He's adorable." she said. "Is he a member too?"

Yuri gave her a half-smile. "Well, he wasn't been fully enlisted."

"I'll be right back." she chirped.

Yuri took a sip of his water and heard the bald guy and his friends at the table continuing.

"So, I ditched the guy the moment we got out of the forest." he said.

His fat friend said "He was supposed to escort him all the way into town. That wasn't very nice."

Soon they all laughed.

* * *

_What a bunch of assholes. _Amelia said walking into the pub. She immediately felt out of place. She was in a nice black dress with white lace gloves and her favorite diamond choker. She noticed Yuri being in a bad mood, and she knew it was because those guys go around acting like heroes when they really are just glorified thieves.

"Taking people's money and then using it to booze it up?" she said loudly. The three men looked at her, along with everyone else in the pub. Yuri's eyes widened. Flynn looked embarrassed. Fo the first time in her life she looked smug. "Wow, you really are very _small._ Aren't you?"

"Lady Amelia!" Chastel and Hisca said. Amelia stepped down the stairs. She giggled.

"You have quite the mouth on yah." the bald guy said. "I would hate to see what would happen to that pretty face of yours."

"So you talk to women that way? You're a real smooth talker." Yuri said. Chastel covered her mouth with her hands. The bald guy took notice of his comment and sa in front of him at the table. Chastel took her drink and quickly left.

Flynn looked in even a worse mood than before. I stood and watched.

"Huh, you got some spunk, Mr Knight?" the bald guy said. I walked up to the waitress. "How about to say that again to my face?"

"Do you mind getting me some tea and some potato croquettes please?" Amelia said gracefully. The scared waitress nodded. Yuri set down his glass.

" You low-life thugs are all alike. You're a dime a dozen." Yuri replied.

"Argh?" the bald guy said. Amelia couldn't help but giggle. Yuri smirked.

"Could ya lean back a bit, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend." he said to him.

"You little punk!" he yelled. Yuri threw his glass at the man's face.

Amelia let out a small laugh. Flynn looked at her and before the redhead walked any closer to Yuri, he took her wrist. She turned toward him and gave him a 'Why?!' look. She heard glass shatter and looked at the bald guys face, wet with Yuri's water. He then flipped over the table and rushed Yuri. He dodged him took up his chair and use it to slam his face into the wall. He laid out punches and kicks to the one of te other men a larger one, and the rolled over the back of the other before kneeing him in the stomach and hitting him down on the back. The rest of the guild members started coming near him. With a smug look the raven haired boy opened his arms.

"Come on!" he said before entering a fight. Amelia looked at Flynn who was eating his food without even looking hearing the clanking of the glass.

"Flynn do something!" pleaded Hisca. Flynn wasn't having it and neither was Amelia. Once again she knew the reason why she couldn't date Flynn. He wasn't passionate enough to realize that sometimes, things just had to be taken care of whether or not it was legally right. Amelia slid her wrist out of Flynn's hand and watched as bottle whizzed by and hit the wall.

"I'm staying right here. Yuri's the one who started this it has nothing to with-!" Flynn said noticing Amelia was gone from his grip. She punched the bald man and shook her hand. She huffed and looked back with a smirk.

"Of course you don't." she said. She smirked and walked into the fight.

"Amelia!" Flynn said following her.

Yuri was still keeping the other guys off. _This is too easy. _He thought and kicked a guy into a back layout finally. Unfortunately, he landed on the bottle and rolled back into a huge guys arms. The man held him in place.

"Hey!" Yuri said. A guy with a Mohawk came and punched him across the face a couple he felt a double tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a fist, the knuckles wrapped with a diamond encrusted choker. He felt a punch and fell to the ground, his cheek a bloody mess. Amelia looked extremely pissed. Yuri took notice.

"Amel-" he began before she started stomping toward them. Flynn stopped.

"Hey!" Yuri said. Amelia huffed. She started an onslaught, with punches and kicks to other men, who unfortunately didn't mind hurting a girl. She felt a slap across her face and returned with hard kick to the groin in her small heels. She barely noticed Yuri and Flynn come in and help take care of the fight.

Amelia felt a bit enraged, but at the same time alive. She flipped over one of them by their wrist. and ht them in the back of the neck. She then a back kick to another man chest. She did the same move as Yuri, a hard kick to the chest into a back layout and landed it. She slammed a fist into another's nose.

"You little bitch!" screeched the bald guy who started the fight, pulling out a blade. Amelia started her blastia at the sight of it.

"That is enough!" said a gruff voice and the fight stopped. Yuri dropped a man who now had a black eye and Flynn looked up. Amelia landed another punch with her diamond crusted fist.

It was silent as the man walked in. He was large with a huge beer belly, a small vest and large scruffy beard.

"What was goin through you head when you dare draw a blade in here?" he gravely asked. The bald headed man quickly hid it and apologized. He walked past the other members in the brawl as they trembled with fear toward the three opponents. He looked at Yuri.

"You got balls kid." he said. "Too bad you decided to be a dog for the Empire."

Yuri was silent. Amelia took off her knuckle brace and bent over finding a cloth on the ground. She started to clean it gently, noticing a few gems almost out of their casings. Flynn started to walk back over to the twins and Amelia stayed put. After all she was here to speak with Yuri.

"I'm Merzhom Keider, the master of the guild in this town." he said.

"Yuri. Yuri Lowell. Nice to meet yah." Yuri replied.

"Work has all but dried up here, lately. It has my men a bit high-strung." Merzohm said apologizing. "I'll see to it that they see every job through. Given that assurance, I hope you can excuse their reprehensible behavior."

"No problem. It's excused." he said. Merzohm looked at Amelia, who licked the now bloody rag and trying to get the cravasses of her choker clean.

"They don't make too many like you." he said. Amelia looked at him and started to put her choker back on.

"Ditto." Amelia replied. "I'm sorry you saw a very rash display. You see your men happened to hurt someone I hold to a certain respect."

"Polite and can fight." Merzohm said. "If you weren't royalty, you'd probably be in the Don's position."

"Thank you." Amelia said. "See to it that the gentlemen have a _lot _of work on their hands."

"I will, your highness." Merzohm replied with a slight bow. Formalities toward her were the one thing she hated.

"Please, Call me Amelia." she said. She smiled and took off her gloves, before making her exit.

"You don't see her every generation, Yuri." Merzohm said to the black-haired boy.

"Yeah, I know." he replied watching her as she left.

* * *

"No fair! You're using healing artes on him!" Yuri yelled. "I should get them too!"

"Shut up!" Hisca said spraying his leg with disinfectant. He screeched in pain.

"Maybe the pain will teach you a lesson." She said continuing to treat him.

"That's kinda of a cruel lesson, don't ya think?" he grumbled. He blew on it as Flynn was being treated.

"Oh, no I think you have a head injury." she said. "Let me look at it."

Amelia walked out of her room and she had bandages on her knuckles and a few other bruises She was how in a pair of shorts and a tank to, her hair up in a ponytail. Her feet were bare and she looked at all of them as she walked down the hall she heard voices.

"I don't get it. Why would someone like you join the knights anyway?" Hisca said.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean the pay is decent and it's not like have anything else to do." he answered."Besides, I'm a great fighter."

Hisca laughed.

"In other words he was wandering around aimlessly, looking for someone to fight." Flynn said. "Right, Yuri?"

"Shut up!" Yuri said.

"He's always been like this: Immature and reckless!" Flynn said pointing at him.

"Oh liked you've changed at all! You're still uptight and judgemental!" Yuri shot back.

"You're childhood friends?" Hisca asked.

"Of course they are." Amelia replied.

"Your Highness!" Hisca said. "I'm so sorry about tonight and your wounds."

"It's fine." Amelia said.

"You see what your recklessness does, Yuri? You got this girl injured." Flynn replied. "It rubs off on people.

"Oh geez Flynn can you-" Yuri started.

"Last time I checked, I decided to fight myself." Amelia said. "And this is nothing, just about 14 stitches."

A tan man walked from the corner and said. "You four can go into the captain's quarters after you're done out here..." he began to walk away. "He's not happy."

"Why is he mad?" Yuri said.

"Because I think you managed to get in a fight with everyone in a bar. And it the process...he'll think that you got me injured." Amelia said. She walked over to the couch and pulled a small leather bag out of her pocket. Hisca moved over. "Give me your arm."

She took his wrist and pushed up his sleeve. She looked into the medical box and pulled out a couple other small bottles. There was a cut about 6 inches long and about an ⅛ inch deep. Yuri swallowed as she took the top off of a can of strange salve that looked like stickl icing. It smelled like cinnamon rolls. She gently placed some on his wound and covered it with it. It hardened into a gel quickly. Hisca watched it and Amelia soon ripped it off. Yuri yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Yuri whined.

"A new gel I made. Works wonders on cuts. See?" Amelia said. Hisca looked at it wide eyed. It was already starting t disappear. "It's like aer jelly. Takes the hassle out of always carrying a blastia or some sort with for wounds that take longer to close."

"Does it have to take my hair off?" He said blowing

"Would you rather have me use the boo-boo spray?" Amelia said. Yuri shook his head and she giggled. They both blushed. Flynn looked at Amelia's face when she worked on Yuri, putting on a painkilling salve on his leg next. "You big baby." She kept on laughing.

"You're kinda scary." Yuri replied. "Scary nurse."

"I know. And you're a big ole' long-haired baby, Riri." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"That's how we're gonna play it?"

"Are you two, like...dating or something?" Chastel said working on Flynn's leg.

"No, we're just...we've known eachother for like 2 years."Amelia said.

"You guys act so...different. Like you've known each other for years."

"Well, I've known both of them for years." Amelia said. "It's like I get the both of them. Like I can be strict like Flynn and still be a bit reckless like Yuri. Within bounds of course. But those guildsmen were nothing but wolves in sheep's clothing. And honestly I should've went home and asked my father to take care of them all for being a detriment to the knights."

The room was silent.

"Yuri's right. You are scary." Hisca said. "Who's your father?"

Amelia looked away.

"Richard Allgood. You don't hear about him much." she says.

"Is he a knight as well?"

"You can say that." Amelia said. "I just don't like talking about my father' work around people. That's all. Then they get a totally different view of me."

"Is he an ex-Knight?" Hisca replied.

"No, he's not. Definitely not. Um, he's actually the person Commandant Alexei answers to. In fact my father is the brother of Estelle's father through marriage."

"So you really are royalty."Chastel said. Yuri looked at her. He always joked about her being a princess, but she actually was. She was just trying to be normal the whole time.

"I'm not that either. I'm just a noble, if that." Amelia said. "I'm just me. And because everyone sees me as the Grandmaster's daughter, I'm just- Anyway, Yuri, You have something on your face. I think it's a piece of glass."

She pulled out a pair of tweezers from the box with one hand and gently angled Yuri's face with the other. He blush grew more red. "Be still, It's thin. I don't want to break it." She inched closer.

"So you're father runs the knights?" Hisca said.

"Essentially." Amelia said. "How do you think I know how to fight so well? My father taught me to fight when I was younger since I was his daughter."

She clenched the thin piece of glass and slowly pulled it out from Yuri's face. She grabbed the bottle of disinfectant. Yuri moved his face away.

"Oh no." he said.

"Oh don't be a baby. That bottle was on the floor or something." Amelia said. "You can get infected."

"Can't you use that other stuff?" Yuri whined.

"No." she said. "Close your eyes." She sprayed the substance on the wound and he cringed.

"So why did you come here, Amelia?" Flynn said. "You just kind of showed up out of the blue."

"I needed to speak with Yuri about something that's come to my attention." the redhead said. "It's actually pretty important."

"Is it like a mission or something?" Yuri said.

"No, just something that has come to my attention that I need to speak with him about. I'm leaving for Nordopolica tomorrow." Amelia replied. "And I won't be back for another 3-4 months, so I really would like for it to be taken care of now."

"Why are you going to Nordopolica?" Flynn said.

"Giving an address. My father's in Yumanju. So I have to do a speech since I'm closer by."

"Wow. That's far." Hisca replied. "Does your dad always travel out of town?"

"It's 2 weeks on a ship." Amelia said. "Yep. He's been on the road since I was 7." She placed a bandage on Yuri's cheek. "There. Go and see how much trouble you gotten into."

* * *

It was a bit muggy outside in the courtyard. Amelia was writing a letter quickly with her quill as the night drew on and on. It was to her mother back in Zaphias. Things were...crazy on the road. Being so young and having a large job to handle. She had moment that she cringed at the fact that it was unfair. She wanted to be like the other girls in the nobles' quarter and date and be done.

But she knew that she wasn't any other girl. She was the Grandmaster's daughter, the girl who knew artes and cooking, and the girl that was called a slut for being popular with boys.

She wasn't normal, because if she was normal she wouldn't be feeling like she was going to throw up every time that she heard the clacking footsteps of a uniform. It was quiet out here and she juts took in a deep breath. She still had no idea what to say to Yuri. She liked him, but what else? That oh yes, 'Don't rub it in Flynn face that I like you.'

No matter what she'd be hurting someone's feelings. Flynn's by wanting to be with Yuri, or getting Yuri's hopes up because of her ever wandering heart. She heard a knock on the doorway. She turned around.

It was him. She swallowed but couldn't find the strength to get out of her seat. She couldn't move her quill. She just looked at him. It wasn't that he was like sexy or anything...just really cute. His eyes were a dark gray and charming...but there was something more than his devil-may-care attitude. He felt a lot of things toward her. She knew that, or he'd have just thought that the fact that she felt embarrassed as just that...her being embarrassed. Or strange.

"Take a seat, Yuri." she finally says, gaining a bit of her composure once more. She gathered her papers and her ink and closed it before setting it to the side.

"You wanted to talk?" he said. Amelia sat close to him on the edge of the fountain. She brushed a lock of her hair that framed her face behind her ear.

"Yuri, I don't know what to say." Amelia said. "I...like. you."

Silence. "Um, I'm sorry." she replied quickly.

"Nothing to apologize for." he said. "I thought you'd gripe at me about the fight."

"Nothing to gripe about." Amelia said, clutching her kneecaps. "That was pretty awesome what you did back there."

"Me? How about you? You turned that guy's face into mincemeat!" Yuri replied. They looked a each other and laughed.

"You tried to aerial the other one!" Amelia said. "Where'd you even get that from?"

"In the heat of the moment. Pretty cool right?"

"The move or the fact that I had to lay that guy out because you messed up the landing?"

"I didn't know a bottle was there." Yuri said. They laughed some more.

Flynn was looking out the window and noticed those two laughing and talking it up in the courtyard. After the display that night of them bickering and making jokes at each other it hit him. Yuri was the one she wanted. She was reckless, like him, but he still liked the fact she still carried herself like a lady despite of all that. She still respected rules and boundaries. She was like him that sense. She was like both of them...

He kept writing his letters to his mother from Zaphias.

* * *

"Man, you're just...cool, Amelia." Yuri said to her. "You're easy to talk to."

"Thanks. I try my best." Amelia said. She giggled.

"Hey," Yuri said. Amelia looked at him and felt his lips. A small squeal came her. He Pulled away quickly and looked up at the sky. Amelia's face felt like it was burning now and she looked away.

"Oh," she said. She grabbed his shoulder gently and kissed his cheek. They took a moment to look at each other.

"So, Nordopolica?" he said. "This your first time there or..." Amelia kissed him gently. She left her lips touching his, and he put his arm around her. Soon the kiss intensified.

Chastel walked into Flynn's room.

"Where's Yuri?" she said. "It's lights out soon."

"He's talking to Amelia." Flynn said.

"Talking?" Chastel said. Hisca came in behind her. They looked out the window.

"That little liar." Hisca snapped. "They _are_ going out!"

Flynn's eyes widened and he looked out the window. He saw them kissing, until Yuri lost his footing and they both fell back into the fountain. When they both emerged, they started laughing and trying to get out. Yuri was first and he held her had she got out herself.

"_Flynn...thee's someone else...I'm sorry." Amelia had told him in the middle of the cold. the blond looked at the ground. _

"_Then I'm sorry, Lady Amelia for my rash display." he said to her. _

It was painful, watching the reason why two years had transpired with no fruit bearing of his feelings for her. And it was in his room. Causing bar fights, endangering missions and having no sense of responsibility.

Flynn still kept writing and looked away.

* * *

It was raining outside 6 days after Amelia left. Flynn was returning from his trip to Zaphias. He was taking the captain's place in the ceremony, which ended up not even happening because Alexei refused him entry and refused to get him reinforcements.

Everything lately was going awry. The aer was out of whack, the number of men was dwindling...and he still had a lot of things to deal with.

"Flynn," he heard Yuri say. That hadn't even spoken to each other since his leave and anytime they did it'd only end up in a fight. Flynn looked at him and wiped his face with a towel. He couldn't say what he was thinking, because it was too much. Even for this time. So instead he said:

"Nice cushy job you got there taking care of the dogs."

Yuri's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he said. He was sick of Flynn always getting everything. Everything of his was second. Second-rate, second-priority, second time, even in a sense sloppy seconds. "So I gotta a cushy job huh? Well, it must've been real tough standing around at the ceremony."

Flynn didn't need another burden on top of the many he already had to deal with. But it was starting to become a bit unbearable holding everything in for so long. All the anger and frustration. He walked past Yuri, nudging him.

"Get outta my way. I'm too busy for you." he said to him. Yuri finally had it with Flynn's pretentious demeanor and behavior.

"And it must be nice to get pampered because you're daddy was a knight too, huh?"

_Oh that's __**it!**_

Flynn turned around with a look and pure, unadulterated rage and punched Yuri, sending him the ground. Yuri looked at him.

"Screw you," he said wiping the corner of his mouth. "I guess being a jerk is the one thing you're good at!" he said rushing Flynn. He grabbed him hoping to taking him down and wail on him, only to get him in the back. Yuri uppercutted him and got kicked in the stomach. Flynn dodged the first of Yuri's punches only to be hit by the second wild swing. The blond soon came up and slapped him. Yuri then tackled him to the ground and started punching Flynn's face. Flynn caught Yuri off-balance and flipped him over wailing on him. Repede walked out barking at the madness.

Then he howled.

Yuri and Flynn still kept going. Yuri grabbed Flynn by the shirt and gave another punch. This time in the ear, and kicked him in the groin. Flynn keeled over and Yuri got up from the ground.

"Pretentious bastard." he said to him. Flynn was slowly getting up, shaking off the pain.

"Lazy...asshole." Flynn said, standing up slowly.

"I'm lazy?" Yuri said this time with a smile. "I wasn't lazy when I was sucking face with Amelia last night."

"Did it taste like me?" Flynn said. Yuri landed a punch straight into Flynn's ear. The blond lost his balance and fell to the ground. Yuri spat at him.

* * *

We were taking the path around Quoi Woods and going to Halure first. Amelia was determined to get to Dahngrest, and even though it'd be quite the journey, she still wanted to make it.

Her hair bounced as she rode her horse quickly. In about 5 hours we'd be there. In Halure. But there was something nagging Flynn.

"What are we going to do about the knights?" Flynn said.

"The knights will remain where they are until we return." Amelia said. "They aren't to move until I say so."

"Well, what about the lower and middle quarters in Zaphias?" I say.

"Taken care of as soon as we reach Halure. I'll have new orders given and made as soon as we settle down at an inn. I'll even let you have at them if they're still around when we return." Amelia said. "Everyone will be okay."

She knew me so well. And honestly I didn't think much about her quips lately. I knew she was still a bit haunted by that night and-

There was scream and Amelia's face turned pale and her eyes wide. But it wasn't her. It was Estelle. There was a small body ahead of us. A child. Amelia soon stopped and disembarked. It was on the ground and blood was coming out of her mouth. She was carved open and had a blank look on her face. Amelia, was trying not to tremble as she looked. This wasn't a monster. I was far too specific for a monster t have attacked the little girl. It was a human. But precise with a small 'Z' carved onto the little girl's chest. Outside the barriers death was practically everywhere. If you were along like her, you'd be killed by them. Or guildsmen. Amelia touched the girls neck. It was still warm.

"She's just been killed." Amelia said. She looked around. "But out in the middle of nowhere? She had to have been traveling from Halure by herself."

"What mom would let their kids travel out of Halure by themselves?" Estelle said.

Flynn looked at the little girl and looked at the ground. I looked at Amelia's face. It wasn't sad. It was sad, but it filled with rage.

"It wasn't by choice." Amelia said. She performed a small healing arte to close up the wounds. "On to Halure. I have a strange feeling this wasn't an accident."

She picked up the small girl. I noticed a small quint in her eyes. She was holding something back. Not tears, something else. She knew about something we didn't. She put the girl on her saddle and got back on. She took her and placed her in front, holding her close to her chest.

"Why are you taking her back?" Flynn said. "We should've buried her out here."

Amelia stroked the little girl's hair. She thought of her family.

"Because, we have to." she said initially.

"What will happen is her family sees he-" Amelia flashed him look of pure indignation.

"She needs a proper burial, one way or another. She can't be left here to rot like meat." Amelia said to him. She looked at the path ahead, making a sighing noise. "Human beings aren't lambs to be slaughtered and thrown away as empty shells We need to get her back home and I'll see to her having a proper funeral." She made a clicking noise twice and the horse started a decent trot again, and soon gained speed as the rest of us followed her down the trail. I kept looking at her red hair as rode on quickly to town, trying not to catch the attention of monsters along the way.

God, I love her.


	4. Chapter 1-3

**Sorry about the delayed update. Long hours at work and little sleep= little mental process to write. **

It was so strange. This little girl was dead, but I knew she shouldn't be. But it was too early to say anything about it. I knew how to do it. What to do to bring her back. I was insane, the idea was crazy. But real. There was an arte I knew called SP: Healing. It was an illegal arte to use and the only way I could use it was because I had a blastia that could handle the amount of aer that it took.

I could see the tree. Halure was so close. And the beginning was so close. We had to get going. find an inn and begin our plans. Halure was an 8 hour trip and to Nor Harbor, it was a day and a half of riding. which meant two days before we even got to Nor Harbor, and then another 3 days before we even got to Dahngrest.

There was a moment of regret. I still felt hurt on the inside and more than anything. I was hoping to find some closure, some normalcy...something to make amends for everything I had lost. I didn't want to see anyone else de by the hand of someone else, another person that would suffered because of someone else saying that what they thought was wrong.

We finally reached the civilization and I felt heavier. We were here, but we needed to find an inn. I need paper and to find the parents to the child.

I soon disembark from my horse as we pull into town. I take the girl. "Flynn, Yuri, you guys were here before. Find the inn and check in for us. The Gald in my saddle baggage. I'll be back." I wasn't easy holding a dead girl in my arms and trying not to look at her face. I walk up to a place that looked like a clinic as the others leave. I look at her. My face was hot and tears ran down my face.

She had dreams. And desires...and wished to be normal and happy like other kids. But something was weird here. Why a 'Z' mark on this girl? It wasn't just out of the kill. It was a marking of completion. I stand in front of a small clinic and knock on the door.

Seeing the receptionist come up to the door, I want to collapse at the expression on her face. It wasn't that it was her daughter, given from her less freaked out reaction to her, but she knew her.

"I found her while on the path, as I came to town." I say. The woman takes her, her eyes watery.

"Thank you." she said. I looked inside and parents of that girl were there. The mother yelled and cried.

* * *

"She's seeking closure for that girl since she still hasn't found her own yet." I say. We were making reservations at the inn and looking around the place people were...scared and in fear of us. We were just travelers and trying to find a place to stay for the night because we were tired and needed to make the long journey to Ehmead Hill tomorrow.

"I get that, but why was she in the middle of the road like that? It's almost like she was taken out there to be cut down. There's no way that a girl would be that far out of town with her wounds. She was taken there and killed. " Flynn said to me.

I noticed the innkeeper looking nervous at the sight of Yuri. He did look like a guildsmen after all and had the demeanor of one. I looked around...there were guildsmen harassing this town here too.

"That's odd. It's more expensive than the last time we stayed here." Yuri said as he paid for the room. The innkeeper nodded.

"I'm sorry, but as of late, business hasn't been doing too well." said the innkeeper.

"It's winter. I can see why, but don't people come down here for the festival?" Yuri asked. "Halure's is said to be the best." Yuri replied. "Best fried chicken in Ilyccia."

Things were getting awful weird here. There wasn't any music or preparations at all. It was so close, about 8 days away and nothing was done here. This was the party town holding the biggest party of the year, aside from Dahngrest. Dahngrest was too wild as far as I've heard.

"Yes, but recent developments hav-" he said.

"Is our room ready?" said two girls walking in . One had green hair and one with red hair. They were twins and they wore outfits like school uniforms. They must be here for the festivities.

"Yes, it is. Right upstairs." the innkeeper said quickly. "Enjoy your stay."

Yuri looked at them. They walked past him, the green haired one looking at him with a smile.

"Maybe business is turning around. Things have been quite busy in the capital." I say. The innkeeper gave a forced smile. "Your room will be ready soon."

* * *

I couldn't sleep. She was writing letters and speaking with Acting Commandant Flynn. They were discussing the issues all over the world and writing down plans of how t keep the world flow as normal as possible in each one. She finished her new letter to the royal highness, Ioder, a few hours before. Estelle was out buying our supplies because she insisted that I don't come with her.

"I think that's it for Yumanju." Amelia said. "Finally a solid plan to keep the peace."

I smelled melting wax. She was closing all the letters and by the sound of her voice, she was excited.

"Great, can I get some sleep now?" I say.

"You could've went with Estelle." Amelia said. "Meet some of the people here, get comfortable."

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, you haven't already noticed something rather odd about this town right?" Amelia replied to me. "It's near the biggest celebration of the year and there's barely any business."

"True. I think it might have to do with those girls." Flynn replied.

"Girls?" Amelia said.

"These two girls that came in while we were making reservations. They looked like schoolgirls." I reply. "They made the innkeeper nervous."

"Well, maybe they're just that. Schoolgirls that decided to go and party in Halure." Amelia replied. "My question is who is the person terrorizing the town? There was a marking on that dead girl. A 'Z' on her arm."

"A 'Z'?" Flynn said.

"Yea, A 'Z'. Completely clear and everything. It was like the person wanted to mark her as one of his victims."

The room was silent.

"So we have assassins in this town." I say. "Leviathan's Claw or The Blood Alliance."

"Leviathan's Claw?" Amelia said.

"A guild of shady blastia sellers. At times they can be hired out as assassins if they need to find the person who owns a certain item of interest." I answers. "You don't want them to find you. They're all nuts."

"An item of interest?" Amelia said.

"Or a person of interest." I add. Amelia gets a focused look and then she shakes her head.

"I guess you took down some notes on that mission after all, Yuri." Flynn said.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Person of interest?" Amelia said. "So if this person had something that they needed to sell that they couldn't steal then they'd kill them for it?"

Oh hell. Amelia's face looked like she was about to throw up. Then I look at her blastia.

"As far I know, yes." I say. Amelia soon gets up from her chair.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Excuse me." she said almost breathlessly. She left the room soon after. I get up and started after her. Damn it. She's still fragile. Can't be going off on her own and doing who knows what.

* * *

-6 months later...

"Reassigned?" Yuri said as he stood looking at his new captain.

"Yes, you'll be leaving for Dahngrest in the morning."

"What?" Yuri said.

"You'll be doing an undercover mission." said the new captain. Captain Kor. She had brown skin and black hair tied tightly back in a ponytail. "We've had one of our most important blastia stole by guildsmen, and it's your job to retrieve it."

There wasn't much time to waste after his last Captains death. They found the source of the disturbance of the aer and took it down...but it came at a price. The captain's life. And the mental toll it took on Yuri was still making his head spin a bit. And that they found the man who orchestrated the whole thing, Garister, and he killed him.

"What blastia?" Yuri asked.

"One that's pretty important to you. the Lower Quarter's Aque blastia." Captain Kor.

Yuri's eyes widened.

"When do I leave?"

"You don't want the details?"

"Nah, just I know that I have to act like the other guild members." Yuri said.

"You have to go undercover for the Blood Alliance. They're an assassin's guild. We have intel that their leader Barbos is in possession of it." she responded. "Your job is to find him and do whatever it takes to get that blastia back."

"Anything?"

"As long as you're not found out as an Imperial Knight, anything." she said. "You're going alone."

Yuri couldn't believe it. A mission that meant busting a few heads to return the blastia core that's been causing problems in the Lower Quarter. He looked down at his captain's blastia, now in a bangle on his uniform. It was the perfect mission but-

"What's the catch?" Yuri said. "You normally give these missions to higher officers."

"We got intel of a recent pub fight and now have connections with one of the guilds during your stationing in Shizontania." Captain Kor said. "No catch. Pack your things. You leave Shizontania in the morning."

* * *

"Amelia!" I say seeing her down the hall. She stopped and looks back at me. She didn't look sad at all, just disturbed and concerned. A more normal version of herself, given the situation.

"Yes?" she says to me. She put her hands on her hips. "For the record, I was going to find Estelle."

"Amelia..." I say.

"I'm fine." she says to me. "I'll be back in around 15 minutes. We're not going after them quite yet."

I still kept my eyes trained on her.

"Yuri." she said. "I'm okay, I promise." She then walked off. I didn't want to follow her, but I was worried about her. It was too soon for her to be up and around like this.

_Too soon for you? Or too soon for her? _

I turn and walk back into our room. I see Flynn, laying in bed.

"You can't always be around her." he said. "She's fulfilling one of her duties Estelle's late father left her."

"That being?" I say.

"To protect her." Flynn said. "Amelia's changing, and not because of the incident. She's changing because she's finally out in the world."

I don't say anything.

"You can't always be her hero, you know." Flynn said. "Amelia is becoming her own hero, and she doesn't need you as much."

"What? You want me to wait around for her to need me?" I say. "She's been hurting. She's been crying. She's walking around like it's okay but on the inside, she's still trying to put the pieces of her life back together."

"Is that what's happening or what you want to happen?" Flynn replied. "Amelia is getting stronger the more she's comes out here. She's fulfilling her duties as she should."

"I know."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Funny how quick it comes." Flynn said to me. I chuckle.

"Yeah. Don't know how you do this with Estelle." I say. "How can you let her out of your sight?"

"You get used to it." Flynn said.

I sigh. I was becoming like him when I'm around her. We both laugh a bit.

Ah, love.

* * *

I was finished with the amount of gels we needed for the trip. It was amazing. Halure was so cold and quiet, it was almost deserted. The people of the town needed to seriously pep up or no one would come to the festival. I saw Amelia as I was makin ym way back.

"Hey!" she said to me. "I was wondering what took you so long?"

"Deciding which gels to get in conjunction to the amount of tents we need. And the fact that everything was so cheap here." I say.

"How cheap?" Amelia asked me.

"I got a Lemon Gel for only a 100 gald. That's unheard of." I say. "I might just ask o get them from here more often."

Amelia looked confused.

"So why is the inn expensive and the gels cheap?" she mumbled. She looked at me. "Well, it's great that you have them. We should get a good night's rest. Tomorrow we have to figure out what's up with this town."

"I thought we were going to Ehmead Hill tomorrow?"

"After what I've seen, something is awry here. It's not making sense."

* * *

Something really wasn't making any sense. Why would the health times be less expensive, but the inn price more expensive than it was before? I lay in bed with my eyes closed, happy to let the cool air in. There were crazy people in this town, but they were all hiding. Waiting, watching for something to happen. Because of what?

LOGICAL ANSWER:

Possibly to get their hand on the barrier blastia if it's Leviathan Claw,

Possibly after a person of interest if it's the Blood Alliance.

But either one explained why they involved the townspeople.

* * *

"Ugh..." said Yuri, breathing heavily.

Yuri was over the side of ship, clutching the banister, his face pale and sweaty in the spring warmth. He was in casual clothes and well, very seasick. He clutched his stomach. Never in his life had he been on a ship, and hated every moment of it. He couldn't' eat anything (not like he wanted to since the food was...available), or even get back to his room to lay down and hopefully sleep it off. But he kept thinking of how badass it was going to Dahngrest.

Dahngrest, the Union of guilds. The only problem was was that he'd be in the most notorious guild of the Union: Blood Alliance. His new captain gave him the toughest job of all: Going an playing like he joined an assassin's guild. And being apart of it.

_What would it be like? _he thought. _Fighting, and possibly killing people. _

Then it hit him. He was only 17.

He had to kill someone to keep his cover.

He sighed and boat lurched a bit causing him to throw up again.

It was going to be long mission.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of sizzling meat. At the stove I saw Estelle fumbling with a couple of eggs, and Yuri making pancakes. Breakfast.

"Morning," I hear Amelia say. It was pretty interesting seeing her. She was sitting in bed with gloves on and a large shirt and that was it. Her hair was down and she watched the other two cook. She had a look like today was about to be full of work.

"Morning. What's going on?" I grumble.

"Breakfast." Yuri replied. Estelle took out some beef and started to cut it.

"You're no cooking Amelia?" I ask.

"Nope. We're not leaving town yet. Today's like any other day." Estelle answered

"I thought we were leaving for Ehmead Hill." I say.

"After seeing that girl yesterday and the fact that no one is even here and the festival is soon is like a huge red flag of problems. I suggest we take a course of action and keep on staying here, until the problems fixed."

"What about finding the people who caused the massacre?"

"We're still leaving for Dahngrest, Flynn. Just not now. What are we if we just turn a blind eye to the people right in front of us. Sometimes, we just have to make detours in order to be able to reach our goals."

I didn't say anything. We couldn't be just travellers wandering around fixing problems. We had a mission.

"In plus Flynn. We already have people going to fix the problems in Zaphias, so we no longer have to worry about that. Just go on the next thing, which is finding what's wrong with his town."

I sigh. I can't disagree. After all, she's now my commanding officer. So I had to follow her orders.

"Alright. So any ideas?"

"There might be a guild occupying the town. With the high item prices...It makes sense why the inn is expensive. Probably offset."

"Or something else." Amelia said. "That girl was taken out of the town. And killed."

I hit me.

"The people are asking for help and aiding the people that occupy this place. They're keeping the prices low so that the guildsmen don't have to pay much, and they're keeping newcomers out with the high prices."

"And those who object...will be killed." Yuri said, flipping over the batter.

* * *

They were killing the people...great. Well, one mystery solved, but the biggest question is who and what for? Why were they in this town? The barrier blastia should have been stolen by now if they had the manpower to take it down, which shot down that option. The guilds were known to have resources that even the Imperial Knights didn't have.

Which meant there was a person of interest in this town. Some one they were after that was hiding. And Obviously hiding well, because they were threatening the townspeople in order for the POI to speak up.

"Well, we need to find the person they're after. " I say. "If the guild are powerful as they say then they should be after someone with a particular item of interest. They'd have the resources to be able take care of all of the barrier blastia."

"So let's find them. They're obviously after someone." Yuri said.

"Well, I'm sorry we had to meet this way." said a voice. I clenched the sheets at the voice being all too familiar.

* * *

"Agh, I'm finally off that ship." said Yuri, walking on the deck looking at Dahngrest. It was pretty odd place and the first time he'd seen it. He sighed and kept walking. His stomach grumbled and he looked in his bag and found an into it he looked around. "Thugs all around."

He noticed having enough Gald to buy dinner and he started toward a pub. He was walking the streets. He felt a double tap on his shoulder that sent him chills. He turned around and looked at a girl around his age. She was in a small dress and he worried where his eyes might wonder. She, unfortunately was well-endowed and had long legs.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, you seem tired." she said. She took his arm. "What guild are you from?"

She took his hand on both of hers, something that made the raven-haired young man very nervous. He slowly moved his hand out of hers.

"None yet. I'm hoping to get into the Blood Alliance," he said. "And you are?"

"Raine. Nice to meet you..." she said.

"Yuri, Yuri Lowell." Yuri replied. Raine brushed her hair over the one shoulder. It was black like ink and her eyes were the same color as-

"You have a girlfriend?" she said. "You look like you do. No man has ever refused me."

"Really? So you're a..?"

"I'm a recruiter." she said. She looked at him with a strange look."What you thought I was a..."

"You gave off the vibe."

She laughed. "Oh well, you're cute. You are, but you're not my type."

"Wow, just lay it on me." Yuri said. She touched his hair.

"I don't dig guys who's hair is longer than mine." she said.

"Ah, so what guild are you from?"

"Same one you're going into. Blood Alliance." she said.

"So you use your sweet looks to tempt and then kill people."

"Men. I don't kill women." she said. The idea of her being so nonchalant about being a killer socked him a bit. Then again, everyone in this town was a little shady. And he himself put someone down not too long ago.

"Come on." she said taking his wrist. "I'll take you to dinner so you can meet Barbos. Meanwhile, tell me, what's her name?"

"We're not dating." he said. "She's a friend."

"Oh, don't even start," she said walking with him down the street. "Men are so clueless."

Yuri was taken aback for a moment.

"She just returned from Nordopolica." he said. He figured that there was no real reason why he needed to explain to her that they weren't dating. They kissed...but...well...if the shoe fits.

"Whoa, she fights in the coliseum?" Raine asked.

"Naw, she was just visiting a friend there for the summer." Yuri lied. If he told anyone that he knew Amelia, it'd probably break his cover, and end up with the tensions between the Union and the Empire would intensify.

"Oh, man. I thought for a second you were dating Blood Diamond." Raine said. "I have such a girl crush on her."

"Blood Diamond? She some kind of fighter?"

"She's the only female champion of the coliseum. She's only 17 years old and she beat the stronges guildsmen during the annual Guild Tournament. She came, she saw, and she made the call, alright."

"Why Blood Diamond?"

"It's the weapon she used. She used blastia and knuckle braces made with diamonds." Raine said. "Ugh, I wish she came back with us. She'd of made a great addition to The Union."

"Diamonds?" Yuri said. "That's a bit flashy."

"Yeah, but she almost killed Zagi." She looked at me. "Zagi is notorious for killing and dismembering bodies in the coliseum. He was only 12 when he started in Leviathan's Claw. He's pretty demented, but he was in love with Blood Diamond for being so fierce."

"So it was like a huge lover's quarrel in the coliseum."

"More like one sided. She was just a friend to him, and he thought that she was just it for him."

"Unrequited love. The only thing that's drive a man to insanity." Yuri replied.

"Yeah. She's practically a legend here. No one even knows what she looks like, but she's really cool. We only know she has short hair and was really tall."

"How tall?"

"Like your height almost." she said. She finally saw the pub they were going to. It was a bit run down and had the sign

"You drink?" she said.

"I'll be 18 in 3 months." Yuri replied.

"Cool. So you drink." she said. "I hope you like Moscato."

Yuri sighed.

* * *

Second glass. Yuri blinked twice and the whole room looked brighter. It was just wine, but it tasted so sweet and fruity...like spiked punch. Raine was singing up on the stage. Her dress was sweet and her stockings grabbed her legs just nice. Her hair was bounding as she sang and danced. She was singing 'Betty and the Jets'. She was practially wasted like 70% of the people in the pub, except the leader. Barbos. He laughed with everyone, cheering her on she serenade the crowd.

"What a voice!" said one of the guildsmen. Once the song was over she looked at Yuri, lazily pointing at him.

"Hey, Barbos!" she said. There was something about drunk people that was hilariously uncomfortable to Yuri. They had no idea how drunk they were. Or the fact that Raine was so close to showing their underwear to everyone in the pub, it wasn't even funny. Barbos with his stout fat self looking like a ship captain looked up at her.

"Yeah, Raine?"

"You have new meat on your doorstep. Yuri! Yuri Lowell!" she said. Yuri looked at her, buzzed himself. He took another bite of his food and she beckoned for him.

"Yuriiii!" she sang. "Get your f**king hot self up here on the stage!"

Yuri shook his head. One more drop of alcohol and she'd tip over and pass out. He walked up to the stage. Raine put her arm around him.

"Ah, you're the young lad Merzohm was talking about." Barbos said. "Well, you've got some balls kid."

"So, what'll it take for me to be a part of your guild?" Yuri asked.

"Hasty boy. Well, now, you need to initiated." Barbos said. "Killing is all about severing ties. Making lives easier, finding pleasure in the dirtiest of...circumstances."

Yuri knew the man was getting sloppy, but sloppy or not, he was the only way Yuri was going to get the blastia back.

"I know. I quit the Knights, so I'm ready for anything." Yuri said.

"Great, but enjoy your initiation." Barbos said raising his glass to Raine. Yuri looked at Raine. "She's a good girl. Pretty new and very sweet. A screamer."

Yuri couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable. His initiation was sleeping with a girl...making her into a whore.

* * *

"Amelia?" said Flynn. Amelia was walking through the nobles quarter picking a new cake recipe to try before heading to the blacksmith. It was awkward looking at Flynn after knowing what they both knew. She did catch feelings for Yuri.

"Flynn. How are you?" she said. Flynn smiled at her. "Nothing much, just about to return home to enjoy some times with my mother."

"I bet she's worried about you. You've been traveling a lot." Amelia said. She turned toward him. "I've been worried about you too, you know."

"How so?" Flynn said. Amelia felt a warmth in her face that felt unfamiliar to her.

"You've just been going around a lot. Seeing the world. I'm happy to know that soon you'll be up to a promotion."

"Yeah, well, I heard about you too. You're the talk of here. Being scandalous"

"For studying artes and having friends with two knights since the age of 14?" Amelia said. "I've heard it all. I'm actually using some extra money to get a new sword. All custom made."

"Wow, you're doing more training?"

"Yeah...the core I use, when I used my other sword...it broke. It's a very powerful core."

"Oh?"

"It's very rare. It's the one that one of my father's friends used during the Great War. They've been all decommissioned except mine."

"What type of core is it?"

"It's a Bodhi-Warp Core. It's hard to use too." she said, she pulled it out of her small bag and showed him. It was a bright purple. Flynn looked a bi disturbed.

"What?" Amelia said. "You look pale, Flynn."

"Who gave you that core?" Flynn asked her. Amelia felt a bit scared and put it back in her bag. She knew there wasn't anything wrong with her blastia...so why was Flynn so freaked out about it?

"My father. Flynn you're starting to scare me." Amelia said.

"That's the same core that Garista used." Flynn said.

"The researcher? They said he died in a blastia explosion. But this one has been changed. It's not unstable."

"He killed my father," Flynn said gravely.

Amelia looked at him and then at the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she said. "I just used it without knowing."

"His experiments...killed my father." Flynn said. "Could you not use it?"

Amelia pressed her lips together.

"It's adhered to me." she said. "This core let me use the ability that none other can achieve and some of the artes can make it adhere to my psyche. Like it's stuck."

"What do you mean stuck?"

"There's an art called 'Memory Attack' It materializes a memory of an attack that I have and seals in the blastia. It creates a tether that' hard to cut off otherwise. It can possibly give me a stroke if I tried using a different core since that type of aer is inside of me. I'm sorry, but I can't use another core extensively without giving myself physical harm."

Flynn exhaled through his nose.

"I hope you can understand. If there was a way for me to do it I would. I had no idea." she said. Then something else caught her attention. "How do you know about Garista's experiments?"

"I could ask you the same question." Flynn said. "You knew about the experiments?"

"Only the basics of his research, not where he was testing." Amelia said. "But please answer me."

Flynn looked at the ground.

"Garista didn't die from a blastia explosion did he?" Amelia said for him. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Flynn looked at her face. She looked a bit disturbed and scared already. But he couldn't lie to her. He didn't kill Garista for the Captain.

"Yuri killed him...avenging the captain and my father." Flynn finally answered.

Amelia held the strap to her bag tightly, she looked like she was about to faint. She took a step back from him. She covered her mouth with her hand, her lips tingling. The same person she kissed not too long ago...was capable of-

"I have to go." Amelia said. Flynn caught a look of pure shock and mild devastation in her eyes as she tried to make a smile.. "I have to go and talk to my mother about going to Halure for the Sokela festival. She wants to make me a dress."

She turned and started to quickly jog off, a huge lump in her throat. She wanted to collapse but she just needed to run. And run. _And run. _

Yuri rolled over in bed, staring at the ceiling, wide eyed. _Sweet relief..._he thought looking at the now hung over Raine. The closeness they had the last night was enough to make his head spin. He looked at her and was happy she passed out while trying to take off his pants. He could see her underwear and her hair was splayed about the mattress. There was no way he was going to sleep with her. But she'd probably not even remember the night before and so he left a 150 Gald on the nightstand before putting his clothes back on. He swallowed thinking of Amelia. He wanted to sleep only with her and no one else for that matter. And definitely not some girl who was his age and got way too drunk and barely made the walk to the inn.

He left, with a pounding headache only a miracle gel could solve. He hated alcohol.

"Yuri...?" said Raine as he walked out the door. He shut it quickly and kept going down stairs He realized that even though he lived in the lower quarter back in Zaphias and had seen some things, he hadn't' seen everything.

* * *

It was silent in the afternoon. I was walking through the town with Flynn. It was strange and different being here when it was a ghost town.

"I remember being here with my friends. Right about now they'd be setting up and new supplies would be coming in from the capital. " I say. "Have you ever been here during this time of year Flynn?"

"No, but I've heard about it." Flynn said. "I've never really celebrated Sokela, so."

"Never?"

"It fell on Yuri and I's birthday every year, so we didn't really celebrate it for the same reason everyone else did. That and we could barely afford a cake."

"Oh...you and Yuri have the same birthday?" I ask. I knew they were bros...but not that much of bros.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange. That's what the lady at the inn told me." Flynn said. "She said that one day he just showed up in on her doorstep, crying."

"As a baby?" I say. It's so cliché.

"Yeah. Just showed up." Flynn said, laughing a little. "I know it's cliche, but yeah he was just saying there on her doorstep."

"Whoa." I say. "Maybe a stork dropped him."

"Yeah..." Flynn said. "You always celebrate here?"

"Yeah, except one year I went to Dahngrest." Amelia said giggling. "It was the most fun I eve had. It was the year after Yuri had that hug mission."

"Going undercover?"

"Yeah." Amelia said. "People were so sloppy every single night, it was crazy."

"I can imagine." Flynn said. "Were you planning on going this year?"

"No. I was going to make a big dinner and stay home and announce my...well."

"New status?"

"You can say that." I say, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"What you're already closer to the throne."

"Yes, but it's a coming out party."

"Coming out?"

"Yes, in Zaphias, the noble quarter women at the age of 20 are now able to marry."

"So you're throwing a dinner party for it?"

"Yeah, just for that. I don't want to be married. Not now and probably not ever."

I noticed Flynn's look on his face. He's a bit shocked.

"Sorry."

"No, it' just I thought you'd be the one that'd be happy to marry and have your kids."

"Maybe a kid, but...marriage is so...odd. And I think you have me mixed up with Estelle."

Flynn looked nervous.

"Are you thinking about it?" I say. Flynn shrugged.

"I don't know." he said.

"Oh my god, you are!" I say, but probably squeal. "How long?"

"Not very long, about a week or two." Flynn said, "Don't tell her."

I laugh. Nothing like knowing that your best friend might be asked for her hand.

"I won't! Trust me."

"How sweet." said a voice that sent chills up my spine. It was so familiar that it hurt. We both turned around.

"Wedding bells for the lovely couple!" he said. "So you left me for this trash?"

"Zagi?"

"You remember what I told you right? You are to be my bride, Diamond." Zagi said to me. "And if I can't have you, no one can!"

Flynn stood in front of me. This guy with his multi colored pink, blond and black hair stood in front of us, weapons ready.

"My name is not Diamond, you psycho." I say. "And I'm not with him."

"Leave her alone." Flynn said.

"Too late. Your fate has been sealed the moment you came into the picture, Yuri Lowell."

"I'm not Yuri." Flynn said, raising his sword. I activated my blastia. "I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement since you've been taking over the town, but-"

"Nonsense, Yuri!" Zagi said. "The twins are who you should worry about."

"I'm not Yuri!" Flynn said.

"Talking to him isn't going to work, he's not listening, Flynn." I say. "The only language he gets is fighting."

"Give me all you got my love! I'll carve my name into your body and make you mine!" he yelled charging at us.


	5. Chapter 1-4

"I don't know." I hear Estelle say in her slightly whiny voice. "I never really think about it that much."

"Really? You ever wonder what it's like being outside the castle?" I say to her. She was the 'naive' noble. She had no idea how the world worked outside the castle, no idea what things were available.

"I do. I already read about those things, though. I never really see them." Estelle said. "But Halure is so much more beautiful than the pictures in the books."

"It is." I say. Estelle looked around this place like a tourist instead of us walking around trying to find answers to folks that hopefully will give us some. The people in this town were being held hostage for some reason.

"Hey." said the same voice as the day before. The green haired one girl in the short skirt from the day before. She was talking to a couple of adults and had her hands on her hips. "You sure do have a lot of kids. They're all so cute!"

"Those girls. They're so...lively. Well, the green haired one." Estelle said. The green haired one looked at a child around the age of 10 and patted her head. She looked like the girl from yesterday. The green haired one giggled. "Well, there _is _quite a problem here. There isn't a party mood at all here."

"I know. We're very sorry. Business hasn't been doing well enough for us to be able to afford it." said the mother.

"Nonsense!" said the green haired girl. "I think that we will probably have plenty of enough money! We just have to find the Chimera Butterfly!"

Chimera Butterfly? A Giganto monster?

"Oh the legendary monster? Well, if you do we might be able to afford it this year." said the mother. She smiled a bit nervously.

"Droite!" said her sister, the red headed one. She put her hands on her hips. "Must you tell everyone why we're here?"

"Well! Yeager said that since his blastia is dying that there should be new leadership! Whoever brings back a big enough prize, wins the title as leader of-"

"Shut up Droite." said the sister.

"Geez, you're such a downer, Gauche!" Droite replied. She turned to the family. "I apologize. My sister tends to be a bit too serious. Bye!"

So it is Leviathan's Claw.

"So they're competing for leadership?" Estelle said.

"Yeah, whoever has the largest bounty wins. Sounds simple enough." I say. Still doesn't explain the dead girl.

"Hey!" squealed Droite waving at us. I reluctantly wave back. That girl looks like a piece of work. But what they were doing seemed harmless. They were after some monsters, but it still didn't explain the fact that there was a dead kid. The kid had been killed and now it seemed like it might of been a monster attack after all. Except the Z.

"Hey!" said Estelle who walked past me toward them. "So you guys have noticed the weirdness in the town?"

"Yeah! I has been strange. No parties no nothing here yet." Droite replied. "We just need to find commission here and then be on our way. We have to find it before Zagi does or we'll lose."

"Zagi? Who's he?"

"He has quite a few screws loose. He likes killing people and fighting just a bit too much. We're trying to find him and get him out of here before he ends up causing more trouble for us." Gauche said. "He's insane in other words."

"Completely whacked out trying to find his bride." Droite said. "We need to find him and defeat him so we can keep him from staying here and harassing the people of this town. It's not apart of our job."

"So you have a rogue nutcase running around here?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's been here for two months on a mission to find a rare blastia, but he's been making a mess of things instead." Gauche said. "He's been looking for a girl around here named Diamond."

"So he's been making the town a ghost town?" Estelle said.

"He's been challenging everyone to fight him in order to stay. He's relentless." Gauche continued. "He even killed a girl who was about 11 years old yesterday."

"So you're out here to put him down?" I say.

"Basically." Droite said. "He's too crazy to even be in Leviathan's Claw anymore."

"We're here to take him back to Dahngrest to be sentenced and killed for stepping out of line and killing people that he wasn't assigned to murder for. He was just here for a blastia."

"I guess after a while. Killing just becomes normal." Droite said. "We suggest you stay inside for a while. It'll be taken care of."

I stare at her. She's lying.

"How are a couple of girls going to take down a killer?" I ask.

"We have our methods. Don't worry." Gauche replied. They soon started to run off and before I could follow them I heard a scream.

* * *

I remember him from the arena. The wildness in his eyes, how relentless he was to kill to maim to murder. It was all there. But then there was a reason for it. He needed the money for his family at the beginning but as time went on he became more and more deranged. And now he was insane, and trying to kill the one person who tried to help him.

"Are you serious?" Flynn said trying to hold him off. I kept on making doppelgangers , each with only a single attack, ready and armed. We had the fighting power of five, but still he came at me. He cut a lock of my hair and then my cheek.

"Red always looked good on you, Diamond." he said to me. His voice...it was distorted.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Flynn landing a cut to his back. I curse myself for not bring my bow and arrows with me. Artes and my moderately mediocre sword work was all I had.

"Angel Feathers!" I say trying to get some attack on him to subdue him as the other mes go forth and try to subdue him with the range of attacks I managed to get committed to memory from watching everyone else fight, from the simple like Sonic Thrust to the more complex, like Pyre Havoc. It was frustrated by the fact that an ability that needed so much aer could be easily taken care of. It was like we weren't doing any damage at all.

It was time to go a bit further. "Teleport!"

I came up to his face from being about 15 feet away and cut him down with my sword, and kicked him back. Flynn looked stunned. I cut him a second time, warping there.

"You learn some new tricks my love." he said, cutting a lock of my hair and barely missing my throat. Flynn blocked him and was pushed back.

"You have some fight in you, Diamond." he said. "Only you managed to fulfill all of my needs."

"This guy's crazy." Flynn replied wide eyed.

"I love your fight, my bride." Zagi replied.

"You think?" I yell at him. At some point his innocent , 'the world has to filled with justice to stop people from their crimes' schick has to end. Now I'm just pissed because this guy just would shut the f**k up about this marriage crap.

"I am not your bride, you psycho!" I scream, knowing that its useless. My blastia cracks and I raise my sword. A dark purple aura comes around me. "Take a hint!" I slammed my elbow into his chest and kick him back a good 7 feet. I knew I was becoming crazy and I was watching myself go through this madness. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. "Forbidden Arte: Fear Thrust!" I scream. A large seal goes under all three of us and I stab him. In the chest, the liver and slit his throat.

Blood comes from his mouth when he coughs.

The thing was: It didn't happen. All I did was cut his back, while he felt the full pain of 3 different mortal wounds, the throat, the chest, and the liver.

Zagi backed off. I looked at his shoulder. It was healing and ...metal? He had a look on his face like I'd never seen. He was pale, and wide eyed. Terrified.

A sharp hit came to his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. I Was still trembling. It was the redheaded girl from yesterday.

"Thank you." I say breathing heavily. At this point the stinging on my cheek wound was going away...and so was my balance. I started seeing the world in two's and three's. I Collapsed to the ground still awake but...

"Damn it, he used neurotoxin." she said. Some neurotoxin. He wasn't planning to kill me. He was probably going to kill Flynn, but he wanted me alive.

"Amelia!" I heard Estelle say. Luckily I was still breathing. Couldn't talk with my life, but at least I Could still breathe. She propped me up and I sat there against her. I still couldn't see clearly.

"Amelia!" I heard Yuri say. I couldn't see much of him, but I could feel him. He was touching my face and looking at the cut wound, as I sat there like a baby. And his voice was distorted too as with everyone elses.

"She needs a Miracle Gel." said the green haired one. "This stuff becomes permanent in a few minutes."

"Then get me one, damn it." Yuri said. He looked at me. "Amelia you can hear me right?"

I want to say we should've really cut down the bastard and left town already, but I couldn't. I brought this on everyone. I wanted to stay and fix things and only got myself injured again. It was frustrating.

"Yuri, her arm." Estelle said.

I felt touching of my wrist and barely recognized a look on both their faces like they never seen.

Fear.

* * *

"So you're new?" said a guy with dirty blond hair as he sat on a bench outside the inn. Yuri almost jumped at the sound of his voice. It still was awkward walking around in the same clothes as he did yesterday. He didn't have much to wear, but regardless, he still felt uncomfortable knowing that he was about to be deflowered in these clothes. A simple blue tunic and gray pants, and black lace-up boots.

"Yeah."he said.

"You look it. Just like you've been scraped off the Lower Quarter, kid." he said. He got up and put his arm around Yuri. "How old are you?"

"17." Yuri replied.

"Good, time to get you some new clothes. You can't report to a mission dressed like a hobo, kid." he said. It was still strange how buddy-buddy everyone was in this city. But then again, everyone was cut from the same fabric. The Empire screwed every single one of them over, and thus they decided to live by their own rules.

"I'm Dax, by the way."

"Yuri. Yuri Lowell." Yuri replied, trying to hide his discomfort and excitement. Something told him that with the exception with the girls, he'd really love this place.

* * *

The shop was huge and filled with young men and women just like Yuri. They all looked like they left their homes to be here with the rags they had on. They were pawing at the clothes that looked cool and made them seem badass, which in reality for at least 50% of them it wouldn't really be the case. The sales people were walking all over the place talking about alterations, large sizes and smaller sizes.

"So whatcha think?" said Dax with a smile as Yuri stood outside one of the dressing rooms.

"This is a bit...different." Yuri said pulling at the bottom of his shirt. He always had his shirts open a bit, but never this low before. It definitely taught him that there was such thing as man cleavage. The outfit fit him perfectly. The shirt was low-cut, trimmed with black and a light gray, with some unique appliques in both colors with purple cuffs. His pants were black and boots a lighter gray with brown tips, folded down a bit.

"You look more like us now." the dirty blond haired guy said.

"Totally." Raine said. Yuri looked at the girl that almost raped him last night and swallowed. She looked completely rejuvenated, like she never had a hangover. That and she had different clothes on. A pair of shorts, a tunic with no sleeves that was white with red designs on it like a dragon, which matched her red lace trimmed stockings. Her boots were over the knee and folded over like Yuri's. As for her weapon...that was another thing. She had a giant sword tied to her back in a sling

_How is she not in bed with a hangover? _

Then it hit him: Miracle Gel. "I thought you looked cute last night, like a farmboy. But you look pretty hot now." she said with a smirk. He knew he was starting to toy with him a bit.

"Well, I guess I won't be tending to sheep for a while, not will I?" he replied. He tied a brown belt trimmed with gold around his waist and secured his sword in it.

"Like your girlfriend?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? She's just a friend." Yuri said.

Raine rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Right."

She walked up to him, her now braided hair bouncing as she did.

"I'll believe that when you believe my age." she said. Yuri knitted his eyebrows. She grinned and chuckled. "What? You thought I was your age? I get that alot. I'm actually 23."

Yuri's eyes widened. He understood her youth...but she looked like a teenager...like him.

"Bullshit." he said. "There's no way you're 23."

"Like there's no way that your lady friend is _just _a friend. You were mumbling her name in your sleep last night, loverboy." She leaned into his ear. "I spared you the trouble with her." she whispered very quietly. Yuri blushed. She giggled.

"She likes 'em young." said Dax. "Always has."

"I guess so." Yuri said. "I guess I'm just lucky."

"Well, then!" Raine said clapping her hands. "You're dressed! Let's go get you signed up with Barbos!"

* * *

"Yuri, Yuri Lowell." said Barbos. "You're the kid that knocked heads in Shizontania about six months ago, ain'tcha?"

Yuri nodded holding his stuff. "And?"

Barbos laughed, kicking back in his chair. He put his hands behind his neck, well hand. The other was an odd contraption looking closer to a spiked ball. He kept that one on the table. He turned to his secretary.

"I like this kid." Barbos said. He looked back the long-haired young man. "How old are you?"

"17." Yuri said.

"You're a spring chicken. Nice. Selene, give him his first mission. Something easy for the lad."

The white haired secretary walked up to him and gave him a sheet of paper. Yuri looked at it. He looked at it and read it slowly.

"I've been hired by Alexei?" Yuri said. "For what?"

"To go to Mantaic." Barbos said. "You leave in the morning. Your job is to kill a Mr. Alexander Cumore."

* * *

Aer Adherence. That's what it was called. In human terms it was the same was having withdrawal from drugs. That's what caused her arm to have black veins surrounding the blastia, and her to throw up after taking it off. They went away after a couple of hours but the neurotoxin was still working its way through her. She could speak now, but she could move her other limbs.

As for the twins, they left town and the festivities were going along like normal. People were overjoyed to hear that Zagi was finally taken out of town and he could stop terrorizing the town. But how come Ames knew this psycho?

"He was a friend of mine back in Nordopolica... for a couple months he was lucid..." Amelia said. Her face was broken out with cold sweat. "He was only doing the coliseum stuff so he could help out his sister and his mother...you know, since my mother was ill too...I understood. But then he just went crazy...I don't know what happened. He just went insane. And killed his sister...his mother..I think she died."

She closed her eyes and looked at the nightstand.

"So he's crazy because his mother died?" Flynn said. "What about all that bride stuff he talked about?"

"I think it was because I was the only one who wouldn't put him down...I understood him." Amelia answered."I'm sorry."

"We shouldn't have come to this town."

"Everyone needed to rest, but that girl...she was a product of him being crazy." Amelia said. "We leave in the morning."

What?

"No, just keep trying to get better, okay?" I say to her. She looked a bit upset. "We need to get to Dahngrest..."

She was in no shape to go anywhere, let alone Dahngrest. We were still aware of our trip. We were to find her killers. And I can see the guilt on her face.

"No, we're going." she tried to yell. "I dragged everyone into this, we are-agh!"

She stopped speaking and looked up at the ceiling.

"It feels like there's an elephant on my chest." she said. "I can't breathe."

She starts coughing a bit. She closes her eyes.

Oh hell.

"Estelle, do something!" I yell.

* * *

2 hours later...

I'm in front of the tree, staring at the flowers as they come down. It was beginning to snow, I just needed a moment.

"Yuri," I hear Estelle say. I don't want to talk about it.

"I'm fine, just need a moment." I say to her.

"She's okay now though." she said.

"I know but I just need a second." I say, sitting down.

"_Estelle!" I yell at her. Amelia's chest stops moving and her eyes closed. Her face looks like death. Estelle is frozen and she quickly comes out of it. She touches Amelia's wrist and starts working on a healing arte. It isn't working and it feels like time is slowing down. Amelia's chest starts moving again, and drool dribbles out of her mouth. Her black veins return on her arm. The blastia glowed a bit. Flynn walked over and touched her arm. Amelia screamed and they went away finally. _

_Then silence. She was breathing but her face still looked like death, dark around the eyes, darker lips losing their pinkness. I couldn't keep looking at her. She looked dead. _

- 6 hours later...

The second thing I thought I'd never see: Flynn crying...or looking like he was about to. I wake up to him and Estelle in the room. I can move now, but not up to way I used to. I was a bit clumsy and felt like a weight 1.5 times the amount I do. A put my hand on my face.

The last thing I hear is Yuri yelling for Estelle. Then I see Flynn looking over me.

"You're awake?" he said to me. I still feel like crap, but yes, I'm awake.

"Yeah," I say. I want to cry. The more I want to prove that I can handle my own, the more I look like a liability. I still seem like a Mary Sue, running around with the one trick that I have and still failing at it. It was so unfair. I was dragging everyone into my own problems and I caused everyone to stop their lives for me.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I keep making a mess of things trying to be brave."

"A mess of things?" Estelle said. "You didn't know the guy was going to fight with a bald that was poisoned. That's his fault."

"I know but...I shouldn't have poked my nose in places it doesn't belong." I say.

"But if you didn't then more people would have died. The little girl would have rotted outside and her parents would be devastated. You helped out a whole town, Amelia." Estelle said.

"She's right. That psycho will be tried and sentenced for his crimes." Flynn said. "You're pretty crazy, Amelia fighting him like that."

"I didn't want to die. I've seen what he can do in the arena. He won't stop until the person is dead and mutilated. You'd have to cut him down in order to stop him...for a time." I say. It was true. Zagi was a bloodthirsty killer from Leviathan's Claw and he had to be taken down. It was a momentary thing, but if it meant that it was saving the town, then great. But we still helped out guildsmen get their way. I had a chill. Just for a moment, I wished I had cut down the guy. Because he was quite relentless.

I start getting out of bed, which is a bit harder than I had expected for it to be. I had solved one problem, but it caused another.

* * *

A half-drunk looking trudge through the halls and clutching the banister for dear life trying not to fall down the stair later, I was outside. Estelle told me that Yuri was up by the tree. The sight of me bothered him. And why wouldn't it. I was about to die...and was dead for a good 5 minutes.

I kept going, my strength starting to return with every step as cliché as that sounds. I finally saw him up there.

"Do you mind if I join you here?" I ask. There was no answer. I keep standing and Yuri looks at me. He patted the ground next to him. And I sat there.

"We need to talk." he said. More silence came between us. He finally sighed. "Why do you keep doing this lately?"

"Doing what?" I say.

"You keep on doing things like..._this._" Yuri said. "You keep on trying to do all of this, on your own. My question is...why?"

"I don't want to have to always rely on you, Yuri. Or on anyone else." I say.

"What's wrong with needing me?" he said. "Or anyone else?"

"I don't want to be a spoiled little princess anymore." I say. "I want to be like you, Yuri. You know, you can do whatever you want and it's fine, but when I try to , it's like, it works but it has bigger consequences."

Yuri laughed a bit.

"You are like Flynn." Yuri said. "Always thinking there's a certain way to do things. And a bit like Estelle too."

"I get it. I'm naive and follow the rules." I say.

"You do." Yuri said. "And you took their stubbornness too."

He sat closer to me.

"I didn't cut him down." I say.

"I know. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself knowing that you killed someone." Yuri said.

"But I wanted to. I understood that by killing him it would cause the town to be at peace, but...at what cost? The people, or a friend who went insane?"

"You saved the town. You made their Sokela something amazing." Yuri said.

"Yes, but what if I see him again? He's the type of person that won't stop until there's nothing left." I say.

"Then wait. Keep going." Yuri said. "Let's keep going to Dahngrest, " He touched my cut lock of hair. "I have a score to settle with him anyway."

"Yuri, I'm sorry you saw-"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault about the poison. But Amelia?"

I looked at him studying his face.

"You need to stop using that blastia." he said. "It brings you pain."

"I know, but sometimes, there isn't much else for me to do. The people we'll face, we'll become harder and harder to fight. I can't sit on the sidelines and take part in your show Yuri."

"You're not. I just need you to be around awhile longer." Yuri said. "You really scared me back there."

"I'll be more careful." I say to him. Although its great to see what power I had in me...it was still quite the burden to bear when it meant hurting someone else indirectly. He hugged me once more.

"It's okay to need me. I'm a part of your team now, Grandmaster." he said. "I-"

"Sure thing, Captain." I reply. I felt my shoulder start getting wet and I brush his hair with my fingers.

* * *

-(Next day music)-

"Let's go!" I say. "We have a long trip, so we better start heading off."

We get on our horses and left town. It was the first two days of our journey and I was already dead. Now I know that this world is dangerous beyond believe and sometimes...well.

We just have to make choices that suck.

* * *

**WHOO! Finished Chapter One! Chapter Two: **

**Loading...**


	6. Chapter 2-1

**Book Two: "Undone"**

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter Two. Chapter Two there is a LOT of back story (More backstory than the first chapter?! Yes.) And yes its dramatic. It is there are secrets revealed, but because it'll have to be established for later on, so if in the middle to end of this chapter part you're like 'Hey! That makes since." Then cool. If you're like, "Why did she change that part! I liked how it was in the game better!" then I understand, but imagine watching a video about 500 times trying to get every single line, (like when I was spamming the ToV: First Strike dialogue. Love the movie...need to take a break from it.). It pain staking. That and parts of the situation wouldn't really fit unless I was writing the game itself. **

**I hope you enjoy Chapter Two...or Book Two. **

* * *

The morning as we rode through the path to Ehmead Hill, it was calm and quiet. My head was still getting adjusting to not every part of my body paralyzed and us as a group just got our first dose of reality.

Reality was that people out here had lots of problems and they needed fixing. We still wanted to go and bash in the heads of the killers and make things happen, but it was in due time.

For now we're trotting through the forest killing monsters, making snares for game for dinner and making sure we kept a good lock on the amount of monsters we fought and the amount of Gald we'd get for some of their more important body parts once we reached Nor Harbor. My hair bounced as we made our way to stream. Travel was nice, but not the smell. We'd been going for about 5 hours and we still hadn't cleaned ourselves. We finally found one.

"Agh, let's get clean folks." I say. I tie my horse's bridle to a strong branch and disembark. I walk toward the stream and start to undress noticing that everyone's looking. "There's no point in us smelling bad..."

I stand around in my bra which for the record is entirely too pretty to be wearing out this setting. What is a black lace bra with small bows, doing out in the middle of the wilderness? And don't get me started on my undies.

So I look at everyone. The only one who hasn't seen me undressed is Flynn. Estelle and I went to the baths together, Yuri...well. Um. Yeah. Butterfingers. ANYWAY. Flynn was staring at me.

"What, Flynn, you never see a girl before?" I say before taking off my boots. It was cold outside still, but a wash was a wash and well, I stepped in the water and squealed. Yuri got off his horse and followed suit, making sure to slap my butt as he walked by. It take a scientist to know where his mind was going. Estelle was next and finally Flynn.

"So Flynn, how far are we from Ehmead Hill?" Estelle said. She took off her shirt, much to Flynn's dismay. We were like sisters and at some point Flynn would have to stop being such a prude.

"About 2 hours." Flynn replied. He started to take off his shirt. "Then another day and a half until we reach Nor Harbor."

"Alright we keep blazing through past Ehmead Hill until we reach the fields. Then we rest and then on to Nor Harbor tomorrow." I say.

"So, what are we going to do once we get to Dahngrest?" Yuri asked me.

"We're going to find whoever killed everyone. Guild or not, it's horrible to hire for slaughter without a purpose. Even if the person was someone you know and hated, it's still wrong to leave this crime unpunished."

"So you're trying to charge them with something outside your reign of law?" Flynn asked.

"They went past their own laws as well. The group that did this no one can be that cruel." I replied. "Even the guilds would know of the mess they have made by tampering with the higher officials of the Empire, no matter how much they hate them."

"So what are we going to do?" Estelle said. "Once we find them."

"Find their leader. And cut him down." I say. "Without a leader, the whole group will fall apart."

* * *

It was a whole new kind of hot. The kind that drained you every step you took, even if you were near an oasis. It was practically unbearable. The evening was horrible and Yuri finally drank his last bit of water. This mission was crazy, but if it meant being one step closer to finding the blastia, then he'd do it. That and what could Cumore have done in order to cause someone to hire him.

A bit of uneasiness settled over him. Cumore was a captain and was likely to know him. And possibly ruin his mission. And knowing that prick, he probably would just to spite him for being born poor. What did Alexei want with Cumore's body? He looked down at his sheet of paper detailing his assignment as he walked into the inn. It wasn't The Commandant that hired him. It was another Alexei from the town that did.

Yuri walked in made his reservation and walked out, looking around town. He heard a small girl's voice behind him. He looked at her face. It was too familiar. Emma.

"Hi, Mr. Knight!" she squealed. Yuri looked nervous looking around.

He smiled. She had no idea that he was here to do something else.

"Hey, I'm on vacation, Emma." he said.

"Oh, cool! I live here now!" she said.

"Emma!" yelled her mother. Yuri looked up and saw Emma's mother looking at her, beckoning her toward him. Emma started back waving at Yuri who stood there.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought

* * *

"Ugh! I hate Eunice!" Amelia squealed angrily fuming. "She just has to ruin my life all the time. Now she's going on with another stupid rumor about me going to Nordopolica."

Estelle sat on her bed patiently listening.

"Well, I means she _is _Captain Alexander Cumore's daughter. So she just loves being...mean." Estelle said. "I'm sorry she's just so mean."

"She's not mean. She's vicious with her hair and her sneer and her 'Oh, well I was a descendant of the first royal family blah blah blah!" Amelia said. "Just because I wasn't born in Zaphias doesn't mean I'm trash!"

"You weren't born here?" Estelle said. Amelia looked at her, a bit puzzled and nervous.

"I was born in Mantaic." Amelia said. "I didn't tell you?"

Estelle shook her head. "You were born in the desert?"

"Yep. My mother was a big traveller before she had me." Amelia said, with a pang of uneasiness. "She was on the road with my father when she had me."

Estelle, always trusting smiled. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah," Amelia said laughing nervously. "It is."

"No wonder you're so tough!" Estelle chirped. "You were born in the desert!"

"Yeah. Hey, you want to head out? There's this really cool restaurant in the middle quarter that makes the best sandwiches."

Estelle looked down.

"I'm sorry. I can't." she said.

* * *

"Hey!" chirped Eunice as Amelia walked past her in the streets of the nobles quarter. Amelia didn't pay her no mind, even though she wanted to knock a couple teeth out of her for constantly causing problems for her. Time to put on the charm.

"Hi!" Amelia said instead. "As gracious as ever, Eunice!"

"Please call me Ellie." Eunice said with a charming smile.

"Oh, trust me. Eunice fits you more, like that dress on your very ample ass." Amelia said.

"Really? Thank you! That shirt looks totally tops on you! If had small breasts I'd wear the same thing."

Amelia giggled.

"I got it from my trip to Nordo." Amelia said. "Yuri loves me in blue."

Amelia knew she pinched a nerve in Eunice. She was single for a good 17 years and seeing a girl with a guy better looking than her three suitors was enough for her to snap.

"I bet he loves you in anything you had to get from the Floor." she said. The Floor was a popular store for the noble girls, but Amelia caught on to the double on tantra.

"Better to get it from the Floor, than a knockoff right?" Amelia replied.

Another pinched nerve. Amelia was starting to enjoy this.

"I mean, let's be honest, Ellie. You've been shopping at the Floor for several years and still haven't found anything that nearly would tolerate that high-class figure. I suggest you try Nordopolica. They have all types of clothes suitable for _you._"

"Thank you for the suggestion." Eunice said. Amelia curtsied slightly and left Eunice's presence. She wanted to to do a fist pump, but kept her composure before doing around the corner. Then she squealed silently.

* * *

Two days and no sign of Cumore. Was he hiding or something? Yuri was becoming frustrated, even after writing several pages of letters to both Flynn and Amelia. Flynn's letter was filled with quips and jabs at the blond with some information of his whereabouts, and Amelia's were all crumpled up and thrown around the room. He wanted to save the romance part for later, when he wasn't trying to stalk and kill someone so he could complete a mission.

But in the middle of the heat, it was all driving him crazy. He couldn't get over Raine's insisting on them not being just friends. He was right..._right? _They were just...well, what were they?

They kissed, something that people who are together do, and yet they never acted like it happened. After she left for Nordopolica, he received letters from her, but honestly, he could understand them. They were too confusing and he thought that maybe he was just overthinking it. Amelia was wanting to talk to him. She told him she liked him and he said he liked her.

_I think, maybe...I should just write it and send it. Define the relationship. _Yuri looked at the couple sheets of paper he had left and simply wrote: _So what are we? Because I think I'm your boyfriend...right? _

_-Yuri-_

He closed it and took a small piece of rope and some cheap wax. He pressed down the half melted wax to seal the letter and then tied the rope around it. The wax was blue, a gift from Amelia for his 17th birthday so she'd know when his letters came in to her. That and it was his favorite color.

"Who brought this rattrap of a carriage?!" screeched Cumore. Yuri ran to the window of his room. Cumore was screaming at his knights as he entered town. "It broke down in the middle of the desert!"

Oh, Cumore. Yuri noticed the new wheel and the three other one that looked barely intact. He'd be lucky to even have curbside service of any sort back in the Lower Quarter. Then he remembered Amelia speaking of some girl named Eunice.

_So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh? _

Cumore soon got out and kept on with his rant.

"We could've been stranded out there!" he yelled. He sighed. "Who made this carriage?!"

Yuri knitted his eyebrows and kept watching. A man who looked like he'd been a sweatshop all day came out and bowed to him.

"My deepest apologies sir. We haven't had much business and so supplies haven't been comi-" he said nervously.

"Shut up!" yelled Cumore. "You dare scoff the help that comes. No wonder your town is going to hell."

Yuri exhaled. _What a prick. _

"Sir, we were informed that this town was under going fin-"began of Cumore's men.

"Who said you could speak, worm!" Cumore said. He calmed a smiled at him. "You still owe us the money for our services."

"Sir-"

Cumore looked at the knight and he quieted.

"What does this town have to give to me?" Cumore said.

"We only have the little Gald we have, sir. But we need it. We have families to feed sir!"

"Then you should have thought about that before sending a letter to the Imperial Knights." said Cumore. Yuri looked down at them was tempted to just go out and punch the bastard. He gripped the window ledge tightly.

"Sir, we're so sorry." said the man. More people in the town came out and looked at the spectacle. "We thought the services were free from the Empire."

"They're not." Cumore said. "And until you have the funds you will work for us."

A murmur from the crowd came around and everyone was worried.

"We've been trying to acquire a rare blastia in the Sand of Kogorh, and you are our first volunteer to find it. You find it and we'll not only bail you out, we'll have you all living in the lap of luxury!"

The people of the town looked scared. Everyone knew that going into the desert meant death for the unprepared, the uncoordinated and untrained in fighting, because if the desert itself was bad enough, the monsters out in the sands were even worse.

"Sir, I have a wife and three children!" pleaded the man.

"Oh? Well, if you can't do, I'm pretty sure they can be sent in your place."

Yuri pressed his lips. He couldn't do it...not in front of all these people. But he now understood why they had someone to come down and put this bastard down. Yuri took it that the guy was in town for a while due to the amount of knights already here.

* * *

Amelia's word of Eunice being a shrew started going around town, much to the redhead's chagrin. _Girls like Eunice should be put in their place, under everyone. _She thought going to the park to practice her artes. She need to learn a few more healing artes, but she still enjoyed Eunice the Tyrant's downfall.

Eunice was the laughing stock for having only 3 suitors, whereas the average was 6 for each other the girls. Even Estelle had 7 suitors and she was barely 13. She finally was over Eunice being cruel, because now everyone else saw how sad she was.

Or so she thought. She forgot, although she had status as being the Grandmaster's daughter, Eunice still was going to be next to the throne by birth. And such blood was a better sell of friendship than actual facts. She saw a group of girls walking up to her. She felt nervous by the number, but calmed. There was no way she'd be caught dead looking scared.

"Whoa, normally I don't this much of an audience." Amelia said.

"You're a tramp!" said a brown haired girl in a white dress.

"Slut!" said another girl.

"Bitch!" said another.

Amelia looked at them without looking her poker face. "And?"

Eunice walked in front of them. "Everyone knows you're a little bastard child, Amelia Allgood. Or should I say Amelia _Atomais._"

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow, you girls will do anything." Amelia said laughing it off. "I'm biologically related to my parents. Eunice you're losing your touch."

"We know! You're lying, Amelia. Just admit it! You're not even one of us!" Eunice said. Amelia sighed and took up her bow and arrows. She pulled an arrow and focused at an apple on a tree and Eunice stopped her hand. "Your mother slept with another man. That's why she's sick. She caught it from him."

Amelia shot the arrow. Time to just come clean. "My mother couldn't have kids with my father. He unfortunately didn't have enough manpower to make a child, so Mr. Atomais volunteered to donate, because he was friends with my father and noticed how stressed he was because he couldn't have an heir."

She looked at them, all stunned and looking everywhere else. "Happy now?" she said.

Amelia looked at them, raising her eyebrows.

"You can go and do whatever you bitches do." Amelia said rolling her eyes and preparing another arrow. She aimed it them and they ran. After they were gone, Amelia sighed and shot it in the other direction hitting and apple.

"Lunch."

* * *

"He's a mean man, mommy." said Emma in the inn lobby. She wiped her face with tears. "He took my doll away!"

"It's okay sweetie, I'll get you another one." her mother replied.

"But that one's special! Baba gave it to me!" Emma said starting to cry. The mother kept trying to comfort her. Yuri looked at them and them at the room around her. It was quiet in the night. The little girl turned and saw Yuri. Her face brightened up and she started running toward him.

"Mr. Knight can you get my dolly back! I know you're on vacation but that mean man with blue hair took my dolly." She stood in front of him. Yuri knelt down to her level.

Yuri smiled and patted her head. "I will." he said with a smile.

"Yay! Mommy, Mommy! Mr. Knight is going to save my dolly!" she squealed. A lump settled in Yuri's throat. He could no longer look them in the face knowing what he'd be doing to get it back. He started up the stairs.

"He's gonna save everyone." he heard her chirp. Yuri sighed.

He went to his room and got his sword sitting on the table next to his pile of his letters. He glanced at the small white letter with blue wax and a metal plate. Ames.

He pressed his lips and took his sword. He walked out to the hall.

* * *

_I have a wife and three children! _That voice kept coming into his head. He knew that he had to get out of town as soon as it was done, but he had to do it. He stood in front of Cumore's bed, watching him sleep. It was amazing how he could possibly sleep when the rest of the town is suffering.

_When that man is out in the desert, his family at home already mourning for him because you've sent him to his death? Yuri said. _

"Wake up." Yuri said, kicking the bed hard. Cumore jerked awake looking at him wide eyed.

"Yuri...?" he said. "What are you doing..._here?_"

The man looked at Yuri's sword and clumsily left his bed.

"Someone help!" he yelled. "Come quick!" His eyes were wild.

"No one's coming for you." Yuri said.

"Please...don't do this. You're a Knight, you will be tried for this an-"

"Shut up, Cumore." Yuri said.

"I have a daughter at home!" Cumore replied trembling and moving back against the wall. "I don't want to go like this!"

"And just how many times have heard those very words?" Yuri said. He gritted his teeth and soon blood dribbled on the floor.

* * *

It was morning. Yuri looked at the letter on his small table in front of the window. It was from Amelia and he opened it.

She had already beaten to the punch.

_Sorry, we can't talk when you get back. I'm leaving for Dahngrest soon, but I just wanted to say I'm happy I have a valiant Knight like you as my boyfriend. I hope you haven't went and done something you'll regret. I'll send another letter once I'm in Nor Harbor._

_Hugs and Misses, _

_-Amelia-_

Yuri looked at it.

"Yeah." he said, with a sigh. "Hugs and Misses."

He sat down and started writing a response.


	7. A Brief Intermission Part 1

Chapter Five:

* * *

Amelia walked off the ship with a few clothes. Personally, she hated her dress for the speech. It came with a corset to try and boost her chest. _Thanks Mom. Nothing says Sacred Code of Honor like slutting up your daughter_. She sighed. It was a while before she even was able to marry, and her mother was already fretting about her lack of suitors. Amelia wasn't truly bothered by it, most guys date girls like Eunice, because they act like Eunice. Hide in their mansions and point fingers at everyone else.

Amelia knew she wasn't a true renegade. She was still weak in her artes and had barely enough dexterity to even use a sword, but she knew someday she'd use them. Someday she'd never have to rely on her title and the Empire.  
But for a girl who practically would be running the Empire, the idea was insane. But right to her. She loved seeing the guilds men, knocking heads, making wounds for a cause. The guys were idiots and honestly, she wanted to lead them, not the Empire. There's more in the guilds for her than the Empire.

"That's the coliseum." said one of her escorts. The redhead looked up at it and heard the fanfare. She had a full day before she made her speech and she knew that this time of years was the Guild War. An annual tournament of the guilds best.  
"Cool. I'll meet you at the inn later." Amelia said. "I'll be watching the fights."  
She took her things to the coliseum, her medium luggage bag. She smiled knowing that her blastia was in it. She may not be a renegade but she could raise hell.  
I'm signing up for the tournament. After all, she was spending the whole summer there.

"My lady!" said one of the knights looking at Amelia as she walked up to the inn. Amelia touched her hair. It was short, ending mid neck. Her curls looked smaller and actually liked it that way. And the fact she got 200 Gald for it as well.

"It's fine." Amelia said. "I like it a lot better this way." She walked inside and went to her room. She turned a small light on and opened her journal. In it were her favorite artes, all dangerous with a sword. She smiled and began to study.

* * *

"Ah! It's great to be back home!" Yuri said after being back at his place for a few weeks. He stretched in his bed, boots off, eating a sandwich. He started hearing a commotion outside. He looked out his window. It was just a normal day, people out in the markets, except there was a girl who looked out place. She looked a lot like Alexander Cumore. She held an umbrella as she walked the streets in a black dress. No escorts. Yuri laughed.

This girl is asking to be robbed.

He kept watching her as she started making her way toward the inn. Then he heard his name. He saw her face. She was alright. Her body was practically like a Kritian's but her face was average. What the heck is she here for? he thought. He looked at his clothes. A simple sleeveless tunic and gray pants. He smiled when he realized who she was. Eunice, the mean girl Amelia knocked out. Probably here to do some more damage.

I'm gonna have some fun with this. He thought. Mean girls were fun to mess with because of how flustered they'd get with their uptight, above-it-all selves. He took his shirt off as heard knocking on his door. He walked over and opened it ignoring Repede's barks.

"Can I help you?" He said, acting tired. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Inside he was laughing at Eunice's expression. She was a naive noble at heart and obviously never seen a guy, let alone a shirtless one. She tried to hide her shock/amazement from him.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Amelia went." Eunice said. Yuri leaned against the doorway. He combed through his hair with his fingers, moistening his lips and enjoying the discomfort that Eunice was desperately trying to hide.

"She's in Nordopolica for the summer." Yuri said. "You know doing her lady duties and what not."

"Oh, well." Eunice said. She started to blush and look away. Yuri looked at her face. "I was just wondering. I can see why she confides in you." She smiled playing with handle of her umbrella.

"Mhm." Yuri said. Time to get serious. "It happens. I see straight through people. Just like I can tell you're not just here to ask where she is."

Eunice looked a bit shocked.

"All you nobles are alike." Yuri continued. "You know instead if trying to pin my girl as slut you use all that energy to do something productive."

"Ugh!" Eunice said.

"So," Yuri said with a smirk. "What did you plan on doing? Faking a confession and try to seduce me?"

Eunice looked a bit infuriated, looking at Yuri. He tugged at her bodice enjoying every moment of her squirming.

"I'm a leg man." Yuri said winking at her. "I like tall women. Oh, and next time, try and wear something less... Conservative."

* * *

"Today is going to be a live one!" Said the announcer. "A woman has entered the tournament!"

The crowd made a roar as the redhead walked to the center of the ring. She was in white pants and a red tank top. She brought her sword out with her, the sheath attached to her belt. She had her short black boots and diamond choker wrapped around her other hand. Because of the massive tournament entries, she'd only have another fight after her speech. Her knights would think she's out with friends or seeing the sights but only thing she wanted to see was blood.

"Give a hand to the femme fatale with the porcelain skin and fiery mane! Diamonnnnnd Atomaaaaain!"

Amelia smiled and took out her sword raising it in the air. The crowd went wild.

"And her first opponent, a young assassin who went up to the top in just six months! The butcher's pride and joy! Zagiiii Elphonse!"

Out walked a green eyed boy with black hair from the other side if the ring. He had on a burgundy shirt half open and black shorts with black boots. He held a large butcher knife.

Looking at her, he blushed and smiled.

"Heh heh. Damn." He said. "I heard rumors but they're true."

"What? You're not going to quit because a lady is in your presence are you?" Amelia said.

"Round One!" Yelled the announcer.

"Naw. Just make sure not to ruin that pretty face of yours." Zagi replied.

Amelia rolled eyes. "I'm not here to flirt. I'm here to fight."

"Great." Zagi replied. Amelia pointed her sword at him, her blastia glowing. "Love a woman who has fight in her."

"Better than being in the kitchen." Amelia said.

"You cook? Even better."

"Fight!" the announcer yelled.

Amelia ran toward him and strike him with her sword with one hand. Zagi blocked it and Amelia landed a hit in his stomach with her fist. He stumbled back. He came her and almost hit her shoulder. She sidestepped it.

"Hard to believe you actually are an assassin." Amelia said.

"I'm holding back." Zagi said. Amelia caught a glimpse at his blastia. She sighed. She wanted to fight. The whole reason she was here was to be taken more seriously. She started swinging at him with her sword, every hit was blocked. "Whoa."

"Don't hold back!" Amelia yelled. She pushed him back and whipped her sword back. She jumped and down came her sword. "Tempest!"

A cyclone of air came toward him. He managed to dodge most it except the blade. It was soon struck my lightning and broke. Amelia rushed him and was about to cut his chest. He stumbled back and fell. Amelia raised her blade and pointed it at Zagi's throat. She did care for his fearful look. She was just annoyed because he had all the power to fight but didn't.

"You're pathetic." Amelia replied, her eyes narrowed.

"Whoa! The Diamond has taken out her opponent in record time! Diamond Atomais will be continuing on with the first round!"

The crowd was silent for a moment and began to into a roar. Amelia turned to the crowd and raised her sword in the air.

"Yeahhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Hopefully my next opponent won't be a p****. She thought.

* * *

"As Knights, you are to honor the sacred code."Amelia began standing on the podium. She looked down at the troops of knights standing in front of her. It was same speech at every location. And honestly, she knew there was more than just saying the sacred code and the soul of the knight. She paused and gripped the sides. These people were about to see a horror story and some of them may not return to tell it...

She sighed. "Okay, let me give it to you straight. You all are serving the Empire and let me say this: Look around you."

The new knights looked at one another.

"These people are your family. And as a family you will be faced with hardships. Captains will die, members may even butchered in front of you, hell, you might even have to kill another knight in order save a life."

Commandant Alexei gawked at her, in disbelief.

"But as a family, no matter where you are or what happens you will always have a family, whether they're patching up your wounds, another shot or giving you a dying wish." Amelia continued. "And as knights you are to protect your family and do your duties for the sake of everyone. Mind your p's, and your q's, punch a couple bastards and know that everyday you're fighting the heat of Mantaic or the overactive aer krene, you are each others brothers and sisters. Be safe, be smart, be kind and be honest in all your days. That's what my mother taught me."

Amelia paused once more. "Now, go save people, communities, and each other and if its right, kick some ass! You're knights!"

A resounding silence came over the crowd, more than likely because she was a noble that actually cursed. She pressed her lips. It felt amazing to say what she felt for once.

"Well?" Amelia said. She heard a clap. Then more came until the whole group was in an uproar of yelling hooping and whooping. Amelia stepped away from the podium and sat next to Alexei.

"That wasn't the speech your father used young lady." Alexei said getting up. Amelia held her smile.

"It may not have been. But you are not the man he used to take his place as Commandant after he was promoted." Amelia replied. "Does a Damuron Atomais sound familiar?"

Alexei tried his hardest to not go ballistic on her in front of a crowd.

"You killed him, after all." Amelia said looking directly at him. She rose and soon exited the stage.

* * *

A little girl giggled running past Amelia on her way to the coliseum. She was around 7 years old and had black hair in braids and a red dress. A woman in her mid 50s picked her up.

"Hey, Diamond!" said Zagi, waving at her. He was standing next to them. Amelia had a pang of annoyance for the green-eyed boy. "I'm heading to the second round!"

Amelia knitted her eyebrows. She clearly beat him. Then again she was going into her second battle.

* * *

"Her next opponent!" yelled the announcer. The lights on the arena were glaring and Amelia squinted her eyes. She barely saw the figure. "A veteran! The sharpest shooter in Altosk! Ravvvven!"

A man in his mid 40s walked up to her in the arena. He was in a purple jacket and his wild hair was in a ponytail.

"Wow, they weren't kidding about you being a looker." He said. Amelia looked at him. He had a bow and arrow. Too easy. She thought


	8. A Brief Intermission Part 2

The crowd was going inside as Amelia's eyes settled to the light. She was ready with her sword but also brought Betty, her bow with some arrows. She wanted to beat him, but she thought she'd be fair and use arrows. It was better than being a one-trick pony. She kept her sword in her sheath and prepared an arrow.  
She began to focus and had a shiver. Looking across the arena at her opponent, she saw a bit of herself in his eyes. She quickly steeled her gaze.  
She knew he knew her because he looked shocked at the sight of her. She instead played it off.  
"Never seen a girl before, old man?" Amelia said. She laughed the discomfort off. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep at this hour?"  
"Aw, you really do have a mouth on yah." He said. "I've only heard."  
"Round One!" said the announcer.  
"News travels fast." Amelia replied.  
"I hope you can stay around." Raven replied.  
Me too... Amelia thought. She saved her panic/excitement from him. This must be him.  
"Fight!" Yelled the announcer.  
"Rain!" They said simultaneously, and shot arrows at each other. Artes right off the bat? The redhead thought. Taking a step back and watching the arrows hit each other. They shredded each other and the audience took notice.  
It was time to move. Amelia started running preparing a succession of arrows. With every couple of steps she shot another arrow. Why is he just standing there?  
Then she saw halves of her arrows hit the ground. She stopped.  
"Didn'tcha parents ever teach ya to know your enemies?" Raven replied. His bow and arrow was now a short sword. Okay now I know why he's a veteran. The redhead thought. She swiftly collapsed her bow. It's time to end this.  
She came at him and hit his blade with hers, whipping back and trying a second time to land a hit. Raven kept a smile as she locked swords with him.  
"You're a spitting image of Annabelle." He said to her. He pushed Amelia back and she stumbled. A seal opened under him. She knew it. "But I can't let you win, darlin'."  
Amelia stepped back and opened a green seal under her.  
"Tempest!" Raven yelled.  
"Force field!" Amelia replied. It was close. The wind started to carry her when she finally had a shield up. When it left, Raven was practically next to her throat. She stepped back and heard the gasps of the crowd. He's trying to kill me!  
She knew he was hard to keep off, and she'd have to do some drastic in order to defeat him. She took in a breath as she once again locked swords with him.  
"You know, if you play young..." She began, pushing him back, "You might break something!"  
She opened a seal with eyes under her. Purple balls of energy surrounded her, glittering with electricity.  
"You have a few tricks after all." Raven said. He rushed her and she jumped back using one of the balls. A second seal opened her fist. A large bolt electricity shot out going crazy and causing a small crater where it landed. Raven once again swung for her throat. Then he stepped back and his short sword became a bow again. Soon a green aura came around him. Over Limit?! She fired another bolt then another and another. With every one came an arrow she swiftly dodged. Until one skimmed her shoulder. While she bent over wincing from the pain, she saw a purple seal unlike her own. She moved back and almost received another arrow. She noticed the swirl if powerful energy that this fight was getting hard.  
Crap...are all the fights like this?! Amelia said. She moistened her lips. She looked her blastia.  
"These were put in the Artuary for a reason in red ink." she remembered her father saying. "Each one is a power that taps into the human conscious. Once you start using them with this blastia, you can't stop."  
Amelia opened a black seal. "Writhe in the agony of your nightmares!" She needed to get out of here before she was killed. She made a sphere of incantation signs. "Fear Trance!"  
The whole stadium stopped moving. Raven stood wide eyed and turned around seeing a brown haired girl in a uniform. She smiled at him holding the hand of a man with blue hair. Her throat was slit and she ran up to him hugging him. Yes! Amelia used the opening for a second incantation. Another black seal opened more intricate than the last.  
"Time to clock out! Night Switch!" She said. A black portal opened under Raven and a shadow appeared in front of him and he collapsed unconscious to the ground. All the seals faded.  
Amelia started breathing heavily as time resumed. She stood, her legs shaking. She bent over and puked a bit of bile. She coughed and rubbed her mouth, rising and looking at the crowd. They were in shock of her and she raised her sword. Then they went crazy, screaming hooping and whooping once more.  
"Unbelievable!" yelled the announcer. "She's done it again folks! The Black Diamond will be advancing into Round Two of the Guild War Tournament!"  
Sorry, Old Man. I had to. Amelia thought as she started leaving the arena. But she wondered who those other two in the Fear Trance were.

* * *

- 2 weeks later-

Yuri was bored. He hasn't seen Flynn in weeks and soon it was going to be Summer Festival. Which meant he could finally get meat cheap enough to have more than twice a week. He had an inkling to raise a bit of hell, but there wasn't hell to be raised. Or a freakin' letter to write. Amelia was out whooping it up in Nordopolica, and knowing her she probably got into the coliseum and was raising all times of hell herself. She had recently discovered and mastered her Burst Artes. Yuri covered his face in his room. He barely knew Azure Edge.  
He wanted something to do. It was nearing summer and the kids were out trying to have fun in the fountain. Yuri watched them playing around.  
Knock Knock!  
Another person came to his door and he walked over and opened it. It was Eunice. Again. Except this time she looked nervous.  
"Sup, Cumore." Yuri said. He noticed the other girls with him. She stepped away and up walked Estelle. She looked nervous herself.  
"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Flynn is?" she asked. Yuri shrugged.  
"Have no clue. Last time he sent me a letter was when he was in Mantaic." Yuri replied. "Why?"  
"I've been needing to speak with about something important that's why." Estelle said. "I was wondering if you send him a message for me."  
"Can't you write a letter to him?" Yuri said. He noticed one of his neighbors raising his eyebrows at Yuri for the gaggle of women around his door.  
"Well all of us have been trying." Eunice said. Yuri blinked twice.  
"So... All of you are trying to talk to Flynn?"  
"Yes," said a brown haired girl. "We've been wondering who's he going to pick to court with."  
Yuri looked away. These girls, with the exception of Estelle were all sad. He sighed. He knew Flynn would be a hit with the nobles, but their daughters? Wow.  
"So there are 4 of you here and all of you are chasing after one guy?" Yuri said.  
"Well, yeah, but he's a knight! And so was his dad." said Eunice.  
"And he has the sweetest personality." said a blond haired girl.  
"He's been on a date with all of us." said the brown haired girl.  
Yuri started to feel uncomfortable. I am soo damn happy that Amelia doesn't act like any of these girls. Yuri thought. He chuckled. It was so like Flynn to not turn girls down. He would wine and dine every single one of them for the principle of being nice. Yuri however wanted to slam his door in front the girls after explaining how desperate they were acting.  
"Well, then whoever he sends a message to, is the one he's the most seri-"  
"Yuri?"  
Speak of the knight. It was Flynn in normal clothes.  
"Took you long enough." Yuri said. He closed his door behind him. He walked past the girls and the blonde.  
"We were actually going to go out for dinner later." said Estelle. She smiled. Yuri couldn't say no to Estelle out of the fact if he did he'd probably break her heart in a million then she pulled out a letter from her bag. It had a blue stamp with metal on it. "This was at my house earlier. It came to me back accident."  
A letter from Ames.  
"Cool." Yuri said, reaching for the letter. Flynn swiftly took it. It had been a while since Yuri and Flynn talked and smiled. He knew more than anything being around these girls would the highlight of his Friday night.  
"Only if you sit the whole night without causing any trouble." Flynn said. Yuri rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." Yuri said.  
-

"Oh, you like scallops?" said the blond haired girl. All four of them, Eunice, Estelle, the blond named Carelle and Misah the brown haired one were oogling at Flynn. Wedged between Estelle and Misah was Yuri who wanted to shoot himself for even being around them. The giggles, the small but expensive food, the pure desperation emulating from the table, was enough to Yuri want to rip his hair out.  
"They're so icky though." Estelle said. "They taste too fishy."  
"Well, I think they taste nice in soup." Eunice said. "But the texture is too smooth for my taste."  
"I love them, personally." said Misah.  
"Well, I'm allergic." said Carelle.  
Flynn sipped his spoon. "I like fish period. It goes with everything."  
"True." Yuri said finally having something to say. "Especially with hot pot."  
Just another hour and it'll be over.  
-

* * *

The 4th round right before the quarter finals were were tomorrow night. Amelia walked the streets of Nordopolica. She had her sword in tow and looked at the sky. She finally reached a beach and sat down.  
"Hey, Diamond." said a voice.  
"Hey, Zagi. Ready for the fight tomorrow?" Amelia asked.  
"I guess." The black haired boy said sitting next to her. "You?"  
"Yeah." Amelia said. There was an awkward silence. "So...what guild are you in?"  
"Leviathan's Claw." Zagi answered. "You?"  
"No guild. I'm just me." Amelia said. Zagi raised his eyebrows.  
"So you're just here to raise hell?" Zagi asked.  
"Pretty much." Amelia said crossing her legs.  
"Any reason why you're our here?" Amelia said.  
"Passing the time, my mom's at the hospital again and they were draining one of her boils and I didn't want to watch." Zagi said, looking at the sky. "They say they'll have her there overnight."  
Amelia sighed. "I know the feeling. My mother would cough up blood and bile and clots sometimes. When the doctors came in I left." She said.  
"Agh well that's cool... I guess." Zagi said. Another silence. "Maybe we could continue talking over dinner?"  
Amelia laughed.  
"You're persistent." Amelia said. Zagi shrugged and laughed a little. It was becoming less annoying to be around him, especially after seeing him fight seriously in the arena. "Straight to the punch, huh?"  
"You're different." Zagi said. "It's been awhile since I talked to girl my age."  
"Oh really? So this," Amelia pointed back and forth at him and her, "This dinner is not a date?"  
"Unless you want it to be." Zagi said.  
"Heh, no just free dinner."  
"So you're old-fashioned after all, Diamond." Zagi said getting up.  
"Old-fashioned?"  
"Yeah, you want a man to wine and dine you, even if nothing comes from it." Zagi said. "Even if he's begging to get some time with you."  
"I don't like making it easy." Amelia replied.  
"Alright." Zagi replied. "So..."  
"I'm starved. Let's eat."

This is soo much better than the inn's food. Amelia said, eating her second plate of beet cutlets and rice. Zagi paid no mind to the girl's delicately ravenous eating habits.  
"Training takes a lot out of you." Amelia said. The pub was small and bustling because the guild members that night. Alcohol was in the air and so was food. It was like a huge grimy dinner party. "I had after Raven almost killed me."  
"Yeah, I heard." Zagi said, sipping his tea. "You know forbidden artes too huh?"  
"Forbidden-"Amelia said.  
"Black seals." Zagi said. He cut into his chicken. "Mark of the Forbidden Arte."  
Amelia looked away. "It was either that or get my throat slit."  
"I didn't say it was bad. Just cool. Where'd you learn 'em?" Zagi asked taking a bite.  
"Aspio." Amelia lied.  
"The city of scholars? Wow, someone travels a lot."  
"Yeah. On occasion." Amelia said.  
"Have you been to Mantaic?"  
"Born there."  
"Yumanju?"  
"Not yet."  
"Sweet. So...why are you here at the tournament?"  
"Unh, I wanted to prove a point that I could be as tough as the boys."  
"Well I think that you already have. By a long shot."  
"I guess. But I want to win. I heard about the prize."  
"A custom made weapon of your choice?"  
"Yeah, I want mine to look like Dein Nomos."  
"The sword of the emperor?"  
"That's the one."  
"You know that's used for killing right?"  
"No really? I was hoping to use it to cut my meat. My knife's gone dull."  
Zagi laughed. "You really do have a mouth on yah."  
"Why does everyone say that? Cuz I look nice I can't be sarcastic."  
"You can be sarcastic." Zagi said, taking a sip of his tea once more. He looked at her eyes directly. "Some people find that attractive. A turn on actually."  
"Cool, because the more their eyes wander, the easier it'll be to knock them out." Amelia said taking another bit of her food. She chuckled. "So you live here?"  
"It's my hometown, but I don't normally stay here. Most of the time, I'm in Dahngrest."  
"Work a lot?"  
"Yep and lots of times it can get messy."  
"To be expected, Mr. Elite Assassin."  
"Assassin... I really hate that title. Yeager, my boss always sets me up with jobs that get way too messy."  
"So you're the best because your boss gave you harder jobs?"  
"Yeah." Zagi said. His eyes darkened. "I hate my job, but it pays the bills."  
"Then why not do something different?"  
"Because...it's not like I can be a Knight. They don't make enough to keep my mom and sis okay, you know." Zagi said. "I can't just leave them."  
"But you're in Dahngrest a lot."  
"Yeah, but..." Zagi sighed. "They pay for my ma's medical expenses and housing as well as paying me. In the knights I have to send money and my mother just needs me there monatarily."  
"Oh, well that's hard for someone your age."  
Zagi chuckled. Amelia looked confused.  
"It can be, but then again, I'm 22." Zagi reclined in his chair. "I get told I still look like a teenager a lot."  
Amelia's eyes grew. He looked very youthful for his age.  
"Oh. Wow. Just last week I turned 18." Amelia said laughing.  
"Great." Zagi replied. "Welcome to adulthood!"  
"Well, adulthood is tough. I'm risking everything I have and I'm barely an adult."  
"Better to risk it all now than have to be put in a situation like that and then not know what to do."  
"I guess."  
"Little bit of advice. Being an adult is about doing things you hate. Someday you'll have to make a choice."  
Amelia looked at him. He shrugged. "Like work." He said. "And speaking of, I might talk to Yeager about you. He knows the Don."  
"The Don?"  
"Don Whitehorse , Leader of the Guilds and Altosk. You're good Altosk material."  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm just doing this for the summer."  
"Maybe, but you should look into it." Zagi insisted. "Since you use black seals and all."

* * *

Finally the letter. Yuri was home recovering from the giggly girls awaiting the contents of Amelia's first letter from Nordopolica. It was thick which was great, the more writing the better. He sat down on his bed and opened it. Out fell a bangle. It was thick and the letter itself was thin.

_Dear Yuri, _  
_How are you? I hoped you're not too too bored on your leave. I noticed you still had your old captain's blastia so I got a bangle for it when you're not wearing armor. _  
_I'm having a good time in Nordopolica fighting in the coliseum. It's crazy fun here. And I kinda wish you were here too. You know because you'd enjoy the fights. A whole lot. _

It was clear she skirting around the whole kissing situation in Shizontania. Yuri looked away. Blushing he tried not to think about it. It was his first kiss and she tasted like Melange Gel. Her hands were soft, her skin, her lips, her waist. The way she caressed his face. Even her legs when he brushed them slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, shook his head and kept reading.

_So I met this guy. He's pretty.. Flynn-y. He's nice but very flirtatious. And he was my first opponent. He didn't take me seriously because I was a girl. I let him have it. _

Classic Ames.

_I did my speech as well. It was amazing. The knights were really rallied, and you should've seen Commandant Alexei's face. It was priceless.  
Oh... I also saw my dad here. He's apart of Altosk now, my biological dad. And he's relentless in battle. I had to definitely use my blastia. He says I look just like my mother. I really wish to see him again. _

Yuri knitted his eyebrows. It was odd having two dads, considering the closest he had was Flynn's dad. And the fact that Amelia's dad would let another man sleep with his wife in order to have an heir, was pretty brave. Given that the same happened to Flynn and whoever he married...Yuri scratched the thought. It would be strange to say that my dad's best friend it my real dad. That and idea of Estelle naked weirded him out a bit. She was barely 14. And in plus, he didn't want to sleep with anyone. Maybe Amelia, but seeing her naked. Yuri blushed. _What the hell am I thinking about?! _  
He kept reading.

_But things are getting crazy here. I go by the name Diamond now. So people in the guild know me as either Blood Diamond or Black Diamond. It's so cool to be popular for being the one guildless girl who's tearing up the arena. I just got to my Mystic Arte. It requires a black seal and it looks super complex. It's called Infinite Fantasy. Give me a few more months. This one actually requires 4 different seals to work. So I'm going to have get adjusted to using black seals.  
Anyway, I know magic isn't your forte, but you ought to learn a couple defense and healing artes. Like Guardian Seal.  
Well lastly, every time I eat a Melange Gel, think of our time in Shizontania. You're not that bad a kisser. Just...next time, try not to be so handsy.  
Amelia _  
Yuri looked at the ceiling. He wanted to write down So what are we? And just send it her.

The next afternoon was quiet. The waves made their crashes on the shore. Amelia closed her eyes and stood listening. Tonight was the last match she had before the quarter finals. Which meant it would be so much harder than other fights. She needed her Black Seal artes at her disposal and her sword. She cracked her knuckles.  
"Hey." said Zagi. He hands were in his pockets. "You really love the beach."  
"It's calming." Amelia replied. Zagi walked over to her and stood next to her.  
"You always this pensive?" He asked.  
"Only when it counts."  
"Like today?"  
"Yeah it's the prelims to the quarter finals." Amelia said opening her eyes. "The fights are going to be brutal at this point."  
"They always are. At this stage some people die."  
"Not helping."  
"Sorry."  
"Hey," Zagi said. He touched Amelia's shoulder. "I know you're not walking out but," he moistened his lips. "People lose their friends here."  
"Huh?" Amelia said, confused.  
"People don't come out the coliseum the same." Zagi said. "I saw you giving your speech. You're obviously a huge part if the Empire."  
Amelia pressed her lips.  
"I don't know your full story, but if you're going to this you have aim to kill." Zagi replied. "If we see each other again..."  
Amelia looked scared. "Zagi, is there something you're not telling me?"  
"Yes, but not to scare you because I was hoping to avoid that face. If you see me in the arena a bit weird tonight, I want you to kill me."  
Amelia stepped out of his grasp.  
"Zagi, you're scaring me." The redhead replied.  
"Don't be. Just breathe." He said. He held out his hand. His eyes had a trace if something terrifying and wild. Amelia stared at it and took it.  
Amelia stood there and nodded. He was a fast friend, but a friend nonetheless. She gripped his hand tightly. "I'll do what's best."

ME  
-

She didn't see him that night. He even forfeited his fight. Hers was next. She was still worried about him. But she had to hold off because she was now under the lights.

The quarter finals were a joke. She went against some schmuck named Tidon. She still didn't see Zagi.  
-

The semi-finals were insane. Amelia fought a ship captain looking dude named Barbos. He had a huge sword and lots of profanity to boot.  
Still no Zagi.  
-

Amelia walked out the coliseum. Tomorrow were the finals. She stuffed three Melange Gels in her mouth. She was tired and she looked around. She saw a figure with pink hair. And yellow.  
"Ahhh, Melange Gels." said a voice. Amelia shivered.  
"Zagi...?" Amelia said. No..  
"Yes, my love?" Zagi said stepping into a brighter shining of the moon. His eyes her small, black. No olive green to be around. "You look tired."  
Oh, God he went crazy. Amelia thought. She unsheathed her sword. She swallowed.  
"You have so much fight in you." Zagi said. "I love you."  
Amelia gripped the hilt tightly. He walked up and touched the redhead's face.  
"I bet you'd look so beautiful in white." He whispered to her. "You're the only one who can beat me."  
He pulled out a blade and Amelia swiftly moved back.  
"My bride, you and I are fighters born to kill until death due we part!" He said, lunging at her. They locked blades. He pushed her back. She started after him and without a second thought she was about to slice his throat. He stepped back about 10 feet.  
There was no use talking to him. She smelled blood on him.  
"I wish I could have you meet my sis, but you'll have see her in heaven!" Zagi said. Amelia's eyes grew. Her breathing quickened. She clutched her sword, staying put. She gritted her teeth. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
Zagi eyed her noticing she was gone. Then a cut came to his throat. He grabbed it and bent over, coughing up blood. He saw Amelia's legs. He rose.  
"Obviously..." Zagi began. "This body is adequate enough for you... My bride."  
Amelia stood back. Zagi saw her watery eyes. "I'll find a new body to appease you..."  
A large cut to his chest finally got him to fall over. Amelia stood looking at him. She could see the green returning in his eyes as they set in a certain direction.  
I killed him.  
I killed him...  
I killed him!  
She dropped her sword. Her whole body felt numb like her soul just left her body. She turned started running. And she kept running-  
-

* * *

I woke up with a start. The noises of ships leaving brought me back to my reality. Nor Harbor. Yuri was up and grumpy, saying I kept hitting him in my sleep.  
I hated that night. I won the tournament and got Revelry, by Dein Nomos looking sword, but I didn't touch it until about 6 months ago when I thought the haunting of that memory left. I was so far behind... But I remember those spells. Every single one of them. I look at Yuri who's drowsily looks at me.  
"I'm sorry." I say. I kiss his lips. "I'm using that blastia."  
Yuri looked at me.  
"Good to have you back. Now I get some sleep?" He mumbled.


	9. Chapter 2-2

I decided to end Chapter 2 a bit early seeming that a ride on a ship seemed a bit boring...

* * *

I woke the next morning with drool and torn clothing around me. Although I knew it was completely cliche to make my own outfit, but I already had my own sword. That looked like Dein Nomos for crying out loud so walking in plain clothes made no sense. I had to stand out, not blend in. In fact it was like we were going to have our own guild once we were in Dahngrest.

It was done. My outfit was finished. It was far from normal clothes, but not expensive enough to call too much attention to myself. I pulled the scarf off the sewing machine and pulled it on over my head. I began to get dressed.

It was fantastic. It was simple and it said everything all at once. I wasn't a kid anymore, and so I could amp up the sex appeal a bit. My shirt was white and thick and bit open. It was trimmed with lace and had gold buttons. My pants were low-waisted after a serious alteration from a pair of overalls. I had a thick scarf. The hardest part was making the appliques on the boots and the pants. They were rethreaded to be stitched in red thread and I had a leviathan stitched into my scarf. and gloves that exposed half my palm in black leather had to be cut and restitched, and lastly the only thing that hadn't needed to be reconstructed were a pair of black boots with a small heel. I seriously wanted to unwind in a bath but the likelihood over their being a bathroom on this ship was a bit unlikely. I guess I had to wait until we got to Jarviis.

Everything was well tailored to my liking so it fit in all the right places. I found a long stick and through my hair up into a ponytail. I saw my locket on the table. It still had the blastia core in it and the inscription. I put it on and hold for a moment. You are my aer.

"I didn't think you'd take an outfit so seriously." I heard Yuri from behind me. He was leaning against the doorway.

"I thought you were bed-ridden." I reply.

"Only when it's storming out." he replied. I looked at his outfit . He had belt galore all over him, which originally was supposed to be choices, not all as accessories to add to his black and gray coat. But I didn't mind it. He looked like a dark enforcer, a silent killer. Which was perfect because we were supposed to look menacing...like we could raise hell, not a bunch of higher ups from the Empire. He tugged at his red cowl.

"Great to have you back." I say looking that him. "You look great in red." I say. "Everything is fitted to my liking and made to my liking. I'll pay them an extra 500 Gald for the alterations. What do you think?"

"I'm worried where my eyes may wander." Yuri said. "I didn't know that went you'd come back that you'd look like this."

"Like what?" I say. "Something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No, I just really like it." Yuri said. He kept looking at me and he started to blush. "You look good."

I chuckle. Yuri can be so strange sometimes. Half the time I think I know what he's thinking, but I'm wrong. But as long as it's not bad then it's fine. Normally. He has that look again. That look past me but inside of me. For moment I just can't say anything, partly because I'm scared to know what he's thinking. I just know it's one of those thoughts that'll make me speechless again.

"I think there's a few things for breakfast." he said. He took my hand. "You hungry?"

"A bit." I say. The look still hasn't gone away. He kisses my forehead.

* * *

"Sir, you needed me here...because?" said a brown haired girl with a braid intertwined with her short locks. The documents of Alexei's demotion hadn't arrived to Zaphias yet due to the turbulent weather. He looked at her in this office. He smiled.

"I'm promoting you to Captain status, Sodia." he said. Sodia stood there shocked and nodded.

"Thank you sir." she answered. Alexei drummed his fingers on the table.

"I have a job for you." he said to her soon after. A sense of indignation came over him. That little redhead was always causing trouble from her ignoble birth to her recent tyrade. She was becoming more and more unruly by the day. And her unruliness would end up causing major problems for the Empire. Alexei looked at Sodia and knew that she'd be willing to do anything except for anything that involved going against Flynn's orders.

"You know of the recent massacre, Sodia." he began. Sodia nodded. "Well, aside from the borrible casualties, there has been a kidnapping of high ranked nobles in the process. An Amelia Allgood and Lady Estellise."

"So you want to find and hunt down the person who took them?" Sodia said.

"Yes, this person is a traitor to the Empire and should be brought back to the Capital." Alexei replied. He started writing a formal request down. "Captain Yuri Lowell. Bring him back to me."

"Yes sir." Sodia said. She felt uneasy. "Where's Flynn, sir?"

"He is with them." Alexei replied. "He's was originally there to find them and take them back but was taken in as well."

Sodia pressed her lips. Alexei smiled a wide grin on the inside. Well, Amelia, you've always been a little troublemaker. If you want to cut my Achilles, I'll do the same.

"Oh, and you have jurisdiction over you bringing them dead or alive." Alexei said. "Without Amelia and Lady Estellise the Empire's royal throne will vacated for another many years. People are already becoming uneasy, Sodia. They're learning the truth about the throne's vacancy."

"Yes sir." Sodia replied.

"Take it as a mission to save the Empire. You find this man, you bring him back here, The Empire will work on his charges for treason and kidnapping, and the girls will become ready for the council to make their final judgement on the Empress." Alexei added. "And after, I will no longer be taking the seat as Commandant. After all, It is time for a new face. I've placed Flynn Scifo as a candidate for the position of Commandant. It'd be bad if the Empire were scrambling to find authority if I didn't have them back, now would they?"

"No sir."

"They're more than likely in Dahngrest. The traitor has a thing for trash." Alexei replied. "You leave for Dahngrest tonight."

* * *

I bit into another loaf of bread and sat on my bed. There was a lot of thoughts going through my head and honestly all of them were crazy. I was wondering though, through everything after these eventful days, it's changed a lot. We all were different before...I can see us changing already. But it was still too early to even be thinking about stuff that deep. But what I could stomach to think about was what we were going to do after this was all said and done.

But Flynn beat me to it.

"So after of this...what'll happen next?"

"We go home." I say. That's only thing I could think of. Go home and have a proper funeral for those who have died. The four of us were the only people who survived that night and there were 200 other guests. "Then we pay respects to those who have died."

"And the Knights?"

"They'll be our responsibility." I say to him. "It's been my responsibility since I was born, so it's time to take care of it."

"Hey, you finally get the chance to change the Empire, Flynn!" Estelle chirped.

"And you'll more than likely become Empress." I reply. "I guess after a while things will go back to normal."

"I guess so." Flynn said. It was bit depressing in the room. It was like being on a mission and pretty soon we'd have to go into to Dahngrest and figure out the reason why everything happened. But I think the reason would be a lot harder to swallow than the fact my parents died.

"I think that sometime in the future though..." I began. "Maybe we could look back on this and say that it was an amazing act of justice, but right now it feels like I've made a mess of things."

"Well, the knights can't go near the guilds and this couldn't go unpunished by Imperial Law." Flynn replied. "So what you're doing is right, maybe not in the eyes of the law, but still, we have to fix this."

"I'm pretty sure as Grandmaster I could talk to the Council about pardoning my crimes."

"You're awful quiet, Yuri." Estelle said. I noticed that look in his eyes. For God's sake it still hadn't left. most girls would be happy, but I was worried. Something was bothering him big time. His eyes lit up.

"I know, that's very strange especially for you." Flynn replied. "Normally you're running your mouth nonstop."

"Just thinking. I'd probably go back to the Knights when we return and be shipped off somewhere in the middle of nowhere again." Yuri said. He shrugged. "Same old story."

I don't say anything in a reply. Right now was the time or the place for it. He really needed to get something off his chest and the last thing he needed was to have me try and get it out him right now. He needed time to think and time to just figure out what the heck is up with him. The look was still there and it bothered me so much. I think I was breaking his heart a little bit.

And I had no idea that I could even do something like that.

* * *

I looked at him as he laid in bed with his eyes closed. I knew that he wouldn't tell me what was going on with him. The fact that when he said he'd be shipped off to the middle of nowhere that it hurt. I mean a boyfriend misses his girlfriend a lot, but not this much. Not to the point where it hurts. I walk up to him not sure if I should wake him. Flynn and Estelle were at dinner with the other shipmates.

"I take it you're not hungry." Yuri replied. He was nearly back to normal.

"I ate a bit earlier." I reply. "I thought I'd just check on you."

"Something wrong?"

"With me no." I say. "You'll miss me that much once we're home?"

"Yeah, practically don't even see each other often. And now with your new position..."

"You don't think I'll make time for us?" I reply. The thought was completely understandable and sadly we had never talked about it. But it was clear he thought about it. And was thinking about it a lot. But we were fine. We had been making long distance work from the very beginning and we had no problems. He was a Knight and I had to travel a lot to carry some of my father's duties that he was too busy to handle himself. We just sent letters to one another and when we met we wanted and often did spend every moment we had together.

But why now to ask for more? Because this was the worst possible time to wondering what was supposed to be happening with our relationship.

"Yeah. It's great and everything that you have a job, but..." he started. He paused trying not to say what was on his mind.

"But what?" I say. I sigh. "Why are you thinking about this now?"

"Because I don't know, maybe I don't just want to be just your boyfriend." he said. "It's been almost three years, Amelia."

"And what are you getting at? You want me to settle down with you?" I reply. I sigh. Being upset will only cause more problems. "I understand that our lives are very different and we have to do a lot of travelling but we can't just rush things because...well I don't know."

Yuri looked at the ceiling. "So what you're saying is that you don't want to?" he said. He looked hurt and it started to really bug me a lot.

"I'm just wondering why right now of all times are you asking about us." I ask. "Like you seemed fine earlier and for a while you were okay, but lately you've been hella different. I mean I get that you care about me a lot and everything, but lately it's like you've become so...sensitive to things you used to not care about."

"Because things have changed. To me, you're no longer just a girl I'm dating or in a relationship with." Yuri said sitting up. He moistened his lips. "This is going to sound pretty stupid, but just hear me out."

"Okay." I say. Yuri blushed a bright red.

"When I accidentally called you my wife to Kaufman back in Zaphias, it wasn't an accident." he said. "Been thinking and dreaming about all types of things about you. Like deep stuff about you. About us. Long before this incident, I've been having thoughts about us being more than just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And when did this start happening?" I say, which I'm actually shocked because I don't want to jump to conclusions but this can go in either two ways.

"About a year ago. We were still really young and so I didn't want to bring it up." Yuri said.

"Sooo, in essence...you wanna marry me?" I ask him.

"Pretty much. Yeah." Yuri said. "Sorry if I was being so clingy, it's just...things have changed."

"Yeah, they have." I reply. I could help but feel a little angry. In a perfect situation this would have been the moment I cried and hugged him and we'd have a tender moment. But I couldn't have one right now. I moistened my lips, knowing that I too was blushing and said "Well then. If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck..."

I leaned against the doorway. I close my eyes. I was just thinking about us soon reaching Jarviis and then to Dahngrest. There would be hell in order to get to Dahngrest.


	10. Chapter 3-1

**Chapter 3: Duffer and Master**

* * *

**This chapter is full of just 'Whoa' moments. Just think of what you wouldn't expect and go with it because that's just what's it's going to be for all the parts of the chapters. Please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

We finally were in Dahngrest. The air was different from the last time I was here and more importantly, we were here on a mission. I decided to cut my hair to myself from looking too much like Amelia the Duchess and Grandmaster's daughter and more like Diamond.

As it turned out after we reached Jarviis, we still had quite a ways to ride to Dahngrest. We had to pay the shipmates another 500 Gald each to get a ride, which was another ½ day on the ship.

Now, we needed to find the Guilds HQ, and make ourselves known. We didn't have much time, but for me assimilation comes first. We can't just wedge ourselves in this place and expect to be fine. We needed to act like a guild.

"So, we're a guild?" Flynn said. "So what's our specialty?"

"What's our name?" Estelle chimed in as we walked the streets of Dahngrest. We were in our new clothes and people were already starting to take some notice. Probably because of the fact that we all looked like we made a lot of money for whatever we do. Which was...

"We're jacks of all trades." I say. "We go around and receive requests from slimy people of the Empire to kill people that they don't like, retrieve items, etc.. Simple as that. That way no one would mess with us, because we've seen a lot of stuff."

"And draw attention to ourselves in order to find the real perpetrators behind this." Flynn said. "Excellent."

"So that explains the outfits being in black and red, except Flynn's." Estelle said.

"How about Brave Vesperia?" Yuri said. "We go around on quests all over the whole, like a ship."

"Yeah..." Estelle replied. She put her fist in her hands. "But we each have to have a specialty of our own."

"True. You're more on the healing. Yuri's the muscle, and Flynn is the negotiator."

"Negotiator?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, you can talk to all types of people, rally, calm, whatever. You just do a lot of the stuff that keeps clients happy." I reply. "It's perfect for you."

"And you?" Yuri asked.

"I'm the person that makes it all happen. I raise hell to get a point across, find clients...etc." I say. It seemed like a sure fire plan. "We just needed to make a name for ourselves here to gain more attention and then we could start making moves."

Yuri laughed. "I have an idea." I picked up on his humor when we saw a large restaurant nearby. It was massive and we both knew it meant that we'd be seeing a lot of the most popular guild.

Estelle had a different idea. She saw the inn next to the restaurant which was almost twice as big as the restaurant. She was thinking comfort. We were thinking about how to make this trip just a bit more fun.

"You guys go and check in and start talking to other guilds. We'll be getting dinner." I say. Flynn knew we were going in to raise hell. But he didn't say anything or hold me back this time. He just put his arm around Estelle and walked to the inn.

* * *

The place smelled like meat and booze. Whether it was something as simple as wine to drinks with names too long to say like Three Wise Men, it was like everyone was drinking in here. Which meatn that they'd be a bit less willing to keep secrets.

"Hey, you!" said a man who was way too sloppy already. It was only 8 at night and his night was already over. He was in suspenders and a white shirt and super skinny with black hair with blue streaks in it. He held up a shot glass. "Another shot!" he yelled at the bartender.

"Everyone's boozin' it up here." Yuri said to me. A waitress walked by carrying drinks.

"It's 4 days until Sokela. Imagine the day of." I reply. "People will be beyond plastered by then."

"It might be fun to watch." Yuri said. I nudge him with my elbow. "What? It might be."

"We're here to get dinner." I say, rolling my eyes. "In plus we might hear about something about the massacre."

Yuri looked around.

"Want a drink?" he said pointing to the bar with his thumb.

I look at him. He shrugged. "They have hot cocoa with peppermint schnapps here." He pointed to a girl, who was Krityan drinking a cup of it. She had blue hair and a couple large hair type things sticking out...like large bunny ears. She was beautiful, but what took me a moment to adjust to was her outfit. I wanted to pinch Yuri, because I know damn well that the drink wasn't the only thing he's looking at. She was already getting into the Sokela festivities by having a holiday type of outfit...but I was wondering what holiday she was celebrating. She was almost full frontal with the amount of cleavage she was showing. But she looked a bit familiar. So familiar.

"Judith?" I say. The girl pulls down her drink and looks at me. She recognizes me immediately, but in true Judith fashion, it barely registered.

"Diamond?" Judith asked. "Wow, you've changed a lot."

"How many people do you know in this town?" Yuri whispered leaning into my ear.

"More than I should." I reply. And it's true. I knew way too many people in this town. everyone here had a story and honestly, sometimes I wished I wasn't part of it or a part of their lives.

* * *

The arena in the daytime was bright and shining. I brought Betty and my arrows to the arena. I ignored the announcer because I had to get out of my bed this morning and continue. I had to finish the tournament, regardless of the events from the night before. The sight of a dying Zagi was enough to make me collapse, but I still stood. I wanted to make my emperor's sword for peace again. It was time for a new king or queen to come around.

My opponent was a 16 year old girl. She was Krityan and had a spear. She seemed formidable enough, but I couldn't underestimate her. After all, she beat all the boys. And more than likely she'd beat me as well. I was in no shape to fight.

I prepare and arrow as the announcer went on to say that it was the final match. I sighed.

"Let's keep this a good fight." she said. She looked like she was 12. So small and underdeveloped, I'd feel bad if I tried to even hurt her. "I'm Judith."

"Diamond." I reply. "I'll keep it from getting too dirty."

"But that's no fun." she said. Man, these people in the coliseum were all types of strange. But this girl, I could identify with. We were both avid lovers of fighting...as long at it didn't end up with killing someone...as far as I know.

The only thing that didn't make sense was how she managed a spear in this competition.

I didn't have any time to ask. She was fast. And one stroke knocked me back and I had a chest wound. A flesh wound. I used my bow to defend myself. This girl was relentless. She kept trying to hit me and soon I stepped back and shot an arrow to no avail. I had to start thinking artes. I couldn't imagine doing black seals right now because I couldn't get the incantation down without being hit. The best thing was distraction.

The only thing I could easily make with black seals were doppelgangers. From there, I think I could start my assault-

I yelp as I get an arm wound. The crowd gasped. I took in a breath and opened a black seal under me. Another me came about it. We swapped places and I started running as I made two more. We were exactly alike, something that had to take a lot of aer to accomplish. I opened a black seal as she fought the one she thought was me. The black seal was a dead giveaway of my location because I didn't know any artes that involved seals for doppelgangers yet. My wrist started to feel like needles were inserting themselves into it.

But I had to keep pushing. I couldn't fake her out, but I could stop time long enough to make an attack with each of my doppelgangers.

I enlarged the seal around us and stopped time. I opened three other black seals under the other mes, one with Burst Artes, Two with Basic Artes. My wrist started to feel numb and I finally knew after I had to take this thing off.

But part of me, no matter how bad I felt had to pull one more trick out of my sleeve. I release time and the doppelgangers go and start to attack the Krityan girl. She barely staggered and cut them all down.

It was perfect, because by the time she turned around I was done with my incantation. "Final Fantasy!" I yell. My wrist starts to bleed and it spurts blood a little. The stage changes in front of everyone's eyes to nighttime in Myorzo. 4 different weapons laid around her and there were 3 different mes. One with an axe, a pair of knuckle braces and a sword. We all took turns inflicting imaginary wounds that her felt real, from cutting her chest, to knocking her down with a couple punches to cutting her spear in half.

Then I prepare a black arrow, smoldering with white aura. It shot into her causing no physical injury, but taking her memories out of her.

The arena returned to normal and the effect of wiping her mind temporarily knocked her out. She had no physical injuries, which is what I hoped for. I'd done enough with my sword. I didn't want to go for the jugular on a girl that didn't deserve it.

"Amazing! The Black Diamond has defeated the Krityan beauty Judith!" yelled the announcer. My wrist kept bleeding and I slowly rose it in the air, with Betty. I didn't say anything. I just wanted to leave. "The 79th annual Guild War has reached a conclusion! The champion is Diamond Atomain!"

I was breathing heavily and soon I collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

There was something to be said about Ames. She knew a lot of people. And all over the place. It seemed like she knew everyone here. Then again she did spend the next 2 months in Dahngrest. But how come she was so buddy buddy with everyone.

She was talking it up with Judy (Judith is too long to call her) and sipping spiked cocoa. I sip some eggnog and look at them.

The food's already here at the table and they're still catching up. Normally I wouldn't be too excited about hearing girl talk, but it wasn't regular 'And then he said this and then she this and like she shouldn't of said because of blah blah blah...'

It was about fighting. And the guilds. And the only part that's normal is the fact they talk about what their lives have been like since.

"Judith, you're apart of Leviathan's Claw now?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Get to find blastia." Judith replied. It taking everything for me not to stare at her chest. It just out there. for everyone to see, and she has no problem with it. "They only send me on missions where I have to destroy them. Which aren't very often."

"So money's tight?" Amelia replied.

"A bit." Judith said. "But Yeager my boss, pays a lot for each one I find, but I have to stretch it to pay for the bills. Do a few things on the side."

"Like what?" Amelia asked. I'd like to make an educated guess.

"I normally waitress around here. I'm actually off today, but they told me that they'd need me around. Sokela is so busy that we have to over staff just get all the orders for cakes and booze and food out on time." Judith answered. "But enough about what I'm doing. What have you been up to?"

"I've started my own guild. Brave Vesperia." I say. "We've been travelling all over the work doing jobs from retrieving special items to on some unfortunate occasions, assassination jobs."

"Really?" Judith replied. She looks directly at me. "So I take it that he's your dark enforcer then?"

"When need be." I reply to her. She looks at me closer. "You were that kid who was in the Blood Alliance weren't you?"

"Yep." I say. "I quit though. It was too rough for me."

"I can tell. You're a bit too delicate to be killing people." she said. Amelia smiled a bit and I gave a light chuckle. "So you guys are back in town for...?"

"A request came in for us to find one of the people behind the recent Nobles Massacre in Zaphias." Amelia said. Man she was good at this persona stuff. Judith started to leave the table when her name was called.

"Oh, yes. That was very unfortunate. No one survived." she said. "But, I _do _know that it came from The Blood Alliance. One of his men were boasting about finding a ring on a woman who was a noble...her name escapes me. There's been a man's name thrown around but-"

"Judith! We need you at the bar! Lucius needs help." said a woman with dark ginger hair. Judith nodded.

"I'll see if I can talk after my shift." she said.

* * *

Flynn and Estelle were looking around at all the new faces of the inn. All of them were thugs. And all Flynn needed to do was to remain cordial. At. All. Times. The last thing he wanted was to cause any rift between them and the guilds, even though as a Knight he wasn't even allowed to be there. He held Estelle's hand as they made their way to the check in table.

"May I help you?" the innkeeper asked. She looked in her mid-70's and she gave him a soft smile.

"Yes two rooms please." Flynn said. The innkeeper looked down at the map of the inn. "Well, we don't have two rooms, but we do have a large penthouse suit available."

Estelle pulled out her small bag and opened it. Flynn almost lost it about the amount of money she had in it. The bills were stuffed to the brim of the purse, all either 1000 Gald or 2000 Gald bills. There had to be at least 220,000 Gald in her bag.

"It's 700 Gald a night per person." she said. Estelle started to take out bills. "This should cover all of us. We have two more coming."

The innkeeper eyed her a bit closely. "You know you look a lot like the princess." she said. Estelle nodded and giggled.

"It's the hair." she said. "It was all the way down my back until I got it cut in Aspio a little while ago. I've been getting called Estellise every since."

Flynn tried to hide his initial shock at how good she could lie. It just rolled off her tongue with ease. "I'm Avery Strauss."

The innkeeper found 'Avery's' cheerful demeanor mildly disarming. She wrote down her names.

"You must come into a lot of money. What guild are in?" the innkeeper asked. Flynn felt more and more nervous, waiting for the inevitable moment that she would slip and blow their cover.

"Brave Vesperia." Estelle said. "People pay a lot of money in little towns for a healing."

The innkeeper looked at Flynn next. "And you do?"

Flynn wanted to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't lie...but he had to try.

"I was in the Knights and recently joined the group...I'm still unsure of my duties yet." Flynn said. The innkeeper let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, you're a good boy." she said. "What's you name son?"

"I'm Morgan Strauss." he said. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

The innkeeper plucked the keys off the wall and handed them to Flynn. "Ah, so a married guild couple. How sweet." she said to him. Flynn took the key, but the innkeeper kept a grip on them for a moment. "The cautionary gels are in the shop over there." She smiled and Flynn blushed. The statement, however, flew over Estelle's head.

* * *

Yuri was finally back in Dahngrest. It was an arduous journey back. Yuri sent Amelia the letter of what had happened and he knew that response would be coming after a couple weeks of travel.

After 3 weeks of grunt work for the Blood Alliance, there was no letter when he came home. And Yuri started to believe that Amelia would never talk to him again. And he couldn't blame her for not wanting to. He was a killer after all.

Unfortunately a knock came to his door. "It's Raine. I have a letter for you from an 'Diamond-" She opened the door, wide eyed. "You know Diamond?!" she yelled.

"Well, you know I don't need sleep after all." Yuri replied. He sighed. "Yes, I know Diamond."

"So she's your crush?" Raine said.

"Friend." he said staring at the ceiling.

"Well, she doesn't think that way about you." she said. To Yuri's horror she had opened the letter, but part of him expected it. It was Raine after all. She may have been 23, but still didn't unsteand the delicate basics of personal space or items at all. She cleared her throat and hightened her voice. "Yuri, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I'm so sorry that you went through everything. I know that you were doing the right thing...but babe- she crossed it out how cute-Hey!"

She raised the letter above her head as Yuri tried to reach for it. He chased her and finally she laid on his bed and fended him off with her foot. "I really think we should talk. You know about everything...because I can't blame you for doing that. I'm actually in Dahngrest. If you want we could meet at the Trinity Pub tonight at 7. Maybe talk over dinner? -Diamond-"

Yuri wanted to yell at Raine for taking his things. "Dinner?" he said calmly.

"Sounds like a date, _Riri._" Raine said winking at Yuri. Yuri rolled his eyes. "And it's 6:00. And you're not walking out something like that."

"But these are my clothes I work in." Yuri said pulling at his shirt. "Got them at the shop."

"Then we'll wash them and throw your hair up in a ponytail or something." Raine said. "Now go shower up and wash your hair. You can't be all gross around your girlfriend."

"She's not my-" Yuri exploded. He sighed. "I'll get dressed."

* * *

There was something incredible about seeing a girl after a long time. The time in between was just time to think, but actually seeing her...makes all that go out the window.

Yuri noticed Amelia's short hair and its curls and she looked at him. Something looked even more beautiful about her. She took a sip of her lemonade as Yuri made his way to his table.

Amelia chuckled. "Someone's confident about his body." she said referring to his shirt.

"I always wear my shirt open a bit." Yuri said.

"Not like this you don't. Total man cleavage here." Amelia said pointing at his chest. They were both happy to see each other, but there was a sense of nervousness around the then there was silence.

"So, how was Nordopolica?" Yuri asked trying to spark a conversation trying to read her face for emotions. Amelia looked away for a second and looked at Yuri with a face full of pain.

"It was horrible..." she said. Yuri knitted his eyebrows.

"How come?" Yuri began. "You won the biggest tournament event of the year. The first female champion."

"Yeah, but it came at a price." Amelia said hoarsely. "Yuri, I ended up having to kill someone."

Yuri's eyes grew. Amelia sighed through her nose and took a sip from her lemonade. "So," she continued, "I can't judge you for what you did..."

"What happened?" Yuri asked. "In the arena?"

"No," Amelia replied. She looked teary eyed. "It was outside. I made friends with this guy and he told me that if he was crazy in the arena that I had to kill him. And I did. Outside the arena. He went insane and tried to kill me." By the end of it she regained her composure. "He wasn't hurting anyone unlike Cumore. He was trying to make ends meet for his family and he went insane...he even killed his sister."

"Don't feel bad about it." Yuri replied. "If he said for you kill him, he had a damn good reason for you to. Think about it. With that amount of crazy you probably saved many lives in the future. Including yours."

Amelia sat there and sucked in a breath. She knew that Zagi was the kind of man that relentless. And in his psychotic state, he'd probably kill anyone at any moment for any reason. He finally became a tool...no longer just a man working. Amelia thought about it. It was painful to think about justifying murder...but for the most part she had to come to peace with the fact that he was gone...and hopefully he was with his sister and mother. Without the stress of losing himself.

"Like you did to Cumore?" Amelia said. "You saved lives in that town by putting down Cumore."

"And probably a lot more now." Yuri said. He lowered his voice. "I figured out who has the blastia."

Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"Barbos." Yuri said. "He has it in his sword, well some chainsaw looking sword thing."

"So are you going after him?" Amelia said. A waitress came up to them asking for their order.

"Beef Cutlets and Rice please." Amelia said.

"Mabo Curry, please." Yuri answered. Amelia giggled as the waitress left. "What?"

"You practically live off of Mabo curry." she said to him. "You must really like the stuff."

"Says the person who lives off of beef cutlets and rice."

"It beats the strange food that the chefs make at my house. I've eaten Octopus one night before because it was considered a delicacy. I guess I have a more rugged palate." Amelia answered. "But then again, my dad's a part of the guilds so it's just in me."

Yuri looked at her and smiled. "And that's just sexy." he said. Amelia blushed and Yuri chuckled. "Sorry, it just kinda came out."

"Yeah..." Amelia said. There was silence again. Yuri scratched the back of his head.

"So." he began. He awkwardly reached out and touched her hand on the table. To Amelia his fingers felt like fire on her hands, but she didn't want to move it. She looked at him and he leaned across the table and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away a little bit and smacked his lips. He leaned back into his chair. He looked at Amelia whose face was pink.

"So...we're..." she said. Yuri looked nervous. _What the hell did I just do?! _he thought. Back in Shizontania, it was easier to deal with than now...I guess since then they were just talking like friends, but now it felt a bit different. Neither of them knew how this boyfriend and girlfriend thing worked.

"Dating...?"

"Sure." Yuri said. "It's okay with you right?"

"I think I wouldn't let you suck my face in Shizontania if it wasn't okay." Amelia said. "It's just it takes me by surprise now when you do things like that."

"Kiss you, lemon lips?" Yuri said. Amelia giggled.

"Yep, teeth knocker." Amelia said taking a sip of her lemonade. Yuri grinned.

"Teeth knocker? Really?"

"Unless you like ?" Amelia said back to him. "You were trying to feel me up when we kissed the first time."

"Trying to figure out what you liked." Yuri replied. "I don't know girls that well."

"Me, or your pants?" Amelia said, giggling. "You know I could feel everything right?"

Yuri looked away. "That was on accident." he said. "Not used to kissing girls or touching them or anything."

"Understandable." Amelia replied. The food came and there was yet again another time of silence. "Yuri?" The raven-haired boy looked back at her. "Take Barbos down."

* * *

I sip the last bits of my spiked hot cocoa and look around. We were done eating and ordered food for the others. We were waiting for Judith to get off and the place was starting to get rowdy and loud. And everyone was pretty plastered by now. Not one had noticed us but-

"Hey!" chirped a voice I wasn't familiar with, but Yuri was. It came from behind me. I turned and saw a girl with black hair and in a pair of pants and a white tunic shirt on . Her hair was braided. "So, you've returned!"

"Yeah, been busy." Yuri said with a smile. "How's things been going, Raine?"

"Great. Dax and I are married now. He's at home with Selia." she said. Yuri looked a bit shocked.

"You have a kid?"

"A little 1 month old, yep." she said. This girl looked our age, and she was mom? I wanted to cringe at the idea that the baby might have been unplanned. "Finally started a family and I'm damn near 27."

_27?! _

"Wow, someone's not getting any sleep." Yuri said. Raine laughed a bit.

"This must be Diamond." Raine said. She had a smile that was bit sarcastic looking. I know she doesn't mean in that way, but genetics weren't in her favor with this one. She looked at me. "So she's your girl friend?"

Yuri blushed. We were both about to hear it...and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it, but I had to hear it anyway. He swallowed. "We're engaged." he said. Raine looked at him wide eyed and then patted me on the back. Hard. He then started to take a sip from his eggnog.

"Wow, she must be a tomcat in the sack." Raine said. I almost cough up my drink and Yuri paused for a moment and keep drinking his. He must be use to Raine's gentle sensitivity. "I mean after all, you are a bit unruly, especially challenging Barbos like that. It's take a tiger to tame you."

I want to put my face in a bucket of cold water to get rid of the embarrassment. But then there was a whole new kind of fire.

"Well, it's Dax that hasn't been getting much sleep. I've been getting all times of jobs lately after my little party crash in the capital. Ever since I killed Duchess and Grandmaster Allgood, I've been getting jobs like crazy, paying crazy money." Raine said. "That old fart was so annoying in the Knights speaking of a code that never was used. The only thing that sucked was that we never found the daughter. Now she has a 60,000,000 Gald bounty on her head to first person to bring her back alive, and a 100 million for her dead."

Yuri stares at me. I kill the rest of my drink and hold the handle of the glass. I sighed.

I was less than 3 feet away from the person that slaughtered my parents. And she proud of it...

I sat there...just mortified. I wanted to bash her in the head with my glass, but then, I'd lose my cover. And the ability to take justice... and even my life.

She was a murderer...she took everything that I held dear almost. Her and her friends rocked my world, ripped it apart and tore it down for their own benefit.

"Who posted the bounty?" Yuri said.

"Some guy named Adin, posted it. He's a part of Altosk."

I close my eyes. When I open them, I see a waitress. "Can I get another one of those peppermint schnapps cocoas please?" I ask but more than likely squeak. I turn to Raine.

"So you have a kid huh?" I ask. "How is she?"


	11. Chapter 3-2 Part One

**Chapter 3-2 "Sokela" **

**Part One **

* * *

**I don't want to spoil anything, but all I'm saying is that there's a reason why this was broken into 2 parts. Prepare to say things like "Aww" or "Oh S#$%" or "Man I thought this chick was strong." or "Alrighty then." and possible confusion and other derivative of those sayings. And oh yeah "Oh Flynn do you have to be a Knight ALL the freakin' time?!" **

**This chapter is rated OT. **

* * *

We later found out that Judith had a shift until the morning and we _so needed _sleep. We'd talk later after Sokela, which was celebrated early here.

I took one of those drinks back to the inn. I just looked in front of me, clutching it tightly. I closed my eyes and my knees felt so weak and my chest was in flames. I felt so dead inside, that something else claimed me.

* * *

I was laying next to Yuri in bed. He was a wild sleeper and I was awake next to him. I knew it was early in the morning. I touched Yuri's face and ignored the soft whispers and murmurs from the other room. I kissed his forehead and I couldn't keep the tears from running down my face. They were warm and I was shaking.

I closed my eyes and started to get out of bed. I picked up Yuri's shirt and coat and slipped on my pants. I pull on some boots and begin to walk out. Then I hear him groan. I begin to leave quickly.

* * *

Raine was trouncing around the streets of Dahngrest, with a drink in hand and two new recruits to the Blood Alliance. I watched her and that nagging something began to take me over. Everything about her sickened me. She was drunk and walking with other men, laughing it up. Laughing it up while my life laid in shambles because of her. The tears...the memories, the Empire. Fuck what she thought of the Empire, it was my home. It was where I had peace...she ruined everything.

She left the two men and started walking alone. It had to be two in the morning. I started after her slowly. I gritted my teeth as she slumped down on a corner.

"Raine." I say. She turns around and looks at me. Her hair is wild and she staggers a bit.

"Hey, Diamond!" she squeals. "You and your fiance have a fight or something? It's hella late outside."

My eye twitches. I stare at her and walk up to her. I backhand her and she falls to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell is your problem?" Raine asked rubbing her cheek. She then snaps her fingers. She laughs. "Yuri, must have told you...heh...I slept with him way before you got pretty little mitts all over him, bitch!"

"Shut up, Raine." I say. She finally catches a glimpse of my sword, Revelry and her eyes widen. She starts getting up and continues to stagger.

"What are you doing?" she said looking at me with wild eyes. She pukes and wipes her mouth. "I have a kid! You can't do this!"

"And you're a damn good mother." I say. She starts running and trips over a crack on the sidewalk. I keep walking behind her as she scrambles to get up. She bumps into my doppelganger and she staggers back. She looks terrified. A black seal opens under her. She turns around to me. I cut her throat and her chest. Blood splatters everywhere.

"Reconstitution." I say.

* * *

I'm back in the room before morning and instead of seeing Yuri waiting for me, I see Flynn waiting for me. He's blue eyes were piercing into me. I look at the ground.

"Yuri doesn't know." he said. "Amelia, murder is a crime."

"I know." I say.

"And yet you still want to dirty your hands." he whispered.

"Flynn, I've been having blood on my hands since I was 17." I respond walking past him.

"Your father wouldn't have approved of what you've become, Amelia."

I turn around glaring at him. I wanted to just leave. "Flynn," I begin.

"Your decisions affect all of us. Not just you anymore." he said. He touched my shoulder. "Your father wanted you to be strong, and that means that you have to uphold the law no matter how dire the situation gets."

"And how dire is the massacre of my parents, huh?" I whisper. "The Grandmaster and the Duchess of our country were killed. No legislation can reach the guilds. You know that. The political tension it would cause could start a war."

"And yet you did it anyway." Flynn said.

"As Diamond. Not as Amelia." I reply. "This is simply a disappearance."

"Disappearance? You disposed the body?" Flynn said. I shake my head.

"No. I changed the aer that created her into something else." I say looking away. Flynn's eyes widened.

"What?" he said.

"My sword in conjunction to my blastia works like Dein Nomos, but it's not Dein Nomos. I can change aer, but it comes at a cost. A biological cost to me." I explain. "I turned Raine into a bodhi blastia."

"She was someone's mother, Amelia." Flynn said. "You just killed that child's mother."

"I know." I say. "I know!" I dash tears from my face. I drop my sword and tears kept running down my face. I start sobbing silently. I cover my face. Flynn walks up and hugs me. "I'm sorry..."

He squeezes me tight and I collect myself. I pull away from him. Flynn had the same look on his face that Yuri had not too long ago. He pressed his lips. We look at each other for a moment.

"Turquoise." he said. "Your eyes have changed color."

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. "I'm sorry. I ruined your birthday, Flynn."

Flynn looks at the ground. Then he pulls away from he once more. "You didn't ruin anything for me, Amelia." he said. "Next time, talk about a strategy before we start after a wanted criminal."

* * *

Yuri was walking around our room in his small boxers with a grin on his face. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22." he said. I chuckle a bit, with my eyes closed.

"Happy Birthday babe." I say looking at him. He looks at me and his eyes widen.

"Your eyes." he said. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Aer Adherence." I say. "I had to use black seals last night." Yuri looked at me and then at the floor.

"You killed Raine didn't you?" he said. I press my lips. He just keeps looking at me. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah." I said. "I was so angry...I turned her into a blastia and then this happened to my eyes."

"I understand. I was wondering if you'd have killed her while we were at the restaurant. She did kill your parents after all." he replied.

_What? _

"She was a mother Yuri." I say to him. "I took a child's mother away from them. That's what hurts."

"Same with Cumore. I took Eunice's dad away from her for the sake of the town." he said. "But regardless of what was going on...a person still makes their own decisions, even if it leads to their demise. Mother or not, if she was in the reign of the Empire, she'd be sentenced to death."

"But she was out of our jurisdiction-" I began.

"Fuck the jurisdiction! She killed your parents!" Yuri said. That was first time I ever looked at him and he was this angry before. "She took your mother who had to endure so much pain to even be around to see you grow up, and your dad, who to be honest kinda grew on me, even though I rarely saw him. She ran everything you held dear to the grou-" he looked at me. He sighed.

If there's one thing I hated more than anything, it was others getting entangled in my problems. And the worst part of it was it was Yuri and Flynn's birthday and I went out and killed someone the night before.

Yuri kissed my forehead. He looks at me. "It's over." he said. My eyes widen.

"What?" I say. I stare at him my breathing shallow. He touches my shoulder. "You found your parents killer. And you avenged them so now they can be in peace."

I sigh. For a second I thought he was breaking up with me. Then I smile. "Yeah, but I have a strange feeling this isn't over yet." I say. "There's still a bounty on my head."

"And you're going to figure out why?" Yuri said.

"Tomorrow. Today's Sokela. And your birthday. Let's enjoy it." I say to him touching his face. Sometimes I have no idea what's going through his head but now I have a feeling. He kisses me.

"Like having a late breakfast?" he said to me. I smile and roll my eyes then looking at him after.

"You're insatiable." I say to him. "You know that?" I take off the covers and hear his laugh. "Ho ho ho, Riri." I say sarcastically pushing him back onto the bed.

* * *

"How does it feel to be 22?" I hear Amelia say above me. I keep looking at her. Her eyes look sexier now than before. She was getting hotter by the moment these days. From fighting to avenging...she still was erratic but she was steadily getting back to her old self again.

And her old self was really amazing. Especially in my shirt after. Her red hair was stuck to her face a little as was fine to my chest, face and back. I'll say something like this once and never again. _They teach noble girls to ride horses for a reason. _

* * *

Leave it to Yuri to be late...Estelle and I walk hand in hand in our new clothes as she looked refreshed. I was still irritated by Yuri's lack of punctuality.

"They're late." I say. Estelle looked at me and giggles. "What?"

"They won't be coming breakfast...maybe even lunch too, but we should just go ahead and enjoy Sokela." Estelle chirped. "There are all types of treats and pretty things here!"

She grabbed my hand with both of hers. "Maybe I'll get you something nice." she says mischievously. I blush. I take it Amelia has rubbed off her. She walks me over a stand in the square that sells scarves. "Pick one." she chirps once more.

Or maybe she's rubbed off on me. I pick a blue one with a red boat on it. Estelle hands the salesman money and throws it around my neck. She gets on her toes and kisses me. "Come on! I see a place that sells crepes."

Something about her charm always made me curious about her. Her ability to bounce back and still have a smile on her face. even the way she looked at the world. She was just happy to be in it and happy to be around anyone who was ready to share it with her. She loved everything and everyone and I loved her.

"What is it Flynn?" she asked. "You look worried."

"Oh," I begin. "No, just there's the Trinity Pub over there. They have good breakfast." I say.

"Ooh, that sounds nice." she said. I smile. I calm myself squeezing her hand a bit.

* * *

"You okay?" I hear Yuri say. It looks like we'd be staying inside the penthouse until the night time because now we were play fighting. We broke out the practice swords. He once again almost bested me, with his ambidextrous self. But I was more limber than him so I could dodge them easier and make attacks in the strangest positions. Until it involved getting on the table. I slipped back a bit and didn't realize where the edge was. I fell on my butt.

"That's what happens when you show off." he said holding his hand out to me.

"And what's showing off? Not flipping your sword around like a toy?" I say. I mimic one of his moves. "One of these days you're going to hurt yourself doing all those moves."

"It's those moves that got you interested in the first place." Yuri said to me.

"Yeah, you can do all the moves you wants but I still have black seals."

"And you're more aggressive with your sword." he replied. "Your hits sometimes hurt. And I don't jump on blades to hit targets."

"When do I ever do that?" I ask him.

"Last summer when you jumped on the side of my practice blade and landed a killing blow. Don't tell me you don't use that in real battle." he said. "You're limber in battle."

I stand on my hands and start walking on them. "I wish this place had an empty lot or something. Or someplace to train for real. It's fun killing real monsters than just training."

"Okay." Yuri said. I straighten my legs and walk out of the headstand. "Make it challenge. The first to 20 wins."

"Really?" I say to him. "Only 20?"

"20." Yuri said. "No artes."

"Fine by me." I say.

* * *

If there was one thing Ames couldn't get enough of, it was monster killing. She did it where ever she traveled for a little extra Gald and a lot of experience. She'd normally be in places with a lot of forest and honestly all of that paid off.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. She was in the air. She got the large monster in the head and it whipped back almost throwing her on, but she stayed. She pulled her sword out of its skull and rolled back landing on the ground now going for the legs, like I was originally was.

With no blastia and just her blade alone she was a maniac. She shared the wild imagination I had. But rarely did she touch the ground. She was now up in the trees, sword in tow. She looked up in the air and threw up up into the canopy of trees. A bird monster came down.

"14-12, Yuri!" she chirped as she landed on another branch, looking down at me. She must have done through some training in order to jump that high, that easily. And to be that easily able to go through trees and stay airborne for that long was a whole other story. Where I stayed on the ground, , when she could, she'd be in the trees. "You look a little tired."

I was tired. I never had to keep up with Ames, but today, it was crazy. She managed to still have a lot of energy even after 14 monster fights.

"You're a monkey." I say, breathing heavily. "How can you stay up in those trees so long?"

"A few years ago it was either stay in the trees or get crushed." she responded. "You want to take a break?"

"Nah, I'm good." I say to her.

"Well, then. Try to keep up...the amazing _Captain Yuri Lowell _can't keep up with his fiancee." She said to me. She stuck her tongue out. "Maybe you should hunt instead of watching me."

I laugh a little. "Nah, just seeing some sloppy work."

"Says the person that's 2 behind." she says to me. She launches herself deeper into the forest. I follow.

* * *

"This French toast is amazing!" Estelle chirped. I could help but feel nervous as I feel the metal in my pocket. I always kept it around, my mother's ring, and unfortunately I picked today of all days to give it to Estelle. "I like the banana cream. How's your omelette?"

"It's great." I respond, blush creeping on my face. There was nothing to be nervous about. I was Acting Commandant and she was the leading candidate to the throne so it'll be expected. Easy, Breezy. Or not. I can't do this. But I promised myself I would, and I can't break a promise to myself. I need to be more self-disciplined than this. "Estelle, no Estellise?"

Estelle looked worried. "Yes, Flynn? Something the matter?" she asked. Man I want to keel over, but I get out of my chair. Everyone in the place was half-drunk and couldn't hear anything over their own conversations. So I just went for it.

"Es-Avery, I wish to have your hand in marriage." I say. Which turned out to be more like yelling because the whole place was staring at us. I fumbling in my pockets and Estelle covers her face. I pull out the ring and she sits there.

"F-Morgan..." Estelle replied. She stands and I walk over to her. She gives me her hand and I look at her as she starts to cry.

"Say yes, dammit!" yelled a random patron. Estelle nods. "Yes," she whispers and then grins, putting her face in my chest.

* * *

I leapt through the trees and started to see a clearing. I soon stopped to observe the view since the forest had gotten quiet. Yuri was underneath me. It was a fun birthday date thing. I think later on we'd go and get something for lunch and raise hell a bar, order some drinks, some cake and fried chicken to bring back home.

Typical day. And typical fun day full of fights. As long as no one had to die today it was a good day. And man did I love good days. And these new eyes. They were gorgeous and I could see 20/15 now. But I didn't need the HD vision for what I saw.

We were in sight of the main bridge of Dahngrest and noticed ships out. And no ships come in during Sokela. None.

Not unless they're Imperial Ships. Which meant my little blurb to Flynn about an action against the Empire from the Guilds would cause a war, might be coming true. Which also meant we had to really lay low in order to make this conflict work without causing a large scale war.

And I still had to figure out why there was a bounty on my head here and why Imperial Ships were here during Sokela.

"What is it?" I hear Yuri say. I want him to see for himself, but not now. It was his birthday. The last thing he needed was a bunch of Knights running causing amok in Dahngrest and possibly ruining our whole mission to get answers and find the people responsible for this without causing a diplomatic issue.


	12. Chapter 3-2 Part Two

**~Chapter 3-2 Part Two~**

**I kept it short because this is like the calm before the storm. Because it will get a bit stormy later. **

**This chapter is very expected to a degree. There's a part that's kinda un expected, but there's a lot of unexpected moments in the next chapter...which by the way will be short. Very short compared to the chapters that are in this currently. **

**Also this is the end of Yuri's Covert mission and the conclusion is a bit weird, which shines the light on another issue later to come in the storyline parts of it sooner than later. **

* * *

Yuri crept into Barbos' office in the dead of night. He was in all black and looked around. Not a person in sight. _Time to begin. _

He knew that somewhere in this room was the blastia. Barbos never kept his new sword on him. At least not tonight.

* * *

-3 hours before-

* * *

"_That's quite an impressive sword." Yuri replied standing next to Raine in Barbos' office. Once again he was about to be sent on another job. More grunt work, but it was still work. But why all the work? Yuri chalked it up to the fact that someone hadn't requested of him for another job. It still made him feel a bit of a chill, knowing that he killed Cumore. But it was for the greater good, and because of that, he didn't feel as much guilt than if he killed him just for killing him. _

_The sword Barbos' assistant, Selene, held in her hands was massive. It was like a chainsaw and was powered by a blastia...The aque blastia. Yuri stilled his tongue. As much as wanted to start of a tirade and a fight over that blastia, he kept silent. Amelia told him to take him out. Take him down, but not to kill him...he just wanted to get the blastia back. But how? _

"_It is. An excellent blacksmith at in one of the guild made it custom." Selene replied. She set it down. Yuri chuckled. _

"_How do you even power that thing?" he asked. Raine oogled at it. She was in amazement. _

"_It's a blastia." Raine answered. She poked Yuri's shoulder. She placed the hand on her hip. She sighed and smiled. _

"_Selene, when is he going to be here?" she said. "I need this job to pay rent. My advance payment is on its last month." Yuri rolled his eyes. He was saving his cash and living in a small room that cost around 400 Gald a night and skimping on the food, considering that it'd be awhile before he had another mission. He needed as much pay as her. "I knew I should have down sized from the suite at the inn."_

"_He'll be here shortly." Selene said. Yuri looked at her. _

"_You live in a suite?"_

"_A penthouse. Yeah. I like it there. I get a perfect view of the river and sunset is gorgeous. You should come by some time." Raine said. "I have an extra room, in case you need it." Raine replied, looking at Yuri. She grinned and chuckled. "Whenever you can your lady friend run into some trouble." _

This woman is relentless. _Yuri thought. The idea od a 23 year old preying on younger guys was enough to make anyone cringe. But mostly, he knew she was messing with him, like she always did. In a way, he felt bad for her. She was the guild sut, but never was one. Just looking at her and the way she even talks about guys, Yuri knew she was a virgin. She couldn't give herself up to men...or could she and maybe he was just one of the lucky ones? _

"_You're so cute." Raine said, giggling. "Nothing is going to happen. It's just from experience, I've housed girls with boyfriends that don't like fights and break ups and vice versa. Things happen." Then the look her eyes changed. "Be careful, Yuri." She was dead serious. "I saw you and your lady out. Just...be _careful."

_Yuri didn't understand. Before he could ask what Raine was getting at, Barbos came in. We walked over to his chair and wiped his hands with a rag before slumping down into it. The rag had red on it. _

"_Makin' dinner for the wife." Barbos said when he caught a look at Yuri's shocked and worried face. "Making steak. 15th Anniversary."_

"_Heh, you pull out all the stops huh?" Yuri said. _Just smile and don't cause any problems. _He thought. _

"_Always does." said Selene. Raine covered her mouth with her fingers. It was hard to imagine a thin woman with white hair always in a chopstick bun and in a red dress being married to man like...Barbos. It was mildly disturbing. She was so clean-cut, which made both of them feel a whole new kind of fear for her. Barbos was certified killer and if she was his wife...oh man. _

_Yuri swallowed. "Well, wow. That was unexpected." _

"_Wow, you two must be very happy together." Raine said nervously. Yuri was glad that at least him and Raine had something in common about this. This marriage was something else. The people in this town were all hella strange. _

_Yuri still tried to keep his eyes not trained on that sword. Now he needed a course of action. Nothing that would break his cover. But something quick...and out someway he could-_

"_Barbos, some of the gears haven't been working very well. I'm going to ask Merco if he could come by and fix them." Selene said. Barbos looked at her. _

"_Great set it here. You know how he is with directions." Barbos replied, drumming his hand on the table. _Bingo, _Yuri thought. It was perfect. If he managed to find a way for him to be able to get the sword without their knowledge, then it'd be perfect, just take the blastia out and get on a ship back to Nor Harbor and then home scott free. Another mission finished and the Lower Quarter won't become an aquarium. "He's nothing like his late wife. She figure how to get here to Aspio without a map on her first trip. Bless her soul." _

_Barbos turned toward Raine and Yuri. "Yuri," he began. Raine put her hands behind her, waffling them. "It seems you've been requested for another job by a Eunice Cumore." _

_Yuri's eyes widened. He knew that nobles were practically good for nothing cowards for the most part, but none had ever hired assassins. He just hoped she wasn't the type that wanted to see him. If she was, she'd use it to try and ruin Amelia's life and his cover and the standing tension between the Empire and Guilds. _

"_By name?" Yuri asked Barbos. Barbos raised his eyebrows and Raine looked at him. _

"_You know this girl?" Raine asked. "She's Diamond's friend?" Yuri looked at the ground then at her. _

"_She's one of _those _girls. The kind that get a kick off of making other people cry." Yuri said. "I met her once." _

_Raine kept looking at him, staring deeper at him, while Barbos looked at Yuri nonchalantly. Yuri had a strange feeling. It was a word away from blowing his cover, and he might have jeopardized enough. Yuri looked at Barbos and nodded. _

"_Who does she want dead?" he asked. _

"_A beauty by the picture. She wants you to go to Zaphias and find this girl and kill her. Make it look like she died of alcohol poisoning." Barbos said, handing him the request paper. Yuri walked up and took it looking at it. He knitted his eyebrows. Raine walked up behind him and her eyes widened. _

"_She wants you to kill Lady Estellise." Raine said. Barbos pulled out a bag tied with a drawstring. _

That girl is nuts. She wants me to kill the next in line to take the throne! She's Amelia's sister/best friend, and Flynn likes her. I respect her. _Yuri thought trying to hide his wild eyes. _

"_She's pretty dead set about it too. She already paid you part in advance." Barbos said throwing the bag at Raine. She opened it. Her jaw dropped. Yuri folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. Raine however was still looking out the cash for it. _

"_There has to be at least 300,000 Gald in here!" Raine said. Yuri felt a chill up his spine. _This girl is evil. _He thought. _She relentless.

"_She offered to pay another 900,000 after the job is finished." Barbos added. "She says that Estelle is an insipid poison to the world after doing some research in Aspio." _

* * *

-3hours later-

* * *

Yuri was trying to figure out the swords mechanics to get the blastia out. It was extremely complex and he need someone else to help get it out without destroying it. He shrugged and took out his sword, wedging it into the socket where the blastia core was. It jiggled a bit.

"Come on dammit." he grumbled. He kept working at it, parts of the sword starting to break. He sighed and got on the table. He pulled his sword above Barbos' sword and slammed it down. It went through the opening and he pulled it back popping out the core. He sighed and grinned. He picked up the blastia and put it in his overnight bag. _Yes he thought. _He began to pull out his sword from the desk. _Now to go home. _

"You really don't think that he'd leave such a pride and joy behind unattended, right?" said a voice behind him.

It was Selene. She was in a nightgown, her hair down. Yuri turned.

"I know what you are and who you're working for, Yuri Merrden Lowell." she said. She smiled. Yuri broke out in a cold sweat. She turned on the light. "You don't have his touch, I'll give you that."

Yuri kept still. He didn't want to hurt Selene, but wouldn't' hesitate to if she tried to attack him. She laughed. "So you're the person who's taking the blastia back for resell." she said.

"You look like you were caught with you hand in the cookie jar." Selene continued. Yuri had an internal sigh. "Don't work in the dark, it strains your eyes."

She walked over him and put her hands on her hips. "Merco said that he was going to send someone to take out this core, because it was too unstable for such a device." Selene began.

Yuri still had a hunch that she was onto something. She chuckled and slightly squinted her eyes. "Or that'll be the story I explain to my husband." she added. Yuri looked nervous. She rolled her eyes. "You, young man should have chose to drop the Empire." A small blade whizzed by his cheek. "You would've lived _so _much longer."

She opened a black seal. Yuri's eyes widened. The back window shattered. He looked and saw Selene's face an inch away from his and felt a hit on his throat and flew out the window. It was a 3 story fall to the ground and he quickly grabbed ahold of the flagpoles jutting out. He made a safe drop and saw Selene 5 feet away from him.

"I was the leader of The Blood Alliance before I stepped down, darling. Don't even try to defend yourself." Selene said.

Yuri smirked. This was the first real fight that he had in months. "My girlfriend uses black seals." He readied his sword. "It's no shock to-"

He felt the sting of a cut on his chest. Then was slammed into the pavement. "I hate kids." she said as she pinned him down by the throat. She raised her blade. "Nothing but ungrateful little bastards!" Then she made a strangled noise. The pressure on his neck left and he took a breath in. He coughed a little bit and looked at Selene. She was still awake but she stopped moving. Yuri took the chance and moved from under her.

"You must be him." said a voice. Yuri looked up and saw wild black hair as the figure walked a bit away. Yuri noticed some stiffness in legs. Something wasn't quite right with his guy.

"Hey!" Yuri yelled. "Who are-"

"My name isn't important." he said turning around. He put his hands on his hips. Yuri looked closer at him. His eyes were green and he looked a little...off. He smiled. "It'll worry your girlfriend."

"Wh-"

"Neurotoxin." he said, holding a small syringe. "Vigilantes gotta stay together." He winced as he started walking again.

"Hey." Yuri said. The man stopped. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." he said. "You make her happy, that's all I ask. And don't _ever mention this to her_," he said. Yuri didn't understand...but then it came clear. This was the man that Amelia had thought she killed back in Nordopolica. But he was alive.

He started hearing commotion come from the main gates of The Union HQ and soon he made a mad dash to the ports past the man. He stopped.

"Why? She _cried_ over you." he said.

"Because, she'd then try to look for me." he said. "And I don't want her to find me. I'm dying. The stress will only worry her."

Yuri swallowed. His first inclination would be to call this man a coward, but he was doing this to protect her from something that obviously he had, because here was a wild flicker in his eyes that made Yuri catch a chill on the inside. He nodded at him and kept running.

* * *

"Sodia's a captain?" Flynn said. We were on the side of the boat right next to the Imperial ship.

"Hush." I reply. The last thing we need is for Flynn to go on about how he always knew she was fit t be a captain. This wasn't the time for it. Amelia was in front of all of us. She was listening intently.

"We're here to find Lady Estellise, Sergeant Flynn Scifo and Lady Amelia Allgood. They all have been kidnapped." she said. "If you find any of them bring them back to the inn."

I looked at Estelle whose eyes were wide. She covered her mouth.

Wait.

"If you come across this man, Yuri Lowell, you are to apprehend him and arrest him for the kidnapping of those three!" she said. Amelia's head jerked up and looked back at me. Flynn stared at me and Estelle gasped.

Dammit, is this how the Empire works? They can't stomach the idea of Amelia going out and being a vigilante, so they pick the most likely person. I sigh.

"We need to stay put. Watch where they're going."

"But we need to get to The Union HQ soon!" Estelle said. "We don't have much time before. We have to get moving."

"Not right now." Amelia said. "We need to move without catching the attention of the crowd." She looked at the commotion with the crowds of guildsmen starting to come toward Sodia's way. The Knights looked a bit scared. Amelia grinned.

"You're actually right Estelle. We run!" she said. She started out into the crowd and we all followed suit. The chaos was massive.

* * *

There was nothing like a mob to distract a bunch of Knights, especially when 40% of them were buzzed or even drunk now. They were already having their hands full. I kept running and soon we made our way to the back of the crowd the same end of the dock that we entered in. Now onto The HQ. I begin to run and the rest of them follow me. When we made it into the street I look around and see the building. It was another 2 or three minutes of running, but we needed to bolt. Get in and get out.

I was already breathing heavily. I turn toward them.

"Let's-" I begin.

No Yuri.

My heart drops. I begin to bolt back when Flynn gets my wrist. I turned toward him. "I know Yuri. He's fine. He'll meet us there." I felt a cold chill runs down my back. I knew he wasn't. The Council would chew him up alive and spit him out in a casket...I know it.

"They're going to arrest him, Flynn. Do you know what this means?!" I say. I knew how the Council worked. They knew everything about everyone and I unfortunately knew that they knew that-"Yuri is going to put to execution if they arrest him!" I say yelling. Flynn looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" Flynn said. I didn't care Estelle's mouth being agape. I stopped thinking clearly. I knew what the next chain of events were to happen. I knew how the Empire worked. Yuri was a troublemaker, and he did what was right. But once he slipped up under the Empire's eyes.

And unfortunately he was a Knight, so his conviction would be up to me, and I didn't want to make that choice.

"He'll be put in front of the council for the kidnapping, but then they'll find out about the fact that he killed Captain Alexander Cumore! He'll be charged with murder!" I say, my face burning. I rip my hand from Flynn's grip. I run and see it. In the middle of the brawl, Yuri was being arrested. I kept running as I saw them take him into the ship. They were no out of sight and I was near the boat. I jumped over the edge of the dock and grabbed ahold of a rope. Holding for dear life I start to climb. I scramble to the top of the boat, and climb on. I know I'm crazy for doing this. My body compels me and I soon feel it. Love, but this wasn't the time for it.

This wasn't the time for me to be thinking about it, this was a time for me to steel myself, because I couldn't get emotional. The situation was too delicate for me to lose it. But one thing's for sure: **I love this man.**

I had no need for deep thinking about the reason why I needed to save my fiancée, as thin as our proposal was. I just knew I had to. I couldn't let him die because of me. I wouldn't let him be killed. I brought him into this mess and I'm sure as hell getting him out.

And the person that had my man was standing in the center of the boat deck in uniform. He had his classic smarmy look on his face. He was psycho from the beginning, a weasel who made his way out of being executed himself for the attempted murder of my father, Raven. The feeling burning in my chest was like hell fire. I wanted to deck him. This bastard. And I began to know his game.

"Glad you could make it." he said in classic grandiose way that made me want to perform my black seals.

_Alexei Dinoia._

"Welcome to the beginning of a new Empire, Amelia Allgood." he began.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the last chapter of Part One. Prepare yourselves. It's about to get VERY hairy. And if you yell at the screen then that's cool. But you know...just be prepared to read it. I'm getting excited about it and I knows what's going to happen. **


	13. Chapter 3-3 End of Part One

**Chapter 3-3**

* * *

"I see you have made quite an entrance." he finished.

I couldn't move. Not at all. Not even in the slightest after seeing Alexei. Things started to become more and more aggravating. Especially his nonchalance about the whole thing. I could feel my sanity slipping away. I wanted answers. We came here for answers and this was just a distraction.

"I know you better than you think, Alexei. You're not just here to find us for the good of the Empire." I say to him. He was always a slimeball, full of crap and always spitting out ideologies and lies to trick people into doing his bidding. It was annoying that no one ever called him out, because everyone was scared of him. Even me at one point. But this was taking things too far. _Way too far. _I know this man has some vendetta against me since I was 17, but it has to stop. Right here.

Right now.

"Oh, but you're wrong, Amelia. It is for the good of this rotting Empire." Alexei said. "The Empire being run by some insolent little girl of ignoble birth? How much it has fallen."

I grit my teeth and hear more footsteps. Flynn and Estelle were on their way, and probably through the front entrance. I half-hoped that they'd stay back, and let me take care of this. It was just a hitch in our operation, but soon it'd be taken care of.

"And let me guess, you want to try and fix it by taking over, Alexei?" I reply. "You know you're the first one to have a power trip."

"Your Excellency?!" Oh god, Flynn.

"Flynn, there's nothing excellent about him." I reply.

"Still foul-mouthed I see." Alexei said. "And you are too good to just subdue. Too good to just keep quiet." Alexei said.

I pressed my lips together. I look away.

"You know that you were meant for great things, Amelia. To be the next great leader that changes the world." Alexei began. I search his face. "You visited the Lower Quarter often and made friends, like a good little girl."

"What are you getting at?" I had to cut to the chase.

"You see," he started to walk toward me. "You can take your position as Grandmaster of the Imperial Knights, and I will step down, _but _you have to execute that boy here. No trial."

I press my lips. "After all, new leadership can't be well recieved without some _sacrifices._" Alexei said. I start thinking. I knew there was something else behind what he was saying. "Because the new cannot mix with the old and the outdated. The limits on the Empire had to be broken in order bring forth an era of prosperity."

But it was unthinkable. "_You..._are you saying?" I say almost breathlessly.

"Please let me deliver my condolences." Alexei said. I want to crumple to the ground. But I stand my ground. Flynn's eyes widened. I knew Flynn and Estelle were in disbelief as well.

"Your-Alexei, why?" Flynn said. "What happened to the ideals you held, sir?!"

Estelle looked teary-eyed. It was becoming too much.

"Oh God, Flynn, shut up!" I say turning back to him. "Alexei has been like this for years." I looked back toward Alexei. "This is a whole new low. Let me guess: You staged Yuri to be one to take the downfall didn't you?"

"As I said, sacrifices had to be made for the sake of the Empire." Alexei said. "Starting with your parents and ending with his."

I grabbed the hilt of my sword. He wasn't taking anyone else for his plan.

"I don't care what the hell you're doing this for, but you're not killing him." I growl. "You have enough blood on your hands."

I rush him jumping from the higher part of the boat. One gaining landing at the bottom I keep running. Soon I clash swords with him, my blastia glowing. He's was going to die. He pushed me back. He still fought like a Commandant, but I still had black seals. And I didn't care how much I'd get sick for using them, he killed people. He took lives.

I open a black seal and begin to glow with a dark purple aura.

"You still don't understand. Ah, youth." Alexei said. "My dear girl, you're confused. I don't need you to run this Empire."

"The feelings is mutual." I return. Alexei eyed my sword and laughed a bit.

"Dein Nomos." Alexei replied. "The sword of a true emperor. Very unfitting for a girl like you."

I ignore him. "Release him." I demanded. Alexei smirked and turned toward a knight who just made it to the deck.

"Get the boy." he said. We waited in silence and I heard Estelle sniffle. I didn't have time to comfort her, but I knew after I'd have to be ready for her to weep. Flynn, I knew was devastated because a man he looked up to had turned into a raging psycho...well, Flynn discovered that Alexei was a psycho. He was completely entranced by the man's ideology about making for a better world. He never knew how far Alexei would go in order to make this 'better' world.

Even at the cost of killing his own friend. My father. He was no human being.

The bastard was going down for this.

I see booted feet walk out from the lower deck. And shackles. And then a couple cuts to the face and slightly misplaced shoulder. I wanted to yell his name, but I couldn't. It was Yuri, and knowing him, he gave those Knights quite a fight before they put the metal on him. He stood and I still kept my sword ready. Alexei turned to the knight. He held tightly to Yuri's chains.

"Now, Lady Amelia, choose." Alexei said. "The Empire or this boy."

I knew Alexei's game. If I chose Yuri, I'd be choosing a murderer and he'd do everything in his power to paint me, Flynn and Estelle as traitors to the Empire. And he knew that if I killed Yuri, that I could never show my face in Empire again. It wasn't the fact I couldn't live without him, it was the fact that couldn't live without the people. I'd grown attached to the Lower Quarter. I could never show my face there again if he was gone. Alexei wanted me to become corrupted, just like him. Finagle and lie in order to save myself.

But I already was two steps ahead of him. Yuri looked back at me. He smiled at me in a way that sent me chills. _Please don't look at me like that._ Knowing that he was ready to take his punishment, although he did it for the sake of the people, it was warming, but petrifying because I knew that he'd end up not coming back.

"Amelia, it's fine." he said. I look at him. I shake my head. _Yuri, if this doesn't go right, you won't be okay. _

He gives me that look that he had not too many nights ago. His eyes were darker and I knew what that meant. He saw past me but inside of me.

"I'm a wanted criminal, no matter what it was for. I know that at any time I could die." he said. I feel my chest tightening up. I look at the ground. "I'll accept my punishment."

"Yuri!" Estelle yelled. "Don't say that!"

I keep silent. I close my eyes. I inhale. _It's time to finish this. _

"**Kill him**." I say. Flynn looks at me, wild-eyed and in disbelief. But I'm calm.

"Amelia, Yuri is-" Flynn began to chide me about my decision.

"Amelia, no!" Estelle pleaded. "Don't do this!"

I turn toward Yuri. My eyes were heavy and so was my body. I moisten my lips and I get his glance. He smiles ever so softly.

"I love you." he says to me.

"I love you too." I say back. I look at Alexei, who has a grin on his face.

"I never thought you would be the one to even betray your love." he said. I start walking toward Yuri until I'm in front of him. ignoring Flynn and Estelle's protests. The Knight releases Yuri and I take a firm grip on my sword. I hold it up to his neck. I hear Estelle crying. Tears run down my face as I look at his. He's calm and quiet, and closes his eyes.

I start to tremble and I quickly raise my blade. I close my eye shut when it finally comes down.

Estelle screams.

I see blood and then I just make a noise that wasn't human. I crumple to my knees. I don't open my eye because I fear of what I might see. Reluctantly I open them. And I see and I see red.

I draw my blade out. And I watch him crumple to the ground, wide-eyed, his mouth dribbling with blood. I look at my glowing blastia, breathing heavily. My arms feel weak.

_Final Fantasy. _

"It's over." I say. I watch as the last breath of life leaves Alexei's lips. I stand behind him, looking at his body. I see an astounded Flynn and shocked but teary eyed Estelle. She covered her mouth with her lips. I look and was beginning to tend to his chains when-

"Yuri!" I scream. I saw blood dribble from his lips. He begin taking quicker steps back wards and then finally almost off the ship. Then a blade hit the ground. I saw her there. The brown hair, the braid. I started running and caught ahold of Yuri's hand, but the metal on him makes him too heavy to pull back. The brown-haired girl...Sodia ran off. I leaned forward and begin to fall. I feel a pull on the back of my shirt.

All I see is water and concrete underneath us.

I open a white seal. And close my eyes.

* * *

**This is the end of Part One! Thank you for reading up until this point! I will be on a small hiatus until my views go up to 600 or higher. So I'll be writing but I won't post until I hit 600. **


	14. Chapter 4-0

Wow...it's finally here! Part Two.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience for the next part. Finally go it finished and now its up! **

**Part Two is a lot different from Part One. Part One had a huge exploration of Yuri and Amelia's relationship, which actually got on my nerves at the end of it, so I'm just going to say I hope you enjoy Part Two. It has a huge plot twist that sets the background for the rest of this part.**

* * *

I could something crashing underneath us, but all can see was red. Lots of red. On my hands, on my clothes, on his lips. Then I see apples around us. Everything looks so blurry it hurts to see. I open his shirt and see angry flesh. The wound was huge and luckily didn't get his heart, but his lung was cut. More blood started coming from his mouth.

"Ames-" he said grabbing my arm.

"Keep quiet! Just keep quiet!" I yell. I started panicking and looking around. "Estelle-"

I see an unconscious Estelle next to Flynn. She has a head injury...of all times.

We were in a dessert cart back in the Capital, with no Estelle.

Yuri was beginning to choke on his blood.

"Someone help!" I screamed. I take off my shirt and start pressing it on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. The First Aid spell was fleeing my mind every time I tried to reach for it. Flynn looked dumbfounded. "Flynn, do something!" I yell at him. I knew we were causing a scene, but today wasn't the day for pleasantries.I touch Yuri's face. He looked half awake.

"Look at me, okay?" I cry. "You're gonna be okay, alright? Just keep looking at me."

I keep watching his chest try and get a decent breath out. I'm trying my hardest not to get too hysterical. I see a seal underneath us and soon I start seeing it close. I start to smile. Yuri's eyes close and he smiles.

"Took you...long..enough." he said. I look at my love's face and and see his easy smile. His chest heaves hard once more and a sense of euphoria comes over me and Flynn. I grit my teeth and bury my face in his chest.

_Silence. _

_No. _

* * *

**Part Two: Divergence**

-12 months and 2 weeks later...

I put my hair up into a ponytail as I get out of bed again. My turquoise eyes stare back into the mirror. I was in creme, a pale cream nightgown and I begin to fret. My heart feels tight as I think of the day. It was painful, but blissful. I began to put on my earrings and start on my makeup.

The new maids walked in to see me finally after 2 months of training.

"Yes, Mercy? Yes Alanor?" I say. They were in their early 20's as well, and had a strange pep in their step. They curtsied.

"Today is the day, milady. Your dress had come in and everything." said Mercy. She had large glasses and a long yellow french braid.

"It's your first day as Grandmaster, milady!" chirped. Alanor who had deep blue hair in a low ponytail. Both of them were in classic black and white maid uniforms. "The paperwork has been filed, and you are now the leader of the Imperial Knights!"

I still feel weak.

"The ceremony is today!" Mercy said setting down my dress on my bed. "Both of them."

I smile. _That's right. Today is the day the whole Empire has been waiting for. Commandant Flynn and Empress Estelle, were due to be married today. _I sharp pang shot through me. I wanted to double over.

"Milady!" said Mercy grabbing a tissue. She walks up to me, and I barely realize that tears were running down my face. I chill comes over me.

"Please leave. I'll take care of myself for today." I say breathlessly. The maids soon leave and I sit in a chair, covering my face with my hands. I can't even think right now, because I still feel him. His blastia sits on my vanity and his clothes remain pressed and in his room, untouched.

I hear a knock and wipe my face. What pains me is not that he was gone. It was the guilt behind why he was still here.

"Are going to be alright for the ceremony?" he asked me. "I know it's difficult, especially today."

He was right. Today was really difficult. Exactly a year ago, everything returned to normal. But inside I was still a mess when everything seemed okay.

"I'm sorry." I say. I wipe under my eyes. "It's your big day. I shouldn't be crying."

It was selfishness that gave him life again. So I couldn't cry because of him no longer having a real heart, but a blastia instead. Just like my father.

* * *

"Where's my dress?! My necklace?" Estelle squealed as she ran around her large bedroom in the castle. She was in her corset and bloomers, searching frantically. "None of my maids are here!"

It was official. Estelle was going crazy bells, because today the 19 almost 20 year old was about to walk on the most looked at aisle in all of Zaphias. It was 2 hours before the my coming out ceremony and she was still in bride syndrome. She had picked 4 different wedding dresses because she couldn't choose which one looked prettiest after I told her that the one that was an empire waist with no sleeves made her look gorgeous.

Wow I feel bad for Flynn. He had to endure 9 cake tastings, 5 food tastings, 3 fittings, about 500 venue options, sit through two rehearsals and be grilled to the core about everything about their relationship by reporters.

I know Flynn is a nice guy and sometimes that gets annoying, but I really feel sorry for him. The poor man has endured so much in the past year, from his bride loopy soon to be wife, to me and begin oddly emotional for the past 2 weeks, to his friend's revival 2 days after he died. Still smiling though.

My stomach growls. Estelle pulled out a red number out her closet that'd look very cute on her. She shoves it back in. I sit in one of the chairs near her bed.

"Estelle," I say. Estelle whips back around to me. "Calm down." I try to reassure her. "Today's a big day for you."

Estelle let out a deep breath. "I know. I'm about to be married in 7 hours, Amelia." Estelle said. "To Flynn no less." She smiled and took out a pale blue dress. It exposed her back and opened to a beautiful bell shape after the end of the bodice. She quickly put on her gloves having a smile on her face was ear to ear. "Amelia?"

"Hmm?" I wonder what she's about to ask now.

"You think that I'm making a good decision about this?" she asked me, looking worried. I turn my head a bit and knit my eyebrows. I never knew Estelle to be one to have cold feet, I mean after all, her and Flynn, despite their age difference were the storybook couple, the kind that little girls are always told about by their mothers and believe until their twelve and actually begin to see boys as they are: weird. The princess and her knight.

Today was the last page of it, the happy ending where the two kiss and live happily ever after.

"Why do you ask that? You two are perfect for each other." I reassure her. Estelle soon plucks a long white coat from her closet, for it was below freezing out. She begins to button it.

"It just feels surreal, you know?" Estelle replied. "Like everything this year. Everything was surreal. We returned, Yuri dies, then comes back after being outfitted with your blastia, and then we exposed Alexei's crimes and Sodia's attempted murder, and then pop! Everything had been at peace for 10 months straight."

"Seems like the whole experience grew on you." I reply. She had every reason to be worried about her special day. It wasn't everyday that it was just this peaceful. Even I was worried. It was so peaceful after everything. And it was.

After the whole ordeal, I was by Yuri's side in my new home, watching him recover day by day, while trying to get all the documents ready and signed for new recruits and new operations and missions to be sent out to the Knights and the Commandant. I was yet to receive my title, so when I signed my name on each of them, I wrote Acting Grandmaster after it.

Then came the wedding plans because this roving Reporter overheard Flynn talking to Estelle about plans about two months after the ordeal. Since then it's been a media frenzy in both the guilds(Raven sent me a letter) and the Empire. People have been asking about their plans, their cake, their honeymoon, their plans for kids (I'm not even joking about kids. The girl is about to 20 for goodness sake. Give her another 3 years then start asking) where they're going to live, how this is going to work, what her dress going to look like, the theme, the maid of honor, etc.

"Yeah. But I wished you guys would've gone with us to the venue." she chirped. "It'd be a great place for you to get married, you know."

Luckily, I wasn't about to say anything about Yuri and I's relationship, because he was beginning to start thinking about the same thing, until I told him the hitch about getting married to the Grandmaster.

-Minor Government Lesson- The position of Grandmaster was put in place to ensure no corruption by the Council when the Empire began centuries ago when the Knights came to be. It is purely matrilineal, so my mother, although not the Grandmaster due to her illness, carries the authority of maintaining the line. And maintaining the line had to be quick. Very quick. And I quote from the the law book: "If the Grandmaster is due to marry someone else they have to 1) be of the Empire and a knight of Captain rank or higher or of noble birth or have noble birth somewhere up to the third generation prior to his or hers 2) must be upstanding to the Sacred Code, even through dire times where the laws my warped to favor the blessed and 3) must have an heir within 14 months of their wedding date."

Yeah, I don't feel like getting pregnant yet. Not for another 3 years at least. So we're holding off on the official marriage stuff until we're old enough to be thinking about kids. And Yuri got this look on his face when I told him about the pregnancy rule. He said: "I love you, but I don't want to be thrown in the stockade over pickles and ice cream."

Blastia heart or not, Yuri was still the same.

* * *

Yuri groaned loudly in Flynn's room reclining on the chair. "For the last time, it's okay." he said, now annoyed. Flynn was drying off his hair and pursed his lips. He didn't appreciate Yuri being so lax about the whole thing. Flynn was nervous as hell about today. He was about to marry the Empress after all and it was driving him crazy a bit on the inside. "Just go with it."

"This is not some food you make at the inn, Yuri. This is marriage." Flynn said. "Can you at least take this seriously?"

"I am being serious. You seriously need to relax, Flynn." Yuri said. "You're killing my mood here."

"Trust me the feeling's mutual. How come you aren't even thinking about this stuff with Amelia?" Flynn said, shaking his blond locks out. Yuri sighed loudly and ran a hand through his bangs. "It's been almost 4 years."

"Well, sorry, we're just not doing it yet." Yuri replied.

"_Why _not?" Flynn said. He sighed as he started to pull on his white dress shirt. He turned away from the mirror and stared at Yuri. "Forget it. I'll just yell at you again."

"Go ahead and say it. You'll get grays holding in all the negative energy." Yuri said. He started messing with his braid and flipping it around as he laid on the couch.

"At some point, Yuri, you have to stop being like this." Flynn said. He finished buttoning up his shirt and reached for his jacket. "Ames has done all types of things for you and you still aren't serious about her."

"Argh, this again?" Yuri began.

"It's time you stop acting like you're on your own anymore." Flynn said. Yuri looked at his face and noticed a bit of blush. "Amelia deserves better than that. She's worked hard all her life to get where she is. Everything she owns is hers and by her own methods. She doesn't need you to be-" He rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

Yuri knitted his eyebrows. He sat up and put his hands behind his head. He stared at the ground.

"You still aren't over her," Yuri replied simply. Flynn turned around.

"What?" Flynn spat. "I'm about to marry Estellise!"

"Yeah, but you still haven't settled things with Ames. Have you?" Yuri said with a deadpan face. There was silence. Flynn's face contorted into a face of anger.

"No need to keep it under wraps." Yuri replied. "Better to admit it now."

"I love Estelle!" Flynn objected.

"I'm not saying your not in love with Estelle." Yuri said. He looked at the ceiling and back at Flynn. "I'm saying you still have things to resolve with Amelia. That's the only reason you're so uptight about her."

"I don't-have anything else to say to her." Flynn replied, beginning with a yell and ending with his regular voice. "She just, _needs_ to be treated better."

"I do treat her better." Yuri said. He sighed. "It's not like I don't _want _to marry her. I just can't marry her right now."

"And why is that?"

Yuri sighed and laughed. "It's this clause in the Imperial Law Book. If I marry her now, then she'll have to be pregnant within 5 months."

Flynn looked at Yuri and shrugged. "And what's wrong with that?" he said. Yuri swallowed and his eyes widened, trying not to recoil.

"What?" Yuri said. Flynn looked at the mirror and started putting his pants on.

"What's wrong with that?" Flynn said. "Estelle's mother was 19 when she had her. My mother was 22 when she had me."

Yuri chuckled. "Wait let me get this straight. You just chewed me out over not wanting to being serious about Ames, and then you're saying it's okay to marry her, despite the clause?"

Flynn buttoned his pants. He looked at Yuri's reflection in the mirror. "Maybe you need a little fire under your ass to mature a bit." he said. "You can't afford to be reckless with children."

* * *

Flynn and Yuri were fighting once again. I stand in front of the door. Estelle had already left because she didn't want Flynn to see her. She squealed that it was bad luck. I heard everything and decided not to say anything.

Then again-

I knock on the door.

"I'm coming in you guys." I say before opening the door. Sweetly I ask, already knowing the answer. "Everything okay in here?"

They both look at me.

"Sure." Yuri said with an undertone of frustration.

"Fine." Flynn replied with the same undertone.

I sigh. "I know things are tough today, but please go one day without trying to kill each other." I begin. "Talk, kiss, make-up, whatever, but we have to leave in like 5 minutes."

I soon close the door.

* * *

The ceremony was huge. The stage I had to walk on had every official and their mother on there (not literally though). And I soon see a podium. It was white and trimmed with blue. I begin to walk in a dress that is so long at the bottom that I have to pick it up as I walk and hope that it didn't catch on something. It was sleeveless, which in this weather was the _best _idea ever for a dress design. I wear my hair down and look at my papers.

All the new recruits, captains and their higher-ups were standing in front of me. They all had hopeful eyes as I clear my throat and try to adjust the speaking device so everyone can hear me.

"Good morning everyone." I say. I look down at my speech. It was colorful to say the least. "It's a bit chilly out here, huh?" I say grabbing the podium with my gloved hands. _Time to get started. _"I want to start with this. I wasn't elected for this, I wasn't asking for this, but I knew I had to do this job. It came a bit early, unfortunately."

My mouth feels dry. I moisten my lips. I sigh. It may be 17 degrees out, but I feel like I'm on fire.

"But that doesn't change why I wanted to do this. Everyone here knows of the Sacred Code." I continue. "I don't have to explain it to all of you. But I can tell you, for quite some time I thought everyone followed it. But last year I was proven wrong. Very wrong, and it almost ended up costing my fiance his life."

I see Yuri standing in the crowd giving me a thumbs-up. I smile.

"There's a reason why the Sacred Code is there. It is there to ensure that everyone is protected. No matter who they are and where they come from. Because let's face it, we were _this close _to having a military coup because someone decided that his own needs superseded the needs of that little boy, or the woman running the inn, or the noble young man who just lost her mother and brother, her friends and her sister but still wakes up every day to work to keep the bakery alive."

I swallow. This was nervewracking.

"I'm sick of the age of dog-eat-dog. We're a unit and under me we will maintain the very code that made the Empire what it is today!" I say. "Here I see that many of of us have seen the Great War, fought in the War, hell, I was born into the war. The year before it began. I grew up in Mantaic until I was 14 with my aunt to escape it because some of the enemy wanted me dead."

I was pretty sure I was rambling, but I knew i had a point to get across. Always did.

"Then when we were at our worst we were together, but then all of a sudden when the war is over, my father's two best friends began to hate each other. One of them kills the other in order to gain the position of commandant. The Council stopped caring for the people they'd bend over backwards for to protect, the Knights start to become more separated than as one unit. Let's not wait for the going to get rough to be accountable for others. As the Empire we should be accountable for everyone at all times. Everyday, because you don't know...that same person that you take the time out to talk to, might the person that'll end up saving your life." I continue through the silence.

I pang of discomfort comes over me.

"I know I'm young. I'm half the age of at least half of you, but I've had enough experience to live two lives. I've seen death, I almost died doing the right thing myself, I've lived in all parts of the Capital, outside the Capital, and heck even just outside." I finally say. "Look around you. We aren't just the Empire anymore. We're brethren fighting for the same cause that our ancestors fought. Life, Love and Prosperity for all."

"As your new Grandmaster, I ask of each and every one of you that know matter where you are, remember this is the reason you became a member of the Imperial Knights."

A rousing clap came and I sneezed.

"Thank you. You may now start to head inside for refreshments." I say.

I seriously need to get out of the cold. I start to cough a bit and when I open my eyes I look in one of the trees on either side of the park and see a man with a winter coat on. One of the sleeves are flapping as he walks and he sits down next to one of them. He waves at me and I try not to look like I'm too distracted.

Having these eyes had perks, but then again, sometimes it was downright odd. I watched him sip his tea with the one hand he had. He looked past me and I noticed he was looking behind me.

_Zagi, what the hell are you doing here? What happened to your arm?_

I heard hacking and coughing from behind me. I turn around and notice the Knights beginning to disperse. Which was great, except on of the Councilmen stood up. I walk toward him.

"Sir, are you okay?" I ask. He nodded and then I see blood on his hand. A little bit, probably from being sick for a while. But Councilman Ragou was always sick. More than likely because of the sickness he contracts being around the many different people in Capua Nor. I escort him off the stage and hopefully to room so he can rest with my maids' care.

I look again and don't see Zagi, something that makes me very nervous.

* * *

Weddings are pretty stressful. Especially if you're the maid of honor. I'm in small room next to castle's ballroom pinning on Estelle's veil. She sat in her chair, her face full of blush and clutching the dress that fell over her knees. I saw people all walks of life walking up to the backyard. Estelle gripped it harder.

"Anymore and you'll rip the dress." I say meaning to be playful, but Estelle looked very worried. "Okay so, maybe that wasn't the best thing, but think about it." I clutch her shoulders and look at her face in the mirror. "You're about to marry the guy you love. No title, no royalty, nothing can change that. You just love him, and I know you're happy with him."

Estelle touched my hands. She smiled. "I do." she whispered, getting teary-eyed.

I smiled at her and hugged her from behind.

"Don't cry." I finally whisper in your ear. "It's bad luck, dontcha know?"

She starts to laugh and tears start running down her face.

* * *

It was silent in the other bedroom. Yuri's hairtie slid out of his hair and his braid started to become undone. He sighed, looking at Flynn. He pursed his lips.

"Hey, Flynn." he said. Flynn was quiet. "About earlier..."

Flynn closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have said what I said about the children. It was out of line. I'm sorry." he said. "You just frustrate me a lot Yuri."

"I know." Yuri replied. Flynn stopped tying his tie and looked at Yuri. "

"Well, I'll be." he replied raising his eyebrows. Yuri sighed. Flynn was more amazed that Yuri didn't quickly object like he always did when he was being called out on things.

"I do need to be better to her." Yuri started. He started to put on his cufflinks. He made a few clicking noises. "I never really even proposed to her, like I should have Never got the chance to truly do it until a couple days ago because I've been out in Yumanju for about 8 months and now I'm home and well-"

Flynn knitted his eyebrows.

"No one knows we're engaged, and I know she doesn't like it. I don't what to do with her." Yuri continued, his gaze half open. "I wish things were easier, like with you and Estelle."

The room became quiet once more. Flynn sighed and then chuckled. Yuri didn't understand. He hated to admit it, but he envied Flynn. With many subjects, including his relationship. It was smooth sailing, no fighting, no brushes with the law, and certainly, never staring death in the face.

"What?" Yuri asked. He wasn't an expert but Flynn and Estelle's relationship was just shy of being perfect. The only thing that made it imperfect was the fact they were three years apart in age.

"We're really alike after all, Yuri." Flynn said. Yuri blushed profusely.

"Sh-shut up!" Yuri said.

"The great _Captain _Yuri Lowell, renegade of the people and fierce fighter has been brought down by a pretty girl." Flynn said with a grin. "No need to hide it."

"Just get dressed, dammit." Yuri grumbled, his face still red.

* * *

The sky was a pale gray and covered with clouds as snow began to fall. Everyone had umbrellas to fend off the snow and were bundled up with so many furs and coats they may have been called mobile hampers. They stood eagerly waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Whoa, there a ton of them." Yuri said nervously looking at all the guests. The backyard of the castle was massive, and seeing at least 300 or so people out in the back. And there were more to come to the reception. They were a mixed bunch, from the nobles to those of the Lower Quarter like Estha, the lady who ran the inn. He watched the snow come down stood, in front of the doors, knowing that when they'd open there'd be a moment he'd swear he'd have frostbite. He felt a pull at his hair in the back and jumped.

"My dear sir, I apologize." said one of Estelle's maids. She stood behind him and tied up the ends of his hair with a rubber tie so it'd stay in place. "Your hair was coming down."

Yuri didn't say anything to her. He heard a group of rapid steps from behind him. The other bridesmaids and groomsmen started to come. They were having their own little conversations and Yuri only knew one of them: Ioder. He was a candidate of the throne was practically a shoe-in, until Estelle stepped in. He was small and had blond hair and smile on his face.

"It's about to start everyone!" he said in his nervous, but well-mannered way. He acted like he was about to explode from excitement. When the maid was finished she left and started for the kitchen. Yuri turned around.

"Ease off the excitement, Ioder. Don't want you to explode." he said. He couldn't blame the guy for being excited to see his friend get married.

"Oh, don't worry. The other groomsmen had to already pull him off the ceiling whne I came in." said Amelia giggling. "It's a great day for them. I can't wait to see the look on Flynn's face when he sees Estelle."

Her eyes softened. Yuri looked at her. She looked great as usual, with her new eyes and was in a deep navy blue dress with a same-colored shawl. It was a trumpet style dress and gave her curves in place she thought she had none in. He swallowed after seeing her eyelashes. They were the same fiery red. Her hair was up in an intricate up do that was secured with so many bobby pins, it had to hurt. Her gloves were white and made of lace.

When she caught his glance, his face was on fire and he blushed. Amelia gave him a look of concern and laughter. It was soft like her. He didn't know if it was the fact today they were at a wedding, but she looked more beautiful than usual.

And a sharp knife of guilt punctured his chest. But now wasn't the time for him to go pouring out anything, 1) because it wasn't his day, 2) he knew right now he just couldn't say it out the fact he felt his stomach in knots, and 3) even if he had the chance, he'd have no idea what to say without blurting it out like his confession.

He wanted to say everything and nothing all at once. and although Amelia liked mushy things, she still wouldn't let him live it down that he totally gushed around her.

"I can't wait to try the cake." Yuri said, shrugging. Amelia looked back at Ioder.

"They had to get it rather quickly." Amelia said. "Part of it is Flynn's favorite and part of it is Estelle's. The whole idea was very cute really. They decided to keep it very traditional."

Ioder was eating her words up.

"That's them for you." Ioder said. "He always liked the simpler things."

Yuri couldn't help but feel a slight sense of being insulted.

* * *

"Councilmen Ragou, are you alright?" asked Mercy. She walked into a bedroom and noticed a man with black hair next the Councilman.

It was back at Amelia's home and Mercy held a tray of tea and sandwiches with a cup of honey and small bowl of sugar next to the kettle. She held still and locked eyes with the strange man. He was in a winter coat with one of the sleeves sewn shut. His hair was wild in the back, kept in a ponytail and straightened in the front. She could tell that he was a commoner and he noticed a bit of stiffness in his other arm as he moved it.

"Are you a friend of Councilman Ragou's, sir?" Mercy asked, smiling weakly.

"Please don't call me sir. I'm a friend of the Grandmaster. Zagi Elphonse."

Mercy curtseyed slowly, keeping her eyes trained on him. Zagi chuckled.

"I'm actually here on business for her Excellency. I need to warn her about something important." Zagi explained looking concerned. "Something has happened in Ghasforost."

"I'm pretty sure I can tell her if you gave me the message sir." Mercy implored. She gripped the tray tightly. Zagi raised his eyebrows. He sighed.

"I don't think you'd be able to understand, my dear lady." Zagi said. He walked up to her and she took a step back. He let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, Her Excellency doesn't speak of me much, and I can see you're scared." He touched the tray and lifted the plate revealing a set of stiletto blades. Mercy looked at him wide-eyed.

"I knew she'd wouldn't hire regular maids." Zagi said, before setting it back down. "But I assure you, I mean no harm to the her or the Councilman."

"Then explain your business and leave." she said tartly, pulling the tray away. Zagi made a couple of clicking noises and dug in his pockets. "I'll go tell her. She's at a wedding right now."

Zagi pulled out a ring and small box with a letter.

"Tell her that Duke Panterei wishes to speak with her immediately." he said. Zagi looked uneasy and Mercy squinted her eyes. "It's a matter of urgency."

"Duke Panterei is dead." she said. "He's been dead for 11 years."

Zagi sucked his teeth. He sighed loudly. "There's something he discovered about the aer and blastia that needs her attention."

Mercy kept her gaze at him and didn't let up. Zagi slumped his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a wary maid right now. He put the things back in his pocket.

"You know, I'll take care of it myself." he said. He was about to turn around when he poured himself a bit of tea. He took the cup and gulped the whole thing down and set it on the tray. "You handle the cleanup."

"Cleanup?" Mercy said. Zagi wiped his mouth and soon left. Mercy stood there dumbfounded and set down the tray. She walked up to Ragou and screamed. He had a cut across his throat and it soaked the sheets.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to join together this man and woman in holy matrimony," said the minister. There was something hilarious about watching Flynn actually beaming at someone. I knew he was always like 'Team Good, Awesome and Happiness!' but I never saw it on his face. He kept looking at Estelle who I knew was trying not to cry under her veil and tightly clutching her bouquet.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity." The minister continued. "Through marriage, Flynn Finath Scifo and Estellise Sidos Heurassein make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Flynn and Estellise will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

I can't help but smile as I look at them. I look at the crowd and see Flynn's mother with a smile on her face like no other. She was beaming and forclamped, wiping her tears away. I couldn't blame her. She cried when he became Commandant, and she certainly is about to cry now. Hell, it looked like everyone was about to cry and cheer from their seats.

I was about to cry. I remember seeing them oogle at each other when she was 12 and he was 15, and it was obvious that they liked each other, despite of all the 'cradle-robbing' jokes that Yuri and I bombarded on them for the sake of fun.

They were meant to be and look near the entryway and see him again.

Zagi.

_What the hell was he doing here?! _

I tried to smile it off, but this was the second time that has been around. And him being around was a bad sign. He was walking time-bomb with a loose red wire. didn't know what would happen or when he'd go off. He was dangerous and I couldn't move from my spot to give him a swift kick to the mouth and out the castle. It dawned on me about something else: How did he even get into the castle in the first place?! The place was loaded with enough guards to protect the entire city almost.

_Trained assassin. Duh. _

He soon disappeared from site after seeing me. I couldn't help but want to beat the crap out of him for almost killing me. But there was something different in his eyes. Very different. They weren't wild with insanity, they were wild with fear.

I felt a burning sensation on my back.

"Do you Flynn Finath Scifo take to be your wife Estellise Sidos Heurassein in the holy estate of matrimony?" The Minister continued. I tried to keep my eyes from being too trained on the door, but I was ready if anything were to happen. I felt the garter wrapped around my leg and cold touch of the bodhi core that came with it. "Will you love her, comfort her, obey her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Flynn said with a simple nod. How very knightly of you.

"Do you Estellise Sidos Heurassein take Flynn Finath Scifo to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, obey him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

Estelle sniffed.

"I do." she said tightly. Flynn smiled.

As they exchanged rings I looked back at the door and next I see Raven running after Zagi, who now has a strange awkwardness in the way he walks. Something was up and I knew it. It was driving me crazy and look across the couple and at Yuri, who has this look on his face. I knew that face. He was uncomfortable and caught my gaze. He moistened his lips and blushed giving me a tight smile. He hadn't noticed the two dingbats, Psycho and Pops running around during the wedding perception. His mind was somewhere else, which once again I had a feeling where, but this _wasn't _the time for it.

"Flynn Finath Scifo, in placing this ring on finger, repeat after me: Estellise Sidos Heurassein , you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Estelle repeated after the minister. I closed my eyes. I can't be the only one who's about see something go down in the next five minutes.

"In as much as Flynn Finath Scifo and Estellise Sidos Heurassein have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined." The minister said. Everyone was brimming and on the edge of excitement.

I was on the edge of opening a seal.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Empire, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." The minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Flynn pulled the veil from Estelle's face and the look he had his face was just unreal. He didn't look Flynn happy, you know, like how he normally does and has awkwardness in it. He was 'I'm about to break down in front of 300 people, because I love this girl' happy. It was a bit disarming and they kissed, with him holding her face. The whole group roared and howled for the two, now Mr and Mrs. Flynn Scifo. They walked down from the chapel hand and hand and back inside the house which made me very nervous. We kept the procession and I walked next to Yuri. He took my hand

"Prepare yourself." I say. We walk into the warm room. It was quiet and calm. Flynn and Estelle trotted down the hall, mostly Estelle pulling Flynn. The coast looked clear and we kept walking. I keep looking around and I wonder why Yuri can't notice that in just being weird. I pull him to the side as the other guests go into the reception.

"Yuri." I say looking at him. He looks at me. This is no time to feel something, you sarcastic bastard.

"Hmm?" He says.

"Zagi is here." I say to him and he snaps out of his trance. Thank goodness. I hike up my dress a bit and activate my new blastia. It glows and I start looking around. Yuri follows after me. But before we get out of the hallway he says to me:

"Amelia, we need to talk later." he said. He looked serious as we started to watch everyone walk into the ballroom.

"Hey, you guys look nice."

I whip around and see him. Zagi. He looks calm and Yuri stands beside me, ready to fight him if need be. Zagi digs in his pocket and pulls out a few things. A letter, a ring and small box. He hands them to me. Yuri keeps his eyes on Zagi as he continues to speak to me. Looking at him, I can see the guilt riddled across his face.

"I have no reason to even be here or even be in your presence, Amelia." he said bowing a bit. "But something came to importance from Duke."

"You're damn right. What the hell are you doing here?" Yuri snapped.

"Well, first to apologize to Amelia." Zagi said. "I was hired to find you and end you by Commandant Alexei in return for treatment."

I didn't know what to say. Yuri still wanted to knock him out for doing something like this. But I couldn'thold that hard of a grudge. After all, I knew him before he went crazy.

"Treatment?"

"I'll spare you the details, Your Excellency." he said to me.

"Cut the crap." I say. "I had to kill you for a reason. You can't keep keeping it a secret."

"As you can tell, I no longer have my arm. I have something called muscular sclerosis, MS for short. In essence its a disease that ultimately will cause my lungs and heart to stop working, because it eats at them." Zagi said. "I had to get my arm amputated because of the pain and the immobility, but Alexei offered to give me treatment in order to fix it to wear my muscles would be fine. I took it, and it caused me to go insane."

"If you ended me." I say. My nose hurts and my face was on fire.

"Yes." Zagi said. "I'm sor-"

Yuri walked up and punched him, send him to the floor. I grabbed Yuri around his chest. Zagi wiped his mouth and touched his nose noticing blood.

"Stop!" I yell. "He's not worth it."

"How dare you say sorry, after you almost killed her!" he burst out. "You didn't have to watch her almost choke to death!"

Zagi looked at the ground and dug in his other pocket. He pulled out a letter and a small velvet box. He handed it to Yuri, not looking at him.

"It's from Estha." he said. He slowly and awkwardly rose up. "Something from a woman named Nani."

I let go of Yuri and he snatches the stuff out of Zagi's hand. He put them in his pockets.

"I want you out of this house." Yuri growled. "Stay the hell from her."

"Much obliged." Zagi said. He bowed and started out of the house. I know this is crazy but-

"Zagi?" I say. I take my clutch and pull out some bills. I had them to him. "Here. Take it."

Zagi smiled. "I'm good." he said. "Where I'm going, there's a lot more where that came from."

I stand there, even more confused.

_Zagi, what happened to you? _

Before I could ask, Yuri takes my hand and takes me to the ballroom. I snatch it out and he looks at me.

"The hell was that?" I ask him. I'm 22 practically, I don't need some guy to be dragging everywhere like a child.

"How do you feel sorry for a guy like that?" he said. I sigh. I noticed Estelle starting to look for us. "He tried to kill you."

"Because," I begin. "You never judge someone by what they did. It's by what they do."

* * *

It was quiet that night in our bedroom. For the rest of the day Yuri and I didn't speak to one another. We were in the same room back at the house and I sat down reading the letter that Zagi gave me. Yuri was reading his and stabbing his fork into his second plate of pan fried noodles.

_Amelia, _

_If you're reading this, then you must be still alive. I need for you to bring yourself to the Ruins. _

_Duke- _

_I apologize that I wasn't able to make it to your ceremony, Amelia. I had business with the Duce. _

Duke?! I flip the letter over. I met him only once when I was 8. He looked like he belonged in a different world and as a knight he was unreal. He made a visit to Mantaic to visit my aunt and he was always so...different. And his voice didn't match his appearance at all. It was a baritone voice and very poetic.

But he was supposed to dead for years. He disappeared after the Great War ended. And I guess, he decided to make a return. Then the ring. It was intricate and beautiful. but was definitely used for fighting. It was a Sorcerer's Ring, which meant where I was going was fraught with monsters. The lastly the box. I sit the letter and slip the ring on my finger. I soon reach for the bow and opened it. Inside was a bunch of very fancy hairpins to tie my hair up with. They had hassles at the ends of them and they looked like they were sharp. I looked closer at them and saw a liquid inside of them.

They were sharp alright, but laced with poison. These weren't hairpins.

This were needles.

So where he wanted me to be was fraught with monsters that were probably murderous and would become violent when I was seen, so taking them down by needles in strategic places was a better course of action.

Thanks Duke.

"Hey," I hear Yuri say from the opposite side of the bed. Things have been so awkward since the whole thing with Zagi coming back during the wedding, which by the way was a smashing success. The cake, half simple plain cake and the other side was a raspberry and white chocolate creme cake. Both delicious. Estelle and Flynn had lovely and simple waltz for their first dance, barely being able to keep their eyes of one another. We made our toasts and some folks got a little sloppy.

And now me and my fiance were at home, barely speaking to one another, while those to, Mr and Mrs. Scifo are now in enjoying a ride to Yumanju for two months.

I didn't want to really talk to Yuri, because today he was just so off. And not himself.

"Yuri, don't." I say getting into bed. I really wanted to sleep and get this over with.

Yuri groaned. I had to say it, because to be honest I was too tired to talk around it.

"Flynn is right. You do need a fire under your ass, Yuri." I say, closing my eyes.

"I need a fire under my ass?" he said. "At least I get angry about certain things instead of giving charity who almost killed you-"

"To get better, Yuri." I say. "He was in a desperate situation. His family was poor and he was sick. He had to to work to take of them, and he needed the money."

"Doesn't excuse that he sold you out for Alexei. Doesn't that bother you?" Yuri returned.

"It does, but sometimes you can't just be mad at everyone who does something wrong." I say. "Have to learn that someday they'll learn, whether it's the day they die or not."

"And what about those who don't?" Yuri asked me.

"It's out of my jurisdiction." I reply. Yuri got out of bed. He turn on his night lamp and ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened to you, Ames?" he said. "A year ago, you would've jumped at the chance to find justice for everyone else."

Okay, now I'm pissed. I sit up.

"I still do!" I yell. I calm down. "Just, with him...I get where he's coming from."

Silence. Neither one of us wanted to fight anymore.

* * *

What the heck was Nani? I'm up reading the letter that Estha had for me from her. Estha, was the woman who ran the inn that I lived in, and quite frankly, was my mother. Not by blood, but because she did her best to raise me.

She said, that my father died in the War and my mother was killed one night after working there to help support me. I had no clue, who she was or what she even looked like, and Estha kept a tight lip about it.

But guessing by this letter, her name was Nani. It's old and yellowed and a bit frayed but thick with the amount of pages that she wrote. I sigh and began to read it.

_Yuri, _

_If you're reading this, then I'm happy. You're alive and 23. Same age as me when I had you. I wish I was there to see you. And I wish I was there to see your grow up. I hope you were nice and made friends. And I hope that you're doing the right thing. _

_I also hope you're eating alright. I know that meat is expensive, but you still need to eat it. _

_Anyway, I'm writing this as a guide for you. I don't know who you've become, Yuri. Or what your interests are, but if you're anything like your father, then you like to fight. A little bit too much. _

_First and foremost, you're young. Even though you're in your 20's you're still young and think that the world is your playground. I want to be the first to tell you this, if someone hasn't already: _

_It isn't. _

_Yuri, there are people out here who want to find you. And end you. _

What? I say it loudly and I see Amelia shift and bury her ears into the pillow. She wasn't having it tonight.

End me? Who wants to kill me?

_You are my baby, and unfortunately, I'm not there to defend you. Don't worry. There isn't a prophecy involved with you. You're not a Child of the Full Moon, so don't freak out. But you are the son to first leader of the Soul Smiths, before it merged with the Union. They made a good deal with the Empire, by creating Dein Nomos, but has quite a bit of bad blood with them, by creating weapons and higher forms of technology that they aren't giving to the Empire, including a weather machine and other assorted items including the core spire in Ghasfarost. _

_I know this is old news now, but there's something that stumbled upon when I was out. A plan. A schedule, to be exact. The Soul Smiths had aligned with the Blood Alliance and the Union as of now, I presume. And as such they plan on making a full scale attack on the Empire. Not for any diplomatic reason, but to clean out some of those who are to tampering with a new project of theirs that involve reusing a now outdated and unauthorized blastia. Warp bodhi blastia. _

_Warp blastia are very hard to excavate, but have an excellent ability to utilize aer without altering the natural concentration of aer. One of them as small as a dime can power a whole house. With it, there can be a new era of blastia that can actually delay the return of the Cataclysm. _

_The Empire however, plan to use them as weapons, which when used, can be harmful to both the user and the aer concentration because most attacks that are compatible with the blastia use a lot of aer. And with such high levels of aer concentration, it can cause people to get sick or go insane, among other harmful things. _

I don't understand what all this blastia stuff has to do with m-

_They are going to find you and try to end you, because your dad, created Dein Nomos from the metal he excavated from Zaude, and instead of giving it to Don Whitehorse, he gave it to the Empire after the Great War. _

_I've done the best thing I could to keep you from being hunted after earlier. I changed your last name on your birth certificate from Celestial to Lowell. _

I sighed and got out of bed.

_It is in your best interest to go to Aspio and get some research done about these blastia. That and you need to find the Artuary. It's in the Grandmaster's house and it hold every arte ever known with the blastia that is used for it. _

_I want you to find it, tear out the parts that use the Warp blastia core and it's off shoots and burn them. _

_All of them. _

_Yuri, people will die if this begins. People will get sick and the Empire will do nothing for it. They'll keep playing their games until it's too late. _

_If you have made ties to the Empire. I want you to sever them. All of them. Immeadiately. _

-Nani-

She didn't pull any punches about the Empire. She was apart of the guilds as well, so it went without saying that she hated the Empire. And reading history, this event hasn't happened yet.

I look at the other sheets. In it was a map, and another letter addressed to a man named Don Whitehorse.

I couldn't say no to my mother. And it explained a lot of things. It explained Garista, it explained where Amelia got her blastia from, and even though it was now inside of me, I couldn't shake a sick feeling of both pity and anger toward Amelia.

She wanted to be more than just a noble girl. But in the end, after all that training and all those nights studying, she still was nothing more that just the Empire's puppet. I looked at her sleep and walked over to my closet.

"You know, Nani was right about those things ya know?" Yuri almost jumped. He turned around and saw Raven.

"Old Man?" he said. Raven was in his pajamas and folded his arms.

"Why'd ya think that I'm not in the Empire anymore? Once I realized what they were really doin' after the Great War, I got out of the Knights." Raven said to me.

"Why didn't you say anything to Amelia?"

"She's too far gone." he said. "She's a great girl and she means well, but her direction of anger is misguided. She could never defy the Empire quite like you could. She has no hatred for the Empire like the rest o' us. She was raised in the Empire. She knows nothin' else."

"So she doesn't know what she's doing?"

"Nah, she's still a bit lost. She thinks she's shattered the viel of corruption in the Empire, but it runs deeper than that." Raven replied. He looked at me. "So you're gonna leave her here in the middle of the night?"

I stand there and look at her again. I swallow.

"She's sold herself for the Empire." I said.

"Are ya sure you wanna do that?" Raven asked me. "If ya do, she'll hate ya. And she'll hate ya for good. And whatcha gonna do about that blastia in your chest?"

I don't say anything.

"I'll figure something out." I say. Raven holds up a small bag with a red glow.

"Don't have to." the old man replied.

* * *

It was quiet the next morning and I smelled cinnamon rolls and crepes. I barely open my eyes and see a plate on my nightstand. I slowly get up and I half expect Yuri to grumble at the maids, but there was silence. I looked around and didn't see him in the room. Then I noticed the letter on the try with his scrawl on it.

I quickly open it and notice something very familiar about it.

It was a resignation form filled out by him, stating that he quit the Knights. My breathing quickens and I sigh. I get out of the bed and walk out.

I see Mercy and Alanor at my door. They both looked sad.

"Milady," they both sadly chirped. They handed me my original blastia back. My heart drops.

"There was nothing we could do. We're sorry." Mercy said.

"He insisted on having your father give him a new core." Alanor said.

"And then they just left." they said at the same time.

I stare at the both of them. I close my eyes. I felt my hands go numb and I give them Yuri's resignation letter.

"I'll file a report. Mercy, get Betty and Revelry. Alanor, prepare my horse. I have to go to the ruins." I say. "Inform Ioder of my absence and I will have a schedule of assignments made for him due to my absence."

"But Milady!" they both pleaded.

"I have business to make for the Empire. I'll be out for a while." I say.

I know why he left, and unfortunately, I hoped he had never known about my father's 'legacy'.

* * *

**I originally didn't see this coming for the plot at all, but I thought it'd make for an excellent plot twist and bring about more action and draw a bit of light to the last part's covert mission. **


	15. Chapter 4-1

**Chapter 4-1**

**I don't want to say anything about this chapter. I just want to see your response to it in the reviews. ;)**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Yuri was out from Zaphias in the middle of the afternoon walking with the old man. He looked at him and still had a gut feeling that he made a mistake by leaving so abruptly from Amelia's home. He knew that she was already turning into one of the dogs of the Empire and soon she'd have to abide by the rules of the few, even if it meant sacrificing lives. To a degree, he felt duped.

Amelia had a fighting spirit that rivaled the guilds, but she was using in the wrong direction. The reason she did things was to make the city okay, but it always started with something that happened to her. The whole ordeal last year was figure out something that was her fault.

"You havin' second thoughts, boy?" Raven said. Yuri stared at the ground. And then at the day sky.

"You're her dad. How come you never-"

"I was just the one who made the other half o' her. I was never around to raise her." Raven said. "Her father insisted I wasn't for his career. That n' I knew about what he was going behind the scenes travellin' all over the place."

"He was trying to find people to back his plan to use those blastia." Yuri said. His chest softly glowed a red. "Why?"

"She never knew nothin' else, Yuri. Mind ya, the girl became more politically aware o' her surroundings a year ago. Before she she had a small view of the world and all it's corruption." Raven replied.

"So she needed me to show her what corruption was." he said. He tapped the hilt of his sword and stopped was they left the barrier of the Capital. "She really was just a noble girl, but there's half of you inside of her."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean much when you're surrounded by people who practically worship ya. She's used to havin' a lot of responsibility on her shoulders. But she has to figure what she really wants for herself." Raven said. He placed his hands in his pockets and stared at the sky. "You know, without a cause people destroy themselves and everyone around them."

Yuri looked at him, not catching what he was saying.

"Alexei lost sight of his original cause and was killed." Raven said. "Zagi almost killed Ames when he lost his reason for living. His family. And Amelia..."

Yuri swallowed.

"You think Amelia will destroy herself?" he said.

"Nah, no herself in the literal sense, boy. In her soul, probably. She'll probably be very upset for a while. She'll have to find her cause." Raven said. "And she has to do it alone."

Yuri closed his eyes. The day before he was ready to let her know he was ready to propose, ready to spend the rest of his days with her and was happy if soon they would have a child, but intrinsically, she was very backwards. And he didn't want to be with someone, who in the long run would turn into the very people he could stand being around in Lower Quarter, running their lives and taking everything they held dear for taxes. He hated thinking that she might develop a strong sense of hatred toward him.

"Yeah, she won't falter. Right now, she's what the world needs. She doesn't need a criminal at her side." Yuri said. He began to walk.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Raven said. "Our ride's about to get here?"

"Ride?" Yuri asked. Raven pointed up and Yuri looked seeing a boat connected to huge flying beast.

"Hey, Judith baby!" Raven yelled. Yuri looked up and noticed blue hair. The boat came down and touched the ground. Soon out jumped the Krityan and she held a spear. She was in a floor length coat and it was open revealing a pair of pink shorts with creme thigh highs. She wore a low cut sweater and knee high boots. Her hair was wet and her skin was steaming. She walked up to Raven.

"Sorry, I'm late. I just had a bath." she said. She caught a glimpse of Yuri, how was trying hard not to look at her legs and chest.

_She's...impressive. _

Judith giggled.

"You like what you see?" she said simply. "I take it you haven't looked at a woman in quite a while."

_8 months to be exact. _Yuri thought. He shrugged.

"I'm worried where my eyes may wander." he said. He was. Amelia never wore revealing things like this. Yuri hated to admit, but Amelia didn't have much to reveal. She lacked curves, which Judith had an abundance of. "So, Judy, who's this?" he said pointing to the large beast.

"This is my friend, Ba'ul." Judith replied. "He doesn't mind taking us wherever we need to go."

Yuri was a bit dumbfounded at the sight of Ba'ul, but he just waved at it. Judith giggled.

"You really are quite something." she said. She started walking back to the ship.

"So how long have been knowing her?" Yuri asked Raven. Judith was very different and a bit strange, even if she was Krityan, she was a lot different than the girls he knew. "She's...different."

"Long enough, ma' boy." he replied. "Long enough."

They started walking behind her.

"Hey," Raven said.

"Hmm?" Yuri replied. Raven analyzed him for moment. He chuckled. Yuri knitted his eyebrows. "What?"

"Ah, youth." he said, quickening his pace.

"Craving something you don't have, old man?" Yuri replied in return.

* * *

"Then move this brigade here and here." Amelia said sitting on top of her desk. "I suggest you inform the Kor Brigade of the reinforcements coming."

Ioder looked worried and wrote down everything she was saying. He noticed her being in some of her armor.

"Amelia, how long are you to be out?" he said.

"I don't know but I will keep sending you letters of instruction until my return. I have some business that needs to be taken care of that my father hasn't handled." she replied.

Ioder stared at her noticing the pain on her face.

"You're not chasing after him...are you, Amelia?"

Amelia's face shaped itself into one of pure anger, but it was hidden underneath the small smile she gave. He up and left her for goodness sake. She knew why and Yuri wasn't one to to easily take news like 'Hey, your girlfriend knows about what her father's real intentions were. Why he was out travelling, and she was for them. She knew there was a plan to lessen the strain on the aer concentration, but the use of warp blastia as weapons would usher in a new era of greater prosperity toward protecting the people.' He only saw what would happen to the people he cared about and not the larger scale of things.

"I'm not chasing after him." she replied. Her eyes looked dead. "But knowing who he is really, if I find him, I have to end him."

Ioder stared at Amelia wide-eyed.

"Amelia, what are you saying?!" he cried. "I thought you love him." He stopped moving his quill and stared at Amelia's face. He shivered a bit as something began to awaken inside of her. "This isn't like you at all."

Amelia pointed to Tolbyccia. "Send three units here. There's an over active aer krene, that needs attention."

"Amelia," Ioder began. Amelia quickly pressed a pin next to his finger, almost puncturing it.

"_Make sure _that there are units ready to ship out Dahngrest. Place a bounty on Don Whitehorse's head and have bounty placed on Yuri's." she said.

"Your Excellency, I think you ought think about this clearly." Ioder said gently. "I understand you're upset."

"I also understand the Grandfather clause in sentencing. If a crime is grave enough that the sentence is beyond the lifespan of the originally charged, then there their next of kin is to be placed to complete the punishment. Nobis Celestial, disappeared from the Empire when he was charged 30 years for high treason for stealing Dein Nomos from the Empire. Since he's dead, his son has to take up his sentence." Amelia explained as if she was talking about a recipe. "My job is to find him. And if he resists, kill him."

Ioder kept writing down her instructions. He couldn't object to her doing some business for the Empire. But the fact that he knew who she was going after, bothered him so much he knew he couldn't just let it slide. Yesterday, those two were happy and although an odd couple, they worked. They were engaged.

_What happened? _he thought. How in less than 18 hours did she just began to hate him?

Then he understood and the thought shivered from the logical options:

1. She's so frustrated with dealing with the stress of being a guy like him she snapped when he finally left.

2. She had always knew in the back of her head knowing that this would happen and wanted him to be put under wraps and under her so when the time came that he wouldn't be able to object his punishment. Now that he's gone, she no longer has to keep up this facade.

Either way, he knew she was losing it. He just didn't know when or how...but she was losing it.

And he hoped she'd realize it before she went too far.

* * *

The cold air whipped through Yuri's clothes and he shivered. The sky was still light but brighter. He knew that soon it;d be afternoon and his stomach growled.

In the midst of his leave, he forgot to eat breakfast.

"Whoa," he heard a voice behind him. He whipped around. There stood Zagi, who was mostly normal and right arm-less. He had was sitting on a crate and sipping his tea. Yuri immeadiately cringed at the sight of him, still not over him almost killing his...ex. Zagi closed his eyes.

"I thought we were just coming for Raven." Zagi said. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly put his left ankle on his right knee. He winced. He stared at Yuri and an awkward silence came between them. Yuri couldn't help nor stand the enigma surrounding this guy. He may have been sick, but he had another story that he wasn't telling anyone. He chuckled. "Amelia must be pissed you left."

Yuri didn't say anything.

"I know her better than even you do." Zagi said. "She's been plotting your death since the day she met you."

Yuri closed his eyes. _Who the hell are you?_

His face contorted into one of anger. Zagi paid his anger no mind.

"Amelia is evil, Yuri. She's just like Alexei, but smarter about it." he said. Yuri rushed him. He knew he wasn't with her anymore but it still hurt when someone called her a traitor. Yuri missed a punch and Zagi leaned to the side. He got off the crate, dodging Yuri's second swing with such ease, it was like his was liquid. "Accept it."

Yuri stopped. Zagi stood about 7 feet away from him.

"Why do you think I was hired to kill her? Why do you think I said to keep her happy? Why do you think I saved your ass from Selene?" Zagi said. He analyzed Yuri's face. "Oh man," he continued, with a smirk dripping with pity. "You're in love."

Yuri laughed. "Said the guy calling her his bride."

Zagi raised his eyebrows. "To strike her core. Amelia's achilles is love."

He began to walk away and Yuri inhaled. He let out a slow breath. He didn't to hear more of Zagi's drivel. He started toward the door below the deck. The more he stayed around that bastard, the more he'd be likely to kill him. He walked past Judith who was just walking out with a couple bowls of soup.

"Yuri?" she asked, He brushed past her, his face dead in expression. She walked up to the deck and saw Zagi. She pursed her lips.

"You know, you shouldn't be out in the cold. It's bad for your joints." she said. "Even if you're taking your meds."

"No lecture, Judith?" Zagi said looking back on her. Judith placed the bowls on the crate next to her.

"You need to eat, Zagi." she said tersely. "You never eat anything."

Zagi kept looking at her and his eyes softened. He blinked slowly.

"He ought to know." he said. "Couldn't let you be the one to tell 'im Judith."

He took his last sip of tea and walked over to her. She took up a bowl and began to eat the soup, loaded with potatoes and pork. Zagi walked over to the crate she was standing next to about 5 feet away and sat on it. He set down the cup and took up the spoon and began to eat.

"Thank you." she replied. "But you shouldn't be taking on so many burdens. It keeps me up at night wondering if your body is going to stop working completely at some point if you continue."

"_Yeah, right. _" Zagi replied with a small smile. Judith looked at him.

"I meant it." she said. Zagi looked at her and chuckled.

"You're getting better, Judith." he said. "But you still have a lot to learn."

* * *

In the dining hall, Yuri sat and began eating a slice of bread and some of the potato soup that was sitting on the stove. He closed his eyes and wiped the thought of Amelia being evil out her head. She couldn't fake everything. Maybe some things, but not everything.

It was impossible for her conceive of something so wrong. She love him. He knew that, and yes she's more than likely angry right now, but she couldn't be thinking about what would be happening to him now after all of those years ago. It was 8 years.

He was sure that this was just a ideal squabble that would be taken care of rather soon and that pretty soon that there wouldn't be much of a problem after everything was talked out. But then again, she was starting to change. Yuri lived with no regrets.

_But this was his first. _

He regretted ever hurting her. Zagi may be full of sh**, but he was right about one thing.

The image of the man in the cottage who died by her hand because of her rage came to his mind and he shivered. She was so emotionally controlled at times, who knew if he-

"Hey." chirped a voice. "You must be the new guy."

Yuri looked up and saw a girl around his age and she was sitting in front of him with a wooden spoon dripping with cream. Her hair was white, bone straight and tied in a ponytail. She batted her white eyelashes and pointed her spoon at him.

"Why so glum?" she said. "You get wrinkles early scrunching your face up like that."

Yuri laughed. She was just like Estelle with her naivete and her compassion. She had honest, bright eyes filled to brim with concern. It was mildly disarming, especially the color.

Well, colors.

One was magenta, and the other was a bright lime green.

"It's the eyes huh?" she said. "It's like that with everyone." She giggled. "I'm Holindae Whitehorse, by the way."

"Holindae?" Yuri said. "Can I call you Holly?"

"Sure, but most people, don't refer me to my stage name by choice." she said. Yuri swallowed, and his cheeks turned a bit pink. She was a bit limber looking and mildly endowed. She was quite cute and what she was wearing gave him a clue that he might less innocent as she comes across, by being a large sweater that hung off of one of her shoulders and no bra along with a dragon tattoo snaked from her back as far as Yuri guessed. The head rested on her shoulder. Holly cheeks turned red. She thumped his whipped it back immediately.

"Ow!" Yuri said, shaking it.

Holly giggled.

"You're so naughty." she said. "I swear, as soon as I say stage, boys start getting pervy. At least Zagi was upfront about it asking if I was a stripper."

Yuri set his jaw when she said Zagi. She quickly picked up on it.

"He got to you too, huh?" she said. "I can see it on your face. He can be quite an ass at times."

"At times?" Yuri asked with a wry laugh. He took a spoonful of the soup in his mouth and chewed the meat and potatoes.

"Yeah, Mr. Stranger." Holly said. "Zagi actually is big softie and a romantic when he isn't being ass-y."

"Well, I can see romantic." he said. He looked at Holly who drew back a bit. "I don't swing that way."

"No need to hide it." she said with a smile. "He's better looking than the old man, huh?"

"I like women." he said simply. Holly kept her smile.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." she said. She touched his hand that was sitting on the table. She flipped it over. She looked at all the calluses on his hand.

"You're left-handed?" she said. She stroked his palm with one of her fingers carefully. She noticed that some of them had busted.

"Ambixdextrous." he said.

"Oh, so you're a show-off." she replied back.

"What can you say? I'm a great fighter." Yuri said. Holly snickered. "Hmm?"

"Oh nothing. Just i love how men think that they're the best at things until a woman steps in." Holly replied. "It's so cute."

"Someone's confident." Yuri said. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Gotta be." Holly let out a long breath. "I'm the Don's daughter. Everyone expects me to be hiding behind my father's legacy."

"Ah, that's right. Whitehorse." Yuri said looking off for a moment. Holly kept looking at his hand. "So, you're apart of this blastia situation too?"

"Yep," she said. She brushed over a callus that made Yuri wince. "This one is about to burst and bleed. You must work hard, right?"

"Unh, I guess." Yuri said.

"Which means you work hard a lot. Cute and humble."

"Bold and-" Yuri stopped. Holly looked up at him. "-Different."

"I appreciate your honesty. It must be a hit with the girls."

"And your boldness must ward of the losers."

"Hasn't warded you off yet." Holly said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh ho." Yuri said. Holly let go of his hand.

"Well, Mr. Show Off, I have to check the map to make sure we're going to the right direction." Holly said. She stood and left the table.

"Sure thing, Ms. Flirtatious." he replied. Holly stopped at the door.

"Oh, um, two things. One, you have an ex who's out for your blood, so I'll let it breathe. And Two, you never told me your name."

"Yuri." Yuri replied. "Yuri Celestial."

* * *

Amelia was on her way to the port town of Westen, on the very tip of Ilyccia to head out to the mountains near Yumanju. It was one of the few places that had a lot of mountains. A pang settled in her chest. The small part of her wondered if this was right. Not matter what had transpired a year ago, when the time came, would she really be able to raise her blade to same person that inspired her to pick it up in the first place?


	16. Chapter 4-Special

**Chapter 4-Special! **

**So, as soon as I posted this chapter today, my views jumped to 80+ which is the highest they've ever been for this story, so you know what folks, you earned it! **

**A small view of some of questions that might be going through your head after last chapter which was nuts in itself. **

* * *

**Part Two is going to be very hard to write. There are so many things that have to considered for it its not even funny. Hence the typed utterings below. **

So there have been a few of these and some of these I have to answer myself. The story must go on, but there are still some pretty important questions.

As for Part Two...so far these are the questions that need to be answered:

**Are Yuri and Amelia ever ever ever getting back together? **

_-Side questions: Is Yuri going to end up with another girl instead and have that become the mainstay? Percentage of good idea?: 40% Bad idea: 100-40. _

* * *

**What is the true goal behind the warp blastia crisis? Why is it so important that it can cause a war? **

_-SQ: Should the Adephagos make a return? If so, can I make it a good part for Part Three and not have it tacked on like in the game? _

**Who's side is Zagi(and Raven) actually on? **

-_Side Note: I like how Zagi more than likely still pisses off a lot of people, which is good, because I want them to slowly have him grow on them. And NO there will not be any Zagith...that is just well. It's the equivalent of RavenxKarol. Just plain wrong. _

_-But Raven, wow, how could be go against his daughter? He may have not have been in her life much, but to aid the person that broke her heart (and quite possibly her mind)? There has to be a reason why. _

**Why does Judith not want to punch Zagi like almost everyone else does? **

**-**_I hate to say this, but I'm going to do some creative thinking to not make this cliché. _

* * *

**Is Amelia actually a villain?**

**-**_If so, which would be unfortunate, then how will she be stopped? If it ends with her life being taken from her, who'll kill her? (Yuri is out of the question) _

_-Amelia is very odd now. She's not the same Mary Sue that made me even want to shoot myself at the beginning. She had a lot of power that still in her, and remembering her arte list is a mother. She has artes for bows and for swords and for warping and creating doppelgangers (Behold the Ninja Centerfold, much?). She's a force to be reckoned with, but I don't think she has it in her to be that evil. But then again, she did have connections to her dad that weren't discussed in the story. I see a literary playground in my wake. :D _

**Will Flynn and Estelle get involved at any point? **

-_While they enjoy themselves in the baths and soaking it up while barely leaving each other alone. Oh newlyeds...like new relationships. PDA! Nah, I don't want to disturb them. They've been through enough. Estelle really doesn't have much of a place in the story, but Flynn. Flynn...maybe. And I have an idea of where. But still. I might make my friend depressed if I decide to do something to him. Then I'd be depressed. _

* * *

**_So...another thing. _**

**_This might be shocking, but a lot of this stuff that happens and how it connects is like 55%conicdence that it worked, 30% knowledge, and 15% me wanting to see if I can keep everyone on their toes. And according to these views, I have been. _**

**_Hope you're loving this fanfic. Still wish I'd get more reviews, though. _**


	17. Chapter 4-2

**Chapter 4-2**

Sorry, about the late update. I had work and bit of writer's block, as well as the fact that the day before I had to do a ton of moving that lasted all afternoon. So now I'm finally posting! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! :)

Please Review. :)

* * *

"Another 250 Gald." Amelia said. A monster wheezed underneath her and she started to walk past it, writing it down in her logbook. Revelry dripped with its blood as she started for her horse. She was out ready to speak with Duke about he needed. Which more than likely, had something to do with Dein Nomos and her false version of the lost sword. The town of Westen was in her sight and she began to get back on her saddle. Her ship was awaiting her there. She knew that the trip to the ruins was a 2 week trip, then to Dahngrest was another week and half.

She didn't have much time to waste.

* * *

"Ya know, you're gonna catch a cold out here."

It was 2 in the morning and Yuri sat out watching the sky as they traveled over the plains, almost hitting Aspio. The young man rolled his eyes. He was still in his clothes and drummed his fingers on the wood. He didn't bother to turn around and see who it is. He didn't want to bother even thinking about anything right now.

"Ah, this is nothing compared how cold it gets in Dahngrest, Old Man." Yuri responded.

"Ya need your sleep." he said.

"Aren't supposed to be asleep at 7 or something old man? You know you get cranky without your sleep." Yuri said chuckling a bit.

"Ya know, you'll end up gettin' yourself killed thinking too much on the past." Raven said walking up next to him.

Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Just enjoying the view. Never been in the sky before." Yuri said. "It's nice out here."

Raven stared into Yuri. It didn't take a scientist to tell the boy was lying blatantly.

"Ya know, Yuri, Zagi is a strange person."

"Tell me something I don't know." Yuri responded with a smirk. "I don't know that kind of crazy."

"Listen to me, boy." Raven began. "He was tellin' ya the truth, mostly."

Yuri turned to start walking back to his room.

"If you walk out now, then you're no different than her." he said.

"She lied to me." Yuri said. "She lied to everyone. She's just like Alexei, using her status to get where she wants, no matter who she hurts."

Raven remained silent. Yuri swallowed.

"No one can touch her. And she's going to to keep on hurting people for the sake of the Empire."

"Yuri-" Raven said. Yuri turned around and looked at Raven. His gray eyes were now dark. He looked up at Ba'ul above him. His bones felt hollowed and he still stood.

"How do you punish someone the law can't touch?" he said gravely.

Raven set his jaw.

"Boy," he said sternly. "Amelia is confused. She's not herself right now. She's worried and scared about her new position."

"What's so confusing about not lying to the one person you love, huh?" Yuri replied.

"She's not lying. She's scared." Raven said. "She's so worried about fixing the Empire now that no one has trust in the government and she still young. Then there's the Council she has to deal with."

Yuri sighed, knowing that all those nights of her being up until 3am lately and working on the constant basis were to try to establish credibility with the Council. She was tired. And scared and worried. Trying to hold everything up by herself. She was starting to crack under the pressure and getting desperate with her decisions. Including-

"What if the next time I see her, she's trying to kill me?" Yuri said.

"Knowin' her, it all comes down to if she's already snapped or not." Raven said. "And is she still loves you more than she fears the Empire, boy."

* * *

It was late. The fire was going down and Amelia was resting. She closed her eyes and rolled to her left. She looked at bugs as they skittered on by. She sighed, her breath turning into vapor in the cold night. Her armor was off she felt lighter. Her hair was wild and sprawled across the blanket she laid on.

"_Please, we need this to through. It'll be better for the people if we started funding more research for more efficient ways to use aer." Amelia said in front of the Council. She was held a metal capsule holding the necessary documents to ensure a new aer usage plan. She knew she was stepping outside of her boundaries, but this needed to be done for the Knights as well. The cases of aer adherence and it sickness have been escalating. "I've already went over it with the Empress." _

_She stood about 10 feet away from a large panel of the Councilmen who she knew would rather be enjoying their summer and going all over the world than being here to listen. But this new plan had to be done. _

"_What is wrong with the ways that we have already set?" said a female Council member. "They've been working for centuries." _

"_Yes, they have,-" Amelia began. _

"_Then why change them?" The female Council member responded. _

"_Because the ways that they are used are inefficient for the growing population. We don't want to have the Adephagos return." Amelia explained. _

"_The talk to the Empress about child restrictions before talking about blastia, which for you young lady, is out of your jurisdiction!" said Councilman Ragou. _

"_The Knights are within my jurisdiction, Councilman Ragou, and we do use the most aer to power blastia. With a massive amount of new recruits coming in eligibility of their use, we need to start implementing a more effective way of using aer." _

"_Or make more guidelines." Ragou replied. _

"_I'm sorry, but we need as many people who know how to use them as we can." Amelia replied. _

"_Like your ignoble captain, Amelia?" said Ragou. "Who repeatedly has broken guidelines in the past year and is on the verge of being demoted."_

_Amelia clutched the capsule. She gritted her teeth. The Council was a bunch of old people who had no idea what change was if it stared them in the face. She exhaled through her nose. _

"_And one of the best. In the past 6 months he's managed to save 812 lives and counting, Councilman Ragou. He follows the Code, well enough." Amelia said. She knew they'd bring him up in order to keep her from trying to make moves. "His brigade has been top notch otherwise." _

_Silence filled the room. Amelia made a stern face. _

"_You know, why are you all so afraid that maybe, just maybe that the people would benefit from something long-term?" Amelia growled. _

"_Young lady, your tone!" said another Councilman. _

"_Your ideologies. You all are so driven by money and power that you can see that people are suffering and will continue to suffer because you just won't adhere to their needs." Amelia said. She raised the capsule. "Either pass this, or I will speak to the Empress about having all your seats vacated." _

"_Young lad-" Ragou roared. _

"_Wait," said the female Councilman. She held up a hand in Ragou's direction. "How about we make a deal." _

Finally. _Amelia thought. She regained her composure and listened. _

"_There is a reason why your plan isn't the best, Grandmaster." she began. She leaned forward. "We have the technology to change the aer concentration, but unfortunately it had been stolen." _

_Amelia knitted her eyebrows. _

"_Stolen?" she asked. _

"_Yes, you are familiar with the sword Dein Nomos, yes?" the female Council member replied. _

"_Yes. I am. I am aware that when Duke Panterei disappeared so did it." _

"_That's not true." the woman began. "It was stolen. A man by the name of Nobis Celestial originally crafted the sword and sold it to us during the Great War." _

"_And he's the one who stole it back?" _

"_Yes, we found him, but the man died before we could start his sentence of 30 years for treason. The sword disappeared with him and now we have to find it. Once we find it then we can implement your aer plan." _

"_So you want me to have men go out and find this lost blade?" Amelia said. _

"_Your father did for 10 years. He searched for it since the end of the Great War, and wasn't able to find it." _

_Amelia stood there in shock. Her father was out of her half of her life to find Dein Nomos. He knew he was noble. _

"_Actually, Nobis' son is still alive." Ragou added. "We'd be happy if you found him for us. Bring him here alive and we'll handle the rest."_

"_So I catch a criminal, and then you'll agree to make this happen?" _

"_Certainly." said Ragou. "We'll need to find his picture in the archives though." _

_Amelia nodded. _

Amelia was now asleep and snow started to fall. The opal locket rolled with every rise and fall of her chest. _I'm sorry. _

* * *

"It's snowing!" chirped Holly as she started working her magic in the kitchen. She started making black tea and searching for eggs and ham to make with biscuits. "It's so pretty when it's snowing!"

They were right next to Aspio, the motley crew and ready to find some answers about this warp blastia business. Yuri wiped his eyes and was sitting at the table, drink a small cup of black tea. With little sleep and a lot of nightmares he couldn't get out of, he really didn't feel like talking. He saw Holly notice him among the others and she looked worried.

"Someone didn't sleep much last night." she said. Everyone else at the table took notice.

"I don't like ships." Yuri mumbled. "I can't sleep while they move."

"Well, you ought to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us. We're leaving for the Sands of Kogorh today after we talk to a Ms. Mordio." Judith said, sipping her milk. "We need all the manpower we can take."

"Where's the one-armed bastard?" Yuri grumbled.

"He's sick. His joints are drivin' him crazy today." Raven said. "That boy insists on coming with us anyway."

"Leave him. He'll only cause himself more injury. That medication is expensive, you know." Holly sighed and grabbed a pan and started cracking eggs over the stove. "1000 Gald for two weeks supply."

"So, we're meeting a blastia expert? Who is she? She cute?" Raven said, changing the subject.

"She's a scientist old man. She's probably homely." Holly said. "She's been hauled up in her hut for years and has labs all over the place."

"She must be dedicated." Judith said.

"She's not very nice to those that visit her." Holly added. "As far as I've heard."

Holly kept on cooking and started humming.

"Sands of Kogorh, huh?" Yuri mumbled. "Why the desert?"

"Well, we have to speak with the Soul Smiths about finding Dein Nomos." Holly replied. "Dein Nomos is the key to us being able to use the warp blastia effectively."

"How can a sword fix the aer?"

"It's a sword made from the apatheia of Entelexia. A very powerful one that felt behind one large enough to have a sword made from it." Holly replied. "I don't much else about it. That's why we're talking to Mordio about it."

Yuri hated the answer to the question. He had no idea what she was talking about, considering he wasn't a fan of reading books anyway.

* * *

"Hey lady..." shrilled a child's voice. "Lady!"

Amelia woke up in an inn and sneezed. It was warm and her clothes were hanging on a line to dry outside.

It was snowing profusely outside around her was a small cottage bedroom. It was cozy and reminded her of her aunt's adobe back in Mantaic. She eyed the young boy who had dusty brown hair and golden eyes. He was wrapped tightly in layers and layers of clothes, his voice barely audible above his scarf.

"Mommy, the Snow Lady is awake!" he said running away from her. She began to sit up, realizing that she had nothing on. She covered herself just in time for a woman to walk in. She was in a long dress and coat carrying a bag of groceries.

"Mama, look, she's awake!" chirped the boy again. The mother nodded and brushed him away.

"Go find Merca and play in the snow okay?" she said delicately. Amelia was amazed at delicate this woman looked. She looked like she just took a bath in the fountain of youth. The only thing giving her age away a bit were the slight wrinkles under her eyes. She had to have been in her mid 30s. Her gray eyes had a playfulness in them and her hair was fiery red just like hers. Wild curls, suppressed by pins in a messy bun. She set the bag down on a table in the room. "Are you alright?"

Amelia nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

The woman smiled.

"You must have been very tired for you to sleep in the middle of a snowstorm." she chuckled. "We were lucky to find you before it became a blizzard."

Amelia felt a bit sheepish and covered her chest tightly.

"Your clothes will be dry soon. Don't worry." the woman added. "I didn't start wearing bras until I was 15."

Amelia blushed.

"I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you. I'll be out of the house soon anyway."

"It's snowing out. And possibly another storm tonight. You need to stay someplace safe." the woman said. "You'll probably die if you try to leave now. I know knights have duties but shouldn't throw your life away."

Amelia drew her knees into her chest. Her stomach grumbled.

"There's breakfast on the table. Fresh cinnamon rolls and eggs." she said.

"Thank you Ms..."

"Lowell." she said. "But please call me Nani."

Amelia's eyes widened. It could be a coincidence, but there was no mistaking it with those gray eyes. Amelia felt a pang for discomfort. _If she's who I think she is, then how can I tell her I'm going after her son? _

* * *

"No, leave!" yelled a voice. The motley crew stood in front of the door of the researcher's house. Holly was right: she wasn't very nice.

"But it's urgent, the aer concentration is at all time high!" Holly pleaded. "People are getting sick and we need to figure out why."

"She ain't gonna listen to ya, Holly." Raven said. They all heard a 'Hmph' behind them.

* * *

_Bunch of idiots...they could've asked anyone else...I'm busy. _the young lady thought ignoring the pleas at her doorstep. She kept tying at her keypad and scribbling down formulas. She was surrounded by books and scripts and cores for the multitudes, all of which for her research. She stood in her yellow bathrobe her mind going a mile a minute and her midneck length hair dripping with water.

Then she heard a loud bang. The door came down.

"What the the hell is your problem?!" she shrieked.

"I could ask the same question, hun." Zagi replied. He winced a bit. "Did you hear them say that people were dying?"

The young lady opened a seal. The rest of the group nervously waited outside and soon walked in.

"Try it." Zagi said with a peaceful smile.

"Zagi, you idiot! We're trying to make friends with her." Holly huffed.

"Obviously she doesn't want friends." Zagi replied.

"I'm sorry about him barging in like that. He's impatient." Judith said.

"He likes to make an entrance." Yuri replied. Zagi rolled his eyes.

"Get out! All of you." the researcher said.

"Oh well, well, I thought ya want to see how a blastia works with a human powerin' it." Raven said walking behind Yuri.

The young researcher calmed and made the seal disappear.

"Blastia being used to keep someone alive?" she asked. "I've only heard, but never seen it. It's not a good way to use it considering the adverse effects it can have."

"Well, so far he's had it for almost a year. Nothing's happened." Raven said pointing to Yuri. He opened Yuri's shirt and exposed his chest and the blastia inside it.

"Hey!" Yuri said ripping the old man's hand off his clothes. Before, he whipped around and hit the old man with the hilt of his sword for sexual harassment, he noticed the blush on the young girl's face. She must have been a hermit, considering by the look on her face she probably never been exposed to boys in the whole of her life.

"S-so, you were killed I take it?" she replied. "Who did this to you?"

"I'd tell ya but you have to tell us something first." Yuri said. He looked back at Holly who was about to kick Zagi for barging in and breaking down the door. "Holly?" he said. She looked back at him.

"What do you want to know?" she said.

"How does Dein Nomos work, and how does that sword relate to warp blastia?" Holly asked.

"Dein Nomos? Dein Nomos was made from a huge apatheia from Xergiot, the leader of the Entelexia. He was killed during Great War in the Battle of Myorzo. His apatheia is so large that it's very close in size to Zaude's blastia." the young researcher began. "But when the Knights tried the excavate it, it shattered. Dein Nomos is made from a larger piece of it. Because Xergiot was the most powerful of the Entelexia, he could talk to the rest of them with ease and transform massive amounts of aer. As such, his apatheia can work and alter the conditions and abilities of blastia, especially similar cores like warp blastia cores. Whoever has Dein Nomos has control over all other blastia."

She eyed Yuri and the slight glow coming from his chest.

"Now, let me see his blastia." she said. "I answered your questions."

Yuri untied his belt and opened his shirt. Holly stared at him and Judith noticed. The young researcher touched his chest, her hands smoothing over the blastia and the bulging veins.

Zagi chuckled looking at Holly.

"Enjoying the view?" he said. Holly rolled her eyes.

"I'm shocked he doesn't have black veins like you used to on your arm." she replied.

"That is strange." Judith said. "Maybe it wasn't on for very long."

The young researcher grinned.

"This is amazing. Normally the massive amount of aer coursing through who make the user sick or begin to have lesions, but it's like it was made just for this." she said covering her mouth with her finger tips. She walked over to her desk and started typing something on her keypad.

"You mind if I keep him overnight? This is something I can't pass up." she said.

"We kinda have to be someplace by tonight." Holly replied. "We're going to the Sands of Kogorh and we need as much manpower as we need."

"You have that and that don't you?" she shot back. Yuri chuckled nervously.

"You heard to the lady, I'm her toy for tonight." he said, shrugging.

"I guess you have to find something else to play with, Holly." Zagi remarked.

"I'll stay here to make sure she doesn't get too excited about her research," Judith replied. "But you do know that our partner Raven has the same condition as Yuri."

"Yes, but I need a healthy subject to make my research more accurate. You can't say that a banana rots in one day if its already overripe." the young researcher said.

"Hey, I'm the picture of youth!" Raven objected.

"Yeah youth 30 years ago." Zagi replied. "Come on, we need to stalk up on supplies."

He started to leave and Holly soon followed. Raven smiled.

"You're a lucky man, Yuri." he said with a smirk.

"Watch what you say, old man." Yuri replied. Judith started looking around the place after the door shut behind the rest of the group. He looked at the practically awestruck young researcher. "So what's your name?"

"Rita." she said, walking off and finding a stool. She set it down next to him. "Sit. It's going to be a long day."


	18. Chapter 4-3

**Chapter 4-3**

I apologize in advance. This chapter is pretty short and that's because I'm making ground for the next chapter. 4-4 will be a lot more interesting than these chapters.

* * *

"Nani?" Amelia said at breakfast. She started on her second cinnamon roll. She was reeling from the fact that this woman was more than likely the person who gave birth to Yuri. And the more she watched her, the more she start noticing mannerisms that her similar: The way she stood while cooking (one ankle over the other), the way she looked back. It was beyond creepy and fascinating at the same time.

In her little shift dress, Amelia began to feel more and more

"You have any other children?" Amelia asked. Nani stopped pouring her milk. Nani looked at Amelia and grinned.

"Yes, I do. I have an older boy, but I wasn't able to take care of him." she replied. "Unfortunately, I didn't have to means of taking care of him, but someone else did."

She sighed and swallowed.

"You regret it, don't you?"

"Everyday." Nani replied. "I feel like such a bad mother. I'm raising my nephew as a son, but I still wish I could see him."

Amelia swallowed and sipped her glass of orange juice. Nani furrowed her eyebrows looking at her. Her eyes started to let hope trickle in.

"You know my son?" she asked Amelia.

Amelia set down her glass. She blushed.

"Well, I know of a man with the same last name." Amelia answered. "Yuri right?"

"Yes!" Nani replied. "How do you know him? Is he okay? Is he married?"

Amelia felt more and more uncomfortable with the questions even though she clearly couldn't deny a mother knowledge about her son. _Yes, I've known your son for 8 years, we fell for each other, fell in love, got engaged and he left me the night before last with a resignation letter from the Knights. _Amelia thought.

"Yes." she simply said. "He's fine as far I've heard, and-" Amelia's cheeks got red and a lump settled in her throat. "No he's not married."

Nani sat down in front of her.

"But he loves this girl he's with right?" she said to her. "I'm pretty sure he does."

Amelia chuckled. "I'm pretty sure of it too, but it's hard to tell sometimes." the redhead replied. She ate another spoonful of eggs. "He's a bit closed off emotionally."

"So, what is he like now?" Nani asked. Something about that question hurt and warmed Amelia's heart. Yuri could a be pain sometimes, but when it came down to it, most of the time he was doing those things for a noble cause, no matter if it meant begin thrown in the stockade.

Then there was the part of him he sowed to no one but her. She had thoughts of that fateful night a year ago that started all of this:

_"Amelia, I love you, okay? I think you're beautiful and all that other stuff on the surface, but...I'm just-I don't know. I can't stop thinking about you, and you know the way you get when you shoot arrows and just how you never want to give up on anything. You want to see everything and the whole world and make a difference even if it seems bad that you tried...but you still try. You never give up, you're incredibly stubborn and sweet and sexy and witty and I don't know what to do with you. or myself when I'm with you. You are the reason I even joined the Knights, just so I could be at the same level someday with you and I can't help the fact that I just. I love you. I want to hold you and squeeze you, Amelia. "_

"He's my height. Has really long hair. He's kind of a troublemaker though." Amelia said giggling. "He's a bit too passionate sometimes, but then again..."

"Oh?"

"He really likes to take care of his people back in the Lower Quarter in Zaphias And sometimes it gets him in trouble. Takes this from the person that had to fix him up after a bar fight in Shizontania." Amelia giggled. "Well, after myself."

Nani gazed at Amelia with soft eyes.

"Sons find women like their mothers, huh?" she said. Given the fact that Nani and Amelia looked so similar that they could be of the same family, the saying was true.

"I guess he remembers you through me." Amelia replied.

* * *

"H-hey now!" Yuri said nervously seeing Rita prepare a syringe.

"You can't be scared of a little needle. It's only to see the way the aer moves through your body to certain stimuli." Rita replied taking his arm. "Given the nature and place of your blastia, I need to know if it's function is similar to the human heart, or a whole different system entirely."

She pushed the needle into the crook of Yuri's arm and punched the liquid in. She pulled the needle out and turned away going for a few more instruments.

"How long is this going to take?" Yuri replied.

"Depends." Rita said waving her hand at him nonchalantly. "Your body is in tip top shape so it should take about 7 hours to do a full analysis."

"7 hours?" Yuri said.

"Yeah , if it were the old man, then it'd be 12 hours because of extra calculations." Rita replied. She walk up to him with a bunch of wires and a box. She set them down next to him. "Okay, now..." she blushed looking at Yuri's chest. His shirt was back on, but she didn't feel right taking it off. "Hey, Peaches!"

Judith walked up from the other room.

"Yes?" the Krityan replied.

"Take him to the next room and put all these on him." Rita replied holding up one of the sensors. "You," Yuri looked up at her. "You need to strip down completely."

"Um, okay. And I couldn't do it out here?"

"No, you can't! Have some decency!" Rita said blushing. Judith and Yuri looked at each other. _It'd be fun to mess with her. _They both thought.

"I think it'd be easier with the scientist in the room." Judith replied. "I mean you have seen male specimen before right?"

"Unless the _great _Rita Mordio is embarrassed by boys." Yuri said.

"Oh my." Judith said.

"Sh-shut up!" Rita said. "Go in the other room. Now!"

* * *

"Uh, Judy?" Yuri said. He looked at Judith who was standing next to the machine, untangling the wires. Judith looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Judith replied, finally clearing the knot.

"You're comfortable with this?" he asked.

"I never knew you to be bashful, Yuri." Judith replied. "Does my presence bother you?"

Yuri looked at Judith. Sure she was full of curves and had a nice smile and voice, but at least she was more covered than usual today. He felt a bit guilty when he oogled at her.

"Not at all, Judy. Just wondering if you're comfortable with me being in my boxers?" he said. Judith walked up to him and started pressing the sensors on him.

"It's not infidelity to look at another woman, Yuri." she said. Her touch was a bit hard when she pressed the sensors down, sticking them on him.

* * *

_"You're the one I always want to come home to. Tell me what makes you happy and I'll do it."_

_Then why did you leave without talking to me, you ass?!_

Amelia was putting on her shirt. She was deeply confused. She could understand where he came from and the fight that transpired. Zagi tried to kill her and came back, not only to screw with their emotions and almost get Yuri to beat him to a pulp, but came with information that heavily damaged their relationship. Who knew what he had told him. But it was obviously something so gut-wrenching he had to leave.

_"It's out of my jurisdiction." _

_"What happened to you, Ames?" he said. "A year ago, you would've jumped at the chance to find justice for everyone else."_

Amelia shook her head. She wasn't a part of the Empire. Not in the way she wanted to be in it. She wanted to help the people from the inside, like Flynn and be brave like Yuri. And she knew she was both of those things and more. She just hated the fact that for the quality of life for the people, she'd have to sacrifice her own. She knew that she had to find Dein Nomos in order to execute her plan, but the Council wanted more. They wanted Yuri dead. Why?

Amelia knew that the Council was afraid for the Empire if Yuri was so close to her. _But who the hell do they think they are making the decisions of my love life for me? Yuri may be reckless, but regardless, he was the best freakin' knight he could be. He'd die if it meant seeing people live better lives. _Amelia thought. She knew that she was fighting for people who had a second agenda. People who wanted Dein Nomos back for themselves. Amelia had a sick feeling in her stomach thinking of Ragou.

Councilman Ragou was dead. Killed. She knew Ragou wasn't a sweet person, in fact she knew he had been doing backdoor deals with the guilds for years. Which meant finding Dein Nomos wasn't a mission that was for the sake of making her work happen.

She thought of her old blastia. It was a prototype that was ready to mass produced for the knights when she was young. It had adverse affects to her body were finally fixed when she returned home from Dahngrest. It was dangerous to the user do the massive amount of aer it produced. And the effects around it were enough to make other feel sick. But inside Yuri, it gave him energy like a 5 year old without any effects.

Amelia started to put the pieces together.

"They don't want Dein Nomos for the people. They want Dein Nomos so they can create those blastia as weapons." Amelia muttered. "They knew that the blastia could be used for good and instead wanted the people to continue to pay for treatment."

_I have to find Dein Nomos. _Amelia thought. _And when I find it, I know what I need to do. _

* * *

"When the subject is under attack the aer works the same way as a heart, but more efficient with the energy distribution to the blood and glands." Rita said scribbling it down. "We just have to get another trial without a stimulus and we're finished."

Yuri sighed in the other room. Judith was breathing heavily.

"Tired already?" she said to him.

"I haven't fought in a long time." Yuri said.

"I guess it's tiring when you're trying not to hit a girl." Judith said. She cracked her knuckles. Yuri laid on the ground.

"Hey, can't help feelin' a bit bad if I damage that pretty face of yours." Yuri replied.

"Oh?" Judith said. "I do prefer my skin bruise and blemish free."

"I think everyone prefers it that way." Yuri said.

"Say, when we get to the desert, do you mind if we talk? There's something I've been meaning to ask you about."

"Sure." Yuri replied.

"GET UP, YOU IDIOT! WE HAVE ANOTHER HOUS OF TESTS TO DO!" Rita yelled, bangin on the door.

"Ah hell." he replied.


	19. Chapter 4-4

**Chapter 4-4**

**I will say this. Chapter 4 was not as gut-wrenchingly annoying as Chapter One, but this chapter had to be done this way in order to set the stage for the other two chapters. **

**There is a bit of backstory that sounds like that it should have been left out, but it remains in the story to add a bit sweetness for the next section where there's a bigger twist just when you thought that everything was going to be solved. **

**Please review! :)**

* * *

"It's so freakin' hot out here!" Zagi grumbled. "How can anyone live here?"

It was a sandy cute little town on the edge of the desert. It was next to an oasis and although it was near water, it was still burning outside even in the middle of winter. It was quiet place for the most part and everyone was about to lose their heads over the heat of this place. It was a drastic change from the ice cold snowy weather they had in Aspio and in the fields. Every was outside on the deck, ready to get off when they landed.

_There should be a snowstorm around this time of year in Ilyccia. _Yuri thought as they finally reached the outskirts of the small desert town that night. He was still exhausted from being poked and prodded by Rita and her experiments. He wiped his eyes and simply wanted some sleep, but he still need to be awake. After all, Judith meant to talk to him about something important.

"Calm down. We'll be in an inn anyway." Holly said. "In plus this place was a refuge for many during the Great War, maybe there's some historical things here."

"I doubt it, Holly. Most o' the time, the people who lived here didn't want anyone to know about their secrets and such." Raven replied to her.

"So it's a place full of secrets?"

"Pretty much. As long as you don't start listenin' or askin' a lot of questions, you'll be fine."

"Now I'm curious." Holly replied.

"I didn't know you were so interested in everything, Holly." Yuri said. Holly, brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"I have to be. No one likes a one-trick pony, ya know." Holly replied to him. "It gets boring."

"We're here." Judith announced.

It was strange leaving late in the night. The outside world was covered with white and although Amelia would have loved spending more time with Nani and her nephew, she still had a mission to carry out. She started to trudge her way through the snow. She had no horse and she couldn't wait much longer.

The cold was biting and the wind cut into her face. She wad delighted that the snow finally stopped and left 8 inches of it on the ground. She could still travel with the belongings that she had can continue to the port town. It wasn't much further. She'd schedule a ride on a ship to Nordopolica and then head to the ruins from there. It was easily a three day trip, depending on the ship, but traveling from Nordopolica to The ruins was a long trip. Especially since she had to go through the Sands of Kogorh, and by then it'd be prime time to get more supplies. She'd need to find a person who had a carriage to shorten the time.

_Another 30 minutes or so. _Amelia thought.

* * *

"It's almost White Day!" Estelle chirped as she started going through her closet. She start pulling out dress and shoes and accessories, her eye full of delight. "Which means that the White Day social is tomorrow!"

Amelia shrugged. "I'm not too enthused about White Day." the redhead said. Estelle whiped around.

"Whyever not?!" Estelle said. "You're the baddest girl in the nobles' quarter. All the boys are dying to see you."

"I think they're scared of me." Amelia said. "In plus I'm bringing someone with me, so the boys can give me all the stuff they want, they just have to answer to him instead."

"Him?" Estelle asked. She held up a pale pink dress. "You mean Yuri?"

"Yeah, Yuri." Amelia said. "He's never been to a social function like this, and he's already-" Amelia stopped and looked at Estelle.

"Already what?" Estelle asked. Amelia tried her hrdest not to blush, because, she and Yuri had been a couple for 4 months and she still hadn't told Estelle. Partly because Estelle was one that would probably start shooting off a bunch of questions and tell everyone about her new relationship. And Amelia didn't want anyone to know really. At least not yet.

"Busy. He's trying to see if he can get a day off at the inn so he can come on by." Amelia said.

"He works?!" Estelle asked incredulously, her eyes bulging.

"Part-time." Amelia answered. It was true, Whenever Yuri was back home, he'd help out with the inn. Which mostly meant that he'd be cooking in the restaurant half the time. "He cooks at the inn."

"Really? Maybe he'll make you something." Estelle replied.

"I doubt that. Yuri isn't one to mushy things."

"Flynn?" Yuri asked in the kitchen of the inn. It was after hours and he watched Flynn fumble and screw up 7 different times with one recipe. "I think you should just go and buy some."

"No way!" Flynn said, pushing up his sleeves. He once again let the sugar for the caramel go for too long and burned it, as well as making the whipped cream a creamy milk broth with eggshell pieces in it. "I will get this right."

"Things guys do for women." Yuri replied. Flynn looked up at Yuri. "I think Estelle will be fine with just store food."

Flynn flipped through the cookbook, his eyes filled to the brim with determination.

"Estelle deserves something that requires work. She's a princess after all." Flynn replied. "It's the right thing to do."

"It's 1 in the morning Flynn." Yuri replied. He yawned.

"I don't care." Flynn said, blushing. He stared at Yuri. "And why are you so lax? Aren't you doing something for Amelia?"

Yuri shrugged. "Yeah, move over and give me the sugar." Yuri tied his hair up and began to measure the amount of sugar he needed. He took a pot from a cabinet under the stove and set it on the iron coil. "Let me show you how to do this."

"Your dad's coming to town?!" Estelle said over breakfast. "Today?!"

"Yep, he wants to see what kind of suitors I have since I'm his only kid." Amelia said spooning in some oatmeal. "I'm inheriting the Knights so he wants to come and grill every guy that comes within 10 feet of me."

"You think Eunice will be there?" Estelle asked suddenly. Amelia didn't care for Eunice much, but she did feel a pang of guilt considering it was her boyfriend that killed him, even though Eunice's father was a cruel and sadistic man.

"Her and her three presents. But then again I feel bad for her. She just lost her father." Amelia answered. "She might not show up at all."

"Oh that's right. Her dad was killed by a guildsmen in Mantaic." Estelle added. She broke open a biscuit. "The said that he was looking for Dein Nomos."

"What's Dein Nomos?" Amelia asked.

"The Emperor's sword. It's been missing for 6 years." Estelle replied. "The Knights have been looking for it everywhere and so far no one has found it."

"What's so important about it?"

"The sword has special abilities to control blastia. Whomever gets it and uses it, gets to control the blastia. All of the blastia." Estelle said. "That's why only the emperor gets to use it."

"Ah, so they don't want it to fall in the wrong hands." Amelia replied. "Cool."

* * *

"You're really into this, aren't you?" asked Estha. She looked at the two boys. Flynn was asleep next to the pantry door and Yuri was still over the stove looking up another recipe. This time for a rice cake. The counter was becoming more filled with mistakes and few successes. Flynn had flour and small smears of caramel on his face and clothes. Yuri looked up from the book and noticed the innkeeper looking at him. She walked over to the stove. "You're forcing it, the both of you."

She gently pushed over Yuri. "When you cook for women, you don't think of how to do it, what goes in." she said, looking at the oil in the pot. "The best way to do it is to be simple. Describe the girl you're making this for."

Yur could barely register what Estha was saying given the fact that he barely got any sleep. He ran a hand through his hair, not caring that flour got in it.

"She's like me, but a girl...she's still all sentimental and stuff." Yuri grumbled. Flynn started to wake up a little bit. He lazily looked up at Yuri. "She likes cinnamon, and she smells like something was just made in the oven all the time."

"So then, instead of making something' average like other girls. Make this." Estha replied turning to a new recipe in the book. "This is an old recipe of my grandmother's..."

* * *

"It's simple but whomever you break it with will become a significant part of your life." Yuri replied. It was raining outside and Amelia held her umbrella over the both of them. "At least that's what Estha said about it. I just knew you liked cinnamon so it made sense to make it."

Yuri was in casual clothes and ignored the other ':(' looks from the other nobles and their snide remarks about his clothing. Amelia wondered why he was in something so simple considering that she had invited him to an event like this. She had hoped he'd dress up, but then it hit her.

"How come you can't stay?" she asked. "Work?" Amelia took the small box and looked at it with slightly hurt eyes. "I was really hoping that you'd stay around."

"I just got a letter that I have to be Yumanju. I leave tomorrow for Westen." Yuri said. Amelia gripped her umbrella.

"Oh, well." Amelia said with a small smile. "Duty calls."

"Yeah." Yuri said. A silence fell between them in the courtyard and Amelia walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. They both blushed. Yuri snapped.

"Guess what?" he said, trying to break open a small conversation before he left. amelia raised her eyebrows.

"I mastered Dragon Swarm." he said with a smirk.

"Took you long enough." Amelia replied. "We'll see the next time you're in town what you can really do."

"Why? Last time I had you 10-4."

"I _let _you have me. Next time I won't be so nice." Amelia replied. "Don't wanna damage you man ego."

"I'm pretty secure." Yuri replied.

"And I'm _pretty _sure that I'll kick your ass next time." Amelia replied.

"Just don't wear shorts next time." Yuri replied.

"Oh?" Amelia said. She snapped her fingers. "That's right. That way you don't have to randomly go the 'bathroom', huh?"

She giggled. Yuri shrugged.

"That's just nature." Yuri replied, scratching the back of his head.

"And naturally, you should be heading off with the quickness, the rain is tapering off for now, but there will a storm later." Amelia said. "I'll see you when you return."

Yuri started walking off. He turned back toward her.

"Amelia?" he said. Amelia looked at him and noticed a darkness in his eyes, and a bright red on his cheeks. "You're pretty special to me, okay? So...don't do anything you'll regret while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Mom."

Yuri's face turned dead serious.

"I mean it. If anyone tries to hurt you, just call and I'll come running." he said, stepping back before jogging to the entrance to the nobles' quarter. Amelia stood at the front of the castle, perplexed.

* * *

"My deepest apologies, Lady Estellise. It may not be much, but I promise that I have done my best." Flynn replied, his face red. He looked nervous as hell in the best thing he could muster for a event like this: his uniform sans armor. Estelle was in a small group of the other 3 girls, all of them looking at Estelle's small gift wrapped with brown butcher paper.

"It's so sweet!" Misah chirped. "It's so DIY."

"So, simple." Eunice replied. "It says everything."

Estelle gushed. She unwrapped it and it was a small chocolate. She quickly popped it in her mouth. She giggled.

"It's good." she said softly. "Thank you."

Flynn nodded.

"You're welcome, Princess." he said to her.

"Hey, where's your friend?" Eunice said, pink blush resting on her face. "The long haired quirky-mouth?"

"Yuri couldn't make it tonight. He has some knight business to be taken care of." Flynn replied.

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Yuri said to Judith as he walked up to her. She sat next to the oasis looking up at the sky.

"Yes, take a seat." she said, patting the ground. Yuri sat down. She looked at the water.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Yuri felt a myriad of emotions behind that question. He was still upset with Amelia. She lied to him about everything. Even the fact they were together was for the Empire's game and he hated being a piece of it. He originally regretted having left her, but now he didn't.

"I'm fine, Judith. Not heartbroken or anything. Just ready to find Dein Nomos and get this whole blastia thing settled." Yuri replied. Judith giggled. "What?"

"You don't sound like you're fine." she said to him. "You still wish it wasn't true. even now when you're at the place she was raised in."

"That's right. She was raised here." Yuri said.

"So are you going to punish her like the rest of the people who stood in your way?"

"They didn't stand in my way, Judy. They just were people who slept at night knowing other people will suffer."

"And Amelia?"

"Amelia..." Yuri said. He exhaled. "Amelia is bound to come here looking for the same thing."

"Yes, and what will you do then?"

Yuri threw his head back.

"She's like the rest of them. Like Alexei, like Cumore, just hasn't completely lost it yet." Yuri replied. "I just might have to run her through."

* * *

Dawn settled on the port town of Westen. It looked like Nor Narbor but smaller and not bridges. She looked at the ships beginning to start heading off in the distance. _Give them another 15 minutes and they'll be off the sea. I gotta go. _Amelia thought. This time around she wouldn't be doing any jumping on the ship, but she needed to find one that had a heating system. She could barely feel her fingers.


	20. Chapter 4-5

**Chapter 4-5 **

**Finally, after such a grueling 'Oh just get on with it!' chapter, we get to the good stuff. **

**Read and review. **

* * *

_She gazed across the water with a smile on her face so bright it was painful. It still see her eyes, her old eyes before she started using that blastia. They were always steel blue to me. And filled with happiness, and relief after many days of work. Countless endeavors she wanted to make, the countless calluses I would find on her hands, some bleeding. She still held a cheerful and optimistic outlook on the world. _

_Now, those new eyes of hers were the real ones...the steel blue ones were lies. He smile, her walk, her steps, the way she would look at me when she played around with me, when we would have moments alone, even after sex..._

_Those were all lies. _

* * *

_Catch-22 as always. There are many ways that I could've handled this, and unfortunately there is only one option. Any other would hurt everyone else. I could head back to Zaphias and vacate the council and expose them, for that would only scare and bewilder the people further, thrusting the already delicate position of the Empire toward entropy, and I could come back with no hands and have the same result. _

_I honestly don't know how he can shoulder this. How he could go without regrets about killing people for the sake of the people. Does he not realize that by killing someone, you lose all that you are. Even if it was for the better of the people as a whole, doesn't he know that in the end, they still had bonds that were broken by your hands and not all of them were tainted by the person's work in their lives? _

_I wonder...why...Yuri, why didn't you just talk to me about this instead of leave? Why did you leave? Now that I know who you really are Yuri, I can't turn back. If I let you live then I am a traitor, and if I kill you...what will become of myself? I'll just be another Alexei, another Cumore, another Ragou. _

_Even when I face you can't explain to you why I have to do this. And I know surely that you won't listen to me. The only thing you'll listen to is the sound of Revelry. _

_And I'm sorry. _

* * *

"The waves are pretty calm today, milady! We'll be hitting Nordopolica by tonight!" said the ship captain. Amelia nodded. She looked out at the sea around her. She knew she could get back to Nordopolica, but getting to the desert was another trial in itself.

"Hey, do you know a fast way to get to the Ruins?" she asked. The sea captain looked at her with wide eyes.

"In the desert, no. The furthest anyone could take you is to Mantaic." he answered. "How come you need to go to the ruins?"

_Which means I'll just have to try and teleport there from Mantaic. _Amelia thought. It'd be a pain, but even considering teleportation to a place in the middle of the desert wasn't a great idea. She knew she was bound to collapse if she did, and she could risk it being there. But a quick trip over the Mantaic, where she could probably drop in the the inn, seemed more plausible. _I only have one shot at this every 12 days with this core. _She thought to herself. She touched her blastia. She knew if she tried to push it that this core could break or possibly start to malfunction.

"I need to meet with someone important." she answered plainly. "It's a matter of the utmost urgency."

* * *

"So where are the Soul Smiths anyway?" Judith asked. "They're a very secretive group."

"They're the ones who created Dein Nomos." Holly replied. "They're the only ones that know how to get the technology we need in order to use the warp blastia."

"And why are we standin' around then? We need to get going!" Zagi groaned.

"Not in the heat like this. We need a carriage later in the day. The heat will only make it very bad for all of us." Judith chimed in.

"Do be in a rush to die, son." Raven told Zagi.

"Well, the quicker we find this thing the faster we can make things better." the black haired young man shot back.

"Says the poster child for saving others." Yuri remarked. Zagi furrowed his eyebrows.

"I save whoever I can." Zagi said.

"Why? So you can pit them against each other later?" Yuri said. The tension start to rise between them. "For your little games?"

Zagi chuckled a bit under his breath.

"Games?" Zagi began. "You're in denial." he walked to Yuri in the middle of the inn room and smacked his lips. "She must of had some _strong _knees."

Raven punched him square in the face and he crumpled to the floor. Yuri, also furious looked at Raven. The fire in his eyes was so apparent that everyone in the room took a step back. Holly grabbed Raven's wrist, before he gave him another blow.

"Raven, he's not worth it!" she pleaded.

"That's my daughter ya talkin' about, you bastard!" the old man roared.

The room became silent. Zagi wiped his mouth and stood up. Judith looked at his face. There was remorse, but there still was a lot of anger.

"I'm heading back to Nordopolica." he replied.

"Zagi," Judith started. Zagi raised his hand. She became silent. Judith's face contorted into one of anger herself. "Fine. Leave."

* * *

_Being back here gives me chills. It's not the same way it used to be. I don't have the energy to fight anymore, which is great considering that I just need to find a decent place away from people so I can get to Mantaic. I just feel a bit sick to my stomach now that IIrealize I almost killed someone here. I was just 17 an-_

Amelia shook it off and went into the town without her armor. She didn't want to stand out too too much from the other people, but she had to get moving quickly. She didn't have much time to waste. She tied u her hair and started to walk quickly to an alley behind the local inn. She shivered from the memories that came with it.

_I would kill to be that carefree once again. _Amelia thought. She activated her blastia. _Time to get down to business. _

She opened a black seal and sucked in a breath.

* * *

_Run her through? What the hell am I thinking? _Yuri thought closing his eyes laying in bed. He opened them and looked at the ceiling. It was so familiar here. Back then, he was here to carry out a mission, that later on ended up being the reason that he died. And thinking about his death he looked at his chest. Raven was now carrying his blastia and the strange red glow was still unfamiliar to the young man.

Her blastia. It was hers. It was always hers, and her doing, her work, her smile, her...everything. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay and do all that torture that Flynn went through with Estelle. All of those...marriage things. Even if he slightly cringed at how lame they all were, they still were important and less annoying when she was around.

The nervousness accompanied by the good possibility of him seeing her again was what ever present. What to say, what to think. She was a liar and more than anything, he wanted to get that straight. He didn't want to believe it, but everyone else did. Everyone else knew including Raven, her own father.

Thinking that if worse came to worst, he might just have to-

"The carriage here, yet?" he asked. Holly shook her head.

"I should've been here hours ago." Holly answered. "Then again in desert, they probably had to fix the wheels. The sand can get caught in them and make them break."

"Ah, at least we can get some rest while we wait. We'll need the energy for tomorrow." Judith added.

"Yeah, back in my younger days, I could keep goin' but not now. You kids get some sleep too."

* * *

Amelia groaned as she smelled the air of Mantaic. She fell on a bed in the inn and she had a cut on the back of her neck. She sat up shaking and she felt liquid rise quickly in her throat. She grabbed a bucket from the side of the bed and threw up in it, her energy leaving her. She stayed slumped over the bed, her arms heavy. She was glad she didn't have any armor on slowly rolled back on the bed and slowly dug in her pockets.

_An apple gel...great. _she thought popping the morsel in her mouth. She swallowed it and sighed. She slowly rose and sat up once more. the energy was coming back. And it wasn't the only reason why didn't have any.

Her stomach grumbled and she touched. _I haven't eaten since yesterday, since the ship food was...well...not food. _She thought. She started to rise and she looked out the window. There was a small eating place not far from the inn.

She sighed once more and started to leave her room and down to the lobby. She paid the innkeeper for her room and left to find something to eat. She felt a cold chill down her spine as she left the building. She looked around and saw no one. As she kept walking the feeling didn't leave. She whipped around behind her and saw him.

"Hey, Ames." Zagi said. Amelia took a step back. She knew she didn't have much energy to fight anyone at all, let alone him. she had no clue what mental state he was in or what he would at any moment. She touched Revelry's hilt. "You really are going to try and harm an unarmed man? My how you've changed."

"I've changed...what happened to you?" Amelia asked.

"I took off that blastia a year ago and my sickness came back." Zagi said. "Not much else to be said. My question is why you're here."

Amelia gave him perplexed look. "You ask me after giving me that letter from Duke. You know why I'm here." she answered. "I don't have much time to speak with him, so I'm going to eat and head off."

"Why so hasty? I mean after all, your ex-boyfriend is here." Zagi said nonchalantly with a shrug. "Don't you have Empire business to settle with him?"

"Who the he-" Amelia started loudly.

"Who I am is of no concern to you." Zagi said. "In plus I'm here to see what'll happen. Watch it record it." Zagi raised his eyebrows and blinked. He smiled. "I almost gave myself away there."

Amelia gritted her teeth.

"You get joy out of screwing people over?" Amelia asked him. "You want to watch people suffer. After the fact that I-"

"Spare me the soap, Ames. You didn't finish the job." Zagi said, opening his shirt. It exposed a hideous scar on his left shoulder. "I told you to kill me. But you didn't listen." the black-haired young man readjusted his shirt and bent down to his boot. He pulled out a couple of chopsticks. Amelia stood perplexed. He messed with them a little bit.

"I know you always wanted to run toward the storm, but always ran away from it." Zagi said, his eyes devoid of emotion as he watched his hand fondle with them. He stared at her and with a quick flick of the wrist he through them into the window of the inn room.

_This guy is- _Amelia thought.

A small explosion came about and red smoke filled the room, pouring through the window.

"Now you don't have to." he said walking past her. "I brought to you."

Amelia whipped around trying to grab him and he was already gone. She turned around and saw the commotion of the inn. She wanted to run but her legs couldn't move. Not that she had much time to move them anyway. From the red smoke she saw hair. Black hair.

The cloud of smoke let loose a form that formed a lump in Amelia's throat. She took a few steps back and noticed three others exit from the window.

"It's aer gas!" squealed a girl with pale brown hair as they ran from the building.

Her turquoise eyes met his gray as he collected himself. The two caught a glimpse of one another. Then a gaze, then a cold hearted stare came Amelia's way. She swallowed and touched Revelry's hilt.


	21. Chapter 5-1

**Chapter 5-1**

**Sorry for the delay, I had to think a lot on what else to do for this part considering that I still had a while to go. I saw my views go way down and I knew I had to stop editing so much and just post. **

**So I did, and unfortunately it included another wrench thrown in. A big wrench that I had a tweak some to still make the rest of the story possible, but a little bit more difficult. Still laying a little more groundwork. **

* * *

"_What makes you think I'd ever want to not come home?" Yuri said. The spring weather filled the nobles quarter with light and the scents of many flowers in the courtyard. "It really is a pain to be out and about all the time in the middle of nowhere." _

Amelia looked at him and folded her fingers together. She sat down on one of the benches. It had been 3 months since Yuri came back and she knew at some point things would have to go back to normal. But she loved the quiet and so did he. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. She watched him as he moved his fingers around, checking if his armor was in place. It was his first mission as Captain and he was nervous. He'd be in charge of a post of 32 people in the middle of nowhere. For a little more than half of a year.

"I don't know." Amelia replied softly. She cleared her throat roughly, picking up her voice. "Yuri...just be careful."

"Now don't get like that." Yuri said softly, walking up her. He got on his knees and sat his folded arms on her knees looking at her. "I'll be fine. And when I come back, I'll do all that wedding stuff with you. Get hitched and start a family. Nothing to worry about."

He eyed the mild pout on Amelia's face she was desperately trying to hide. "And that was the face I was trying to avoid." He felt Amelia's small delicate hands brush his hair behind one of his ears. She smoothed over his face with her thumb. He took her hand. "I'll be back. I promise."

Amelia's expression worsened. Yuri smiled. "Well, I guess I have no other choice." The redhead raised her eyebrows. "I'll get you pregnant now, so you don't have to worry."

"Yuri!" Amelia squeaked, flicking him in the forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

"I got that look off your face." he said. Amelia giggled.

"Really?" she replied. Yuri rose to his feet. Amelia let out a sigh and he lifted her chin into a quick kiss.

"But at some point, I will put Appel inside you." he said. Amelia gave him a perplexed look that was coupled with a smirk.

"Appel?" she asked him. Yuri blushed.

"It's nothing. Just a name. You don't like it?"

"It's a flavor of a gel." Amelia said. "Why not something like Hope, or Karen?"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?

"You brought it up, Mr. Lowell."

"Hey, don't mock the last name. It's gonna be yours soon, Amelia Lowell." Yuri shot back with another a kiss. "But seriously, I gotta go."

"Yuri?" Amelia said her face becoming serious.

"Mhm?"

"Don't make me have to bring Revelry there." she said playfully.

Yuri chuckled. "Trust me, if you have to bring out your Fein Nomos, I'll have a good reason to deserve it."

"Fein Nomos?" Amelia replied. Yuri grinned with teeth and Amelia just shook her head.

* * *

Amelia didn't draw her blade. She stood there and she knew she didn't have the energy to keep on going. She couldn't fight Yuri now. He was difficult on a good day, and now with a quarter of her energy she'd have a more difficult time. She couldn't explain to him what was going on with her...she had a sick feeling that he might not want to listen.

"You've done a lot of crazy things, Amelia. But this take the cake." Yuri said standing in front of her.

"Thank the psycho. I don't use aer gas to get my opponents." Amelia replied. She shook her head, sighing. She raised her hand from her hilt. "I don't want to fight."

"Tch." Yuri said. "Then why are you here? The Empire send you?" His voice was dripping with bitterness and sarcasm.

"Yes," Amelia said with a heavy breath. "They did." It took everything for her not to ramble about how she realize why they sent her. Yuri shrugged.

"So you became just like the rest of them. Using people for your own gain? What did they promise you?" Yuri said. Amelia swallowed.

"They'd take up my plan for more efficient use of the aer in Knights." Amelia said. "_If, _I bring you back."

"So, I'm a wanted criminal again?" Yuri replied. Amelia drew her sword and pointed it at him. She collected her breath and started to gain more energy as her blastia activated. She knew explaining things to him wouldn't help the situation.

"You're wanted for the theft of Dein Nomos, Yuri Celestial." Amelia said, holding the hilt firm. "Under the Grandfather clause, you're ordered to complete your father's sentence, of 30 years."

Yuri stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed. Amelia had to quickly dismiss the look her gave her. It was sarcastic, or rash or angry. It was hurt. Pain welled in his eyes at the sight of Amelia ready to arrest him like a common knight. He hardened himself once more.

"I don't think so, Ames. You know they're just playing more games with your head, right?" he replied. He closed his eyes and sighed. "you're not liste-"

He coughed and soon him the floor. He quickly rose to a blade next to his neck. Amelia was still ready with a sword as she was before and he touched his throat. It was a flesh wound but blood nonetheless. _How? _He thought. _There wasn't any incantation no seal. _

"Come quietly, or I will use force." Amelia said. Yuri rose to his feet. He took out his sword and raised it at her. He rushed her and she disappeared. Then he felt a prick on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a small hair pin, thin and black. He pulled it out and numbness came over his arm.

He felt a hit in the back of his neck and soon saw black.

* * *

_Ugh...oh...ah... _

"Hey he's alive!"

The clattering of the wagon was loud and annoying to Yuri's ears, as was the piercing light that came with the afternoon heat on his eyes and skin. The group was in the middle of the desert, luckily in a wagon that was tottering along. He noticed Holly's eyes brimming with happiness and slightly wet.

"Quiet down, the prince needs his beauty sleep." Judith replied. Yuri swallowed and touched his throat. The wound was still there. He sat up quickly wincing at his small, stinging shoulder injury. He looked around and saw everyone: Judith, Holly, Raven and a quiet Amelia who didn't even want to look at him. He caught a glance at her and then looked out the front of the carriage and started speaking to driver asking if he needed water. The awkwardness in the small carriage was thick. When Amelia came back inside she only said two words:

"I'm sorry." she said, her gaze directly at his.

Yuri felt a pang of both guilt and anger. Amelia's eyes said everything that they needed to say. She knew what she had done. She had also known that what she was doing for the Empire, was cruel and it's effects on everyone outweighed her sense of obligation toward the Council. She wanted to save everyone, not just the few. She didn't want to play into the Empire's hand's anymore.

"I'm sorry, Amelia." he replied in response. Her gaze turned away from his and was already filled with exasperation and pain. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. She was sitting here in this hot carriage surrounded by everyone who had betrayed her.

After everything he did to her, all the stupid rash things, and all the sacrifices she made, Yuri couldn't bear to even be in her presence, let alone go to the ruins with her.

* * *

It was nighttime and the carriage made a pit stop. It was cooler and breezier outside. Amelia once again filled her canteen. She took a long drink from it and sat in the sand.

"_Out of special gels?" Amelia asked, shocked. The merchant shook his head sadly. "How, there was just a shipment to here a couple weeks ago." _

"_Everyone has been getting sick, Milady. Very sick." he replied. "We need them aer is thick and it's been causing a strange illness like the flu." _

"_The aer?" Amelia replied. She noticed the vague but small red lights sparsely spread around the Citizen's Quarter. In a time that it should be bustling with children and merriment for the Summer festival. It was all but silent all around."I didn't know it had become like this. I apologize. I'll have another shipment sent in tomorrow."_

_The man nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Milady."_

_Amelia pursed her lips and looked around. She smelled something mildly rank in the aer. _

"_What are the symptoms of this sickness?" she asked. "I may be able to find a more suitable cure." _

"_It's like the common flu, except people vomit, and then get rashes." he said. "We don't know what happens, but after people get the rashes, they die." _

_Amelia nodded. "How many have died so far?" she asked gravely. _

"_Nearly 100 so far." the merchant replied sadly. Amelia shook her head. _

"_Why hasn't anyone talked about this?" Amelia muttered to herself. She sighed, exasperated. "Don't worry, sir. You don't have to wait that much longer. I'm pretty sure I can have something figured out that'll get life here back to normal." She turned and started walking toward the stairs to the Lower Quarter. _

"_Milady!" the merchant replied. "It's far worse down there!" _

"_I know. And that's why I'm going." Amelia replied. _

* * *

_The merchant was kidding about it being far worse. In the nobles' quarter there wasn't even a case up there, partly because of the care that they had. But down here, it was like the ancient drawings of the Plague. There were people sick, the smell of rot and vomit was so pungent, Amelia herself almost threw up. The aer was much thicker here, and turned a darker red. _

"_Amelia!" said Estha, seeing her from the inn. The people who were out there looked at her with two different looks: Some wondering why she was here, knowing that the exposure would get her sick. Other were happy she was here because it meant that soon this could be all over. The elderly woman gave the former look. "What are you doing here? You'll get sick!" _

_Amelia started down the stairs and toward the inn. She finally walked up to her. _

"_How many have died here?" Amelia asked quickly. The image of people hauling out dead bodies would be forever etched in her head. A huge lump settled in her throat. _

"_I can't count anymore, sweetheart." she said. "After 200, I stopped counting." _

_Amelia resisted the urge to cover her mouth, but everything she needed to say was written on her face. She nodded. _

"_Rest assured, Estha. Their lives will get back to normal soon." she said. "Just wait a little longer." _

"Amelia?" Amelia heard Yuri ask her. She didn't say anything. She kept her mouth shut, but she rose. She walked up to him and quickly slapped him. Yuri groaned touching his tender face. When he opened his eyes he saw her face. It was red and blotchy from tears. She walked past him without another word.

"Ameli-" Yuri said. The redhead stopped and she turned around.

"You." she choked out. She collected herself. "You know, it'd have been one thing to just have an argument, but you up and left."

Yuri didn't say anything. "You- we could talked about it in the morning." she continued. "I know you care alot about everyone in the Lower Quarter, I get that, but you have to get your head out of your ass. At some point you have to. I know you don't think you have much responsibility, but you do. You may have your brigade, and you've done a great job with your brigade by the way, no fights , but you do check in late. But when something happens that you're against, don't just take off. Think, Yuri."

"If nothing else. Your responsibility is me. I'm your fiance, you know that. You know that well enough." She continued, folding her arms. "Think long term. If you up and leave and think that every problem that comes your way that you have to fix it, what'll stop you from leaving when I'm pregnant or something, huh? You have any idea what you have done ha-will do do to me, physically."

The sense of fury lessened into more pain and frustration. Yuri looked at Amelia with his eyes wide and eyebrows knitted.

"Ames, are you pregnant?" he asked her. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point. I'm talking about you right now." Amelia said. "You really screwed up this time, Yuri. And I'm not letting you off the hook yet."

"Amelia," Yuri said, about to ask the same question again. He stopped and and instead replied "I'm sorry."

He walked up to her and put his arms around her, her arms still folded. "I'm so sorry." He felt his chest get wet.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't know he said that to you. I understand why you left."

She looked at him and her face turned stern. She pointed into his chest.

"If you _ever _do something like this again, I promise you, I will bring the full force of the knights on your ass." she said. Yuri smiled nervously. "I'm not kidding. I will have them find you and throw your ass in the stockade."

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her a little.

"So..." he said. "Were you really going to kill me?"

"Yep, but I didn't. Realized their little game. I'll take it up with the Council when we come home." she said. She rested her head on his chest. "Just like you have to answer to Flynn about your insubordination. I rejected your resignation. you may be an idiot, but you're a decent captain."

Amelia pressed her foot on one of his roughly.

"Sure it isn't the hormones talking?" he said. Amelia stepped on it, harshly.

"Ow!" Yuri said. "Okay okay."

They held silent for a moment and Yuri blushed. He felt her lower back and swallowed.

"You have a glow." he whispered. Amelia giggled.

"My knee's half a foot away from you never having children."she shot back quietly. "And how could I be?"

"We messed around the day I came back home from Yumanju." Yuri replied. He pouted a little bit. "We haven't done anything in 8 months."

"More like four." Amelia said with a wry laugh.

"One time in 8 months does not count." Yuri said.

"It does too." she whispered.

"It was five minutes."

"Still counted."

"Count enough to get a bun in the oven?" He asked. Amelia knew he was imploring her to tell him what was going on.

Amelia looked up at him. She touched his face gently, fear and concern creeping onto her face. She nodded slightly.

"Yeah." she said. Yuri's face blanched a bit, and his eye turned serious.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, the shock rippling across his face. "Right now?"

"Yes. I'm fine." she whispered.

"Are you feeling dizzy at all? Sick? Are you hurting anywhere?" He kept asking questions. He stopped and shook his head. "How are you going about and through crazy weather when you're like this?"

"I found out a few days ago in Westen." Amelia replied back. "I was on the Heracles and got seasick and had stomach pain. I found out in the medical bay. I was on the ship the whole time...until we got to Nordopolica and I popped up here."

"You used your blastia?" Yuri replied his initial shock turning into hurt. Amelia looked at him with a stern face. He brought her close to him. It was not time to argue. "You sure you're okay, now?"

"I'm fine." Amelia replied. Yuri buried his face in her shoulder.

"Honey, I'm sorry." he said once more. "I'm so sorry."

Amelia remained silent as she felt his grip on her become tighter.

"I never should have left. I didn't know how much it would it hurt you." he whispered. "I'll do my best to right by you, okay?"

Amelia closed her eyes. "I know." she replied. Yuri lifted his head and looked at her,kissing her gently. "I'm not out of commission, yet."

Yuri pursed his lips.

"I have another 7 weeks before I'm out. Shouldn't take that long to figure out all of this." she said. "I'm at 13 weeks."

Yuri looked at Amelia's stomach.

"The uniform hides it well." Amelia replied.

"Does Raven know?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, and he wasn't happy about it, considering we aren't married."

"So everyone else knows?"

"No. It's not their business to know." Amelia explained. Yuri pulled at her belt and started to take it off. She grabbed his hand, and pressed it on her stomach. Her belly was hard and was rounded a little. He felt movement from inside of her and blushed. It was alien to him, all of this, but feeling the movement of their child, made everything real. Everything started to click for him at that moment, when he finally understood that this was bigger than just him, or even him and her.


	22. Chapter 5-2

**Chapter 5-2**

**The inspiration for this plot twist is that I recently watched Juno again and I thought of the comic 'Most Fruitful Yuki'. I made me laugh and then I thought-if I can make this happen, then I have to make it not soapish. The story still goes one regardless of it, and I had to make her to where we was physically capable to still fight and use blastia (caused by a notion that well...Yuri is pretty effing irresponsible and for that I think I'd take Flynn's comment in Chapter 4-0 as foreshadowing instead of just scolding). I was hoping to take the maturity of their relationship up another notch. They're still not the same, but now it's more of a patchwork relationship at this point (and for now) than the same 'two of a kind relationship' they had before. I'm just really hoping that it didn't turn people away from this story entirely. **

* * *

"_What?" Amelia said. She sat up, her hair down in her cot. She clutched her stomach. "That's not possible." _

_The small room in the medical bay was warm and sitting next to her was a plate of eggs and a couple biscuits with fruit. In a small cup were vitamins. _

"_It's very possible. We took a bit of blood since your case was very severe, and we found a high amount of hCG. You're pregnant." said the nurse. Amelia swallowed closing her eyes. She felt tears welling up and she brought her knees to her wrapped her arms around her knees and it felt like an elephant was on her chest. She looked at the chart in front of her that talked about the five food groups. "Do you need a moment?" _

"_Yes..." Amelia warbled. "Please." _

_She looked at the ceiling as the nurse left. She felt it move inside of her as she pressed her knees into her chest. She hated this, all of this. Although her being pregnant solved the mystery behind her moodiness, it meant that yet again she was dragging someone into her problems. And this time it was personal. _

_As were a multitude of the implications that it could have. She was having a child by a man she was supposed to arrest. He was the son of a traitor to the Empire. And if she didn't carry out her mission she'd be scrutinized. And no matter which decision she chose, it meant hurting the child growing and squirming happily inside of her. The baby had no clue what was going to come. _

_Or that her mother wasn't ready for it to be there. She relaxed her legs in front of her and opened her uniform looking at her stomach that not long before she chalked up to menstrual bloating. She saw it move a little when the baby moved. _

_She wanted to cry and to scream, but the negative noises would probably scare the child, and bring stress inside of her. But just thinking that the whole time she slept in the snow, almost catching frostbite, or trudging through it the next day with little energy to spare. It was miracle he was still alive. Or she. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. She placed a hand on her stomach gently rubbing it. _

_She knew she'd figure out the details later of how to do this without red tape and slander, but she couldn't kill Yuri. Because this wasn't about her anymore. It was about little one that jerked and caused her to puke once more in the bucket next to her bed._

* * *

He could see the slight puffiness in her face, the growth of her breasts and hips. And of course her small stomach. He could just look at it for days and at her. It wasn't marveling, but it did fill his curiosity of her condition. He wondered if there was milk in her chest already, if she felt tired all the time, or her feet were swelling. Classic pregnancy stuff. He wanted to just have her rest and watch the baby grow. Feel it move.

But part of him was terrified. There were a lot of things that could happen at the ruins. It wasn't going to be pretty no matter the situation. Yuri didn't want for Amelia to push herself, especially with a little one inside of her. But he admired her for being strong enough to do what she had to for the little one.

Raven looked at both Amelia and Yuri with a sense of disappointment. He wasn't a fan of the fact that they were undergoing an unexpected pregnancy and that the child was brought into a very dangerous and stressful situation. He wanted to strangle Yuri, like any dad would, even though all her offered was half of the redhead's genetics. He didn't shape her or raise her, but he still felt responsible for her. And he was disappointed in her.

"_What?" Raven snapped, not wanting to cause a scene. Holly and Judith were talking to the man driving the carriage about payment on the edge of Mantaic_

_He already had the Zagi situation to wonder about and what he was doing since he was able to use aer gas. Amelia quickly brushed her hair back behind her ear. He ignored the fact her eyes were filled with regret. "What do ya mean you're pregnant? What the hell are ya doin' out here?" _

"_I didn't know until a few days ago, Raven. By then, I couldn't turn back." Amelia explained. "I'm really sorry, but I knew I had to let you know." _

"_What were ya thinking?" Raven continued. "You're not married to this guy and now you're about to have a child with 'im. You have any idea what's going to happen?" _

"_It'll be difficult to deal with. I know. I know when we get back, that I'll have to do some major image clean-up." Amelia replied. She sighed. "I'll move up the wedding date, make it private, tell the press that I'm on my honeymoon, and then after that that I'm busy until the baby arrives and a little bit after." _

"_And how are you going to explain that it's Yuri's, 'cause he's a wanted criminal, Amelia." Raven harshly whispered. _

"_I will take that up with the Council. There needs to be some major changes as well." Amelia said. "Raven, the whole reason I was sent out here was because they wanted to use blastia as weapons and they lied saying that if I brought Yuri back that I'd get my bill passed for a plan to decrease the aer concentration." _

_Raven's anger calmed. He sighed. _

"_Well, ya should know that the Empire is full of tricks, Ames." he said. _

"_The Council was there when you and my mother...decided to make me in order to make an heir for the position. they've brought better health care reform and all these other things for the people. How was I supposed to know that they'd do something like this?" Amelia explained. She touched her stomach. "Dammit, this is not good. I should've been home and everything. And even Yuri stayed I'd still have to have him incarcerated. And I can't do that because then the baby would be screwed up from not having his or her dad around, because those noble girls and their parents are beyond cruel to children. But I can't come back empty-handed because then that'd be even worse for him or her." _

_Raven looked at Amelia. Despite her delicate condition and the untimely nature of it, he still found relief in the fact that she had matured a lot over the course of a few days. _I guess all it took was to have a baby on the way to make her grow up. _The old man thought. He caught a glimpse of her belly with its minor growth and the seriousness in her eyes. _

"_I'm telling Yuri tonight, about the pregnancy. I'm sure he'll be awake in a matter of hours, but its not something to bring up around everyone." she added beginning to walk over to the carriage. _

"Hey, we'll be there in a couple of hours. I can see it a little. It's really far away though." Holly chirped. She looked at the broken pieces of the structure miles away. When the carriage jolted a bit, Yuri grabbed Amelia's side, holding her steady. She quickly brushed it off, although knowing his concern, she didn't want to draw too much attention to her condition. She knew it was too early to go into labor. But she looked at Yuri, who was doing his best not to seem scared or concerned about his baby or her. But she could see it. He was already thinking about her safety, and the child's safety, something Amelia was happy to know. She leaned into his ear.

"A little movement doesn't hurt." she whispered, trying to reassure him. She got up and looked out the front, noticing the broken beams and such not to far off. She then saw a large red and black bird with little bits of gold soaring not to far above them. Her eyes widened. _Phaeroh? _she thought. _What were Entelexeia doing here? _The carriage jolted again and her knees buckled. The sun was still blistering and outside the cloth it was scorching hot. At least inside it was bearable.

She sat back down, knowing that the next few hours were going to be chaotic.

"What are we doing about Ba'ul?" Holly asked. "It has to be hot for him."

"I told him he could move as he saw fit." Judith replied. "It's pretty hot out here."

Amelia plopped down onto the bench again. She turned toward Judith.

"So that huge monster in the sky is your friend?" she asked, perplexed. "I never knew that Judy."

"Yes." she replied. "It's a long and boring story of how it happened, but I'm glad that it did."

"Aren't we all, hun?" Raven said. "Makes life easier."

"Yea, after all, the sky is a lot cooler than the surface of the desert." Holly added. She clutched her knees and a bit of unease came over her. She felt a chill down her spine.

"Something wrong, Holly?" Yuri asked.

"Something's not right." she said. She got from her seat and looked out the front of the carriage. She saw a large dragon coming their way, toward a collision. "Duck!" she screamed moving quickly back and to the floor of the carriage. Everyone followed and then they felt a lift and rip from the top. Judith looked up and noticed huge claws digging into the carriage. She heard the scream of the driver. She stumbled as the carriage shook and opened the cloth.

"Judy, get down!" Yuri yelled. Judith looked out and noticed the man and his now freaked out horses in the middle of the desert, the size of dimes to her eyes. She took a step back and shut it. Then a sick stomach feeling came over them, and a weightlessness. The Krityan felt a piercing heat on her shoulder and noticed a hole. The monster's grip was starting to become loose as it gained speed and ascended higher in the air. Judith kept watch of the desert outside. They were coming rapidly closer to their destination. The cloth opening flapping in the wind gave her a better view of the people who were down there. There were many, and didn't seem like they were all in the faction. She noticed a mass of white hair and a red jacket. There was a small group with him of vaguely familiar faces. Before she could try to identify them, the grip of the carriage was gone and they came into a free fall.

* * *

The white haired man looked up into the sky and saw Phaeroh let go of the wagon with t deadpan face. Things were already awkward with the man standing next to him. She needed to speak with the redhead, whom he hoped was in there. There wasn't much time for him to waste waiting around her for much longer. He watched as the box fell a good 30 feet from him, the wheels breaking upon impact and the whole body partially submerged. Phaeroh soared above him and soon landed.

* * *

"Stupid dragon!" Holly yelled. The initial impact of the landing caused everyone to lift a good 2 of three feet from the floor and the sand started to poured in a bit at the bottom. She released her grip on the floor and slowly got up. She started walking out of the back and climbed out. She stumbled out onto her feet and looked seeing the group of people.

"Guys..." she said, as the rest of them started getting out. One by one they all started to notice the same thing. The two groups were of the guilds and Empire, and the tension was beginning to rise to levels unseen.

Amelia caught a glimpse at Duke.

"Duke, you're alive." she said almost breathlessly. She was ready to see him, but she wasn't ready for their to be the guilds to intervene. Especially if-

"Diamond?!" said a vaguely familiar voice that gave her chills. She looked and saw him. Dax. With the others from the Blood Alliance.

"I take it Diamond is your pseudonym, Amelia Allgood?" Duke replied. Amelia swallowed. She looked away. She couldn't look Dax in the face after the fact she killed Raine. But she did looked at Duke and ignored a face that she hadn't seen, but Yuri had seen, much to his discomfort.

"Amelia Allgood?" said the gruff voice. "The leader of the Imperial Knights was the winner of the coliseum in Nordopolica?"

Judith looked at Amelia with disappointment and shock. Holly, just looked surprised that she even knew everyone here. _What's her story? _ she thought.

"Yes," Amelia replied. "My name is not Diamond Atomais. I'm Grandmaster Amelia Allgood of the Imperial Knights. I have business with this man."

She tried her best to steel her voice after being confronted with her lies. She knew it was wrong, but at some time she had to come clean about everything about the guilds and how she played like a guildswoman. She touched Revelry's hilt. The second man looked past Amelia and at Holly.

"Holindae, I should've expected as much." he said. Holly shook her head.

"Don't expect anything from me other than allegiance. We all here want the same thing. Including her, Barbos." Holly snapped.

The stout man with the white and gray hair smiled.

"What do I need a bunch of kids for?" he asked roughly. Raven walked up the front.

"Ya need them in order to make this plan happen. This lady right here-" Raven said pointing his thumb at Amelia- "Is the amount of the power we need in order to get the Capital's attention."

"And 'im?" Barbos gruffly said pointing at Yuri with his mace hand, a new type of anger settling over him. Yuri knew exactly why. "That man killed my wife, Selene and stole from us."

He laughed with no sadness or mourning for his lost spouse, but out of cruelty. "Like father like son. Don't know what side you're on, do ya son?"

Yuri touched the top of his sword.

"Whatever side is doing the right thing I guess." he said. He whipped off his sheath. Amelia lifted her hand at him.

"We need to make a plan on how to take down the Council and bring about this plan without killing each other." Amelia said. "I'm willing to compromise, _if _we can come to an agreement that there will be a fair trade."

"A trade, from one of the biggest traitors of the Empire, love?" Barbos said, letting laughter trickle into his speech. "You really are just a kid."

"A kid?" Amelia replied. She lifted her blastia. "I'm the only one who knows how to operate warp blastia. Without me, your operation is good as done. As for the rest of them, you need for them to be there. The daughter of the Don has more connections than even you do now, Judith can easily communicate with the Entelexeia with Duke, and Raven is a top officer to the Don. And even if the Empire caught onto your plan, they wouldn't have it reach the Lower Quarter with Yuri. You need all of us, Barbos."

"So what's it going to be, resist or compromise?" Holly replied.

"Heh. Let's make the odds a bit even." Barbos said. He whistled. "I prefer a toss-up."

Dax walked up to him with a few others, and one that almost made Amelia puke.

"Bastard." Judith grumbled her face reddening. She readied her spear.

"Ya, know Yuri. I actually agree with you. Fight for whichever side is right." the black haired young man replied, his eyes mildly wild.

"Ah, Zagi. These are fair odds, right?" Barbos asked him.

"They need a few more, but it's fine with me." Zagi said.

"You really are sick." Holly said. She sighed and pulled out a large pin from her hair. It quickly turned into a mid-sized axe.

"Always gotta complicate things, don't ya Barbos?" Raven said preparing his bow.


	23. Chapter 5-3

**Thank you so soooo much! Finally hit 1000 views! And for that.. enjoy.**

**Chapter 5-3 **

**Not much to say about it than it reveals the main goal of the rest of Part Two.**

* * *

_It was a quiet night. The light filled the room amidst the soft scents and the bubbles. Giggles were made and so were squeals. _

"_The candles aren't too strong, are they?" Yuri asked. _

"_No, they're not, trust me. And they're being used for light anyway." Amelia reminded him. _

_The home was under renovations. The crew that was rewiring the house had to keep the electricity off to prevent any accidents. Luckily there were many lanterns and candles to light up the key parts of the home. _

_The bathroom was elegant and sweet. It was smaller than the other ones, meaning that it was the same size as the average bathroom. The tub stood above the ground and there were suds everywhere and colorful markings all over the tiles. Soft music was playing in the room from an old phonograph. It was Amelia singing soft warm songs. _

"_Ow!" Yuri yelped.. "Okay, okay..." Amelia giggled as their little child had a tight grip on Yuri's hair. The little one squealed in delight and giggled. Amelia pulled their child's hand away from Yuri hair. _

* * *

"_I have another 7 weeks before I'm out of commission." _

_Are you sure? _

For what looked like a scrimmage match, it was pretty serious fighting. No one was a novice here, even Barbos' lackeys were as good as assistant captain. Everyone was giving it their all though, because this wasn't a time to have any casualties or injuries. They were in the middle of the desert, and there wasn't much of a clinic around. Amelia took on Barbos, and despite of his large sword, she managed to keep up her strength nicely. She watched for his mace hand and kept a good distance.

_I can't afford to use many artes out here. _she thought. The man made a quick jab to her side and she side stepped, catching a glimpse of the others. She was happy that it was hot outside, for it wouldn't be long before it ended out of heat exhaustion alone. But for now, all her nerves felt like they were on fire, all surging, all wanting to take her to new heights. Barbos swung his sword across her again, she jumped. Her boots hit the blade and she made a quick leap to his throat with her own blade. He whipped back causing her her falter.

"Feisty girl ain'tcha?" he said.

"Not exactly." Amelia replied. She heard another clang.

"Oh ho, I thought you were better than this, Holly." Dax replied. Holly kept swinging her axe. "After all, you claim to never use blastia."

Holly cut into the man's shirt, causing a minor flesh wound.

"Are you suggesting that I'm weak for not using them?" she said. Dax cowered back touching his chest.

"Well, sis, you seem to always take the hard road." He said wincing. Holly rose her axe once more as she saw him grip his short sword.

"Gee, I wonder why!" she said kicking his chest to push him back.

* * *

Yuri grunted a classic smile opening on his face.

"Too easy." he said, pushing one of the henchmen back.

* * *

"You're better than this, Judy." Zagi sneered. He quickly cut her spear and half and nicked her face under the blazing sun. He attacked her relentlessly and Judith reciprocated his actions. He wasn't aiming to knock her out: He was aiming to kill, barely missing her throat. Judith couldn't help but falter a little in the midst of all the sand, but Zagi fought like he lived in it his whole life. "You've always been better than this."

"I don't think you know me at all." she replied in return, going for his left side. She almost landed a hit if it wasn't for one of Barbos' henchmen stepping in. Zagi stepped back and soon felt a arrow go through his armless shoulder. He whipped around and saw Raven and an unconscious young man at his feet. Zagi looked at him with wild eyes.

"Ya know, for a sick man, ya don't act sick at all." Raven stated.

* * *

A doubt didn't fit here. It had no place, no time in the middle of the battle. The numbers were falling toward the motley crew's favor and the sun only got hotter. Sweat ran down all their necks. And in the middle, Amelia started feeling sick and dizzy, but kept pushing through.

"You getting tired, lass." Barbos replied. He was right, everyone around her wasn't giving it too much their all anymore. And she couldn't give it much her all. She had a sick feeling that she couldn't keep going in this heat for too long without causing too much strain. She couldn't use her artes. She felt a sting as she looked at her uniform being cut into the stomach. It was only skin deep, but a sense of fear and shock shot through her.

She was dehydrated and desperate. She stepped back and activated her blastia. She gripped her sword and felt bile rise in throat. She saw a quick glimpse of her wrist and the black veins. She yelled and rushed Barbos and made a harsh downward stroke with her blade. It hit his and cut through like butter.

_Overlimit. _Amelia said as her wrist started to bleed. She relished in Barbos' shocked look as he realized he was a quarter of his large blade. Her eyes were hard and she gritted her teeth. She lunged toward him and felt her blade shoot straight through him her eyes wild. She quickly drew it out. It was a mortal injury and she took a step back, touching her stomach. _That was too close... _Amelia said gently touching the tender skin under her slightly blood soaked uniform. The fighting calmed and she stood there and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was that they had won, the others were unconscious...except Zagi. He was gone, but that was another issue for them to handle later.

Like the fact Amelia felt no regret for putting Barbos down. It was quick. A flick of her wrist and he was does. She had every reason. If she was a half-step closer, not only she would've been mortally injured, the baby would've been gone. She deactivated her blastia and bent over to puke. She wiped the corners of her mouth and saw feet. She looked up and saw Yuri, with a pained expression.

He turned to the others. Everyone had cuts and minor injuries, like a bloody nose or bruises. Easily treatable with First Aid. "How many gels do we have?"

Amelia looked over and saw Duke among the ruins. There was door open from the ground. She felt Yuri touched her wound. She winced. He stared at her stomach and felt the little one squirm inside of her. She looked at his focused expression. He gave a slight nod before seeing Duke. His expression was filled with alight anger, and Amelia knew why. Taking on Barbos wasn't easy, and everyone was fighting while he sat back in the sidelines and watched.

"Let's get treated, everyone!" he yelled. "Anyone who know First Aid, use it."

"There's a cactus over there, so we can refill on water." Holly replied.

"We'll need all the energy we need."

Holly looked at the pair a bit closely as they all refilled. She eyed the redhead closely and the way that Yuri looked at her. She was healed and was now was wearing Yuri's vest over herself and her white sleeveless undershirt. The belt around her stomach was curved a little bit. She soon closed her canteen and took a few sips from it.

"Amelia?" she asked. The redhead looked at her, her eyebrows slightly raised. Holly smiled a little. "Be careful."

The redhead knitted her eyebrows. Holly kept her look.

"I'm serious. Be careful." Holly added. "Out of all of us, you're the one who'll lose the most if things don't do quite right."

"Um, Thank you. I'll do my best." Amelia said nervously. She bowed toward her a bit. "Actually, I'm sorry, I lied about my identity. If I came as myself it'd-"

"We understand." Judith replied, capping her canteen. "Next time, just have a little bit more faith in people."

* * *

The underground was a relief. It was cool and quiet. They saw Duke waiting for them in the first room. Amelia still had to take in the fact that Duke was still around, and that he looked like he hadn't aged a day since The Great War days. He held in his hand Dein Nomos and didn't look happy. Or sad. Just had a deadpan expression on his face. As the group reached him he turned toward them.

"Duke," Amelia said, taking a step in front of the group.

"Amelia. How much you've grown over the years. A spitting image of your mother."he started. It took a moment to adjust to the timbre of his voice and Holly looked shocked that a deep voice came out of a man like him.

"We came for Dein Nomos." Yuri chimed in. Amelia threw him a 'Shut it!' look.

"We need Dein Nomos." Amelia said. "We for it to be studied to create safe blastia for the people to use that won't lead to the return of the Cataclysm. People are dying, and getting sick, and who knows what it'll do to the aer krene."

"You came on my orders but you ask for a favor?" Duke replied. Amelia balled her fists.

"I figured that was what you called me for." Amelia answered. "After all, you did speak of the Entelexeia as a part of humanity, and this situation is a strain on them due to their small population."

"That is true, but that isn't what I wanted to discuss with you." Duke said. "There seems to be someone trying to resurrect Zaude."

"Zaude?" Amelia replied. "The Enduring Shrine of Zaude?"

"Yes," Duke said. "According to what Phaeroh said to me."

"The crazy bird talks?" Holly said. Amelia covered her mouth to keep laughter from escaping.

"Yes, it's not a crazy bird." Judith said.

"Do you know who's behind it?" Amelia said. "Or why they'd want to use Zaude?"

"The power. Zaude has a immense amount of power. Whomever controls it will not be able to be stopped." Duke said. "It's imperative that you do and stop them before they unbalance the aer on a global scale."

"And how does this have anything to do with Dein Nomos?" Amelia said.

"Dein Nomos is a proxy. It's a sword that controls blastia and aer. Zaude is the power source for Dein Nomos. Zaude alone cannot make the world's aer concentrated. Using a sword that only looks like Dein Nomos and has 10% of the capabilities is not enough."

"So we go to Zaude, use Dein Nomos and bring down the planet's aer concentration?" Amelia said.

"Exactly." Duke said. "I will give this to you for the time being, only because this situation is dire for the Entelexeia."

He handed over the sword and Amelia took it. She was shocked about how light it was. She looked at him and nodded.

"We'll make the world right again." she said. She fastened it to Yuri's belt and took off Revelry. She handed it over to Yuri. Yuri looked shocked. "I'll need everyone to be at their best for this."

* * *

"How long are you going to continue to play games?" growled a feminine voice. The carriage moved through the sand and buckled a bit. "We don't have much time."

Zagi reclined. "Trust me. We have a lot of time." he said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out purple blastia core. "We'll be able to find out the formula of Zaude in decent time, Meredith.


	24. Chapter 5-4

"You need to stay here." Yuri stated that night. Amelia laid on a cot in a room filled with rudimentary medical supplies, a far cry from the Heracles. Her shirt and vest were open, exposing her stomach and the thin scar running across her belly. It was pink and still a bit tender to the touch. But all the while, it remained as a reminder of how dangerous this situation can become. Yuri realized this fully, but Amelia wished she hadn't. "Rest, clean up, drink some water, eat, whatever, but you're not going out there."

"Yuri, I'm fine." Amelia said in reply to Yuri's stern face. There were a lot of things that Yuri could easily portray on his face and they both knew that, but mild panic wasn't one of them. He sat on the side of the bed in front of her and exhaled. She knew he was panicking on the inside, and his mental processes were running around trying to figure out what to go next, or even just what to do. This whole situation was madness, really. He gripped the side of the bed, knowing it was all he could do not to yell at her.

"No you're not." he replied tightly. "Do you look like you're fine?" Yuri practically exploded. Amelia jumped a bit, a bit shocked about how loud his voice got. "You say 'I'm okay, I got this, I can do this, but no, Amelia, no you can't!" His voice lowered, his expression becoming one filled with pain. "Not all the time."

Amelia remained in silent hidden awe of Yuri. He still hadn't decided to walk out because the situation was becoming too much. And quickly became too much after the night before. "8 years, Amelia. You've been taking care of everyone else but yourself for 8 years. You may think it's great, but watching you get hurt, isn't." He got up from the bed and walked up to her, sitting on the side of bed next to her. "Let me take care of you."

Amelia looked at his face. He looked like he aged 5 years in less than 24 hours. He slid a hand on her side. She pushed his hand off of her. "I don't want you fighting my battles for me." she said gravely. She sat up and buttoned up her shirt. "It's always been like I'm just your girl, and not myself. You can do whatever you want, but I can't. I can't because it'll lead to aer adherence, or it'll get me killed, or my conscious gnaws at me saying that I can't let things rest as they are."

"Are you kidding me?" Yuri said, he shrugged. "Your one of the strongest women I ever met."

Amelia looked at him.

"And sure, you can do all this stuff with magic artes that no one can, and you always keep going whenever you know damn well that you shouldn't, just so everyone else can have a decent life. You've done that with me several times." Yuri said. He touched the side of her face. "It's the reason...you know." He chuckled. "I wouldn't even be here if you didn't have that kind of spirit, Ames."

Amelia took his hand off her face and held it in both of her hands. She scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"I know." she said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"But it's for that same reason I want you to just rest," Yuri said. He slipped his hand out of her grip and put his arm around her waist. She stifled a giggle at his blushing face. "Want the bun cooked well."

"Or bunnette." Amelia said.

"It's a girl?" Yuri asked his voice filled with wonder.

"No." Amelia flatly answered in return.

"A boy?" Yuri asked with more excitement.

"We can't tell yet." Amelia replied. "It's too early. Be patient."

There was a silence between them and they just looked at each other. Yuri leaned in and kissed Amelia quickly. He brought her into his lap and touched her belly. There wasn't as lively of squirming inside, but still squirming.

"How come you're so fascinated by it moving?" Amelia asked him. "It's alive."

"Just so odd." Yuri replied. "Like there's a little party inside of you, going all day every day."

"Yep." Amelia said with a sigh. Yuri looked up and his face turned confused. He chuckled. "What?"

"We're having a kid." he said, laughter flowing into his words. "I'm gonna be a dad. And you a mommy."

Amelia smiled. "Okay?" she replied confused. "I still don't get how this is funny."

"Not funny." Yuri said, hugging her and squeezing her a bit. He stared at the wall, his face growing hot. "It's great." he whispered. "Just great."

"Yuri?" Amelia said. "This is the worse thing that could happen right now, and you say it's great?"

"Yes." Yuri replied, looking at the ground. Amelia felt disturbed by his comment. "I never thought we'd see the day, honestly."

"Yuri?" Amelia asked him. They held still for a moment. Amelia sensed a falseness in Yuri's words. It was slight, but still apparent.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"You're scared, aren't you?" she asked. Yuri pursed his lips. He chuckled.

"You have no idea." he said. "Lately, it's been one thing after the other. Even when we were young, it was never like this."

He loosed their embrace and kept his arms around the redhead. He looked at her hurt eyes and small smile. They were darker, softer, a lot more vulnerable. "Then, you know." he said, glancing at the door. "It wouldn't kill us to have six months of peace."

"Maybe not us, but the rest of the world probably." Amelia replied. "We can't really rest very much, Yuri. You know that. There are always things to do."

"True, but how are things to be done when there's a little one in a bassinet?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and tugging at her a little. "We can't leave him alone at home with a nanny, and me being out 8 to 10 months out of the year isn't going to work either."

Amelia's smile grew and she giggled.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"Funny how quickly it comes, huh?" she asked. "Those questions have been going through my head since I found out. I wasn't raised by a nanny. I was raised by my aunt until I was 14. And it sucked not having my dad around very much. I missed out on a lot of father-daughter stuff."

"Well, my parents were never around, so this whole parenting thing is kinda new. I'm only saying things I've heard from Estha." he cleared his throat- "If you get a girl a pregnant, you're taking full responsibility for her and that child, and you will be there, every _single _day and night no matter what, you hear me?! And you better not be causing trouble and getting yourself in jail!" he said in his best impersonation of the elderly shopkeeper.

Amelia shook her head. She poked his head.

"She doesn't have to worry." she said softly. "I'll just throw you in the stockade if you don't get me my pickles and ice cream."

* * *

"So Zaude, how are we getting inside?" Yuri asked over a late dinner. The others were at the table eating soup and bread.

"I think it's best if we lay low." Holly replied. "We can't make a ruckus. The the less attention the better."

"In other words, we'll have to travel in by ship and then make our way into Zaude ourselves." Judith chimed in.

"Still wonderin' who's up in Zaude right now." Raven added.

"Well, whoever it is, they won't be there for long, I assure you." Holly said. "We're taking care of this now!"

"Settle down, I don't think they heard you in Nordopolica." Yuri replied to her pep.

"What got you all down?" Judith asked.

"Ames. She's not going with us." he said taking a spoonful of his soup. He ripped off a piece of bread and dunked it in before eating it in the silence.

"Why not?" Judith said.

"She's sick." Yuri quickly said. "She's been sick all afternoon. and tired. And vomiting."

"Gross." Holly replied.

"Well, that's what happens when you're out walking in the snow and then in the heat." Yuri replied. "Catch a cold."

"A cold?" Holly said, her gaze boring into him. "People don't vomit when they have colds, Yuri."

"Well, she's not feeling well enough to go with us to Zaude." he said. "She needs to rest and drink a lot of fluids."

"Ah, well. At some point the girl had to stop. She's always runnin' around doing everything." Raven replied. "She could've sent someone else in her place in the first place."

"That is true." Holly replied. "Just looking at her I could tell this wasn't her first rodeo."

"She's pretty dedicated." Judith said.

"Always has been." Raven replied.

"I just did expect her to have a bit of a gut though, right Yuri?" Holly said. "Has she always been like that?"

Yuri bit into his bread and caught on to Holly's question. He chewed for a moment and swallowed.

"No." he said. "She wasn't always like that, but she probably gained some weight due to the stress."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something else there?"

"I don't know." Yuri replied. "Believe what you want. Ames is sick and not coming with us. She can afford to put her body through more or she'll get worse. She's already in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah, just let her rest. Anyhow, we need to figure how to get to Zaude." Raven said. "We can play 20 Questions later."


End file.
